Missing in Fiction 2: Dreams Unchained
by Wherever Girl
Summary: It was all just a story last time... but not everything in fan-fiction is made-up.
1. A New Story Begins

Happy Halloween, everybody! And for a Halloween treat for a couple of my friends (Tracker78 and Fangface the Second), along with all the other fans of my stories, here's something you've all been waiting for…

_THE SEQUEL TO MISSING IN FICTION!_

Alrighty, lets start off with a summary:

_Finneas' defeat was the most epic thing the gang ever experienced, though in the end it only turned out to be nothing more than a story Fangs had written. Now, the gang decides to go on a cross-country trip for the summer while Toni and Fangpuss stay home, hoping that for once they could have a peaceful summer. Their hopes shatter when the gang runs into three kids who escaped from an asylum while Toni, Fangpuss, Luca and Stutz meet some mysterious strangers, and then the question arises… was their last adventure really just a story?_

And now for this pain in the neck:

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface. Fangface the Second owns his OC, Tracker78 owns her OC, and I own my OC… that's it._

Now, lets get on with it!

(Note: Songs will be in **bold **print. …yes, it IS another musical)

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tanya ran out of the house, still hearing her sister's yells. "I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU GO SEE HIM AGAIN-!" her sister, June, was shouting at her at the very top of her lungs.

It had been a month since Tanya had met Benjamin, both of them trying to come up with an explanation of how her 'Fangface'-related dreams linked to stories Benjamin read online on a fan-fiction website, though they could never come up with a logical one. Tanya's first guess was that one of her siblings heard her muttering about her dreams in her sleep and decided to write about them, but discarded the idea- none of her siblings liked reading and writing as much as she did, and as they would put it, "actually had lives to get to" than spend time writing fan-fictions about a cartoon they hardly cared about. Benjamin's explanation resolved more around the 'fate' category, that there was some sort of subliminal connection.

Either way, Tanya learned that her sister was disgusted about it all. "He's just making it up!" she snapped at her once she found out, having overheard her sister talking to her friend. "He's just telling you this shit so you'll hook up with him, and-"

"He didn't make it up! I saw the stories online myself!" Tanya had argued. "They were all written by three different authors!"

"How do you know he didn't make three different accounts and put those stories on there to fool you?"

Tanya sneered at her. "Because each story was published and updated at a different time… LAST YEAR!"

"Whatever. Just stay away from that kid!"

"Bite me!"

…And now Tanya was running off, her notebook full of pictures in her arms. They weren't just any pictures- they were pictures from her dreams, pictures of the characters she saw, the kinds of villains they faced, every page a different adventure. And they were all linked to those online stories somehow, and she had to find out why.

She stopped after running two blocks to catch her breath. _Damn sports-enthused asthma… _Tanya thought, feeling a pain in her chest. Every time she ran or even walked too much, she got the aches, which often forced her to stop if they got too bad, otherwise she'd collapse. A shadow then loomed over her, and she turned around and gasped.

_**If I had to, I'd put myself right beside you**_

_**So let me ask, would you like that?**_

_**Would you like that?**_

"Geez, Al! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" Tanya scoffed to her friend.

"Sorry, Astrid, didn't mean to sneak up on you," Benjamin 'Allen' Tennyson replied with a shrug. "I saw you running, and I could hear shouting from down the block… Is everything okay?"

Tanya 'Astrid' Southerland shrugged. "Ah, my sister's just being a bitch. She really hates that I'm hanging out with you," she smirked just then. "If only I met you years ago." she then feigned a dreamy tone. "Where have you been all my life?"

_**And I don't mind, if you say this love is the last time**_

_**So now I'll ask, do you like that?**_

_**Do you like that?**_

Benjamin chuckled. "C'mon, lets head to the library, before your sister decides to catch up to us." he said, putting an arm around her and guiding her down the sidewalk.

_**No!**_

Just down the block, June watched them, clenching her fists, pure fury pulsing in her veins. "Damn retard…" she muttered, referring to her sister, and trudged off. "She wants to take chances with that creep? Fine! Little bitch can just throw her life away, I don't care…"

Tanya and Benjamin reached the library, sitting by one of the computers, going to the fan-fiction website. "Look, here's a new chapter by Fangface the First," he whispered to her. "They updated '_Missing in Fiction'_, making it the longest story yet- 45 chapters!"

"Wow, this guy must really have a lot of free time," Tanya commented. "Shall we?"

"Why not?"

They read the story, laughing a bit at some parts, tensing up at suspenseful parts- Tanya had to withhold a gasp on the part where the characters Wherever Girl and Puggsy were captured by the serial killer-doll, Chucky- and winced a bit on a few sad chapters, especially the part about Wolfbane's death (though they felt like idiots when it turned out the she-wolf faked her death). It was nearly closing time when they finally reached the final chapter… and they couldn't believe what they read.

It was about the first time they met!

_**Something's getting in the way**_

_**Something's just about to break**_

_**I'll try to find my place, in the diary of Jane**_

_**So tell me how it should be**_

"This… this is unbelievable!" Tanya stammered. "H-How could they…?"

"I don't know how they knew… but it creeps me out," Benjamin replied. "My only guess is that someone is stalking us."

Tanya shook her head. "No… no, this story is just like my last dream, remember? If someone were stalking us, they'd have to know about my dreams, too… I've talked about them in my sleep, but I doubt they could come out THIS clear,"

"Then, what could it be?"

"I believe I have the answer," A voice said to them, and they spun around, seeing a woman slightly older than they were, looking like a college-student. "I've read those stories too… and I think there's a mystery behind them,"

_**Try to find out what makes you tick**_

_**As I lie down, sore and sick**_

_**Do you like that?**_

_**Do you like that?**_

"And who are you?" Tanya asked, arching an eyebrow.

The woman smirked, holding out her hand. "Elizabeth Shirley, but you can just call me 'Liz'." she replied, shaking Benjamin's hand first. "I happen to be an author on this fan-fiction site, Wherever Woman."

Benjamin and Tanya looked at each other, their mouths agape. "You're kidding!" Benjamin gasped. "You're the same author who wrote 'The Accomplice' a-and 'The Family Cemetery' and-"

"And 'Family Traits' and 'Body Switch' and even 'Swapping Lives'… yes, I am." She smiled, brushing a strand of curly-blonde hair out of her face. "My co-author, Fangface the First, basically helped give me ideas, and my other friend, Tracer87, even inspired some of my stories with their own."

Tanya gulped, then showed Liz her notebook. "Liz… I've had dreams about those stories, before I even read them!" she told her, showing her the pictures. "And the characters… do they look like how you pictured them?"

_**There's a fine line between love and hate, and I don't mind**_

_**Just let me say that, I like that**_

_**I like that**_

Liz studied each picture, her eyes widening. "This is some excellent detail! When did you draw these?" she asked.

"Before I read the stories. Like I said, they came to me in my dreams, they were so real… and I decided to sketch them," Tanya replied.

Liz closed the notebook, smiling. "Would you two mind coming to my apartment real fast? I believe there's something we need to talk about, privately."

Benjamin could hear June's shouting now: "Don't you DARE run off with some stranger! They could be trying to kill you!" or some sort of threat that took place in modern America nowadays.

But they were willing to take the risk, in order to solve the mystery. "Lets go, then." Benjamin replied.

_**Something's getting in the way**_

_**Something's just about to break**_

_**I'll try to find my place, in the diary of Jane**_

Liz's apartment was just a couple blocks from the library, and she guided the two teens into her complex, all of them sitting down in the living room. "Before I say anything, tell me… do you know who you are?" she asked, slowly.

Tanya and Benjamin exchanged looks. "I'm Benjamin Allen Tennyson," he replied first.

"I'm Tanya Astrid Southerland," she replied next.

Liz shook her head, chuckling. "Boy, they really put a number on your minds, didn't they?" she said quietly, then spoke so that they could hear her. "Those are only some aliases the two of you came up with, long ago."

Tanya arched an eyebrow. "Aliases? For what?"

"More importantly, how do _you_ know that we came up with them?" Benjamin demanded, suddenly feeling a sense of distrust toward the woman.

Liz eased back, picking up her coffee. "This may come to a shock for you two kids, but…" she began, pausing to take a sip. "We've met before, long ago. You both were little kids back then- Tanya, you wanted to run away, and Benjamin… well, we never figured out where you came from, exactly. I happened to be on the lam myself, searching for this place…" she then took out what appeared to be a map.

Benjamin and Tanya could only stare in disbelief. It was a map of the toon-world… just like what Tanya had seen in her dreams! "This can't be real!" Tanya gasped.

"It is. I've been there before…" Liz then walked over to a shelf, and pulled out several books. To their surprises, they had the same titles as the fan-fictions, and even had pictures of the characters that matched the ones Tanya had drawn! "That character in the story, Edwin Miles Smith, managed to write them all down and publish them, so no one would forget what happened. However, he could never find the story about me, Luna, and Shaun's story of how we first came to the tooniverse…"

"Who's Shaun and Luna?" Tanya asked, finding this whole experience petrifying… yet cool.

Liz turned to her, smiling. "They're you two. Luna Kelly Rogers and Shaun Richard Goof."

There was a stunned silence for a moment, before Benjamin spoke. "So… if we actually ARE these people… why didn't we know about it before? Why are we just finding this out?" he questioned.

"This is a joke, right? Some sort of celebrity prank?" Tanya said, giving a short laugh. "You're actually Alex Kingston, and we're getting _Punk'd_, aren't we? Where's the hidden cameras?"

"I'm not joking," Liz sneered, then faced Benjamin. "The reason you can't remember is-"

"Because it'll interfere with our master's plans!" A voice boomed, and suddenly a cloaked figure burst out of the closet, while several more stepped out of the kitchen, and a couple more ran out of the bedroom.

"Shit!" Liz grabbed Benjamin and Tanya and ran into the spare bedroom, locking the door. "How did they get here?"

"Those men… who are they?" Tanya gasped, remembering them from her dreams.

"Lets just say, they're some people who want us dead." She then took out a key, unlocking the closet in the room.

_**Desperate, I will crawl**_

_**Waiting for so long**_

*BAM! BAM! BAM!*

"They're going to break down the door!" Benjamin cried out.

"Then they'd better think twice," Tanya sneered, taking out her pocket knife.

"It's gonna take more than a dinky knife to stop the VCY," Liz said, pocketing the key. "You can't fight them all at once without the proper weapons… We're going to have to make a run for it."

"To where? We're trapped!"

Liz opened the closet door… only, rather than there being a closet, there was actually a portal. She turned and faced them. "If you want to find out who you are- all the while live- come with me."

_**Love, there is no love**_

_**Die for anyone**_

Benjamin and Tanya looked at each other. It was all crazy… but at the moment they had no choice. Holding hands, they stepped forward, and the three of them began to step through the portal-

*CRASH!*

"Not leaving so soon, are you?" A sinister voice, one that sounded too familiar, shouted.

*ZAP!*

"AGH!" Benjamin, Tanya, and Liz all cried, feeling a sharp pain welling up inside their heads, their minds growing dark. The cloaked men ran toward them…

But the trio fell through the portal, which suddenly disappeared. "Damn!" One of the cloaked figures, the one who had spoken first, snapped. "They got away…"

"Not too worry…" Another cloaked figure said, their voice sounding more sinister than the other. "They may have gotten away… but there's no way they'll solve their mystery. Everything is still going according to plan. …Come on, we can't leave the master waiting."

_**What have I become?**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"GAH!" Fangs screamed, bolting up in bed. He looked around, seeing that he was still in his bed, in his room of the apartment he and his friends shared, and Puggsy was asleep in the bed next to his… not one creepy cloaked figure was to be seen. _Whew, it was only a dream… _he thought with relief, lying back down.

He had been having many strange dreams lately, namely about him being a werewolf, his friends getting in worse danger than he could ever imagine, and he woke up each night freaking out. It wasn't until he met up with his twin sister, Samantha, in Texas that he found out how to handle them, the idea coming from one of his sister's college-friends. "Just write them down, and make a story out of them," she told him. "That's what I do with my nightmares- and they're excellent reading on fan-fiction."

He decided to try it, and surprisingly it worked. Every time he had a nightmare, he turned it into a story, and it soon disappeared from his mind. …And the nightmare he just had was startling enough to make him grab his laptop, typing the idea into his computer. "'Tanya ran out of the house, still hearing her sister's yells…'" he said aloud as he typed.

_*tappity-tappity-tappity-tappity-tap*_

The sound of his fingers tapping at the keyboard was enough to wake up Puggsy. "Fangs? What are you doing up?" he asked, yawning as he looked at the clock on his nightstand. 4:30 AM. "It's barely sunrise!"

"Sorry, Pugs, I didn't mean to wake ya," Fangs replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. "I just got an idea for my next story! Ooh, ooh, it's gonna be a big one, I can tell!"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, about a couple of kids from the 'real-world' going on some crazified adventure?"

Fangs looked at him, cocking his head. "How'd you figure it out?"

"That's what practically ALL your stories are about, along with your pen-pal's! It's always about the real-world and us!"

Fangs sneered. "Not ALL the time! …We ended up in the 'Treasure Planet' movie, too." he looked back at the screen. "It just feels so real, as if we actually met these characters before…"

Puggsy shook his head. "For the hundredth time, Fangs: The real world. Does. NOT. Exist! Now, go back to sleep before I clobber ya!"

Fangs sighed, shutting his laptop. "If it did though… it would be pretty cool."

_**Something's getting in the way**_

_**Something's just about to break**_

_**I'll try to find my place, in the diary of Jane**_

_**As I burn another page, as I look the other way**_

_**I still try to find my place, in the diary of Jane**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And there's the first chapter. The song mentioned is "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin… Don't know how well it fits as an intro-song, but I thought the tune sort of fit the dramatic parts. Meh.

Please review. No flames or the story stops here! (for those of you who don't care, I'll just stuff a wolverine in your underpants)


	2. Toni Takes a Dare

And now, chapter two.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was eight o'clock in the morning as the Fangface gang loaded their bags in the Wolf Buggy. Summer had begun, and the teenagers decided to get a head-start on their cross-country road-trip, namely because Fangs wanted to surprise his sister, Samantha, with a surprise-visit by their birthday. "I'll bet Sam will freak out once we arrive," Kim commented as they packed. "It's been a while since we've seen her."

"Not long enough, if you ask me." Puggsy scoffed. …He and Samantha never got along too well.

"I don't see why I can't go…" Toni muttered. She was Puggsy's 12-year-old cousin, with short black hair, wearing a red hoodie, torn jeans, and black sneakers… and was always easily mistaken for a boy due to her appearance.

"Because your aunt would freak out, especially after that kidnapping incident." Baby Fangs, Fangs' infant-cousin, told her. Toni could understand him perfectly, while anyone else would just hear baby-talk.

Toni rolled her eyes. "That happened a long time ago, though… otherwise Puggsy would be staying home, too!"

"The only reason I'm allowed to go is because I'm used to danger," Puggsy told her. "You're still too young."

"Are you kidding? Baby Fangs was allowed to go with you guys in the past, before he even got his first tooth in!"

"That's because he's a-" Puggsy caught himself. Fangs knew nothing about his werewolf identity, let alone his cousin's or sister's, and would easily freak out if the news was broken to him without warning. "You-know-what."

"I don't see why you guys don't just tell him," Toni whispered. "He took it well LAST time, didn't he?"

"He ran around screaming his head off and nearly had a heart-attack," Baby Fangs scoffed.

Fangs had been told he was a werewolf when Toni let the news slip the first time they met, and the second time he met Fangpuss, and it took a while for him to get used to the fact that he was a werewolf. …He and Fangface forgot about each other again when Puggsy started giving Toni boxing lessons, and Fangs was volunteered to spar with the tomboy- finding out the hard way that she had her cousin's deadly right hook- and one punch in the face later, he got a concussion… and Fangpuss gnawed Toni's ankles for weeks for making him forget.

"We wouldn't have to tell him if YOU didn't go all Rocky Balboa on him!" Baby Fangs added.

"Would you let it GO already?" Toni snapped, turning back to her cousin. "I'm old enough to go. I'll be turning 13 in a couple weeks!"

"The answer is still 'no'," Puggsy said, firmly. "Besides, Baby Fangs isn't coming this time, either. His parents nearly had ulcers after our LAST few trips."

"Aw, man…" Baby Fangs whined, while Toni chuckled teasingly.

"We're all packed," Biff said, tying the last of the luggage to the top of the trunk.

"Bye Toni, bye Baby Fangs," Kim said, climbing in the passenger seat. "We'll be sure to call you guys and fill you in on what all happens, okay?"

"Alright. Bring us something back good!" Toni called as they started to drive off. "But nothing lame, like some T-shirt or snow-globe!"

"Sure thing," Puggsy called back sarcastically. He did a double-take just then, noticing that Fangs had his laptop out! "What are you doing, pinhead?"

"Just updating my newest story," Fangs replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"You'd better not spend the whole trip on your computer, Fangs," Kim told him, looking back. "There's plenty of things we're going to see, and you won't want to miss out."

"She's right, Fangs. Take some time away from writing and enjoy the trip a little," Biff added.

"Yeah, meathead. No one made a living sitting at a computer writifying stories all day," Puggsy sneered.

Fangs sighed, shutting his laptop. "Alright, alright, I'll take a break." he retorted, putting his computer away. "I'll only get on it when we're staying in a hotel or something."

"Good." Kim replied with a nod.

"Who's the ignorpotomas who decided to give him a laptop, anyway?" Puggsy whispered to Biff, who shrugged.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni and Baby Fangs walked down the sidewalk once the others had driven out of sight. "So, what are you going to do this summer?" the infant asked the tomboy.

"Well, after I found out my Aunt Barbara wasn't letting me go on a trip with Pugs, I decided to take up a job babysitting, earn a little money." Toni replied as they reached the house, and Toni walked in and grabbed the two of them a couple juice-boxes. "I put an ad out, but not many people hired me. They took one look at me and figured I was a little boy pulling a prank, or knew me to be a trouble-maker."

"So, no one hired you, huh?" Baby Fangs asked as they sat on the front porch.

"Not really, though one couple said they were going on a business trip and needed someone to watch their son."

"Really? Who?" he began sipping on his juice.

"Your parents."

"SPTTHHH!"

That last comment was the sound of Baby Fangs spewing out his juice, shocked. Toni shrugged. "I figured you'd take the news well."

"_Our parents are letting HER watch us while they're away?" _Fangpuss cried out inside Baby Fangs' mind. Unlike their cousins, they knew about each other quite well. _"Have they lost it? Are they sick or something? What did we do that was so wrong to deserve THIS kind of treatment?"_

"Why are YOU watching me? We normally stay with our uncle Tyler, or our Aunt Sally, or something!" Baby Fangs asked Toni.

"Your uncle Tyler is taking his daughter, Clarice, to go visit a college," Toni replied, coolly. "And your aunt Sally and uncle Kevin went to visit your uncle Arnie in New York. My aunt and uncle were the only other people your parents trusted with a kid,"

"So why aren't THEY baby-sitting?"

"My aunt Barbara got a job at the local pharmacy, and my uncle Richard is always busy on the police force, plus your parents were convinced that I was responsible enough to watch you since we know each other so well." Toni turned to him, giving a small smirk. "I was their last resort."

"_Resort to what? Torturing us?" _Fangpuss commented.

Toni studied the skeptical expression on Baby Fangs' face. "You don't like the fact that I'm watching you, do you?"

Baby Fangs shrugged. "I'm surprised, but I don't mind," he replied, then rubbed his head. "Fangpuss, on the other hand…"

"Meh, I wouldn't expect him to jump for joy. We don't get along that well," Toni eased back, relaxing. "Oh, well. Just tell him he has no choice, now."

"_Not unless I can catch up to the others and put a good thousand-mile distance between us!" _Fangpuss sneered, mentally.

Just then, Shane, Biff's little brother, rode up to them on his bike. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and was only a year younger than Toni. "Hey, Toni. Hey, BF." he said in greeting. "You won't believe what I just heard! A new family moved into that house on Ravenstone Avenue!"

"That creepy two-story house where a murder took place three years back?" Toni asked, surprised… then sneered. "I don't believe it."

"It's true! Adam Lyon and Mac just saw the moving van pull away… and they told me the guy who bought the house has _ten kids_!"

"Ten kids?" Baby Fangs gasped.

"Wow, busy guy." Toni commented. "Two more kids, and we can film our own remake of _Cheaper by the Dozen._" She then stood up, picking up Baby Fangs and walking down the sidewalk. "Alright, lets head over there and see if you speak the truth,"

"Hey, I'm just as honest as my brother is bad at cooking," Shane replied, following them.

They reached the house. It was made of dark wood, with a couple broken windows, torn curtains, dead plants, and always set off an eerie chill whenever someone got too close. Rumor was that the last owners were murdered inside it, and their spirits still haunted it, which was one reason why not many people stayed in it too long, never moved in… and never got many trick-or-treaters.

What made the three kids curious was that there was no movement inside the house, despite at least eleven people were living in it. "You sure someone moved in?" Toni questioned.

"That's what I heard," Shane replied with a shrug. "Maybe they're not home,"

"Or, maybe Adam and Mac were just joking around,"

"Oh, yeah? Then you probably won't be afraid to go up to the door and knock."

Toni rolled her eyes. "Pffft. Of course I wouldn't!" she looked back at the house. "I'll do it tomorrow afternoon."

"Why not now?"

"Well, like you said, they're probably not home. They might be checking out the neighborhood or something. Plus, I gotta take care of Baby Fangs until my aunt gets home."

"_Ha! She's just chicken," _Fangpuss scoffed in Baby Fangs' mind.

"Alright, tomorrow afternoon, close to sundown." Shane said with a smirk. "I'll bring the other guys around, just so we have witnesses to prove you actually did it." With that, he rode off.

Toni looked at Baby Fangs. "Looks like we've got some interesting plans for this summer, BF," she said.

"'We'?" Baby Fangs repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"_WE?" _Fangpuss snapped.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And so far, our story is off to an interesting start. …Now review.


	3. The Group Home

And now the third chapter.

Disclaimer: …still own nothing… drat.

0o0o0o0o0

He didn't know where he was.

All he saw was a green light.

And heard angry growls.

Looking around, he was surrounded by fog, two shadowed figures in front of him, looking exactly the same height… though it was hard to tell, because one of them was lying on the ground while the other was kneeling beside it. It didn't take him long to realize that the one on the ground was dead, though his concern was namely on the growling behind them.

"_Numario!" _

The shout alarmed him, and he turned back to the twin silhouettes, only to be blinded by a flash of light, a ringing in his ears.

*RIIIIIIIIING!*

…which turned out to be his alarm clock. He sat up, gasping, seeing that he had slept in. _Damn it, not again! _he thought, rushing down the hallway.

It wasn't the first time Severus was late for his therapy-session.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Severus' POV**

If there was one thing I found annoying about my dreams was that they always delayed me.

I had been having them ever since I was thrown into this asylum… or as the people hear call it, a 'group home' (either way, it's a place where they keep nut-cases). I was sent here because my family thought I was too much of a burden to keep at home… or take out in public.

It started when I was seven. I was sitting at a table during lunch when some kid slammed my face into my food-tray, smearing my glasses with barbecue sauce and dipping my blonde hair in the potato salad. I glowered at him, wanting something horrible to happen to him…

Next thing I knew, the beans on his tray are exploding and covering his face with gunk, and I'm getting suspended… I didn't know how it happened. I'm just glad the creep got what he deserved.

Then at age ten, I went to a birthday party, but my mom made me wear this lame suit that made my skin itch. When I got to the party, I was suddenly in a t-shirt and jeans… and I ended up grounded, no matter HOW many times I told my mom that I didn't change out of the suit and that I didn't bring any spare clothes with me!

Then there was an incident at a zoo… Lets skip that one.

The asylum they threw me in looked more like a Victorian house, where the girls slept in rooms on one side of the place while the boys slept in the others, and each of us had to do chores. We were allowed internet, so we could e-mail our friends and family, and were served decent meals (though we had to take special pills with them), so it wasn't like those weird hospitals with caged rooms and hearing crazy people scream… though the security systems were just as tight, as if everyone were expecting one of us to bite them at any moment.

Not many of the people here were that bad, though. Some were just sent here because of some weird delusional problems. One girl, Candace Flynn, keeps saying her two brothers build crazy inventions and tries to show her mom, but when they get to the backyard (where her brothers build everything, she claimed) it's not there. Her mom finally got fed up with it and sent her here for the summer; Then there's two Chinese-American kids, Juniper Lee and Jake Long, who believe mystical creatures existed (though they said they were keeping it all secret, in both their cases). A couple people caught them both in weird situations- Juniper hanging from a telephone wire and Jake falling through the ceiling into a retirement home- and when they refused to say what was going on, people labeled them as crazy and their parents decided to send them here, too; Then there was a Japanese girl, Karin Marker, who was found in a blood-covered room… I didn't really hear the whole story, just that she busted out 'confessing' that her family were vampires that couldn't come out during the day, which was why she always seemed to be living by herself, and the blood was because of some terrible nose-bleeds she kept having, and the paramedics dropped her off here.

There were only two other people here I knew who's stories didn't sound so bizarre: Kristy and Roxxy. Kristy was a red-headed girl with beautiful green eyes, who arrived here just a month before I did (which was two months ago). She said she had visions of a universe where destruction was all around and people who didn't exist were killed, and her family grew concerned and sent her here to get help. Roxxy was a brown-haired girl with dark-violet eyes, who would most likely punch someone if they got on her bad side… She'd be the kind of girl who'd be accused of biting someone, and end up being tranquilized- though she never said why she was thrown in here. I considered them to be my closest friends in this joint, namely because they didn't see me as some troublemaking goon like most people would (Roxxy had already claimed that title, she said).

"Hey, Sev, Dr. Wolfram was looking for you this morning," A boy, Dib, said to me. He was a big-headed kid with a scythe-like hairstyle, who kept claiming some kid in his class was an alien.

"Is he still here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's been waiting for half an hour. Better hurry,"

I raced up the stairs to the therapeutic room, where my therapist awaited me. He was a calm-looking man with white hair and a short, thin beard, wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a gray suit. "Ah, Severus, I didn't think you'd show up!" he said, smiling. "What kept you, my dear boy?"

"Sorry, I slept past my alarm again," I replied, sitting in a chair, out of breath. "I had another weird dream…"

Wolfram took out a notepad. "What did this one include?"

I told him about the twin figures, how one of them appeared to be dead. "What really makes it weird is… I felt as if I were actually there, that it really happened." I confessed.

"Impossible. I believe this dream is actually a message about why you're having such fits. Have you ever heard about people with split-personalities, Severus?"

"Yeah… Are you saying I have one?"

"Perhaps. Your latest dream might be about the two sides of you- one that's calm and collect, and the other that wishes to cause destruction and make trouble- and the two sides are fighting. …But, it is up to YOU to decide which should win." he looked at his watch. "We'll have to discuss this matter further at our next session. I have another appointment back in the city,"

I stood up and we shook hands. "Alright, thank you, doctor." I then walked out the door, feeling miserable.

Roxxy passed by me just then, shoving something into my hand before trudging off. She trudged everywhere. I looked in my hand, seeing an old gum wrapper, with two words written on it:

"Basement. Midnight."

Throwing it away, I kept walking. Roxxy tended to be one crazy girl sometimes.

Which was something that came in handy in a place like this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A.N: Why does Roxxy want to meet in the basement? What do Severus' dreams mean? Can anyone name all the cameos? What does this have to do with our previous plot? Is this story going by too fast? Am I bringing up too many questions too early?

…Oh, just review! (flame, though, and I will seriously hurt you- despite my probation orders)


	4. Secrets of the Edison Group

Next chapter, coming right up! I'm also flattered by how fast everyone reviewed. ^-^

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Thanks! Here's more for you. :D

**Scoobycool9: **Me? I go by a lot of aliases, often changing them once in a while when my enemies start getting suspicious. And more songs will come ^-^

**Fangface the Second: **Glad you like the pace and the message :)

**Stormbringer128: **Lol, well I didn't do them all in one day, but you're right about me having a lot of free time. Nice job on spotting a couple cameos, too, and you may be right ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface or any other cartoons, I just write the fics, yadda yadda back to the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been a long drive that day, the gang reaching a hotel near New York's state line. They had made a few stops for gas, food, and directions to certain interstates, all the while pulling over to stretch their legs and take in some scenery. Now, as the sun had disappeared over the horizon and the stars were coming out, they decided it was time to rest before driving into another state.

As usual, Fangs and Puggsy had to share a room. _Why is it that whenever we stay somewhere, I get stuck with this pinhead? _Puggsy often asked himself, wondering why Biff or Kim never wanted to switch around. He shrugged, climbing into bed, having been used to having to share a room with Fangs…

…who happened to be looking out the window as the moon came out…

"Arroooooooo!"

Hence the reason why Puggsy wanted to switch roommates, as Fangface jumped at the end of the bed, making the teen shoot upward and hit the ceiling. In the short seconds Puggsy was in the air, the werewolf quickly grabbed a pillowcase and caught him in it. "I gotcha now, Pugs! (grr)" Fangface snarled, victoriously. "There's no escape THIS time!"

"Let me out, you hairball! I'm your best friend, remember?" Puggsy shouted, his voice muffled.

Fangface remembered this, then opened up the pillowcase, pulling Puggsy out. "Ooh, ooh, sorry Pugs! I keep forgetting! (snarl)"

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you just go write a fan-fic and give me some peace, huh?"

The werewolf cocked his head, curiously. Having no memory of being Fangs, he didn't know about the stories he wrote or the nightmares he had, leaving him to say, "What are you talking about, Pugs? (grr) What fan-fictions?"

Puggsy sighed. "Forget it, I'll tell you later. Now get some sleep," Lying down in bed, he could practically hear Toni's voice: _"Might as well just tell him now, and spare the migraines,"._ He shook his head, ignoring the mental advice and falling asleep.

Fangface yawned and stretched, then walked over and closed the curtains. "Alright, night Pugs," With that, he lied down to sleep.

If he hadn't closed the curtains, he probably would have noticed a shadowy figure sneaking across the parking lot, sliding under the Wolf Puggy, and sticking a small, blinking device on it. Sliding out, the stranger ran off, taking out a walkie-talkie. "The device is on. Load up the truck and be ready to leave in the morning," they said, their voice low and gruff, and ran out of the parking lot with incredible speed.

0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile…_

The group home never allowed their patients to spend more than half an hour in the bathroom, and were strict about nighttime curfew. As Kristy hid in the shower past lights-out, she felt like she was breaking two rules at once… Then again, this wasn't the first time she had to sneak out of her room before the nurses locked the doors, and thankfully Jake had been able to swipe a couple keys, making molds out of them and giving them to Roxxy, who sent the molds to a 'friend outside', receiving their own copies of keys to get back into their rooms.

_I wonder if Roxxy knows anyone from the CIA, _Kristy thought as she waited to make sure the halls were absolutely silent. _That would explain why she knows how to get by in this joint. …That, or she's probably been to prison._

She looked at her watch. 11:50. Ten minutes before everyone had to meet in the basement.

Kristy never understood why she always went along with Roxxy's tactics. She had come to the group home a week before Roxxy had, and had to show her the ropes (all the while keep her from starting fights). They had become sisters after their first week, looking out for each other… and talking about the dreams.

She saw the images every time she closed her eyes: A city in ruins, dead bodies all around, her point of view of running toward a large machine with two adults… and then nothing. She had been having the visions for weeks, and no matter what kind of pills the nurses gave her they always appeared in her mind, no matter how badly she wanted them to stop… wanting to stop seeing the dead bodies, the blood, the chaos, and hearing that dark, sinister laughter that rang in her mind with each vision…

Her watch beeped. Midnight.

Silently, Kristy crept out the bathroom door, straining her ears to pick up any other sound. Hearing nothing, she walked down the hallway, down the stairs. One step creaked, making her freeze, but nothing else stirred. Breathing with relief, she walked toward the basement door. "I will never figure out why I let Roxxy put me up to this," she whispered to herself, taking out the spare basement key she had and unlocking the door, making her way quietly as she could down the steps.

The basement was where everyone did their laundry, but it also had a closet that was always locked… until tonight. Seeing that no one else appeared in the basement, Kristy walked over to the closet, seeing how dark it was inside. She saw a shape and squinted her eyes to make it out…

"Augh!" She gasped as a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her in, and a hand clapped over her mouth.

"Pipe down, will ya? Are you trying to get us busted?" Someone whispered in her ear. Turning her head, she saw it was just another one of the patients, Kevin Levin. He had been sent to the group home after been caught at a bank robbery during an explosion at said location. He had been thrown out of Juvi for roughing up one too many guys, and the warden decided to send him to the Edison House Group Home in order to straighten him out- giving the nurses permission to tranquilize him if needed. …Next to Roxxy, he seemed like the kind of kid who had a criminal record.

"Let her go, Kev," Severus said, taking Kristy's hand and pulling her away from Kevin. "It's not her fault you scare the crap out of everyone,"

Kevin sneered. "Look who's talking,"

"Guys, keep it down," Roxxy hissed, taking out a flashlight, shining it on everyone. "Now, is everyone here? C'mon,"

To Kristy's surprise, there happened to be a crawl-space in the closet, which everyone slid through, the larger guys having trouble shimmying down the small tunnel. It opened up to a low, yet wide, room… and Candace, Karin, Kristy, and Dib each screamed- up until the others clapped their hands over their mouths to muffle their shouts of terror.

Lying in the middle of the room was a skeleton, lying just a couple feet away from a hole.

"Don't worry, it's dead. I checked," Roxxy scoffed, kicking the skeleton away and crouching in a corner, lying the flashlight in the middle of the space. Everyone else, hesitantly, crawled in.

"I don't want to go in…" Candace whimpered, she and Karin keeping close to the exit.

"What… or who… do you suppose that was?" Dib asked, referring to the skeleton.

"Don't know, but it's the reason why I called you guys here tonight," Roxxy replied.

"To show us a dead guy? I'm outta here," Jake scoffed, turning to leave, but Juniper held him down.

"No, it's HOW he died that we're here. You know how the nurses and therapists have been feeding us stories about how we're just having delusions and going crazy and shit like that? It turns out they're just trying to brainwash us,"

"B-Brainwash…?" Karin gasped, trembling.

"I already figured THAT out," Kevin scoffed, leaning back. "They kept telling me the only reason I'm seeing aliens and consider myself a freak is because of low self-esteem, but I know I'm still sane."

"Same here. Jake and I have both seen mystical creatures in our own hometowns," Juniper spoke up. "My grandmother and little brother can even vouch for me!"

"So can my mom and little sister, plus my grandfather and two of my closest friends," Jake added.

"But if everything you've told everyone is true, why didn't you try to prove it?" Dib asked. "That's what I've been trying to do ever since Zim came around!"

"If we did, we'd just be putting ourselves in danger," Juniper replied. "The magic world has to stay secret, otherwise everyone would freak out,"

"Same here. You won't believe how many times I've had to hide my dragon-identity," Jake added.

"Dragon-identity?" Severus questioned.

Jake nodded, looking around. "Not to scare you guys, but… Dragon up!" In a burst of flame, he suddenly changed into a red dragon, a bit taller than Kevin and more muscular. He then changed back into his human form. "I normally don't show myself off, but you guys seem trustworthy enough. Sorry if I freaked you out,"

"You think that's freaky?" Kevin sneered, then grabbed the edge of his face. It turned out to be a mask that cloaked what he really was. As he pulled it off, the hologram shifted, showing him to be a rock/crystal/magma/insect like alien. Candace was about to scream again until Karin covered her mouth. Kevin slipped the mask back on, looking normal again. "And that's not all…" touching the dirt, his body absorbed it, becoming like dirt as well. "Any material I touch, I can become."

"Anyone else got a secret identity?" Roxxy asked, looking around the room. "No? Then lets get back to business. I've been keeping in touch with my friend, Chloe Saunders," she pulled out an envelope with a letter inside. "I knew there was something suspicious about the Edison Group, how they keep telling us we're insane and need to be 'cured', so I sent out a message asking for someone to give me information. I'd use the internet, but they have it monitored here,"

"How did you get the message out?" Dib asked.

"Owl mail."

Everyone gave her skeptical looks.

"Yeah, I saw an owl outside the other day. It was pretty tame, and I left crumbs on my windowsill so it would come. It turned out it was pretty tame, and I figured it might belong to someone, so I tied a message to its leg and sent it out. …That's when I got Chloe's message. This Group Home is a conspiracy in drugging supernaturals like Jake and Kevin, all the while trying to disclose any phenomenal powers the rest of us could have. Chloe wrote their experiments include trying to make species' stronger, but only end up killing them when the experiments fail."

"That's terrible!" Kristy gasped.

"Yeah, and they keep giving everyone pills to keep their powers 'neutral', trying to control them." she turned to Jake. "I saw you in your dragon form last night, trying to fly away, but you couldn't get off the ground. Its because of the pills- they don't want you to escape." She looked at everyone. "They don't want ANY of us to escape, especially if we're on to them."

"But, I'm not a supernatural! They can't keep me here!" Dib stammered.

"Same here! I'm as normal as any teenager! My brothers ought to be the ones in here, _they've_ done unbelievable things!" Candace snapped, then felt ashamed. "Then again… if they ended up getting killed… Never mind."

"I only SEE mystical things," Juniper spoke up. "I fight them, too, but I'm not THAT much of a supernatural."

"I'm a vampire…" Karin said quietly. "Only, rather than drinking blood, I have to inject it into someone, otherwise my blood-level gets to high and I have nose-bleeds," she began to wince. "My boyfriend, Usui Kenta, always allowed me to bite him, and he never minded… but now that they've taken me away…" she began to sob, and Juniper put an arm around her.

"It doesn't matter. You guys are involved in supernatural things," Roxxy retorted. "They'll want to question you, find you where the mystical creatures are hiding, and will most likely harm your families if you don't give them answers."

"So, what are we going to do, then?" Severus asked.

"Easy. Escape."

"Doesn't sound THAT easy," Kevin sneered.

"Oh, but it is… Chloe had been here before with three friends, and they know the house quite well." Roxxy took out the letter, showing it was a list of instructions. "They managed to escape… and so will we. Here's what we'll do…"

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter, a music-number and another look at Toni.

Until then, please review, don't flame, pray for our troops, and remember to feed the dog.


	5. After Today

Someone call for a fifth chapter?

Readers: YAAAAAH!

…Figured so.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: **Actually, Chloe would be from the book series "Darkest Powers", along with the evil group home conspiracy. It's quite a good series, very exciting.

**Stormbringer128: **You will see the enemy soon enough (if you're that brave, mwuahahaha). …If they're lucky. …Can't speak for FF2 or Tracker, but I'm writing the story XD. …Thank you for that lovely narration, lol

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fan-fictions if I owned Fangface or other cartoons, I'd be working in some network studio!

(Characters singing will be in **bold **print)

0o0o0o0o0

**Severus' POV (again)**

Morning came slowly, possibly because I was eager about the escape.

It wasn't just because we found out that the Edison Group was a conspiracy, but ever since I got here I've been having a weird feeling, especially when it came to my family. Every time I thought about my past, it seemed blurry, each memory mixing with another, and it amazed me that I could remember so much from so long ago. Then there were the dreams… they appeared to become more real each time I had them.

But right now, I had to keep my mind on the plan. Roxxy's idea was to cause a diversion that would keep all the nurses busy, while Kristy and Juniper snatched the keys to the back door. It was hard to be discrete, though, because we were all anxious to get out.

Everyone spread the plan to the other patients who wanted out, some of them questioning about Roxxy's plan… Kristy and I being the only ones who trusted her. We became close friends as soon as we met, and soon became like family. We had each other's backs… and would keep each other's backs no matter how the situation turned out.

As I walked down the stairs, I tripped over my shoelace, landing on the bottom. Normally some people would see if you were alright, but the nurses at this place normally just snickered. They chuckled at pain, laughed at torment, guffawed at misery, and only lent a helping hand if things were actually serious (like if someone were missing a limb or was actually dead). I didn't know what their deal was, but I was sick of it. I looked at the clock, and knew it was time to put the plan into action. I stood up and started trudging off.

Me: **They've been laughing for as long I can remember, **

**But they're not gonna laugh anymore…**

**No more 'Sev the freak' no more 'Creep of the Week' like before-**

I forgot my shoe was untied and fell once again, in the middle of the hall, just in time to see Candace and Kevin walking by.

Candace: **No more pills or therapy again ever!**

Kevin tripped over me, and gave me a kick in the side.

Kevin: **No more looking at losers like him…**

I sneered, standing up and passing Dib and Calvin, another patient who carried a stuffed tiger everywhere with him.

Calvin: **No more having to sneak out**

Dib: **No more having nurses freak out**

Jake then came skateboarding down the stairs, followed by Juniper, Kristy, and Karin.

Jake: **No more meds**

Juniper: **No more meds**

Karin: **No more meds**

Kristy: **No more meds!**

Candace: **Gonna go to the mall!**

Jake: **Gonna chill at the pool**

Kristy: **Gonna get back into the world, and not feel like a fool!**

We all spread out, rushing about the house. Those who had laundry flung it around as they danced through, those with dish-duty threw suds in the air, and you know… just acting goofy. The nurses stood and stared, confused.

Everyone: **'Cuz after today, our brains will be un-washed**

Me: **After today, we keep our minds**

Everyone: **After today, they'll know who's boss**

Roxxy: **If we don't screw up, we'll be fine**

Karin: **No more 60 minutes with some doctor**

Jake: **Enough with the prescriptions**

Calvin: **And being told you're bonkers!**

Roxxy: **Just think of all the time I've been losing**

**Stuck in this God-forsaken place!**

Everyone: **But things will be going my way**

**After today**

Roxxy shoved right past me, dodging a couple nurses when they tried to grab her. I helped her out by opening the closet door in front of the nurses and took off… seeing one of the nurses shoving Kristy against the wall. I rushed in, grabbing her hand and pulling her away, into an empty hallway

Kristy: **They verbally abuse us…**

**And I don't know why**

Me: **We need to outsmart them**

**And give them the proof**

**That we're not just some goofs**

**And**

Everyone: **After today**

**Our freedom will be back yet**

Roxxy: **No more sludge for lung (bleh)**

Everyone: **After today**

**We'll make a break for it**

Dib: **I'm gonna kick Zim's butt!**

Kristy: **We've got less than 24 hours, to escape from their hatred**

Me: **We'll either be victorious**

Nurses: **Or you'll be sedated!**

We all split up, the nurses chasing all of us. Kristy, Roxxy and I ran up the stairs. All the others were dancing around the living room, driving the nurses nuts!

Everyone: **Just think of the time we've been losing**

**Being stuck in this house every day!**

**Gonna be on my own**

**Kiss the doctors goodbye**

**Gonna party right now**

**And for the rest of my life!**

Roxxy, Kristy and I stood at the top of the stairs, standing on the railings.

Everyone: **Things will be going my way**

**After todaaaaaay!**

*BANG!*

"EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!" One of the nurses shouted, and to our shock she was carrying a gun. "You all are to go back to your rooms, and stay there for the rest of the day! I took the liberty of calling our superiors to take you to one of our 'correctional' facilities… unless the one who started all this speaks up now!"

No one dared to say a word. Kevin was about to point to Roxxy, but Jake nudged him to keep quiet.

"Very well, since no one wants to say anything… To your rooms!"

We all trudged back to our rooms. I looked over at Kristy and Juniper… who gave me a small thumbs-up, showing that they had the back-door keys in their pockets. At least we pulled the plan off.

I stepped into the room, hearing the door slam shut behind me, and I sat down on my bed, looking out the window. The sky was clear, and the morning was beautiful… but I was stuck in this house, until our escape tonight.

Me: **I just wish this were the day…**

**After today…**

0o0o0o0o0o0

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_Back in Brooklyn…_

Toni walked down the sidewalk to the store. Her Aunt Barbara had come home and was watching Baby Fangs after sending her to the market for some hamburger for dinner. As if life were messing with her, the creepy house happened to be on the way there. She stood in front of it, looking at the windows.

There was no movement, no signs of life. Nothing.

…At least, until she made out a shifting shadow in one of the windows. _What the heck…? _she wondered, stepping closer to get a better look.

A hand gripped her shoulder just then. "Watcha looking at?" someone asked her.

"Yikes!" Toni gasped, turning around… and she couldn't believe who she saw. "Luca? Stutz?"

"Surprise!" Luca exclaimed, letting go of Toni's shoulder.

Toni had to let out a laugh. "What are you two doing here?"

"W-W-Well, I'm out of c-college for the s-summer, and I w-w-was in the neighborhood. L-Luca g-gave me a c-c-call, so w-w-we thought w-we'd s-stop b-by," Stutz replied.

"My parents decided to let me fly in from San Francisco to visit you for your birthday," Luca explained. "They're letting me stay two weeks with Stutz, so we can all hang out! …So, care to tell us what you're doing in front of this creepy house?"

Toni shrugged. "I figured you'd ask. Turns out a family moved into it," she replied, telling them about the rumor of the house being haunted, how the man living in it has eleven kids, and how she was dared to ring the doorbell that evening.

Luca chuckled. "I knew this visit would have some excitement in it. Count me in!"

"C-Count me o-out!" Stutz scoffed. "There is n-no w-w-way I'm g-gonna w-w-walk up t-to some c-creepy house just t-to pull a d-ding-dong-ditch!"

"Oh, c'mon, Stutz! Where's your sense of adventure?"

Stutz sneered. "I think I l-left it back at m-my c-college d-dorm,"

The trio walked off… not knowing that someone inside the house was watching them.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Things are getting quite thrilling, aren't they? The song mentioned is a parody of "After Today" from _A Goofy Movie. _

Please review… but you send one flame and its bye-bye to your hair! (apologies to the bald people out there)


	6. Doorbells, Escapes, and Nightmares

I tend to update pretty quick ^^

**Reviewer Thanks**

**StormBringer128: **In the books the nurses normally don't carry guns (unless they have to) XD And glad you like Stutz! It's nice how readers find a favorite character :)

**Tracker78: **Expect more of your favorite cameos later ;) …And you may be half-right, but I don't want to give away any spoilers.

Disclaimer: Let me check. …Nope, still don't own anything.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Evening came at last, much to Toni's dismay. It wasn't that the tomboy was afraid of walking up to a creepy house and ringing the doorbell… but the fact that Barbara was cautious about her being out past dark, and what she did was probably the most degrading thing any adult could ever do.

"I can NOT believe she made me drag YOU along!" Toni grumbled to Fangpuss as they walked down the block. "I'm the one who's supposed to be babysitting, and yet she has YOU looking out for me! I've never been more insulted in all my life!"

"Ah, it's probably not the first time a girl needed a werewolf's protection," Fangpuss boasted, smirking. "Even though you seem more like a boy-"

"Shut it before I punt you over the phone-lines, hairball,"

"Just try it! (grr)"

"You and Fangpuss having a disagreement?" Luca's voice came, and they saw him and Stutz walking toward them.

"Ah, my aunt just made me bring him along," Toni scoffed. "I figure we can throw him at any psychos that run out of the house and make a getaway-ow!" She looked down, scowling at Fangpuss, who had just kicked her in the shin. "Why you little-"

"L-Lets just g-go and get this o-over w-w-with, okay?" Stutz said, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself. "I d-don't w-w-want to b-be out t-too l-late, w-w-with all the c-creeps r-r-running around,"

"S-S-S-Sure thing, Stutz," Luca replied, jokingly.

The creepy house was just around the corner, and they approached, pausing just a couple feet from the front porch. Shane, Adam, and Mac had arrived, waiting for her to continue. "You think she'll actually do it?" Adam asked.

"She said she faced a vampire and beat up a gang member, so this should be no problem," Shane replied, shrugging.

"Ga? Ra ga goo ga (grr)" Fangpuss said to Toni.

"Don't rush me, I'm going!" Toni snapped, though Luca and Stutz had only heard baby-talk from the werewolf. Taking a deep breath, she walked toward the door, reaching her hand toward the doorbell.

The door swung open just then, and there stood a man with black hair, a thin beard, and glasses, wearing a black suit. "Well! I've been expecting you," he said, smiling a mysterious smile.

0o0o0o0o0

Two girls stood in a hallway, looking around, searching for something, all the while in the middle of a discussion, one that Kristy couldn't help but overhear. "…reason you don't know much about me is because… well I'm not officially from here," one of the girls was saying. Kristy tried to make out their faces, but they were shadowed by the darkness.

"You're from the real-world, I know." The other girl replied.

"No… I was sent to the real world, long ago…"

"I don't understand. If you're not from this world or the real-world, then where ARE you from? Who are you?"

The first girl unleashed a sigh. "I suppose, if it'll help you understand, I could tell you- but you must keep it secret until the time is right,"

"I don't understand…"

"You will. You see, I'm- AUGH!"

Kristy gasped, seeing that the first girl had been pulled into the hall. The other girl ran in after her… and a cloaked figure ran and shut the door, locking them in. There were screams of terror just then, followed by gunshots. _I've got to do something! _Kristy told herself and ran forward, freezing dead in her tracks when the cloaked figure ran at her, grabbing her by the shoulders-

"Wake up, Kris! C'mon!" A strange, accented voice snapped quietly. Kristy's eyes burst open, and she saw Roxxy sitting on her, shaking her. "Do you want out of here, or do you WANT to be strapped to an experiment table?"

"Alright, I'm up! Get off me!" Kristy sneered, pushing Roxxy off of her.

"About time. Hurry, the others are outside already."

Kristy looked over, seeing that her door was already open, and the nurse who had been guarding it was unconscious. She was about to ask how Roxxy got past her own guard, but remembered something everyone at the group home already knew: Roxxy always had a way.

They snuck toward the back door, seeing that Juniper had unlocked it already, and ran outside, Kristy locking the door behind her. The security light came on, and the two girls quickly dove into the shadows by the tool shed, colliding with Severus. "Ow! Hey, look who decided to show up," he joked.

"Alright, we're all out. Now what?" Kevin asked.

"Now, we get over the wall," Roxxy replied, waiting for the security light to go out before sneaking into the shed, walking out with rope a second later. She then tied it into a lasso, looking up at the wall.

Barb wire surrounded it, and motion-detection lights glowed. One false move, and they would be caught for sure. The only flaw in the security system, which the staff probably didn't consider or didn't care about, was a tree branch that grew over the wall, yet was too high to reach by jumping.

Roxxy handed Kristy the rope. "Kristy, you said you roped cattle back on your family's farm, right? Think you can lasso that branch?"

Kristy thought about it. She had memories of being on a farm, yet they were all started to blur, though she didn't tell anyone that just yet and spoil their chances. "I'll try," she said instead, then swung the rope, tossing it high and over the branch, securing it good and tight. "Guess I've still got it,"

"Alright, everyone start climbing. One at a time, youngest first,"

Calvin climbed up, followed by Dib. Jake and June went next, then Candace and Kevin. Kristy followed, Karin right behind her. "I-I don't feel so good…" Karin groaned, reaching the top. She swayed a bit…

"Karin, watch ou-" Kristy gasped, trying to grab her hand, but it was too late.

Karin's leg slipped through the motion detection beam, the barb wire scratching her leg as she fell over. Kevin dove at caught her, as an alarm started to blare.

"Hurry, climb climb CLIMB!" Roxxy shouted to Severus, both of them scrambling up the rope and onto the wall, jumping over to the other side, just in time to see flashlights. "Shit, they're coming! Everyone run to the woods and split up!"

She didn't need to shout the order, because everyone was already running. They stopped in a clearing, where several broomsticks lied against trees, blending in to the bark. "There they are!" came a shout from behind.

"Quick, everyone grab a broom and start flying!"

"Are you NUTS?" Dib shouted. "How are we supposed to fly on brooms?"

"Are you SURE you're not actually insane?" Candace questioned.

Roxxy rolled her eyes. "These are Hogwarts brooms. Chloe wrote to me, saying one of her friends, Simon, went there last year and managed to send us them to help us escape. Now get on before they break out the tranquilizer guns!"

Everyone found it to be insane, but they knew facing the nurses would be crazier than trying to fly on brooms. Grabbing one, they each hopped on, and to their surprise Roxxy was right- the brooms began to hover! "Cool! Hobbes ol' buddy, I think we've got a new way to get around!" Calvin exclaimed, referring to his stuffed tiger.

"They won't last long," Roxxy explained as they started to float into the sky. "Chloe said they've been enchanted so that non-wizarding creatures, such as ourselves, can fly until sunrise, so we'd better get flying now!"

*BANG! BANG!*

Everyone screamed, seeing that the nurses had reached them. "You're not going anywhere!" One of them shouted, aiming at Karin, who was sharing a broom with Juniper. "Make one move, and I'll-"

*SPLURT!*

"OOHHHH!" Karin moaned as blood shot out of her nose, mostly all of it getting on the nurse. The rest of the staff gasped, jumping back.

Juniper took this opportunity to soar into the sky, everyone else behind her. The nurses shot up at them, but couldn't see them in the dark skies. "There goes another one," one of them sighed.

"Damn! This isn't going to be good for our funding…" another muttered.

Everyone on the brooms cheered, most of them looping with delight. "Now where do we go?" Kristy asked.

"Well, I'm going back to my family. I want to make sure the Edison Group didn't get to them," Jake said, then started to fly east.

"I'm going to look for a couple friends, make sure they didn't get institutionalized either," Kevin added, soaring to the north.

"I'm going to take Karin to Ah-Ma, my grandmother, and we'll try to get her back home," Juniper told them, holding a passed out Karin with one arm, and flew west.

"I'm going to tell my dad about those maniacs!" Dib scoffed, shooting south-east.

"Alright, alright, we'll stop at home, let Mom and Dad know we're okay, THEN we're going to Hollywood to get on a talk show and tell everyone about our scarring experience!" Calvin was snapping at his stuffed tiger, rolling his eyes. "Sheesh, I should've left you to the nurses…"

"I'm going home, too." Candace said to Kristy. "Maybe Phineas and Ferb can help me find out more information on the Edison Group, and we can put a stop to their work,"

"Great! Let me know if you find out anything," Kristy replied, watching as Candace flew to the south.

"So, are you guys going home, too?" Roxxy asked.

"Aren't you?" Severus asked her.

Roxxy shook her head. "I don't think I have a home anymore… Actually, I don't think I ever did."

"What do you mean?" Kristy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, every time I try to think about my family, the memories start to fade. I recall my family's faces… but I have trouble recognizing them." she looked at them. "You think I'm crazy?"

Severus stared at her. "No… Actually, that's happened to me before, too. The weirdest thing is, I can remember everything from my childhood- and I mean everything, from my first steps to learning to ride a bike- but I don't remember anything else," he said.

"Same here. …Come to think of it…" Kristy added, rubbing her chin. "I don't recall my family ever dropping me off at the Edison Group house!"

"Looks like they've been messing with our minds in more than one way," Roxxy sneered. "Which probably means any family we thought we had, doesn't exist."

"So where should we go, then?" Severus asked. "I don't remember anyone who can help us,"

"Your problem is as same as mine,"

"I think I know someone who may help…" Kristy replied quietly. "I saw their names in a newspaper once- the ones you managed to smuggle in, Roxxy. They're a group of teens who can solve any mystery- they may be able to solve ours, too."

Roxxy and Severus looked at each other. "Hey, sounds like a good lead," Severus replied with a shrug. "What's the name of their gang?"

"I believe they called themselves… Mystery Inc., and they were last seen in Nevada,"

"Then lets find 'em, then!" Roxxy declared, flying to the north. "To Nevada!"

"Um, Rox? Nevada is THAT way," Severus said, pointing west.

Roxxy changed her direction. "Alright, NOW to Nevada!" With that, the trio began their journey.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Biff's POV**

I was the first one up that morning, having been woken by a nightmare at 4 AM, and the thought of it kept me up. Wanting to distract myself, I decided to get a head start on packing my suitcase… I finished in two minutes. I sighed, sitting on my bed, staring out the window long enough to watch the dawn approach.

"Biff? What are you doing up so early?" Kim asked, sitting up in bed.

"I just woke up early and couldn't fall asleep," I replied with a shrug, not wanting to tell her about the nightmare I had, since the mere thought of it was bad enough. "I decided to get a head start on packing,"

She nodded, getting out of bed and grabbing a set of clean clothes. "I think I'll go shower while we wait for the others to get up, then." She walked into the bathroom, the door clicking locked behind her.

I sighed once more, lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Kim was my best friend, the one person I could tell anything to… but not what I dreamed last night. This was something I didn't want to bring up to her again.

The nightmare was about my sister's death.

Kim finished 20 minutes later, and by that time Puggsy and Fangs- well, Fangface, we saw now- were already up. We went down for breakfast, and to Puggsy's dismay Fangface ate him as soon as he saw the food, leaving Kim and I to rub his foot and release our friend. "I swear, if you don't stop doing that-" Puggsy was snapping at Fangface, though I didn't hear the rest of his threat, my mind still on the nightmare.

After breakfast, we walked to the Wolf Buggy. "Kim, do you mind driving?" I asked her, walking over to the passenger side. "I want to get a little more sleep."

"Sure. …Are you sure you're okay?" Kim asked, concerned.

"I'm just tired," I lied back in the seat as we pulled out of the parking lot, driving down the empty road, the only other vehicle being a dark-blue truck behind us.

I shut my eyes, the nightmare coming alive once again. My sister had died in a fire, and the dream involved me being in her apartment at the time, watching as flames surrounded her. "Biff!" she screamed, reaching for me, but jerked her hand back as flames shot up in front of her.

"Laura!" I had shouted, wanting to help her, but was trapped behind another set of flames. I watched in horror as her skin started to burn. "No!"

But to my surprise she looked calm. "Biff… don't be fooled. Look harder,"

"What are you talking about? Look for what?" But flames rose in front of me before she could say more, and I woke up in a cold sweat.

I opened my eyes, seeing that two hours had passed since we left the hotel. More cars were on the road now, the dark-blue pickup still behind us. Sighing, I closed my eyes once more, trying to figure out what my late-sister had been trying to tell me in the dream… but it was just that. A dream. Whatever Laura wanted to tell me, I wouldn't know now.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: So… review.


	7. Meeting New Faces

Here's another chapter. Enjoy it! …While you still can. -.-

**Reviewer Thanks**

**StormBringer128: **And it'll just keep getting more interesting! …All mysteries will be solved in time… or, whenever I figure it out for myself :P

**Scoobycool9: **Lol nothing gets past you, does it? And I also take song-requests ^-^

**Fangface the Second: **Wouldn't anyone be? XD Glad you liked the entrance of your fave characters. As for your last question… What happens in Nevada, _stays_ in Nevada. (rotfl)

Disclaimer: If I owned Fangface, I'd be dreaming, and as you can see, I'm wide-awake… unless I've grown so addicted to fan-fiction that I've begun to write in my sleep o.o

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Roxxy's POV**

We flew for what seemed like hours, the high winds beginning to give me chills. The sun was starting to peek over the horizon, giving me the idea that we had only minutes before the enchantment on our brooms gave away… unless we flew into another time-zone, thereby extending it. Hard to say, I was never really good at geography.

"Can we land soon? I'm starting to get air-sick," Kristy asked, the tone of her voice giving the hint that she was just as tired as I was.

"Yeah, the next town we fly over. We can make a rest-stop there, all the while find some disguises," I replied, then crossed my legs. "All the while make a pee-break before my bladder implodes,"

"Disguises? What kind?" Severus asked.

I rolled my eyes. "The kind that'll keep people who want to capture us from recognizing us!"

"I know that! What I meant was- ah, forget it."

The next town we came by happened to be Toon Town, each of us landing in an alley by a building with a large sign reading "House of Mouse", so I assumed we were somewhere in Disney-territory. Just down the street was a beauty parlor, located conveniently next to a JC-Penny© store- just what we needed. "Wait a minute," Kristy said as we walked. "How are we supposed to get everything? We don't have any money!"

"That's why we're going to break in at the dead of night and rob 'em blind," I retorted.

Severus and Kristy looked at me like I was insane.

"I'm kidding!" I took out my wallet, taking out a wad of cash. "I've got all the money we'll need right here,"

"Whoa! Where'd you get all that cash?" Severus asked as I handed him a couple hundreds.

"I found it in my jeans the first day at the group home. I may not know much about my real family, but I have a feeling they were either really wealthy, or I was really spoiled. …And I managed to win some of it off of Kevin in a poker-game," Kristy gave me a look. "Kidding, I'm kidding! Sheesh! What, did they wipe your mind AND your sense of humor?"

"Lets just go," Kristy sighed, and we walked into the beauty parlor.

Within an hour, we had different hairstyles. Severus' hair was now dyed reddish-brown, though no matter how it was cut or combed, it remained messy; Kristy dyed her hair blonde, only made it curly; and I had my hair cut short and dyed black, with aqua-blue bangs combed to the left.

"Whoa, going punk on us, Roxxy?" Severus commented once he noticed my hairstyle.

"Already was, Sev. Already was," I replied coolly.

We walked into the JC-Penny© store next. Kristy bought a white T-shirt with a short-sleeved jean-jacket, and a pair of black jeans and boots; Severus bought a black sleeveless t-shirt with a corduroy dress-shirt, and a pair of brown pants and black sneakers; and I bought a black t-shirt with a pair of skinny-jeans, which I wore a pair of gray plaid-shorts over, and steel-toed shoes.

Once again I got critical looks. "What? You have a problem with my sense of style?"

"If you call that a style," Kristy said out of the corner of her mouth, earning a scowl from me.

"So, now what?" Severus asked as we walked down the street, carrying our brooms over our shoulders.

"Well, since it's past sunrise, our brooms won't be giving us a lift, so I suppose we should start looking for another way to Nevada." I replied.

"I'll check the train station, and get a schedule," Kristy volunteered.

"I'll see if there's any flights taking off from the airport," Severus said next, and they split.

I shrugged. "'Guess I look for the nearest bus-schedule," I muttered, walking off.

Down the street, something caught my eye. Candace! I ran over, seeing that she was with four other people, obviously her parents and brothers. "I can't believe it." her mother was gasping. "They actually carried guns?"

"And that's not all. It turns out they're actually a secret organization that's been brainwashing its patients for bizarre experiments, and killing them if they fail!" Candace was sobbing. "Oh, please don't send me back there, Mom!"

"Yeah, Mom, she may be right," her little brother, Finneas I think she said his name was when she told us about her brothers, spoke up as he put an arm around his sister. "I mean, I know you want to help Candace, but if it involves sending her somewhere that only freaks her out more, she ought to stay with us. Besides, Ferb and I can find a way to help her- we just studied psychology and built our own office!"

"That's very nice, kids." Their mom said, though she sounded as if she were just playing along. Her tone then became serious. "Alright, Candace, if it'll help you feel better, you can come home- just as long as you don't ever call me about 'busting' your brothers again,"

"Right, sure, whatever!" Candace replied, overcome with relief.

I smiled, watching as she went home. I sighed, hanging my head low, walking down the street, realizing something: Everyone else from the group-home was returning to their families, except for Severus, Kristy and I… and I found myself wishing that we could do the same.

It sucks not knowing where you came from.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kristy's POV**

Turns out the train-station was in the middle of a lunatic-crisis, since there were cops surrounding the place. Two officers walked out of the building, with a short, red-haired (yet balding) scientist with large glasses. One of the officers was a woman with blonde hair, and with her was a bob-cat with orange fur and black spots, wearing a uniform.

I shrugged, turning around and deciding to meet back up with Roxxy and Severus… though on my way someone bumped into me. "Whoa!" we both cried, falling on the ground. I sat up, seeing that I was in the presence of a dog-like teenager wearing a red sweater and blue jeans, with poofy black hair and buck teeth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," I apologized, helping him up.

"That's alright, no harm done," he replied, brushing himself off. "I wasn't really watching where I was going. I've been looking for my dad,"

"EEEEEEEHOOOOOOOIEEEEE!" came a goofy-sounding yell, and we looked over, seeing that someone was now dangling from the phone-lines! He looked just like the teenager in front of me, only older, no hair, and wore an orange sweater with jeans.

"Is… that him?" I asked.

The teenager blushed, sighing. "Sadly, yes." he groaned, walking toward his dad. "I'd better go help him… again."

"Okay, see you later… um… what's your name?"

"Max. What's yours?"

We shook hands. "Kristy. …You look familiar…"

He shrugged. "Ah, I've just been in a couple movies, along with a television series."

But that wasn't exactly it. I wanted to say more, but the phone-line his father was dangling from snapped and he fell into a dumpster. Max ran to his aid, waving goodbye to me as he did. I couldn't help but watch them, how Max helped his father back on his feet and both of them walked on, side by side. I suddenly started to think about my own father… or the person I thought was my own father. Every time I tried, though, different faces kept coming to my mind, and it was hard to tell which was real and which was fake.

I knew one thing, though. Wherever and whoever my real father may be, I really wanted to see him again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Severus' POV (for the third time)**

I made my way to the airport, only to realize that I had to go through a security check-point to get in. I didn't have any ID on me, which also reminded me that I was suffering from a missing-identity crisis, so I decided to save myself the trouble and turn back to find the girls. As I walked, I looked at my broom once more, feeling a twinge in the back of my mind. When we first took off on them, I knew how to fly it better than I thought I would, as if I had been on one before…

Despite that the sun had risen, I climbed back on to the broom… seeing that it still hovered! _Looks like we've still got our mode of transportation. _I thought, grinning. I didn't know how or why the broom could still fly, even though the enchantment was supposed to have worn off by now, but at the moment I didn't care, and raced off to find my friends.

I was running so fast that I almost collided with someone, screeching to a stop before crashing into them. "Oh! Pardon me," they said. Turns out it was a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue dress with a white apron, having had her face hidden behind a book. "I didn't see you there,"

"Sorry, I'm just in a hurry to find a couple friends," I told her. I studied the book she was holding. "What's that book about?"

"This one? Oh, its very popular. Its about a boy who goes to a strange circus and steals a spider that belongs to a vampire, and in order to save his friend who got bit by the spider- its fatally poisonous and the doctors don't know a cure- the boy had to become the vampire's assistant,"

I rubbed my chin. "I think one of my friends told me about that story before. It sounds familiar, anyway… It's hard to tell, she's read tons of books in the past."

The woman chuckled. "She loves to read too, huh? I guess I'm not the only one,"

I nodded. "What's your name?"

"Belle. What's yours?"

"Severus." I looked at the sky, seeing that already the sun had begun to set. Where the heck did the time go? "I'd better get going. Nice meeting you!"

"Same to you. Goodbye!"

I ran down the street, seeing that Roxxy and Kristy were just down the block. As I met up with them, I couldn't help but feel another twinge in my memory. Something about Belle just seemed to nag at my mind, but I couldn't figure out what. Ignoring it, I showed Roxxy and Kristy what I discovered about my broom. "It looks like they've still got a bit of magic in them," I told them.

"Nice!" Roxxy exclaimed, haven gotten on her broom and was floating next to me.

"Yeah, but how much, do you suppose?" Kristy questioned, getting back on her broom.

"Hopefully enough to get us to Nevada. Lets go!" With that, Roxxy shot up into the air, giving us no choice but to follow.

"Alright, but just in case we start to plummet, lets take out an insurance police, alright?"

I had to chuckle. As we flew, I couldn't help but believe that we didn't have to worry about our brooms losing power- I mean, they wouldn't be working now since the sun is up, right? The thought kept with me through our trip, managing to drown out any sassy retort Roxxy had shot at Kristy.

Man, a mind is a terrible thing to lose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**We Now Return To 3****rd**** Person POV**

All the kids knew what to do just then.

Scream and run for their lives.

Shane and his friends shot off on their bikes, speeding around the corner, while Toni, Luca, Stutz, and Fangpuss ran like heck down the block, around the corner, through an alley, over someone's fence, across someone else's front yard, and finally stopping around the corner of a building. They were out of breath, freaked out, and confused.

"Who (puff puff) WAS that?" Luca gasped.

"And w-w-what d-did h-he w-w-want w-w-with u-us?" Stutz stammered, his stuttering increased due to his fear.

"I don't know," Toni replied, getting her wind back. "Maybe he just heard us talking outside and wanted to give us a scare,"

"I didn't see anything before," Fangpuss said to Toni, the others only- ah, you get it.

"All I know is one thing," Luca said. "That guy is a real nut-case!"

"Yeah, I feel sorry for the ten kids living with him," Toni replied, then scratched her head. "Come to think of it… I wonder why we didn't see or hear them."

"M-Maybe the g-guy is just s-some psycho who l-locks up k-kids in c-creepy houses, and t-tortures them!" Stutz guessed, quivering.

"I think you've seen too many Child Abuse scenarios on TV." Luca commented.

"Fangpuss and I had better get home," Toni sighed, standing up. "We'll look into it in the morning,"

"M-Make sure y-you bring y-your u-uncle w-w-with," Stutz added, knowing that Toni's uncle was the chief of police and could possibly arrest the man if something went wrong.

Toni rolled her eyes. "Sure thing, Stutz,"

Once Toni and Fangpuss reached the house, they noticed that Andrew and Sarah (Fangpuss' parents) had arrived home. "Hey, my parents are home early!" Fangpuss exclaimed. "And I was afraid I'd be stuck with you for life! (grr)"

"Ha! You wish," They walked inside, greeting the adults.

"There you are! For a second there, I thought you were starting to take after your cousins and got into trouble," Sarah said, picking up Fangpuss and hugging him.

"Pfft, yeah, the day I turn out like Puggsy would be the day Fangs showed some backbone,"

"Well, you're on your way there," Barbara commented, turning to Andrew. "Let us know if Fangs develops a brave-streak,"

Everyone laughed (Toni only rolled her eyes once more). "Alright, we'd better get home. Thanks again, Toni!" Andrew said, as they walked out the door.

Once home, Fangpuss was put in bed, though he couldn't sleep. _I wonder WHY that guy said he was expecting us, _he thought. _What do you think, Baby Fangs?_

"_I don't know… but he sure sounded familiar. I wish I knew why," _Baby Fangs responded, mentally.

"AUGH!"

The infant werewolf shot up in bed, alarmed by the scream. He looked out his window, seeing a cloaked figure chasing after a little girl. _Looks like this interesting night isn't over yet! _he thought, climbing out of bed.

"_Are you seriously going to go out there?" _Baby Fangs asked.

_Yes._

"_Okay. Just checking."_

Opening the window and climbing out, Fangpuss ran after the stranger in the cloak, pursuing them down into an alley where they cornered the girl. "Come here, you wretched little half-blooded bi-" the cloaked figure began to snap, having a gruff, male tone. He didn't finish, because something bit his leg just then. "YeeeOOW!"

That something happened to be Fangpuss, who then grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around the man's face, then slammed a trash-can lid on his head. The man stumbled, falling back and landing in a dumpster. "C'mon!" Fangpuss said to the girl, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the street.

With an angry growl, the man ran after them, following them around the corner. He looked around, seeing that they had disappeared, the only signs of life being a slightly short person in a trench-coat and hat. "Hey, did you happen to see a couple runts run by?"

The coated figure pointed down the street.

"Thanks." With that, the man took off.

…Not knowing that, underneath the coat and hat, Fangpuss and the little girl had tricked him. "Thank you," The girl said. "That creep has been following me all over!"

"We're not safe yet though (grr)" Fangpuss told her. "We have to find help,"

"Where at?"

"I have a friend who's uncle is a cop. We can go to her," They began running down the block. "My name's Fangpuss, by the way,"

"I'm Angel. I- uh oh!"

Down the block stood the man. He spotted them-

But they had already taken off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Who's the little girl? Will our other three heroes ever get their minds unscrambled? What song should I put in next?

Please review. No flames or you will spend an eternity knitting sweaters for anacondas.


	8. Troubling Dreams

Here's a new chapter! May not be able to update ASAP, due to laptop issues... but enjoy anyway!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Stormbringer128: **Oh, there's a Max connection alright... though I just chose Roxxy's name because it sounds cool. ^-^

**Scoobycool9: **You are so right... except Angel isn't from Maximum Ride (good guess though). Shane is an OC, though he isn't going to be a major character, and as for the man... you shall see. ...And I have a habit of including too-many characters in a story o_o

**Fangface the Second: **Lol you wish XD ...As for the girl, her identity shall remain a secret until further notice.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. If anyone were to steal it, I'd gut them like a fish... then sue 'em for plagiarism. -.-

0o0o0o0o0o0

There was always a pattern for the Fangface Gang, in which wherever they went, trouble would always rear its ugly head.

Like tonight.

The gang had spent the day touring around the city, Richmond, shopping around (Puggsy buying Toni a T-shirt just to annoy her), eating at an Olive Garden (c) restaurant (having to rub Fangface's foot so he wouldn't try to eat Puggsy again), and finally returning to the hotel to get some rest. On the way, Fangface caught a glimpse of the sunset and changed back to Fangs, who figured he must have slept through half the trip (Puggsy wishes he did, though).

The lanky teen took out his laptop, then began working on his fic. "You know, laptops tend to rottify the mind," Puggsy commented. "Not that you have anything to worry about..."

"Well, I could put it up, and you and I could find something to do around the hotel," Fangs replied, beginning to shut his laptop.

"Is that some sort of threat?"

"Ooh, ooh, why would I threaten you, of all people?"

"Because you have a dumb enough mind to," Puggsy then walked out of the room.

Fangs shook his head. "Sheesh, 'try to spend some time with your best friend, and he acts like he's already spent the entire day with ya. ...Maybe Samantha is online. She'd probably want to talk to me," he logged on to facebook, yet his sister wasn't on. _That's weird. She always wants to chat in the evenings... Maybe she went to bed already, being in a different time-zone. _he thought.

Shutting his laptop, Fangs yawned, stretched, then lied in bed, drifting to sleep. Puggsy walked in a minute later, seeing him in bed. _Finally, I thought the pin-head would never rest. _he thought, then lied back in his own bed, turning on the tv, eventually falling asleep as well.

Though, within his newest dream, Fangs felt anything but rested.

_He was in an alley, in some town in Illinois, having been searching for someone. Who, he couldn't remember... he just knew how much they mattered to him, and that his wife was grief-stricken about their disappearance... 'Wait, I have a wife?' he wondered, then shrugged. It WAS a dream, after all. He continued to walk, wondering who it was he was searching for, when he heard sobbing coming from his left._

_That's where he saw the boy. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, and looked to be about five or six. "Hey, kid, are you alright?" Fangs asked, walking up to the boy. "What's wrong?"_

_"My mom... I l-lost her," the boy replied, sniffling._

_"Oh... Well, don't worry, my friends and I can help you find her."_

_The boy only shook his head. "No... I know where she is, but... she's gone. My dad, he-" unable to continue, the boy bursted into tears once again. "He-he-he killed her!"_

_'Oh, my gosh...' Fangs thought in horror, putting an arm around the boy. "I'm sorry... Do you have anyone to take care of you?"_

_The boy shook his head. "No... My mom never told me about our family. I'm an orphan," he continued to sob._

_Fangs bit his lip, unable to think of a solution to the boy's problem... but an idea then came to him. What if this was the person he was meant to find? "You can come stay with me, if you want. I'll take care of you, and my friends and I will protect you from your dad if he comes around."_

_"Really? But... I don't know you,"_

_Fangs shrugged. "You could. My name's Sherman Fangsworth, but everyone calls me Fangs. What's your name?"_

_"My name is... Look out!"_

_"Wha-?"_

_A hand clapped over Fangs' mouth just then, as a shadowed figure pinned him down..._

When he awoke, Fangs was still in that same position, a masked man on top of him, keeping his mouth covered, and holding a syring above his head! "Hold still, you son of a bitch!" the man snapped quietly, his voice chilling. "Otherwise I'll dispose of both of you at the same time!"

"Mmf!" Fangs cried, though his words were muffled. He grabbed his pillow- the only thing in his reach- and shoved it in the man's face, shoving him off. "Helpmmf!" the man sat up and clapped his hand back over Fangs' mouth, holding a knife to his throat now.

"They were right. You can't shut up worth a damn, can you?"

"That's what I always believed," came another voice.

"Yeah, incredible isn't it? ...Wait a minute!"

*SMASH!*

The man fell unconscious, pieces of the broken vase scattered around his head. Puggsy turned to Fangs. "Sheesh, even when you're asleep, you always manage to cause a ruckus," he commented.

"Who IS this guy?" Fangs stammered, ducking behind his best friend and studying his attacker.

"I don't know, but we'd better get Biff and Kim and call the cops,"

Calling the hotel security first, Puggsy and Fangs sat in their room, keeping an eye on the intruder, as Biff and Kim walked in. "We heard a commotion coming from in here," Kim said, rushing to her friends. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, though this creep tried to stickify some needle into Fangs and slash his throat," Puggsy replied, and Kim put an arm around Fangs.

"Why would he be after Fangs?" Biff asked.

"That's what I'D like to know!" Fangs replied, still shaking.

The police arrived and took the man away, the only ID on him being a card with the letters V-C-Y on it. "Must be some cult psycho," one of the officers guessed as they walked out.

"Hey, they forgot the syringe!" Biff said, picking up the needle, studying the strange purple liquid inside. "What do you suppose it could be?"

"I know a scientist who could help us. His lab is just across the city," Kim replied.

"Then lets go. The sooner we find out who wants Fangs dead, the better," Puggsy stated.

"...Or worser," Fangs replied with a gulp, not exactly fond of how the trip was turning out to be.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni had a nightmare herself... only hers was a reality that had happened years ago.

_She was standing on the street curb, watching as her parents' car suddenly got hit by a truck, the collision strong enough to send the car rolling. The tomboy raced over, seeing her own face in the backseat. 'Am I having an out-of-body experience?' she wondered, watching as people gathered._

_Someone rushed over just then, and ripped the car doors open, dragging her and her parents out as police arrived, the driver of the other vehicle stumbling out, shocked. "Oh, my gosh! I-I didn't see them! I had spilled my coffee, and wasn't paying attention, and... shit, they're not dead, are they?" the man stammered. He had a white beard, looking maybe 70._

_The man who had dragged Toni and her parents out stood up. "The parents are dead, but the little girl is still fine. ...You, however, won't be." he said, his voice having an accent Toni couldn't quite place. He turned to the police. "Officers, turn this man in for reckless driving!"_

_"No, wait! It was an accident! He's... Where'd he go?"_

_Toni looked, seeing that the man had disappeared._

She woke up, gasping and wincing. Taking in a deep breath, she lied back down, reaching under her pillow and pulling out a photograph of her late parents. _It never fails... My life starts to get better, yet the past still haunts me. _she thought bitterly, putting the picture away.

*tap tap tap!*

Toni looked over, seeing that someone was at her window. It was Fangpuss! "What do you want, Pussycat?" she asked in a sigh, opening the window.

"We need help... and don't call me 'pussycat' again if you want to keep your tongue," Fangpuss replied, glowering. Behind him stood a little girl.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is angel, and she needs help keeping away from some goon."

"I'm also looking for my father," Angel added.

Toni looked around. "Well, come on in and get some sleep, first. We'll handle it tomorrow."

"I'd better get home. See you, Angel! Bye Toenail- I mean, Toni!" Fangpuss said, and with that and a laugh, crawled out the window and ran home.

Toni rolled her eyes. "Pin-brained little goof-ball," she lied down in bed, handing Angel a pillow and a blanket. "Get some shut-eye, kid. We have a long day tomorrow."

Angel nodded, lying down on a bean-bag chair. **"_When the seas are drawing near,"_**she began to sing quietly, drifting to sleep. **_"When the stars are shining clear... when the wolves are howling near... when we... sing the..._** zzzzzz..."

The lullaby put her to sleep, but kept Toni awake. _Where have I heard that song before? _she wondered, then shook her head. _Oh, yeah. The author looks up these songs online. _Though, she still wasn't so sure... despite she broke the fourth-wall already.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And the mystery thickens!

Review. No flamey. ...Good day.


	9. The Mystery Thickens

Hello, everyone! The good news is, my laptop is back! …Bad news is all my ideas for this story were wiped out. BUT DON'T THINK THAT WILL KEEP ME FROM WRITING! Plus, all the best ideas were stored in my brain for safe-keeping (why else would God give us one?)

So, without further delay, here's the next chapter of Missing in Fiction 2: Dreams Unchained!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Fangface the Second: **Glad you liked it ^-^ And you'll see them again, don't worry

**Scoobycool9: **All questions will be answered, but you're still off.

**Stormbringer128: **You'll find out soon. …And the term would be MIF (thus the title of the story)

Disclaimer: As if going weeks without writing this story wasn't bad enough, I have to confess that I don't own Fangface or any other cartoons. Just some OC from my own imagination.

0o0o0o0o0

Professor Angelo studied the liquid, arching an eyebrow as he did so. He then turned to the group of kids who had visited him that morning with the syringe. "I'm sorry, Kim, but I'm afraid I've never seen this kind of serum before," he told her, then looked into the microscope at the drop of liquid he had been looking at. "Very peculiar… it's made up of molecules I've never seen before. I may have to send a sample to one of our higher branches for further research."

"Do you know whether it's deadly or not?" Kim asked.

The scientist shook his head. "It's hard to say… Though, I will state that it's a good thing your friend wasn't injected with it. It could be poison, or cause some sort of mutation. Until we find out what exactly it is, I'd render it as fatal."

Fangs gulped in reply.

"Thank you professor," Kim said as they walked out of the room.

"Well, THAT was helpful," Puggsy stated, sarcastically. "Now what are we going to do?"

"We'd better tell our parents before we do anything," Biff replied. "Whoever was after Fangs could be after anyone close to him, too. We'll have to inform everyone to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"I'd hate to have to tell my parents," Fangs said. "My mom gets worked up about a lot of things, and telling her I almost got killed by a maniac last night will probably give her a heart-attack! …Can't we keep this to ourselves for a while? Just until we find out what's going on?"

"What's going on is someone has it out for you, pinhead," Puggsy sneered.

"Besides, it's probably going to end up in the newspapers soon, anyway." Kim added. "We might as well tell them before the media does,"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kim was almost too right, for that same morning on the news, a reporter stated an attack at their recent hotel, and when their families saw what had happened…

Safe to say, the parents called their kids before their kids could call them.

"Are you SURE you're alright?" Barbara was saying, on the verge of a breakdown. "He didn't try to stick you with a needle, did he? …Alright. Oh, honey, I'm so glad you woke up. If that man had gotten to Fangs…"

"Can I talk to him?" Toni asked, grabbing the phone. "Alright, so what all happen? Who tried to poison Fangs? Why didn't you turn him into Fangface? You should've brought ME along, I would've gotten answers out of him-"

"Toni, that's enough!" Barbara grabbed the phone back. "Alright, Pugs, well… just be careful, alright? …Yes, I'll tell your father to have some men patrol the neighborhood. Have fun in Baltimore… I love you, goodbye." And she hung up, sighing and shaking her head. "I can't believe it… They get into trouble every trip they go on! It's like they can't even walk out of the house without danger following them!"

Toni patted her aunt on the back. "Don't worry, Barb, they'll be alright…"

There was a yawn, and suddenly Angel walked into the kitchen. "What's going on?" she asked, sleepily. "Who's getting into danger?"

"Who are you?" Barbara gasped.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Toni said, putting a hand on Angel's shoulder. "Fangpuss saved her last night from some weirdo. She needs help finding her parents,"

"Just my father," Angel replied, sadly. "My mom died…"

"Oh, Toni, why didn't you tell us last night?" Barbara said, sympathetically rubbing Angel's head.

"You were asleep," Toni put, bluntly.

"I'll tell Richard about it. I'm giving him a call, now."

"I'm going to meet up with Luca and Stutz to… hang out." With that, Toni swiftly walked out the door, Angel following her.

"Where's Fangpuss? Is he going to meet up with you?"

Toni shrugged. "I don't know. He might still be at his own house-"

*WHUMP!*

Toni was suddenly pinned to the ground, Fangpuss sitting on her back. "Morning!" he exclaimed.

"I stand corrected," Toni sneered.

"Hey, Toni!" Luca called, he and Stutz running down the sidewalk. "Did you see the news, this morning?"

"Yeah, apparently that cousin of mine attracts danger like a magnet," Toni stood up, Fangpuss rolling off her back, and motioned Angel over. "To make things more interesting, Fangpuss brought home a little girlfriend, who happened to have a psycho on her tail, too."

"Girlfriend? Yech!" Angel and Fangpuss both sneered.

"So, what do you think they're going to do, now?" Luca asked.

"I don't know… but I know that he's not going to have fun without me," Toni replied. "Luca, you still have contact with Backbiter, don't you? He could help us out,"

"W-W-With w-w-what?" Stutz demanded.

"Well, Angel here is being stalked, and Fangs nearly got a shot. If there's anyone who can help us with both cases, it's the gang, and Backbiter may help us get a lead."

"You mean, you're planning on going after your cousin to solve all this?" Luca asked, arching an eyebrow. He then grinned. "This summer keeps getting better and better! When do we leave?"

"N-Never! H-How are you g-going t-to catch up w-w-with them, anyway? Y-You don't even h-have a c-car!" Stutz pointed out.

"But YOU do," Toni said with a smirk.

Stutz sneered. "Oh, n-no you d-don't! There's n-no W-W-WAY I'm g-going t-to d-drive you g-guys across the c-country on s-some crazy m-man h-hunt!"

_One hour later…_

"I c-can't believe I l-let you g-guys t-talk me into t-this," Stutz muttered as they drove down the street, pulling into a gas station. "W-W-We're gonna get into b-big trouble, I-I just kn-know it!"

"Ah, stop your stammering and fill her up! We've got to catch up to the others," Toni sneered. "They were heading toward Baltimore, last time Puggsy called."

"You really think my cousin is in trouble?" Fangpuss asked, concerned.

"If he is, then whoever's after him is in for a world of pain," Toni pounded her fist into her palm as if to make a point.

Luca snickered. "Still got the hots for Fangs, huh?" he joked.

Toni glared at him. "Why the heck would I take an interest in a nutball like Fangs?"

"Because the first time you met him, you kept staring dreamily at him," Fangpuss added, chuckling.

"Ah, shut up! I'm going into the store to get some snacks for the road…" Toni got out of the car, trudging to the store…

*BAM!*

…Up until someone collided with her. "Ow! Hey, watch where you're-" she began to snap, but paused, staring at who sat in front of her. They stood about her height, wearing a dark-blue hoodie with the hood covering their face and the sleeves rolled up, and on their wrist they wore a bracelet with pictures of Christ.

Somehow, Toni felt as if she had seen it somewhere before.

"Yipes!" The small stranger gasped, then took off.

"Hey, hold on!" Toni called, standing to run after them. She paused, looking down at the ground, seeing that the person had dropped a notebook. "Wait, you forgot something!" But they were already gone. "Huh… weirdo."

She climbed back into the car, just as Stutz had finished filling it up. "W-W-What's that?" he asked, referring to the notebook.

"No idea. Some kid dropped it," Toni replied, opening the notebook.

It was the moment that brought a new mystery upon them…

0o0o0o0o0o0

They made it to New York, stopping at an abandoned house on Shark Fin Island. "Man, I'm beat," Roxxy sighed as they sat on the floor. "We probably flew at least over a thousand miles!"

"I'll take the first watch," Severus volunteered.

*thud*

*plop*

The girls were out as soon as he finished talking. Sighing, Severus leaned back against the stairs, looking out the window at the starry sky and bright moon. He always felt strange whenever he looked at the moon, feeling a strength he had never felt before, but it quickly faded as soon as he noticed it. He had told Wolfram about it long ago. _"It must be psychological." _the therapist had said. _"It is believed that strange things happen under a full moon, and you must have an idea that you always change whenever you stand in it."_

_Bullshit. _Was what Roxxy replied when Severus shared the information with her.

He looked at her, trying to take in the change of her appearance. Her black-aqua-blue hairstyle didn't suit her at all, making her look more emo than she could be, and her wardrobe choice was on the peculiar side as well… though he wouldn't make these comments to her in order to keep from getting a fat lip. The only thing that wasn't different about her was her black leather choker and her black leather wristbands, which she never took off. One kid tried to take them off of her, and ended up with a bloody nose.

Now that she was asleep, however, Severus felt that it was time he saw what she looked like without the collar, guessing there was probably a permanent mark from her wearing it for so long. He reached forward, preparing to undo the strap…

"Unh!" Roxxy gasped, rolling toward him.

"Eep!" Severus gasped, flinching, expecting a fist to the face… but nothing happened. He looked down, and to his relief, Roxxy was still asleep…

And to his surprise, she had wrapped her arms around his stomach, burying her face in his abdomen, shivering. _She must be having a nightmare… _he thought, judging from her frantic expression and how she trembled.

He began to tremble next, feeling cold, as if Roxxy's sudden sorrow was spreading… yet it wasn't coming from Roxxy. It was coming from somewhere behind him…

"AUGH!" Severus screamed, grabbing Roxxy and rolling away, as a floating, hooded figure hovered toward him.

"What the heck…?" Roxxy sputtered, now awake. She noticed the creature just then. "What is THAT?"

Kristy, now awake, looked around, seeing that there were two more hooded creatures coming toward them. "Everyone, RUN!" she yelled.

Grabbing their brooms, they took to the skies, looking behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. "What… the hell… WERE those things?" Roxxy panted.

"Dementors," Severus answered, shaking. "Don't ask me how I know, I just remember seeing them somewhere… They have the ability to drain all the happiness out of you, and suck out your soul with a kiss,"

"I wouldn't stand under a mistletoe with any of them, then." Kristy commented. "What were they doing there?"

"No idea. They don't hang around the non-wizarding world, though, that's what I know. …Someone must have sent them,"

"THAT'S comforting," Roxxy sneered.

"C'mon, the sooner we reach Nevada, the better." Kristy said.

They shot off into the night, not knowing that the Dementors were the least of their worries.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And the plot keeps getting more interesting by the minute! …What will happen next?

Please review. No flames or I'll shove a weasel down your underpants and set fire to your refrigerator.


	10. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Gasps

Watch, as I rapidly update this story. Aaaaaaaand… GO!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. …No, seriously. I checked.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The gang drove down the highway, still tense about what had happened last night. Fangs was still shook up about it, unable to even start a fan-fic due to paranoia; Biff kept checking the rearview mirror to make sure no suspicious characters were following them; Kim was using Fangs' computer to look up any liquids that would match the serum in the syringe, not wanting to wait on the scientist for results; and Puggsy was trying to help Fangs calm down.

"Would you calm down, before I murdify ya?" he snapped when Fangs grabbed him out of shock when a motorcycle sped by.

…okay, so it wasn't exactly THAT helpful.

"I-I can't help it, Pugs! I can't shake the feeling that someone's out to g-get me…" Fangs whimpered, cringing.

"I'll be getting after ya if you yelp every time a car passes us. Get some rest, that'll help your paranoia," Puggsy retorted, leaning back to get some sleep of his own. Fangs grumbled something under his breath but obeyed, closing his eyes tight. _About time. _Puggsy thought, drifting to sleep.

That's when he had a peculiar dream of his own.

_He was swimming in a lake, the water freezing and making his body go numb, yet for some reason he kept swimming downward. At first he didn't know why… Did he drop something? Was he looking for some sort of passage? Had he lost his mind? Looking downward, he saw his reason._

_Someone was sinking!_

"_Whoa!" he yelped, his voice gurgling under water. He started swimming as fast as he could, though the closer he tried to get, the farther away the person seemed to go. _I hate dreams like this, _he thought, struggling against the icy chill of the lake, reaching his hand out trying to grab the drowning stranger._

_He was close now, managing to grab their arm, their face turning toward his-_

*Thud!*

"Oof!" Puggsy sat up, seeing that he had fallen out of his seat and onto the floor of the Wolf Buggy. Looking over, he saw that Fangs had fallen too. "What the heck was THAT all about?"

"Sorry," Biff said hastily. "Some maniac in a dark blue truck swerved out in front of me and I had to slam on the brakes. Are you guys okay?"

"We're still alive, so yes."

"What a maniac," Kim sneered, looking in her side-mirror at the receding pickup. "He ought to watch where he's going!"

"No kidding," Fangs scoffed.

Unbeknownst to the teenagers, the truck had made a U-turn, driving toward them once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni flipped through the notebook, her eyes widening. "I can't believe it…" she whispered, looking at a page that showed a picture of Fangs in a tuxedo, standing with a woman in a bridal gown.

Luca was looking over her shoulder, arching an eyebrow at a picture of Biff, and a woman who appeared to be Kim… only wearing a different outfit. "W-W-Why the heck is K-Kim dressed like a p-pirate in this p-picture?" Stutz asked.

"I don't think that's Kim. Look… here's a picture of her standing beside a girl who looks just like her!"

"Look at this one!" Fangpuss exclaimed, pointing at a picture of a group of werewolves. "They all look just like Fangface! …But where's me?"

"Weird…" Toni said, looking at all the pictures. "They seem so real… sketchy, but real. And they look as if they had been drawn years ago!"

"Yeah, b-but who d-drew them?" Stutz wondered aloud.

"Obviously, these pictures hold some sort of secret," Luca stated, looking at a picture that showed two twin boys who looked just like Fangs. "But I don't know what…"

"Well, we're finding out-" Toni began, but another picture caught her eye. "Wait a minute! Look at this one!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the picture. "Why… it's… it's US!" Stutz gasped. "B-But… why d-do I l-look like a c-cat?"

"And why do I have wolf-ears and a tail?" Luca added.

"And why do I have vampire wings?" Toni questioned as well.

"And where the heck am I?" Fangpuss demanded, flipping through the pictures.

Toni grabbed a picture, of one of the werewolves having her pinned down. "Fangpuss… I think this one is you!"

Fangpuss studied the picture. "Why do I have blonde hair?"

"_And why am I riding a flying surfboard in this picture?" _Baby Fangs mentally asked, looking at a picture of what appeared to be him at age 16.

"C'mon, lets call up Backbiter and try to find the others," Luca said, closing the notebook. "Whoever drew these pictures obviously knows something about us that we don't know…"

Stutz could hear Toni mutter under her breath, "No shit, Sherlock," though he said nothing and started the car again, and they drove off.

On the curb sat a red SUV, with several strange figures sitting inside it. "They're driving off," one figure whispered. "You think they figured it out?"

"Possibly… though lets not sit around and wait to find out," The figure behind the wheel stated, then turned to someone in the back. "Why don't you call up our friend and schedule a meeting, David?"

"Sure thing," another figure responded, taking out a phone and making the call.

"You really think this will work?" A figure in the far back asked another.

"You dropped off the clue, right?" came his response.

"Yeah…"

"Then there's nothing to worry about. If all goes as planned, our mission should be a success,"

"'Mission'? What, are we part of the CIA now?" Another figure scoffed.

"Don't get cocky with ME, bub! I'll tear you to shreds!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Guys, settle down back there!" One of the figures up front snapped. "Don't make me stupefy you again!"

"Hey, she started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!"

"Quiet down or I'm turning the car around, and you guys can stay at Castle Oblivion!" The figure driving snapped.

The figures drove in silence after that.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Angel had to stay behind to cover for Toni and Fangpuss. "Just say we're staying with Luca for the weekend. Hopefully we'll be caught up with my cousin by then," Toni told her.

"What if that man comes after me again?" Angel asked, nervously.

"Don't worry, my uncle's a cop. Plus, with his help, you might find your dad before we even hit the gas station!"

Angel tried to feel optimistic, but she was still unsure about her position. She had seen her stalker fight, how he had been able to sneak into her house without making a sound, catching her mother by surprise…

Her mother. She winced at the last time she had seen her, at the train station. _"I've called your father, he shall meet you in Brooklyn. You'll be safe, there," _she had said. With one last hug, she sent Angel on the train, just as several cloaked men surrounded her, one of them holding a knife above her heart…

Angel had looked away, shivering. She didn't want to think of that memory, it always made her cry. She didn't want to remember seeing her mother in the hands of those awful men, but before that- back when they spent time together, laughing and playing, her father occasionally dropping by to visit. She hoped to find him soon…

"You okay, sweetheart?" Barbara asked, stepping into the room.

"I just miss my mommy…" Angel sighed, then looked up at Barbara. "She told me my daddy would be here… but I haven't seen him."

"Well, what does he look like? I'm sure my husband and I could track him down,"

Angel reached into her pocket. How could she have forgotten! She had a picture of her father with her! She showed Barbara the picture. "This is him,"

Barbara looked at the picture… and nearly had a heart attack. "Excuse me, one moment dear…" she said kindly, then turned toward the kitchen. "RICHARD!"

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Just keeps getting interesting, doesn't it?

Please review. No monkeys or bats will be hit with flames baseball- whoops! I meant, no flames, or monkeys will be hit with baseball bats! ^-^'


	11. Wake Up Call

Write-happiness has ceased to strike!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: **Glad you liked Liz's joke. …Good guess, it was pretty close, though I won't say any more. …And more characters will show up soon, don't worry. ;) …And it'll keep on getting crazier! …Way off on Angel's part. …That is for you to decide, and you shall see.

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, I don't own Fangface just my OC, blah blah blah… how many times must I tell you?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus, Roxxy, and Kristy didn't make another stop until they reached Virginia, landing on the edge of a rocky hill to catch their breaths. "I think we got far enough away, don't you?" Severus asked between gasps.

"Who do you think sent them?" Kristy asked.

"Obviously, someone who wants our souls sucked out," Roxxy scoffed. "I'd put my money on the Edison Group,"

"Whoever sent them might be after us… but why?" Severus wondered.

Kristy shifted. "Do think… it has anything to do with the dreams we've been having?" she guessed.

Roxxy and Severus looked at each other. "Why would they want to kill us about some dreams?" Roxxy questioned.

Kristy leaned back. "I don't know… I just know that's what the therapists always brought up in all my sessions, like they're looking for answers."

Severus rubbed his chin. "Call me crazy, but that might actually be what they're after. My dreams are so lifelike… it's like I've actually lived them before. Like they're memories." he confessed.

Kristy stared at him. "Same here! I dream up almost the same thing all the time, and every time it feels like it actually happened!"

They both looked at Roxxy. "Ah, alright, my dreams are real too. …It's pretty freaky, though. I don't even know half the people in them!" she said, giving in. She turned to Kristy. "So… what WERE your dreams about?"

Kristy looked out to the horizon, unleashing a heavy sigh. "I had so many, some of them were different than others, or started where another ended… I suppose the freakiest one was the first one I had."

"What was it about?" Severus asked.

"I dreamt that I was a little girl, locked inside a room with a barred window and a torn mattress, and every day these people would give me only stale food and warm water to drink. Every time I asked for something else, they'd smack me and tell me to be happy they were giving me anything at all. Every morning a woman would come in and insult me, smacking me whenever I made a comeback, and every afternoon a man would come in drunk and whip me, and if I ever cried they'd just hurt me more. The last time I had this dream, I managed to run away."

"That's horrible!" Severus gasped.

"Sounds better than the first dream I had," Roxxy commented.

"Oh? What was yours about?" Kristy challenged.

Roxxy scowled. "I dreamt that I was stuck in a house with other girls, who kept telling me how to look, act, think, and what I should like, eat, and wear. Whenever I didn't listen, they'd make fun of me, one of them going as far as slapping me. They'd break into my room and either trash it or steal something, and I couldn't even write in a journal without them posting it online! (sigh) When I got up the courage to stand up to them, they ganged up on me, calling me names, making threats, and saying I shouldn't even be alive and shit like that (pardon my French). At the end of every dream, I always hid somewhere dark, just to get away."

"Did they ever beat you?"

"They didn't have to. Their words hurt me enough… I would've taken physical abuse than verbal, and unlike your dream, I never got away." she then turned to Severus. "So, does your dream have any scarring backstory?"

Severus looked up at the sky. "Not exactly… Mine was different. I dreamt… I dreamt I was a kid, and was standing on a clock tower with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy. I was crying, for some reason, and they were trying to cheer me up, telling me I was destined for greatness. Suddenly, the tower shook and I fell, falling through some portal, and they told me not to worry because it was because someone needed me. The last thing I saw was a bunch of stars… then I got wet."

Roxxy had to stifle a laugh. "Wet? What, did you land in a lake or something?"

Severus shrugged. "I don't know. I might have. …What do you think these dreams mean?"

"I think they may be telling us who we-" Kristy began, pausing when small pebbles and rocks began rolling past her.

*rrrrrrrRRRRRUMBLE!*

Looking up, they saw a large boulder rolling toward them!

"Uh, guys?" Roxxy said.

"Yeah?" Severus asked.

"RUN!"

They ran downhill, the boulder smashing their brooms as it made its way toward them. They scrambled like mad, coming toward a cliff, with a view of a highway below. "Oh SNAP!" Kristy cried out.

"Off to the side!" Severus cried, and he leaped to the left, while Kristy leaped to the right.

Roxxy tried to leap, but the boulder was already too close. "YIPE!" she screamed when it grazed her ankle, and she jumped upward… suddenly running on the boulder. "Help! How do you steer this thing?"

"Roxxy!" Kristy gasped, and she and Severus ran after her.

"It's heading toward that cliff!" Severus pointed out.

The boulder reached the edge… though a small pebble that lay in its path managed to block it, causing it to stop. …That's the toon-world for ya.

However, the sudden stop caused Roxxy to fly off over the cliff, downward to the highway. "Oh come ON!" she shouted.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kim fell asleep, and the dream she had was one she didn't want to wake up from.

_She was sitting near the Grand Canyon with a boy. The evening sunlight shadowed his features, though she still made out a smile. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen," he said, announcing as if he were speaking to an audience, taking out a guitar as he did. "For your entertainment pleasure this evening I'm going to sing a song, one that was inspired by a lovely young lady sitting in the audience tonight,"_

_Kim chuckled, blushing a bit as the boy began to strum his guitar._

_Boy: __**I wanna make you smile, whenever you're sad**_

_**Carry you around when your arthritis is bad**_

_**All I wanna do, is grow old with you**_

_**I'll get you medicine for your tummy aches**_

_**Build you a fire when the furnace breaks**_

_**Oh, it'll be so nice, growing old with you**_

_**I'll miss you, kiss you**_

_**Give you my coat when you are cold**_

_**Need you, feed you**_

_**Even let you hold the remote control…**_

_She couldn't help but chuckle again at that last part, getting another smile from him as he continued._

_**So let me wash the dishes in the kitchen sink**_

_**Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink**_

_**All I wanna do is grow old with you**_

_He leaned close, his lips an inch from hers._

_**I wanna grow old with you…**_

*CRASH!*

"What the heck?"

Kim opened her eyes. So much for not waking up from a good dream. "What is it?" she asked, turning to Biff.

Biff slowed the car to a stop. "A boulder, it just landed right over-"

*HONK!*

*SCREECH!*

*CRASH!*

"What the leaping ignorpotomases?" Puggsy cried out, looking behind him.

They saw a dark blue pickup had swerved and crashed into a ditch.

"Oh my gosh!" Kim gasped. "You think they're alright."

"We'd better check," Biff said, stepping out of the car.

Fangs then gasped. "Incoming!" he cried.

"aaaaaaaaAAAAUGH!"

*SLAM!*

Kim yelped, watching as someone landed on the hood of the Wolf Buggy!

"A lot of accidents happening today, aren't there?" Puggsy stated as he and Fangs climbed out of the car.

They walked over to the person, seeing it was a young girl with black hair and blue bangs, wearing a dark outfit. "Who is she?" Biff asked.

"Roxxy? ROXXY!" Came a cry, and they watched as two more teens ran down the hill toward them. One was a girl with curly blonde hair, who helped the black-haired girl up. "Are you alright?"

The girl, Roxxy, stood up and rubbed her head. "Well, the flight was nice, but the landing could've gone smoother," she said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And they meet! …This shall be worthwhile.

Please review. Unless you want a boulder rolling after you, don't flame!


	12. Some New Allies

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the song was called "Grow Old With You" from that movie The Wedding Singer (gotta love Adam Sandler). Also, while you all wait for me to post the next chapter, check out Scoobycool9's story "Scooby Interview", it's quite interesting and the next guest star will be Harry Potter. …Quite a story, you can ask any questions you want answered, and Luke Skywalker fell down a bottomless well. I had an experience with a well once, met a girl named Samara, but we didn't get along too well because she kept calling me saying "Seven days, seven days…" which got really annoying so I took her off my face book page and sealed her inside that blasted well, and told Lassie not to save her-

(ahem) Without any further rambling, here's the next chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: **Yeah, but it's hard to find some good songs to fit more chapters, but don't worry, I plan on trying to post a song every other chapter (if I can find one to fit in). You'll find out what happened to the heroes from chapter one in due time, otherwise it would spoil the whole story.

Disclaimer: All Fangface Characters belong to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears, who'd sue me in a minute if I said otherwise. (no, seriously, they made the threat to me before!)

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What happened? Who are you guys?" Kim asked the threesome, while Biff studied the human-sized dent in the hood of the Wolf Buggy.

"I'm Severus, and the girl who left a crater in your car is Roxxy," Severus replied.

"Yo," Roxxy replied blandly, holding an icepack on her head.

"I'm Kristy and… wait a minute, you guys look familiar," Liz said, her eyes widening. "I think I've seen you before!"

"Really?" Fangs asked.

"Yeah! Sev, Rox… it's the Mystery Inc. gang!"

There was an awkward silence just then.

"WHY does everyone think we're from Scooby Doo?" Puggsy demanded, as if hundreds of people have made the mistake before. (a/n: yeah… it happens…)

"Uh, I hate to break it to you Kris, but I don't see a talking dog with these guys," Roxxy deadpanned.

Kristy blushed scarlet. "Oh my gosh, sorry! It's just, we've been looking for them, and you guys… sort of reminded me of… (ahem) Sorry about your car." she said, awkwardly.

"It's okay. A lot of cartoons in this world look alike," Biff assured. "Now, uh… any reason why your friend happened to fall out of the sky?"

"Yeah, someone sent a boulder rolling toward us," Severus answered.

"Weird, we nearly got boulderized ourselves," Puggsy added, thumbing toward the destroyed boulder in the ditch. "Made us slam on the brakes and the guy behind us swerved into a ditch,"

"Oh my gosh, we almost forgot about them!" Kim gasped, and they ran toward the wrecked pickup. "I hope they're alright,"

They approached the pickup… yet there was no one inside. "I take it the Invisible Man was out for a drive?" Roxxy joked.

Biff looked around, seeing that no one was standing by the car, and no footprints showed them leaving the vehicle. "Weird… Whoever was driving just disappeared," he commented.

"We'd better call Roadside Assistance, just in case," Kim suggested, taking out her phone.

"So, how come you guys were looking for the Mystery Inc. gang? Huh? Huh?" Fangs asked Severus.

"Well, we escaped from-" Roxxy began to say, but Severus quickly nudged her to be quiet.

"We need help. You see, we're being chased after this group of people who experiment on others, and we think it's because we used to know something that they don't want us to figure out," Severus answered.

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "Care to run that by us a bit more clearly?" he asked.

"We have amnesia, but I think our memories are starting to come back, which is why these people are hunting us down," Kristy answered. "Whatever we knew, they don't want us to remember it. We were hoping the Mystery Inc. gang could help us out,"

"We can help you out, too, if you want." Biff suggested.

Puggsy grabbed Biff by the arm. "Excusify us, one second," he said politely, then pulled Biff off to the side, whispering bitterly. "Biff, are you crazified? We've got ENOUGH trouble on our hands! We can't just babysit some forgetful faces, especially when they have some creepos chasing after them, too!"

"We can also HEAR YOU!" Roxxy snapped, stepping behind Puggsy. "I wouldn't want help from a wise-guy like you anyway,"

"I think we should help them, too." Kim said, firmly. "They might know something important!"

"How about it guys? Want to come with us?" Biff asked.

Kristy, Severus and Roxxy huddled, whispering amongst themselves. "Think we can trust them?" Severus asked.

"Why not? They're meddlers, aren't they? Meddlers always help people," Kristy replied.

"I don't know, that short smart-aleck said they've already got their own problems," Roxxy muttered.

"We could help them out too, then. They help us solve our problems, we help them solve theirs," Severus stated.

"Sounds like a compromise," Kristy agreed.

Roxxy sighed. "Fine… but I'm next time I choose the allies," she scoffed.

They stood up straight and turned to the gang. "Okay, we'll go with," Severus told Biff.

"Great. A tow-truck will be here in a few minutes to take care of the pickup," Biff replied.

"I just want to know where the drivers went off to," Kim said, studying the car one last time.

They got into the Wolf Buggy and began to drive off, Kristy sitting up front with Biff and Kim while Severus and Roxxy sat in the back with Fangs and Puggsy. Roxxy sneered at Puggsy, who returned a scowl, both of them thinking the same thing: _This is going to be a loooooong trip…_

Near the pickup wreck sight, three cloaked figures sat in a tree, keeping hidden. "Way to go, numbskull! Now look what you did! You had all those sons of bitches we tried to kill meet up, and butchered the plan!" one cloaked figure snapped.

"Oh, pipe down! None of them recognize each other, right? We've still got a shot," the second cloaked figure retorted. "We just have to call up the others and have them meet us in the next town, then we'll initiate a plan to separate those little freaks,"

"Right… though this time I'M driving," the third figure scoffed, looking down at the wrecked vehicle. "The boss is going to be pissed about this…"

"I TOLD you we should've called Geico!" the first figure huffed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, folks, sorry for the short chapter but it's all I could write up at the moment. Do not worry, though, there shall be longer chapters in the future. Oh yes, there shall be.

Now review.


	13. Shout!

Why am I updating so fast? …Force of habit.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: **We shall see, though you are getting extremely warm ;) …Yeah, they should call State Farm instead XD …And I do believe you've met the antagonists.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, and now my heart is broken.

0o0o0o0o0

"So, what kind of tight situation are you guys in?" Kristy asked Biff as they drove.

"Our friend, Fangs, was attacked last night by some psycho," Biff replied. "The man was probably part of some cult, and tried to inject some odd liquid into him."

"Luckily Puggsy saved him," Kim added.

Roxxy looked at Fangs and Puggsy. "So… who's who?" she asked, realizing that the gang hadn't given their names.

"I'm Fangs, and that's Pugs," Fangs answered. "And our friends up front are Biff and Kim."

"What kind of name is Puggsy?" Severus asked.

"What kind of name is Severus?" Puggsy retorted.

"Where'd you come up with the name 'Fangs'?" Roxxy asked.

"It's a short-version of my last name, Fangsworth." Fangs replied. Roxxy had to stifle a laugh, making him scowl. "Oh, think that's funny, eh? Well, what's YOUR last name?"

Roxxy paused. "I… don't know. A lot of names come to mind, but I don't know which one it could be."

"Remember, Fangs? They have amnesia." Puggsy scoffed, and Roxxy elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Watch what kind of touchy subject you bring up, bub. Most people end up in a body-cast when they tick me off!"

Puggsy sneered. "I'm sure."

"So, you don't have any memory of who you really are at all?" Kim asked Kristy.

"None… though we DO have these dreams," Kristy answered. "We have them almost every night, and they always seem so real, like they're actually memories."

"What are they about?" Biff asked.

Kristy cringed. "You don't want to know. Some of them tend to be a little… morbid."

"Do you have any that are good?" Fangs asked.

"Only a few, but they don't last long." Severus sighed.

"Sometimes they get weird, too." Roxxy added. "In one of my dreams, I thought I saw a werewolf!"

Biff and Kim had to hold back snickers, Puggsy rolled his eyes, and Fangs shuddered. "What?" Kristy asked.

"Well, (ahem) you see… we happen to know a werewolf." Biff replied.

"We do?" Fangs yelped.

"Oh? Who is this werewolf?" Roxxy asked, not believing them.

"Watch. Fangs, look at this picture of the moon," Kim said, holding up said picture.

"Huh boy, here we go…" Puggsy groaned.

"Why do I have to-" Fangs began to question, but as soon as he looked at the picture, his eyes began to swirl, orange smoke puffed out of his ears, his face began to shift, and in one tornado twirl…

"Whoa!" Severus cried, leaning back and watching the transformation.

"ArrrroooooOOO!" Fangface howled after transforming, and looked around. "Ooh, ooh, where's Pugs? (grr) Where is that little wise-guy?"

"I hate this part," Puggsy sneered as Fangface grabbed him and began to shake him. "Let me go, you nit wolf!"

"(snarl) What did you call me?"

"Nothing, sorry."

"Guys, meet our friend, Fangface," Kim said.

"Whoa…" Kristy said, her eyes wide.

"COOL!" Roxxy exclaimed.

"Hey, who are YOU guys? (grr)" Fangface asked, arching an eyebrow at Kristy, Roxxy, and Severus.

"Their names are Kristy, Roxxy, and Severus, and we're helping them out," Biff answered.

"Doesn't he remember?" Kristy asked Kim.

"Not really. He doesn't remember anything about being Fangs, and Fangs doesn't know he's a werewolf," Kim answered.

"Wow, and I thought WE had identity problems," Roxxy commented.

Severus studied Fangface, rubbing his chin. _He looks familiar… _he thought.

A semi drove by just then, and a picture of a fruit bowl was printed on it. Upon seeing the picture, Fangface licked his lips, and shoved Puggsy into his mouth! "Hey! Let me out!" Puggsy's muffled voice cried out.

"Not again…" Biff sighed. "Every time Fangface hears or sees food, he eats Puggsy!"

Roxxy busted out laughing. "That's the most hilarious thing I've ever seen!" she cried, holding her stomach as she guffawed.

"What do we do?" Kristy asked.

"The only way to let him out is to rub Fangface's foot," Kim answered.

"I say we leave the smart-mouth in there," Roxxy scoffed. "It'll add some luxury to this trip!"

"Just rub his foot and let me out!" Puggsy snapped.

"I'll do it," Severus sighed, rubbing the werewolf's foot. Fangface sighed then opened his mouth, and Puggsy shot out, glaring at Roxxy.

"Just wait 'til he turns back to Fangs, I'll show him!"

"I'm sure you will," Roxxy said sarcastically. "You know, Pugs, it's not very wise to pick on someone who's a werewolf,"

"(grr) Yeah, not very wise, not very wise! (chk-chk-chk)" Fangface repeated, chuckling.

"Yeah, Puggsy, maybe you could be a little nicer," Kristy added, looking at Fangface. "You know, for a werewolf, you don't seem that bad."

"Speak for yourself," Puggsy muttered under his breath.

The rest of the trip went by in silence, the minutes going by slowly. _Boring… _Roxxy thought, sighing. She then began to tap her fingers on her legs, humming a tune. "Whatcha humming?" Fangface asked her.

"Just a tune I remember," Roxxy replied.

"Sounds familiar. Mind singing a couple bars?" Biff asked.

Roxxy shrugged, then began to sing quietly. "_You know you make me wanna- shout- throw my hands up and- shout- throw my hands up and- shout- come on now…" _Severus chuckled quietly and she stopped. "Alright, I'm done."

"No, no, it's okay! I didn't mean to laugh, it's just… you sing nicely." Severus said.

Puggsy scoffed in response, and Roxxy shot him a glare.

"Keep singing, it sounds great!" Kim suggested.

Roxxy sighed in defeat, but smiled. "Alright, but only if you guys join in!" she said.

"(grr) Deal!" Fangface exclaimed.

"Lets start over then,"

_Roxxy: _**You know you make me wanna**

_Severus and Kristy: _**Shout!**

_Roxxy: _**Kick my heels up and**

_Biff, Kim, and Fangface: _**Shout!**

_Roxxy: _**Throw my hands up and**

_Kristy, Severus, Kim, Biff, and Fangface: _**Shout!**

_Roxxy: _**Throw my head back and**

_Kristy, Severus, Kim, Biff, and Fangface: _**Shout!**

_Roxxy: _**Come on now**

_Kristy, Severus, Kim, Biff, and Fangface: _**Shout!**

_Roxxy (others): _**Don't forget to say-ay-ay-ay-ay **

**(Say you will)**

**Say it right now baby!**

**(Say you will)**

**Come on, come on**

**(Say you will)**

**Say that yoo-oo-oo-ou will**

**(say you will)**

**Say that you love me**

**(Say)**

**Say that you need me**

**(Say)**

**Say that you want me**

**(Say)**

**You wanna please me**

**(Say)**

**Come on now**

**(Say) **

**Come on now**

**(Say)**

**Come on now**

Puggsy rolled his eyes, shaking his head. _When did I suddenly hitch a ride with a choir? _he thought.

_Roxxy: _**Now wa-a-a-ait a minute!**

**You've been so good to me, yeah**

**You've been so good to me…**

She paused then, and Puggsy sighed. "Are you finally-" he began to ask.

_Roxxy (and others): _**You know you make me wanna!**

**(Shout!)**

**Kick my heels up and**

**(Shout!)**

**Throw my hands up and**

**(Shout!)**

**Throw my head back and**

**(Shout!)**

**Come on now! Come on now!**

**(Shout! Shout!)**

**Take it easy! Take it easy!**

**(Shout! Shout!)**

Puggsy put his face in his palm. "Never mind…" he muttered.

_Roxxy and others (quieter): _**A little bit softer now (shout)**

**A little bit softer now (shout)**

**A little bit softer now (shout)**

**A little bit softer now (shout)**

_Maybe if I'm lucky, she'll stay that quiet. _Puggsy thought as the others were now whispering.

_Roxxy and others (louder): _**A little bit louder now (shout)**

**A little bit louder now (shout!)**

**A little bit louder now! (Shout!)**

**A little bit louder now! (Shout!)**

**A LITTLE BIT LOUDER NOW! (SHOUT!)**

_Figures. _Puggsy thought.

They then began driving through a tunnel, their voices echoing.

_Roxxy (and others): _**Hey-ey-ey-ey!**

**(Hey ey ey ey!)**

**Hey-ey-ey-EY!**

**(Hey-ey-ey-ey!)**

**Kick my heels up and**

**(Shout!)**

**Throw my hands up and**

**(Shout!)**

**Throw my head back and**

**(Shout!) **

**Shout, c'mon now!**

**(Shout!)**

**Come on now!**

**(Shout!)**

**Alright, yeah**

**(Shout!)**

They drove out of the tunnel, finally done singing, laughing with one another. "Next time, we're turning on the radio," Puggsy muttered.

Roxxy and Severus looked at each other, smirking. "Radio? Who needs a radio?" Roxxy scoffed. "Ready, Sev?"

Sev nodded. "_Mock…" _he began to sing.

"_Yeah!"_

"_Ing…"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Bird!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Mocking bird, tell everybody that you've heard!" _Roxxy and Severus began to sing together. "_She's gonna buy me a mocking bird! And if that mocking bird don't sing, she's gonna buy me a diamond ring! And if that diamond ring don't shine-"_

"Alright, cut it out!" Puggsy snapped. "If you guys bustify into song one more time, ya can hitchhike!"

Roxxy scowled, then looked at Fangface and smirked. "Alright, how about we get something to eat, then? We can call out for a PIZZA!" she said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Pizza?" Fangface asked, licking his lips. He took out two giant slices of bread and stuck Puggsy between them.

Puggsy glowered at Roxxy. "I hate you," he sneered.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: The song mentioned is a shortened version of "Shout" by Otis Day and the Knights, and I threw in a Dumb And Dumber reference too, if any of you guys caught it. …In the meantime, it looks like Roxxy and Puggsy are getting along just fine, eh? XD

Please review. No flames though, please!


	14. Meeting In Process

Many people have so much time on their hands that they don't know what to do with, and that's why God created Fan Fiction.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Thanks, and you'll be seeing them soon ;) Hope work doesn't keep you from writing too much!

Disclaimer: You know the story…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I T-TOLD you this w-w-was a b-bad idea," Stutz muttered, crossing his arms.

Toni sneered. "You're the one who was driving with an expired license!" she hissed.

"I told you that you were driving too fast," Luca scoffed.

"The only r-r-reason I w-w-was, w-w-was because y-you guys k-kept distracting m-me from p-paying attention t-to the s-speed limits!" Stutz snapped. "And it d-didn't help w-w-when F-Fangpuss d-decided t-to m-mess w-w-with the stereo!"

"Ra ga goo ga! (grr)" Fangpuss snapped, not liking being dragged into the discussion.

"Yeah, I couldn't hear the music either," Toni added. "You keep it turned down so damn low-"

"Loud music b-breaks my c-concentration!" Stutz argued.

"Here comes the chief," Luca warned.

The kids sat still as Richard stepped up. "Alright, Stutz, the date of birth on your license is correct. You just turned eighteen a few weeks ago…" he began.

"A-And I h-haven't h-had t-time to r-r-renew it," Stutz finished. "Y-Yeah, that's r-r-right. F-Final e-exams t-took up m-most of m-my t-time…"

"Yes, we know. I'm just going to let you off with a warning for now, but until you get your license renewed, no driving." Richard then turned toward Toni. "ESPECIALLY if it involves one of my nieces plots,"

"Had to go and tell him everything, didn't you?" Toni grumbled to Stutz, then turned to her uncle. "Uncle Richard, listen, we HAD to try to catch up with Puggsy! Something weird is going on, and-"

"And it would have been better if you informed your aunt and I before running off. You might not know what you're up against, Toni! And I doubt Fangpuss' parents would like the idea of you endangering their only son."

"Ga, ni na goo (rawr)," Fangpuss chided Toni.

"Oh, shut up! You wanted to go with!" Toni retorted.

"Sir, can we at least contact my friend, Tiger Leonards? He's a detective from New York," Luca asked Richard. "If anyone can help us find answers to what's going on, he probably could."

"Perhaps, but I don't want you kids-" Richard began.

"Sir, your wife is on line two," The dispatcher called from his desk. "She says it's urgent."

Richard turned to the kids. "Hold that thought." he then walked over and took the phone. "Yes, dear?"

"So, should we tell him about the pictures?" Luca asked.

"Not yet. You can't tell adults about these things right away, they tend to freak out easily," Toni replied.

"I m-must b-be r-r-reaching adulthood q-quicker than I t-thought," Stutz commented.

Luca took out his phone. "Well, I'm gonna send Tiger a message, whether your uncle wants to help or not." he said, beginning to text.

Toni gawked at him. "Why didn't you do that BEFORE?" she demanded.

Luca shrugged. "I forgot I had his number,"

"You h-h-hang out w-w-with him all the t-time, and you f-forgot his n-number?" Stutz deadpanned.

Toni shook her head. "Luca, I'm gonna slaughter you." she snarled.

"Ra ra ni! (snarl)" Fangpuss growled, agreeing with Toni.

Richard hung up, is expression looking surprised. "Well… this has been an interesting day," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it?" Toni asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just… well… Your aunt will have to tell you when you get home. I'm still trying to process it." he cleared his throat, sternly facing them. "I want you all to go straight home, and don't let me catch you pulling anything again!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Luca said with a salute, and they left the station. Once they were down the block, his cell phone vibrated. "Tiger texted me back! And he says he's in Brooklyn, and wants to meet us at the park tonight!"

"Tell him we'll see him then," Toni replied.

"W-W-Whoa, hold on a m-minute!" Stutz scoffed. "Y-Your uncle s-said he d-didn't w-w-want us p-pulling anything!"

Toni smirked. "No, he said he didn't want to CATCH us pulling anything. We won't get caught this time."

Stutz rolled his eyes. "F-Famous last w-w-words,"

"Don't worry, Stutz. What can go wrong?" Luca asked.

"Another set o-of famous l-last w-w-words,"

"I'll meet you guys at the park tonight. Right now, I'd better get home and see what has my aunt worked up," Toni said, then ran home, Fangpuss following her.

Two small figures watched them from behind a fence. One wore a dark-red hoodie, while the other wore a green one. "Better tell the others that we're going to the park tonight," the first one whispered.

"No duh. Lets go," the second replied, and they ran off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, a group of cloaked figures stood in the living room of an old, dark mansion. On the back of their cloaks was a number, the one standing at the front had the number 31 written in red, obviously the leader. "We cannot fail," the figure told the others, his voice masculine and sinister. "We've already failed the master once, and our fate shall be worse than before if we disappoint him again,"

"Wouldn't have failed if those nurses kept those kids in line, better." One cloaked figure, with the number 12, sneered.

"I voted we should have just killed them when we got the chance!" A cloaked figure with the number 8 snapped, sounding feminine. "But NOOOO! We had to let them live! We-"

"You heard the master! We need those kids ALIVE, otherwise the ritual won't work!" Thirty-One snapped.

"We only need ONE of them alive," A cloaked figure with the number 22 sneered. "I don't see why we can't just kill the rest,"

"You forget. If the others die, the one won't stand a chance for survival. Together they are strong, but separated they become weak." One cloaked figure with the number 29 said, matter-of-factly. "Remember when that one girl lost her lover? She almost shattered, if that dumbass cartoon didn't help her out."

"She is right." Thirty-One agreed. "Those meddlers may believe they can accomplish anything, but once you take away everything they love, they become vulnerable."

"And they'll be easier to defeat since they don't have a clue on what's going on now!" A cloaked figure with the number 17 said, and he and the others laughed.

"That's where our mission reaches a difficulty. Their memories are beginning to stir, and soon they will discover what we're up to, and then the whole plot will be ruined! We must make sure they remember nothing, until we finish the ritual!"

"Then we can kill them?" Eight asked.

Thirty-One nodded. "Anything to keep this plan from failing again." he turned and looked out the window. "Soon, they will wish they never meddled in our plans in the first place…"

"Hey, pizza's here!" A cloaked figure with the number 2 exclaimed, stepping in with several boxes of pizzas.

"YOU IDIOT! You just spoiled the mood!" Twenty-Two snapped, then looked at one of the pizzas. "And I thought we agreed on stuffed crust!"

"Just get back to your posts!" Thirty-One bellowed. "We've already lost enough time tracking them down!"

"Can't we eat first?" Seventeen asked.

Thirty-One drew his gun and shot Seventeen. "Anyone ELSE hungry?"

The rest of the cloaked figures quickly scrambled, rushing back to their posts.

"That's what I thought."

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Trouble is starting to rise, which means the plot is getting better by the minute!

Please review. No flames, but we take muffins instead.


	15. Jesus Take The Wheel

Alright, guys, just one more rapid update, then I'm calling it a day. Enjoy!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **To answer your questions, you will find out and you will find out ^-^

**Fangface The Second: **Rotfl, I doubt you'd want to hang with them since they're trying to kill some of the heroes. Still… pizza XD And glad you got your paper done!

**Scoobycool9: **Thank you. And you're only half-right. As for number seventeen… hard to say.

**Stormbringer128: **Who doesn't like tormenting Pugs? XD The people in cloaks shall remain a mystery until further notice, along with how they came across the notebook. You are only half-right on the guessing, my friend. …And YES, people always compare the two gangs and say they're similar! It's annoying!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface or any other cartoons, otherwise my life would have meaning and I'd be spending less time at my laptop.

0o0o0o0o0

The road trip was starting to feel longer with each mile. Kristy, Severus, and Roxxy had ran out of what kind of dreams to tell the gang (that didn't involve any scarring details), no one could come up with anything to start a new conversation, and Puggsy threatened to stuff a sock in anyone's mouth if they burst out into another music number… resulting in Roxxy saying a food word to make Fangface eat him. Puggsy finally took out a picture of the sun to change the werewolf back into Fangs to put an end to it… though Roxxy just used the picture of the moon to change him back, both of them transforming the werewolf on and off to either rid themselves of an annoyance (Puggsy) or to harass the other (Roxxy).

"Would you guys cut it out? You're making me dizzy!" Severus snapped, grabbing both the pictures from Roxxy and Puggsy and handing them to Kim, after Fangface transformed again.

"Just tell your girlfriend to stop bugifying me," Puggsy sneered.

"I'm NOT his girlfriend," Roxxy scoffed.

"Oh, sorry. I never met a lesbian before,"

Roxxy sneered at him. "Really? I figured it would be easy to spot one of your own kind. You're a lot dumber than you look,"

Puggsy scowled. "Look who's talking!"

"Alright you two, that's enough." Biff chided. "Can't you go two minutes without swapping insults?"

"You obviously don't know Roxxy," Kristy whispered.

"And you obviously forgot we have Puggsy for a friend," Kim added.

Severus shook his head, looking at Fangface. "Those two are going to get along juuuuust fine," he said sarcastically, referring to Roxxy and Puggsy.

"(grr) I don't know. They sure fight a lot," Fangface replied, not getting the joke.

"Hey, there's a restaurant up ahead. Why don't we stop and get a bite to eat?" Biff suggested.

"Sounds great. We haven't eaten for two days!" Kristy agreed.

"Two days? How come?" Kim asked.

"We've been traveling a lot, and haven't been able to stop anywhere for too long," Severus told her, then quickly added. "Because we've always been in a hurry."

"Well, c'mon, we'll treat you guys." Biff said as they pulled into the parking lot.

As they walked, Puggsy glanced suspiciously at the threesome. _In a hurry, huh? I wonder why… _he thought, arching an eyebrow.

They walked into the restaurant, Kristy keeping Fangface's eyes covered so none of the food would stir him up again. "I think you ought to eat something other than your friend, Fangface," she suggested.

"Yeah, lay off the junk food," Roxxy added, earning a glare from Puggsy.

"(grr) Alright, I'll try," Fangface said with a shrug.

The gang sat down at a table, overlooking their menus. Every time Fangface saw a picture of food, Kristy rubbed his foot to keep him calm, persuading him to resist the urge to shove Puggsy into his mouth and choose something better to eat. Once the waitress took their order, they eased back, looking around. "Hey, they've got karaoke," Severus pointed out.

"Ah, great…" Puggsy muttered, shaking his head. "Not MORE singing…"

"Just because you can't sing," Roxxy scoffed.

"I'm going to get up there," Kristy said, standing up. "It's been a while since I've had a little fun,"

"Alright. We'll stay here, to throw knives at anyone who 'boos' ya,"

"She tends to be a little violent," Severus whispered to Biff and Kim, after they stared at Roxxy in surprise.

"A 'little'?" Puggsy questioned.

An overweight brunette man wearing glasses, a white T-shirt and green pants was on the stage now, trying to sing "I'm Every Woman", though his words were slurred, and someone eventually had to drag him out, realizing he was drunk. "Jus' cuz I'm better than Whitney Houston-!" he began to shout, until they threw him out the door.

Kristy got on the stage next, choosing a song off the list. She held the microphone, taking a deep breath, and began to sing as the music played, the lyrics coming up on the screen.

_Kristy: _**She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati on a snow white Christmas eve**

**Going home to see her mama and her daddy with the baby in the back seat**

**Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline**

**It'd been a long hard year**

The others looked at her, amazed at how well she could sing on her own. Fangface's ears twitched upon hearing her voice, feeling as if he were slipping into a trance.

**She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention**

**She was going way too fast**

**Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass**

**She saw both their lives flash before her eyes**

**She didn't even have time to cry**

**She was so scared**

**She threw her hands up in the air**

Everyone in the restaurant fell silent just then, listening to Kristy, her voice catching their complete attention.

**Jesus take the wheel**

**Take it from my hand**

'**Cause I can't do it on my own**

**I'm letting go**

**So give me one more chance**

**Save me from this road I'm on**

**Jesus take the wheel**

_Her voice is so… beautiful. _Fangface thought in awe, feeling his heart melt as he watched her.

**It was still getting colder as she made it to the shoulder and the car came to a stop**

**She cried when she saw the baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock**

**For the first time, in a long time**

**She bowed her head to pray**

**She said I'm sorry for the way, I've been living my life**

**I know I've got to change, so from now on tonight**

**Jesus take the wheel**

**Take it from my hand**

'**Cause I can't do this on my own**

**I'm letting go, so give me one last chance**

**Save me from this road I'm on**

**Oh, Jesus take the wheel…**

**Oh, I'm letting go, so give me one more chance**

**Save me from this road I'm on…**

**From this road I'm on…**

**Jesus take the wheel**

**Oh, take it from me…**

As the song played it's final notes, everyone in the restaurant stood up and cheered. "I didn't know she had a knack for country, did you?" Severus asked Roxxy.

"Well, now we know." Roxxy said, then cheered Kristy on. "Woo!"

Fangface was still sitting down, resting his head on his hand, sighing dreamily. "What's with you?" Puggsy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"She's a really good singer, (grr)" Fangface said, hearts appearing in his eyes. "Ooh, ooh…"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Hey, lover-wolf, sit up before you get your drool on the table!"

Kristy joined them at the table. "You really know how to sing!" Biff complimented her.

She blushed. "I just like country. It's basically one good thing I remember about who I may really be." she answered, listening as the crowd still cheered her on. "Was I really that good?"

"You were spectacularific," Puggsy said, then thumbed toward Roxxy. "Way better than this parakeet."

"Watch it, bub, or the next song you'll be hearing will be an angel choir!" Roxxy snapped, then muttered quietly. "Not that you'd be joining them…"

"You ought to be a country singer, Kris," Severus told her. "Go on tours and everything!"

"Yeah, with your talent, your show would be a-" Kim began.

*BANG!*

A dart flew by them just then, missing Severus' head by inches. "…B-bang?" Kim finished, shocked.

They looked over their shoulders, and the threesome's hearts stopped.

Standing at the door were the Edison Group nurses, and Prof. Wolfram was right in front of them. "It seems you guys have broken the boundary rules," he said firmly, holding up a tranquilizer gun. "You know the punishment for that, don't you?"

"Shit," was all Roxxy could say.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Cliffhanger! Wonder how they'll get out of THIS situation. …And the song mentioned is "Jesus Take the Wheel" by Carrie Underwood.

Please review. No flames, or I'll throw a microwave through your mother's boss' car window.


	16. Severus' Sad Memory

Alright, so… here's the next chapter.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Stormbringer128: **Thank you, Tracker78 actually recommended it. Glad you love the song as much as we do ^-^ …And that is true on both parts ;)

**Fangface the Second: **Heck YES we need more action!

**Tracker78: **Thank you! And yeah, that may be true ;)

**Scoobycool9: ***snaps fingers* Confound it, I gotta learn to be more discrete! Tormenting Pugs gave it away, didn't it? And I still have your songs listed, don't worry ;) And yes, you will find out later. …Wolfram, however, may not go down so easily.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC. How many times must I bring it up?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Guys, what's going on? Who are those people?" Kim asked, nervously.

"We work with a group home for traumatized and disturbed people…" Wolfram began, eyeing the threesome. "Some who tend to be psychologically ill-"

"And who you tend to KILL when you don't think they're 'cured' enough!" Kristy snapped.

"What?" Biff gasped.

Wolfram tsk-tsked, shaking his head. "Poor girl. Still seeing death, aren't you?" he asked, modestly. "It would've been better if you and your friends hadn't ran off…"

"Oh, sure. Being put through whacked-out experiments and put to death is REALLY better!" Severus sneered.

"Watch that lad! He tends to cause a lot of damage when angry…"

"There's GONNA be damage if you psychos don't leave us alone!" Roxxy snarled.

"Ah, yes… you seem to be the most troubled, Roxandra. Haven't taken off your collar and wristbands yet, have you…?"

"What are they talking about? (grr)" Fangface asked.

"Wait, are you saying…" Puggsy began, looking at the threesome in shock. "You guys came from an _asylum_?"

"Yes, and we've come to take them back-" Wolfram said, raising his tranquilizer gun.

"OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!" Roxxy shouted, kicking the gun out of Wolfram's hands.

Everyone in the restaurant then began to panic, running for the exit. The nurses began to shoot, though Severus flung a table over and they ducked behind it. "Alright, you guys have some explaining to do," Puggsy snapped.

"We're gonna have to explain later, and try to get out of here with our lives!" Kristy replied.

"Quick, there's an exit!" Severus said.

They crawled toward the door in the panic, passing the owner as they did. "Thanks for the meal," Roxxy said to him, sticking a wad of cash in his hand. "Keep the change."

*BANG!*

"UGH!"

Roxxy turned, seeing that Severus had been shot with a dart. "Severus!" she gasped, kneeling beside him.

"It's over, kids." Wolfram said darkly, aiming his gun at them. "Give up now, and save yourselves the miser-"

*THUNK!*

A glass pitcher was slammed over Wolfram's head. "(grr) That'll teach you to shoot people, you big bully!" Fangface snarled.

Roxxy grabbed Severus and they ran out. "I love that werewolf," she stated.

They crawled into the Wolf Buggy and drove off. "Alright, before anything else happens, would you mind telling me, WHAT THE LEAPING IGNORPOTOMASES WAS THAT BACK THERE?" Puggsy shouted.

"Yeah, what's this talk about you guys being in an asylum, and having weird symptoms?" Biff demanded.

Kristy sighed heavily. "Alright, here's what happened…" she began.

"We woke up in a group home with no memory, though we were brainwashed with false memories and those creeps back there were behind it and we got a message from a girl named Chloe Saunders who was sent there and discovered it was a conspiracy and we had to escape along with several other kids who were sent there for their bizarre experiments and we're trying to find out who we really are- like we told you before- though someone's on our tail because they obviously don't want us remembering something that might be important and I think it's those crazy nurses and we've been almost halfway through the state encountering several near-death experiences already and we REALLY need help!" Roxxy answered all in one breath.

"Whoa." Fangface commented.

"Please believe us," Kristy told them, pleadingly.

The Fangface gang looked at one another. "Well… it does sound pretty crazy," Kim replied. "But we'll help you."

"Yeah, any kind of nurses who carry guns have to be dangerous (grr)" Fangface added.

"We'll help you find your identities AND stop those experiments," Biff said.

Everyone looked at Puggsy. "Alright, alright, we'll help… though if I get shot, you're gonna regrettify it," he muttered.

"If you get shot, the world will be a better place," Roxxy retorted.

"Whatever. …So, why DO you wear those straps around your neck and wrists?"

She glared at him. "None of your business,"

"So, is he going to be alright?" Kim asked, referring to Severus.

"Yeah, he's just unconscious," Roxxy turned to Fangface. "Thanks for the save back there too, Fangface."

"(snort) No problem. Saving people is what I do best (grr)" Fangface said proudly.

"We'd better find a place to stay for the night, and get some rest," Biff suggested.

"Uh, bad idea, Biff. If we stay anywhere, those Edison Group people are gonna hunt us down." Kristy pointed out. "We'd better keep moving until daybreak,"

"She's right. Those creeps might be following us now," Kim agreed, looking in her side mirror.

"Alright, though we'll have to take shifts. I'll drive the next two hours, then we'll switch," Biff replied. "Right now, everyone get some sleep. It's been a rough day,"

Everyone began to drift off minutes later, though Roxxy remained awake, keeping an eye on Severus. "_This is what I brought you, this you can keep… This is what I brought, you may forget me," _she quietly sang. _"I promise to depart, just promise one thing… Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

"Where'd you hear that song?" Biff asked, listening to her.

She shrugged. "I don't remember. It's weird… I know songs by heart, but I don't know where I heard them."

"I'm sure you'll remember soon,"

She sighed, resting her head on her arm. "I hope so," with that, she shut her eyes, drifting to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus' dream was far from a dream.

It was a nightmare.

_He was running with two people, a man and a woman, through a city. He was younger, and there was a lizard on his shoulder, an iguana actually. "Just take him to Hogwarts. He'll be safe there," The man was saying to the woman. "I'll try to buy you some time,"_

**This is what I brought you, this you can keep**

"_No, I won't leave you!" The woman cried, holding his hand. "If something were to happen to you… You just can't, Harold!"_

"_Jo, listen to me! If they get Shaun, the whole world will be in jeopardy, you know that!" he snapped._

"_Prophecy's aren't always true!"_

"_Mine was… And I plan on making sure my son doesn't suffer the same fate I had to. Now, go! The train will leave at eleven tomorrow! GO!"_

**This is what I brought, you may forget me**

_The woman sobbed but picked up Severus. He looked back at the man, squinting to make out his features. 'Was that… my father?' he wondered._

**I promise to depart, just promise to sing**

_The dream shifted just then. He was standing on a platform, alone. Next to him stood a boy who looked exactly like him, but with white hair. "It wasn't supposed to end this way…" the boy sobbed. "She was supposed to live…"_

**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**

_Severus didn't want to, but he followed the boy's gaze. To his horror the woman he was with was lying on the ground, a pool of blood around her. Standing in front of them was a man he didn't recognize, though one name came to mind: Slasher. "Now to finish off you…" the villain declared, preparing to strike._

**This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me**

_There was a screech, and suddenly a man with dark hair and glasses shot out of nowhere, with large batwings sticking out of his back. "Allan, get him out of here!" he shouted._

**This is what I thought, so think me naïve**

_The other boy nodded then grabbed Severus, pulling him away. "C'mon, there isn't much time!" he cried._

**I promised you a heart you promised to keep**

_Severus couldn't turn away. He kept staring at the woman, and suddenly he realized who she was. 'Mom…' he whispered._

**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**

_The boy then pulled him through a wall, and suddenly he was at a different train station, though the boy had disappeared. Severus looked around, seeing crowds of people, laughing with one another, kids joking around, families hugging one another._

_The cheerfulness only made his sorrow deepen, and he sank to his knees, sobbing._

0o0o0o0o0

No one noticed a tear run down Severus' eye as he slept.

**Kiss my eyes and lay me to…**

**Sleep.**

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry for the sad chapter. The song mentioned is "Prelude 12/21" by AFI.

Please review. No flames though! Flames… shall not… pass!


	17. Hardcore Storm During An Attack

And now for a more lighter chapter, for those of you who have had a rough day and need something to ease your sorrows.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Stormbringer128: **Yeah, 'ouch' doesn't even begin to describe it. Nice guess, though there's more to Roxxy's secret than she'd like to share ;)

**Scoobycool9: **Tell me about it :P …Yeah, I tend to throw in a few sad moments, though I also pitch in some comedy to keep things neutral. …And there will be more action soon enough. (Drama I have to work on keeping down- normally I don't throw in so much o.o)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface or any cameos, or any of the songs… heck, I don't even own this site! I don't even own this computer I stole- er, I mean 'borrowed'. *ahem* L-Lets just get back to the story… (please don't tell the cops, either).

0o0o0o0o0o0

Samantha Fangsworth wasn't like other girls. While most girls would shriek at the sight of snakes, she'd pick them up and toss them across the street; when most girls would cry at sad movies, she'd be listening to rock music, checking her watch to see how long it was 'til the flick ended; And if some guy were to insult her, try to pull a move on her, or make the mistake of even trying to hit her, she'd make sure he'd think twice, all the while making him lose his manhood and reduce him to a whining puddle of tears.

Or, in the rare occasion, when all the girls in her dorm would shriek in panic when a couple cloaked men broke through the window, Samantha would be the only one who would stand her ground. …Like what she was doing now. "Who the hell might YOU be?" she asked calmly, crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow at the masked men.

"Just some simple men looking for some answers on the whereabouts of some nosy kids," One of the masked men replied. "We've been told a girl named Samantha Fangsworth happens to know a great deal about them… since one of them happens to be her brother."

Samantha glowered. "What do you want with my brother?"

"Had to tell her that, didn't you?" The other masked man sneered, then turned to the girl. "So, you're a Fangsworth too, eh?" he raised his gun. "Tell us where your brother is, and maybe we'll let you live,"

Samantha looked out the window, smirking. "I'd worry more about your OWN lives,"

The men watched, surprised, as Samantha began to spin. "She's… she's one of them!" The first masked man gasped.

"AARROOOOOOOO!" Samantha stopped spinning… but she wasn't Samantha anymore. She was now a shewolf with white fur and gray hair, gray paws and feet, a gray tip on the end of her tail, and gray eyes, looking almost ghostlike. And, just like her brother, she had a single fang.

"Shoot her, quick!" The second masked man shouted, aiming at her.

*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*

"Whoa! Ha! Missed! Yah!" The shewolf exclaimed, dodging every bullet as she leaped around the room, off the walls, and climbing along the ceiling. She was too quick for her attackers, and she managed to smash the light, making the room go dark.

"Where'd she go?" The first masked man gasped, taking out a flashlight and shining it around the room.

"B-Bro, I don't like this…" The second gulped.

"AUGH!" Both of them screamed as a pair of paws grabbed them by the shoulders and hoisted them upward.

The Dean of the college happened to be passing by, just as the two intruders were thrown out the smashed window and onto the hood of his car. "What in the world…?" he gasped. He looked upward, but saw no one.

The shewolf chuckled, sitting on a tree branch. "(grr) That'll teach those morons not to mess with she-wolves," she said to herself quietly, dusting her paws off.

*click*

The barrel of a gun was prodded against her temple just then. "Don't move or I'll shoot," came a voice, and she looked to see yet another masked man… though, their voice sounded female, so that would make it a masked woman, unless it was a man who was born with a girly tone. "Tell me what you know about the sorcerer Finneas, and where we might find the ones who took him down."

The shewolf glowered. "What are you talking about? (snarl) I don't know anything!" she snapped.

"Then you're useless to me alive, aren't you?"

*WHACK!*

Something metal smacked the masked woman in the temple, knocking her out and sending her falling out of the tree and into some rose bushes. "(grr) Women. You give 'em guns, and they think they can just make you do everything! (snort)" a gruff Brooklyn voice scoffed.

The shewolf looked at the new werewolf. He had reddish-brown fur, wore a red open-vest, black camo-pants, and a red bandana… yet his features looked familiar, and he sounded familiar as well. "Who are you, and if you're here to attack me, let me warn you ahead of time that I'm not in the mood-" she began to demand.

"Relax, I'm on your side. (grr) You wouldn't happen to be relatified to Fangface, would ya?"

"Yeah, I'm his twin sister, Storm." she arched an eyebrow. "Why? What's going on? Why are these freaks after my brother? (grr)"

"I'll explainify when we go to meet 'em. C'mon, we haven't got much time, (grr) haven't got much time."

Storm followed him, and they climbed into a red convertible, with the roof up. "So, mind giving me your name?"

"Oh, right! (snort) Almost forgot. The name's Hardy,"

"Ah. …So, know a guy named Laurel?"

Hardy arched an eyebrow. "No… am I supposed to?"

Storm snickered. "Never mind. Lets go find my brother and find out what's going on, BEFORE some other creep tries to hunt me down,"

With that, they drove off, while the Dean called the police AND his State-Farm agent.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Angel sat in the bedroom with Toni. "So… you sure this is your dad?" Toni asked, looking at the picture. "Huh. Weird."

"Do you know him?" Angel asked, hope in her eyes. "Does he live nearby? Does he remember me? Can you take me to him?"

"Whoa, one question at a time, kid! Right now, lets get some sleep. A lot has happened today, and right now this new information is about ready to make my head explode! Plus, I'm meeting some friends tonight,"

"But I thought you said you were grounded!"

"No, my aunt and uncle just don't want me getting into trouble. I'm going out to try to find out what's causing trouble and put an end to it. …There's a difference, trust me."

Angel rubbed her head. "I think I got a headache,"

"Just cover me when I go out tonight. I have my watch synchronized for 10 pm, so I'll be leaving then, and I'll need you to cover for me again."

"Can't I go with you? This detective you've told me about might know how to find my dad."

Toni chuckled. "Ange, believe me, you won't have to wait too long to meet your daddy," with that, she lied down in bed.

Angel sighed, then walked out of the room and down to the living room. She sat on a couch, looking out the window at the full moon, sighing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Baby Fangs had been dropped off at his aunt Sally and uncle Kevin's house, the couple having returned from New York. "Thanks for watching him on such short notice, Sally," Sarah said as she and her husband were walking out the door. "I'm telling ya, these business trips are going to be the death of me yet!"

"I wished they had planned them a little farther apart," Andrew sighed, patting his son on the head. "It's like I'm missing my kid grow up! If I blink, I'm worried he'll turn into a teenager!"

"Have a nice trip," Sally said to them as they walked out, then took Baby Fangs upstairs. "You can sleep in Fangs' room, hon. You've spent the night here before, haven't ya?"

Baby Fangs nodded as his aunt set him in the bed and kissed him goodnight, walking out and closing the door, leaving it open just a crack. The infant then let out a heavy sigh. _Mom and Dad have been taking a lot of trips lately. They're almost never home anymore… _he thought.

"_You're telling me! They've probably seen more of the world than we have!" _Fangpuss scoffed, mentally. _"Where do you suppose they go?"_

_I don't know, but I sure wish they didn't have to leave so much. What if they never come back?_

"_Don't think THAT! It's too sad to imagine becoming an orphan. Toni could hardly handle it, and she's as tough as we are!"_

_Sorry. I guess that nightmare keeps getting to me…_

"_Oh… you mean that one where Mom and Dad are really mad at us, saying we can never see Fangs or Fangface again?"_

Baby Fangs winced. _Yeah… and then they slapped me! They would never slap me! And… I don't remember the rest, but in the end they turned to sand._

Fangpuss gave a shudder. _"That part was creepy. …But don't worry, it was only a nightmare. Mom and Dad love us, and they'd never separate us from our cousins, and they'll be coming back!"_

_I know… I know. _Baby Fangs looked out the window, seeing that the moon was blocked by a tree. _No transforming tonight, I guess._

"_Darn it. And I was planning on following Toni! Try sneaking to one of the windows in the hallway, and see if you can get a better view."_

_Not right now. I'll have to wait until our aunt and uncle are asleep._

"_Good thinking. Let me know when you hear snoring." _With that, Fangpuss faded back into his subconscious.

Baby Fangs looked back out the window at the stars, letting out one more heavy sigh.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was then Angel and Baby Fangs began their little music number. (a/n: warning, may contain extreme cuteness)

_Baby Fangs: _**Somewhere, out there**

**Beneath the pale moonlight…**

**Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight**

_Angel: _**Somewhere, out there**

**Someone's saying a prayer**

**That we'll find one another**

**In that big somewhere out there**

**And even though I know how very far apart we are**

**It helps to think that we may be wishing on that same bright star…**

_Baby Fangs: _**And when the night wind begins to sing a lonesome lullaby**

**It helps to think that we're sleeping under the same big sky…**

_Angel and Baby Fangs: _**Somewhere, out there**

**If love can see us through**

**Then we'll be together**

**Somewhere out there**

**Out where dreams**

**Come true…**

After finishing the duet the two children unknowingly sang together, they crawled back into bed, falling asleep, getting some rest for what the night may bring to them next.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Just felt like throwing in something cute… don't get used to it. Song mentioned is "Somewhere Out There" from An American Tail. I was watching the movie with my niece a few days ago and this duet popped into my head… amazing where I come up with these ideas, isn't it?

ALSO, the new OC, Samantha/Storm, belongs to Tracker78. If you'd like to learn more about her, visit her profile. (Thanks again Track for letting me put her in! :D)

Please review. No flames or I'll throw you off a cliff into the ocean… when the tide goes out.


	18. Crap, We're Wanted!

Now to see what our heroes go up against now.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Good guess, but you're a little off. ..And Hardy and Storm will catch up with them soon, don't worry. Hold your excitement! I once got so overexcited once, I exploded… like literately, lol. …Also, Stormbringer128 loves Samantha/Storm and says you're a genius for giving Fangs/Fangface a twin sister ^-^

**Stormbringer128: **How could you forget Hardy? (lol jk) Glad you liked the title of that chapter ^-^ …I loved that song too, which is why I HAD to put it in! :D …And I couldn't agree more!

**Scoobycool9: **Yeah, I tend to throw in 'cute' scenes ^-^ …And don't worry, it was humor (why would I steal a laptop that had a virus in it?) …You shall find out. …I love Hardy too- one of the best episodes was when Puggsy turned into him XD So glad that you love his appearance!

Disclaimer: Still. Own. Nothing. T_T

0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus awoke from his nightmare. He rubbed his eyes, feeling tears. Had he been crying in his sleep? Looking at the clock on the dashboard, he saw that it was well past midnight. _That dart really put me out. _he thought, and tried to remember how he got shot with one.

Oh yeah. Kristy.

She had been running toward the exit, just as Wolfram shot at her, and Severus had leaped in front of her, shielding her from the tranquilizer. The last thing he saw was Roxxy running toward him until everything went black. He looked around, seeing that everyone except Biff was asleep, and they were driving down a quiet highway, away from danger.

Sighing with relief, he leaned back, looking up at the stars. He didn't want to go back to sleep, he didn't want to go through any more nightmares… he just wanted to find peace and live his life, without worrying about any identity crisis, or psychotic nurses, or anything.

"Sleep well?" Biff asked, seeing he was awake.

"I wish," Severus muttered. "Did everyone get out, okay?"

"Yeah, and your friends told us everything. Why didn't you guys tell us you escaped from a corrupt group home?"

Severus shrugged. "We figured you wouldn't believe us, think we were some nutcases, and would turn us back in. Any normal person would,"

Biff chuckled. "Well, I hate to tell you this, Severus, but we're not exactly 'normal', unless you've met some other kids who encounter dangerous masterminds and hang out with a werewolf."

"Eh, that's true." he saw Biff yawn. "Want me to drive? I'm pretty wide-awake,"

"Sure, let me pull over," He steered the Wolf Buggy toward the edge of the road.

Just as the car stopped, Roxxy turned over and wrapped her arms around Severus, still asleep. _Again? _Severus thought, arching an eyebrow.

Biff suppressed a snicker. "Looks like Roxxy doesn't want you to drive,"

"Ah, she'll manage." Severus tried to get up, but Roxxy kept a grip on him. He let out a heavy sigh, looking around for something she could hang on to as a substitute. Finding something, he slid past it, grabbing Roxxy's arms and gently wrapping them around it.

"She's gonna hate you for that,"

"Only if she finds out," Severus crawled into the front seat behind the steering wheel. "Where are we driving to?"

"Nowhere certain. We're just driving until the sun comes up, then we'll stop in a nearby town." Biff crawled into the back seat, careful not to step on Fangface, who had fallen asleep on the floor. Once Severus started driving, he drifted off to sleep.

Severus looked back in the rearview mirror, looking at Roxxy. For the first time in nights she actually looked peaceful. He remembered the previous night, when she clung on to him, trembling in her sleep. Was it because of a nightmare, or did she also sense the presence of the Dementors? Either way, it concerned him to see her like that, and he wished that the horrible creatures hadn't been around, so that he could hold her, calm her down, help her feel safe. …He wanted to make sure all his friends stayed safe. They were all he had now. _I won't let anything happen to them again, _he promised himself. _If something were to happen to them, I'd never forgive myself. I don't know much about who I really am, but I know that I've already lost too much… I can't lose anymore, or I'll lose myself again._

He now wished that he didn't pull away from Roxxy, let alone lie her in the position she was in now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_She never thought ships could sail in space, yet she was standing on one now, watching as the universe slowly passed by. 'Where am I?' Roxxy asked herself, looking around. It was quiet… too quiet. She felt startled by the silence, wishing that someone were around._

_Her wish was granted, because a teenage boy walked on deck, sitting in the shrouds. Something dawned on her just then. 'I must be in _Treasure Planet_!' she looked at the boy, arching an eyebrow. 'But… that's not Jim Hawkins… Who is he?'_

_She watched as a cyborg Ursid approached the boy, saying something. "Don't you get it?" she heard the boy snap. "I screwed up! I thought I could make things right, that I could…" he paused, shaking his head. "Never mind, forget it."_

'_Wow, emosplosion.' Roxxy thought, watching as the cyborg approached the boy._

"_Now, you listen to me, Kite Hawkins," Silver said firmly. "You've got deh makin's of greatness in ya, but ya have to take the helm and chart yer own course- stick to it, no matter the squalls! And when the time comes tah test deh cut of your sails, and show them what you're made of… well, I hope I'm there, catching the light coming off ya that day,"_

'_Kite Hawkins?' Roxxy questioned. The name rang a bell, but she couldn't find out why, though she had a feeling Hawkins wasn't really his last name._

"_I don't think I have any greatness in me," Kite sighed._

"_And what would yer mother say if she heard her son talkin' like dat?" Silver retorted. "Ye've got greatness in ya lad, and if anyone says otherwise, then they're so blaggard and blind they won't know what's happened when you're on top of the world, and they're watching ya from below." Kite stared at the cyborg, and it wasn't long until he lied his head on his chest, being wrapped in a hug._

_Roxxy cocked her head. Something within Silver's new line sounded familiar, as if she herself had heard something similar before… but from who?_

The dream faded and Roxxy woke up, feeling sunlight shining in her face. She sighed deeply, wrapping her arms around the pillow she had her head on… though, she didn't recall having a pillow. A hand brushed against her arm just then.

Both Puggsy and Roxxy's eyes shot opened, and they looked at each other. "WAUGH!" They both shouted, pushing away from each other.

"What the heck were you doing, snuggling up to me?" Puggsy demanded, brushing himself off.

"Me? YOU were the one who had your arms around me! Yeesh!" Roxxy sneered, shuddering.

It took all of Severus' willpower to hold back a laugh.

Everyone else woke up. "What's going on? Who screamed?" Kristy asked.

"This whacko just tried to pull a move on me while I was asleep!" Roxxy snapped, glaring at Puggsy.

"I wasn't pulling anything! Apparently YOU decided to get close to me last night," Puggsy sneered.

"In your dreams!"

"Alright, that's enough you guys," Kim said, looking ahead. "There's a town up ahead. Lets pull in somewhere and get some breakfast,"

"And find the police and report those psycho-nurses," Severus added.

Fangface yawned, sitting up. "Someone say breakfast?" he asked, looking around. He saw the sun just then, and changed back into Fangs.

"Look who's back," Roxxy commented.

"Hey, what happened? I think I fell asleep." Fangs said, curiously. "I dreamt we drove into this restaurant, and a bunch of nurses attacked, and… for some reason, we all started singing 'Shout'."

"We'll explain later. Right now, we've got some creeps on our tails, and we need to find help," Puggsy replied.

"Why not just tell him everything now?" Roxxy asked in a whisper. "It would make things less complicated."

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, you sound like my cousin, Toni."

"Huh. She must have done something wrong to deserve a relative like you,"

Puggsy began to make a retort, but paused. "How did you know Toni was a girl?"

Roxxy paused just then, scratching her head. "I… don't know. Maybe I met her before I got amnesia?"

_There's something really weird about these guys… _Puggsy thought, watching Roxxy out of the corner of his eye. _Yet…_

Roxxy caught him staring. "What?"

"Nothing… You just remind me of someone else." he replied. "Why do I have a feeling we've met before?"

_Is he messing with me? _Roxxy asked, feeling teased. "I don't know. Why do I always have an urge to punch you in the face?"

Puggsy scowled. "Forget it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff had a brief, yet odd, dream of his own while he slept.

_He was standing by a dolphin tank, watching a girl stroke the head of the aquatic mammal. 'Kim'? he thought, realizing how familiar the girl looked. Looking again, however, he noticed it couldn't have been her. She had longer hair, covered by a red bandana, and wore a T-shirt and pants, sandals, a choker with a gem in the middle along with half of a locket…_

_And she appeared to be pregnant._

"_Mom! Mom!" came a voice, and a young boy ran up to her. He looked just like her, having her eyes and hair, yet his facial features appeared to be different, and he looked at least six. "Louie let me feed a shark!"_

_The woman chuckled. "I hope you were careful. The sharks aren't always patient when feeding time comes around," she said. "I should know, I swam with them."_

_The boy looked at her in surprise. "You swam with sharks?"_

"_Yeah, they sailed with the pirates I lived with. They were very kind to me, because I was the only one who took good care of them. Their names were Lunk, Shunk, and Cyclone. Every time I was in the ocean, they swam around me, keeping other sharks at bay so I would stay safe."_

"_Where are they now?"_

_She shrugged. "They must have swam off after I left, feeling that they didn't need to protect me anymore now that I was safe from pirates. I'm sure they're happy too, not having to work for pirates anymore."_

_The boy nodded, then rubbed his mother's tummy. "So, have you found out what you're going to name my soon-to-be brother-or-sister?"_

_The woman smiled. "If it's a boy, I'm going to name it David, after your great grandfather. And if it's a girl, your father wants to name her Laura, after his sister."_

_Biff's jaw nearly dropped. 'No… it has to be a coincidence. Laura is a common name, after all.' he told himself, but couldn't convince himself. This woman looked familiar, as if he had met her before._

_He noticed a ruby-ring she wore on her finger just then…_

"Hey, Biff. Wake up."

Biff opened his eyes, sitting up, seeing they were parked outside a restaurant. "We're going to get something to eat," Kristy said. "Did you want to stay here and get some more rest?"

"No, that's okay." Biff said, though he was disappointed, wishing he could have kept on dreaming about that girl, maybe find out who she was. "Lets go in."

They walked inside. It was a small diner, having just opened, practically empty. They all sat at the counter… Roxxy spinning in her seat until Kristy stopped her. "Sorry." she said, bluntly. "Couldn't resist."

"What'll ya have?" Asked their waitress. She was an elderly woman with tall red curly hair, wearing a green-blue dress with a white apron, having on too much make-up, and she sported a thick Brooklyn accent.

Everyone placed an order, and the waitress walked off. "You know what another weird part of my dream was?" Fangs asked. "I dreamt that I was a werewolf, and I ate Puggsy!"

Roxxy, who was taking a drink of orange juice, snorted just then, almost spilling her drink. "You don't say?" she asked, innocently. The others just rolled their eyes.

"Uh oh," Kristy said, her eyes wide, pointing at a TV sitting up in the corner. "Look."

Everyone looked, and Roxxy almost spewed her drink again. The news was about the attack at the restaurant last night… and their pictures were up, labeled 'Wanted'!

"Authorities believe that a gang of kids and werewolf are accomplices to the escaped asylum patients, who we are informed are dangerous." The news anchor, a short man with black hair wearing a gray suit, said. "The staff of the group home wish that if anyone has seen the escaped teens or their accomplices, to please notify them and turn them in. This is Chet Youbetcha, warning you to keep your doors and windows locked because WE'VE GOT LOONIES ON THE LOOSE!"

"Oh, great. Now we're on America's Most Wanted!" Puggsy snapped.

"My mom is going to FREAK!" Fangs stammered, then turned to the threesome. "Why didn't you guys TELL me you were from an asylum?"

"Can we PLEASE clue this guy in?" Roxxy sneered.

"Huh, what a world, eh?" The waitress was muttering, watching the TV. "A few good kids and a wacky werewolf, helping a bunch of loonies run off. You can bet that I'll be keeping my eye out for them." She then turned around…

…Seeing that the teens had ran off.

"Where'd they go?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: JUST when you THINK that it COULDN'T get ANY WORSE!

Please review. No flames or I'll suffocate you with my socks (keep in mind, they haven't been washed for a few weeks).


	19. Toni's Vampire Love Song Fantasy

New chapter's here!

Readers: YAAAAAAAH! (tackle me for the chapter)

…ow…

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Fangface the Second: **Thanks, glad you liked the 'pillow' bit (who didn't?) XD

**Tracker78: **Thank you, and I will ^-^ and don't underestimate yourself, Track, you ARE a genius!

**Stormbringer128: **…I'll tell you once I come up with an explanation. …Great prank, I'll admit, though Sev had better watch is back if Roxxy finds out XD …And I always loved that scene too ^-^ (watch what you say about Silver, though- last guy who called him soft floated off into deep space)

**Scoobycool9: **Yes… it was awkward. There isn't a single story where I never throw in an awkward moment, rofl. …They'll remember in time. …Oh, but they are, though no one notices just yet ;)

Disclaimer: If I owned Fangface, I'd be dreaming, but since I live in the living-nightmare known as 'reality', I do not. T_T

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, let me get this straight," Storm began, trying to comprehend everything Hardy had told her. "There's an evil sorcerer-"

"WAS an evil sorcerer," Hardy corrected.

The shewolf rolled her eyes. "'Was' an evil sorcerer who wanted to destroy the tooniverse AND reality, which no one believes exist. A long-lost cousin of mine, Fangface the Second…"

"Aka Silver- his werewolf half,"

"Right… they defeated Finneas, and saved the world. But a bunch of his followers are seeking revenge, starting by trying to hunt down my brother, friends, and the… what did you call the others?"

"The authors and their OC (grr). You see, the authors were the only people from the Real World who knew about the tooniverse, and were even related to some of them. The OC are characters they created with their stories, (grr) who came to life through their fan-fics. When the authors disappeared, their closest OC disappeariated with 'em. Only a few of us remained,"

"And this all happened in a story called 'Missing in Fiction'?" Storm grimaced. "Why wasn't I part of it? (grr)"

"The author of the story didn't know Fangface had a twin-sister. (grr) Boy, I'd sure like to see the look on her face when she finds out! She's a big fan, you know (grr) big fan."

"Okay… so how did they disappear?"

Hardy let out a heavy sigh. "It's a long story, and not a very good one. Lets just say, when Finneas was defeated, rather than life getting better, things got worser… a LOT worser. Now, those of us who survived are trying to find a way to put an end to it all, and resave the world, before those Veni Con Yei freakos complete their disgustified ritual."

"I don't understand… who's the Veni Con Yei?"

"A group of werewolf hunters. They used to follow Marlow, but have a new leader, one who's more eviler than him."

"Werewolf hunters? Geez, Hardy, why didn't you say so before? Step on it!"

She shook him, and he pushed on the acceleration. "Alright, alright, I'm stepping on it! I'm stepping on it! (grr) Sheesh!"

"Sorry," Storm let out a sigh, calming down. "Who are these other 'OC', by the way?"

"Ooh, ooh, you'll love 'em! Some of them are werewolves like ourselves, a couple are vampires, and there's even some who were part of the Veni Con Yei but quit and they know all the secrets. They're looking for some others, and they sent me to look for you, knowing you might be in danger too."

Storm scoffed. "Sheesh, with all this sneaky business, you should've called yourself Stalker."

The car swerved, Hardy gripping the wheel.

"What? What did I say?"

"Stalker… was a friend of mine. She was the she-wolf half of one of the authors, so when they vanished, she did too. (grr)"

Storm's ears bent back in sympathy. "Oh… Sorry. Was she your girlfriend?"

"Jumping ignorpotomases, no! We were just friends! (snarl) I already had a girl in my life, and she turned out to be a she-wolf too! 'Course, she started out as Puggsy's girl, first, but when I came around she liked me too. So did their kid,"

Something dawned on Storm then. "Wait a minute! Are you…?"

"Puggsy's werewolf half? Yeah. (grr) You've probably seen me on TV before. 'Lotta people agree it was the best moment in the entire series!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember Fangface telling me about that, once. …But, if you're still around, does that mean the werewolf-trait is carried in Puggsy's family, too?"

"(grr) Nah, our family carries the vampire-trait. I'm more of a 'side-effect' from when Pugs drankified that werewolf formulary. Drinking the formula again may have changed him back to normalcy, but the wolf inside of him- aka me- still remained, building up until one day he got so mad BOOM! I bustified out! (snarl) It was about time, too. It got kinda lonely in his subconscious."

"Wait, Puggsy's family has vampires?"

"Uh-huh, we even met one. Kinda moody, never smiled much, but he was fun to hang around sometimes. (grr)"

"Where is he now?"

Hardy frowned. "It's another sad story…"

Storm nodded. "Must be a lot of sad stories out there,"

"(grr) You have no idea."

They drove in silence after that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni's watch beeped. It was time to go.

Opening up her bedroom window, she climbed out and began running down the sidewalk. She passed by the old, foreboding house, pausing a bit when she saw a light on, but kept moving. _I'll snoop around that place later._ she told herself. _Right now, I've got a bigger mystery to solve._

Something ran in front of her just then, and she froze in her tracks. "Fangpuss! Geez, you nearly gave me a heart-attack!" she gasped.

"Would've been for a good cause," Fangpuss retorted.

"How did you get here so fast? You live on the other side of the neighborhood!"

"My parents had to make another trip, and left me with my aunt and uncle. (grr) Now, are we going to go find out what's going on, or what?"

They continued down the street, meeting up with Luca and Stutz along the way, Luca looking through the notebook. "Check it out, whoever drew these pictures even gave us our own bios!" Luca said, showing Toni her own. "And look, it says you're a vampire!"

"That would explain the picture of me with bat-wings," Toni said, rolling her eyes.

"That's f-f-freaky," Stutz stammered. "W-W-Why didn't you t-tell us y-you w-w-were a v-vampire, T-Toni?"

"Dude, I didn't even know!"

"Yeah, otherwise the first time we met would've been a lot more interesting," Luca chuckled.

Toni rolled her eyes. "Pfft, yeah, I can see it now…" she began, as music began to play in the background.

_~Toni's Vampire Fantasy~_

_Toni: _**You don't know me baby, but I've seen you around**

**It might be kinda crazy, but I'm just new in town**

**And I'm wondering if you'd get creeped if I said, "Hey look,**

**I'd like to get your number and a link to your facebook,"**

Fangs, in the fantasy, is standing in the park, when a hooded girl, Toni, walks up and begins talking to him.

**Now if I told you everything a nice girl's supposed to,**

**Would that compel you not to scream when I approach you?**

Fangs asks who she is, and she smiles, showing her fangs.

**You're gonna have to promise not to go off like a live wire,**

**But to tell you the truth… I'm kinda a vampire**

Fangs arches an eyebrow, thinking she's joking.

**I knew you'd be surprised, you can bet that I**

**May be undead, but I'm still pretty much ain't dead inside**

**What's with the shouting, I'm not asking much**

**I'd like to hold your hand, but I've got an icy touch**

Fangs laughs, then takes her gloved hand, walking with her.

**And blood is all I'm drinking all week, it's true**

**But if my heart were still beating, it would beat for you**

**So let me take you to Subway, you deserve it**

**Yeah, I'm a vampire, boy**

**Nobody's perfect**

The fantasy switches to Toni, Luca, Stutz, and Fangpuss in a band- Stutz playing the keyboard, Fangpuss playing the bass, and Luca being the disc-jockey, while Toni is the lead singer (Hey, it's her fantasy, isn't it?)

**I'll chase you through the night**

**Snatch you up and take you on a flight**

**Oh I… want to steal your heart**

…**And bite your neck**

**I've never been so kind**

**But with my powers, I'll make you mine**

**Oh, I… want to steal your heart**

…**And bite your neck**

The fantasy switches back to Toni and Fangs, walking through the woods.

**Boy, sometimes I bite, and have a thirst for O-type blood**

**You'll always be near, though you'll have to accept that**

**If I give you a hicky, you might get infected**

Toni hangs upside down on a tree branch, by a bunch of bats. Fangs takes a picture, chuckling.

'**Cuz I fell in love with you, **

**And I might be undead, but you make me feel alive**

**And when I chase you in my castle**

**It feels like the best date**

**(the best date)**

The bat wakes up and flies at Fangs, though Toni catches it, and sends it away. Fangs smiles at her and puts an arm around her.

**I have no reflection, so I don't care about beauty**

**Though you're a sight for sore eyes, I admit truly**

**I know I'll find no other**

**And our relationship will beat other vampire lovers**

"It'll beat other vampire lovers!" Fangs repeated, as he and Toni walked by and shoved Edward and Bella off a bridge.

**And everybody will love you, and you can sing along**

**With me and my minions in this Death Dealer Love Song**

Toni then asks Fangs to meet her in the park at midnight, and he nods.

**So give me a chance boy, you know I'll be worth it**

**Yeah, I'm a vampire, but nobody's perfect**

We get another view of Toni, Fangpuss, Luca, and Stutz in their little band.

**I'll chase you through the night**

**Snatch you up and take you on a flight**

**Oh I… want to steal your heart**

…**And bite your neck**

We get a view of Fangs combing his hair, putting on cologne, and putting on his shoes, then running out to meet Toni.

**I've never been so kind**

**But with my powers I'll make you mine**

**Oh I… want to steal your heart**

…**And bite your neck**

Fangs sees Toni standing on a hill and runs up to her, seeing her hood is down… and her skin is pale, her eyes are glowing, and her fangs are actually real, finding out too late that she's actually a vampire.

_Toni, Luca, Stutz, and Fangpuss: _**Bloo-oo-ood…**

**Bloo-oo-oo-oo-ood…**

_Luca: _**Blood, blood!**

We get another view of Toni, Luca, Stutz, and Fangpuss, who are now dancing to the rhythm.

_Toni, Luca, Stutz, and Fangpuss: _**Bloo-oo-ood…**

**Bloo-oo-oo-oo-ood!**

The scene changes back to Fangs, who is now running for his life through the woods.

_Toni: _**I'll chase you through the night**

**Snatch you up and take you on a flight**

He hides behind a tree, only to notice Toni hanging upside-down next to him, grinning and showing her fangs. The coward takes off again.

**I've never been so kind**

**But with my powers I'll make you mine**

He runs into a cave… running out with bats flying out, Toni stepping out next.

**Oh I… want to steal your heart**

…**And bite your neck**

Fangs eventually runs out of breath, leaning against a lamp-post. Toni walks toward him, and stares into his eyes, hypnotizing him, and he passes out.

When he wakes up, he's hanging upside-down next to Toni, now a vampire himself. She grins at him, and he grins back, showing his own fangs. Sprouting their wings, they take off into the night.

**Mwua-ha-ha-ha!**

_~End of Fantasy~_

Luca, Stutz, and Fangpuss just stared. "Why were you fantasizing about my cousin?" Fangpuss asked, appalled.

"Why would Fangs turn into a vampire? I mean, he's already a werewolf!" Luca scoffed. "Wouldn't that contradict something?"

"W-W-Why did y-you r-r-rip off the Z-Zombie L-Love Song?" Stutz questioned.

"How many times do I have to tell you morons not to sneak into my fantasies?" Toni snapped.

"Um… you've never told us that." Fangpuss deadpanned.

"Your description of vampires is wrong, too." A voice said. "They're not ALL like that,"

Everyone spun around, gasping. Standing before them were shadowed figures, one of them being the hooded kid Toni bumped into earlier! "About time you made it," one of them said, sounding female. "We almost thought that you didn't understand the clues we sent you,"

"Who are you guys?" Luca demanded, holding up the notebook. "And why did you draw these pictures of us and our friends?"

"Yeah, w-w-what's g-going o-on?" Stutz demanded.

"All will be revealed in time…" The tallest figure said, reaching into his jacket.

_Shit… it's a trap! _Toni realized.

A roar stopped everything just then, and Backbiter leaped out of a tree. "Backbiter! Man, are we glad to see you!" Luca exclaimed. "Can you handle these guys for us?"

"I'm not here to handle them (hiss)," Backbiter said, firmly. "I'm here to help them,"

_Shit… again! _Was all Toni could think.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: What's going on? Will Storm get more answers? Why DID Toni use Fangs in her fantasy? (in case we all didn't know in the first place) The song mentioned is a parody of "Zombie Love Song" by Your Favorite Martian.

Please review. Don't flame or I'll chase you through the night, snatch you up and take you on a flight, steal your heart… and bite your neck.


	20. A Bit of Fluff Is Thrown Into The Story

Now for yet another update. ENJOY!

Also, a slight warning. This chapter may get a little… (fluffy kitten runs by) *mew* …um, fluffy. …It happens.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Having a great imagination is what makes a genius a genius, as Einstein once said imagination is more powerful than knowledge. …Yep, Storm SHALL find out the answers soon, along with many others ;) …I think Toni will eventually get over Fangs, otherwise she'll be crushed to find out he's married (broke my heart, I'll admit).

**Scoobycool9: **Actually, there are stories that are the sad stories, like Tracker's "The Hunter's Moon", or my "The Family Cemetery", or FF2's "The chosen one", along with others that can be found in our profiles, more to come in the future. …Good Backbiter? We shall see. …And don't get ahead of yourself, the sequel isn't even half-done yet! …Yep, vampire-werewolves ARE epic ^-^

**Stormbringer128: **(looks in the background) Huh, never seen a werewolf do back-flips before. I suppose he's glad to have a fan XD …I'm sure the rest of the anti-twilight fans feel the same way ^-^ …Yeah, Toni oughtta keep her fantasies to herself, rofl …You shall find out soon, whether Backbiter is for us or against us and all that jazz.

Disclaimer: Why, OH WHY, must I ALWAYS be forced to say this? Ruby-Spears owns Fangface, other cartoon-companies own their shows, we the authors own our OC, and whoever created FanFiction owns this site! Now tell the lawyers to STOP HARASSING ME ALREADY!

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Great, just GREAT," Puggsy sneered as they drove down the road. "Thanks to the Asylum Escapees, we're fugitives!"

"Oh, yeah, because WE had those psychos lie through their teeth so they could turn the law against us!" Kristy snapped, glowering at Puggsy.

"She's right. Wolfram must have set a bounty for us, so no one would help us." Severus agreed. "And since you guys are on our side, they've made it to where you guys are our accomplices,"

"I-I don't get it. Who's this Wolfram guy? What's going on? Ooh, ooh, we're not going to jail are we? I've seen movies and what they do to guys in prison, and I can't go! I'd be eaten alive! I can't handle prison food, sleeping in a cold cell with some creep makes me uncomfortable, and climbing over a barbwire fence freaks me out because I could get a cut and I have a fear of heights and-" Fangs was stammering.

"Ah, shut up!" Puggsy snapped, whacking Fangs with his hat.

They came across a gas station in the middle of nowhere. "We'll have to find someone to help." Biff stated. "Severus, do you, Roxxy, or Kristy have any memory at all on who could help us?"

"No-" Severus began to say, but paused. "But… I do remember something from a dream."

"Again with the dreams…" Puggsy muttered, and Roxxy grabbed his hat and whacked him with it. "Hey! Would you cut that out?"

"No." Roxxy retorted, smacking him with the hat once again before setting it back on his head. "Now, shut up."

Fangs snickered, earning a glare from Puggsy. Hey, it was the first time he had seen his best friend get told to shut up and get smacked with a hat, rather than him!

"Anyway…" Severus said, rolling his eyes. "I remember there being a man in my dreams, who worked at a shop in London. I don't know his name, but I know he always looked after me, and took care of me when…" he winced, remembering his previous nightmare. "…whenever something bad happened."

"Then we'll go to London. That way, we'll be out of the law's jurisdiction until we can prove you guys are innocent," Biff replied.

"Yeah, one problem though," Kristy spoke up. "How are we supposed to get to London? If we show our faces at any travel-agencies, we'll be dead like a deer staring into a car's headlights!"

Kim spotted something in the gas station's window just then. "I think I know how we can go," she said, then pointed to a poster, reading:

CIRCUS EXTRAVAGANZA WORLD TOUR

Starring

HAROLD 'HAL' HERCULES

The poster also showed a list of cities the circus was traveling to, London being one of them. "They'll be leaving for London tonight from Williamsburg, by boat."

"How will a circus help? What are we gonna do, sign up for an act?" Kristy asked.

"Hal happens to be a friend of ours. He could help us get on the boat," Biff replied.

"Wow, that's convenient," Roxxy commented. "Talk about luck!"

"I wouldn't count ourselves lucky just yet. We've still got to get there," Puggsy said.

"Ooh, ooh, what if it's already left? We might be too late!" Fangs gasped.

"No harm in looking," Severus replied. "Plus, if it did leave, we can just stowaway on another,"

"Yeah, like we haven't been dubbed as criminals already," Roxxy said sarcastically.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They reached Williamsburg in a matter of hours, heading to a boat dock and finding the circus boat, much to their relief. "Guys, is that you?" Hal asked when he saw them, as he helped load cargo… carrying three large crates in one hand.

Kristy had to let out a descending whistle. "Strong kid." she commented.

"We need help, Hal," Kim said. "You see, we met these kids- Roxxy, Severus, and Kristy- who are being chased after some corrupt therapists from a group home, and now they're after us!"

"We need to get to London. Severus says there's a friend who could help us there," Biff added.

"Whoa. You guys have been busy this summer," Hal replied, rubbing his chin. "Alright, I'll get you guys on."

"Thanks, we need a break," Kristy said.

Unfortunately, Hal couldn't find them a room on the boat, since they were all booked for the circus stars, so the gang had to ride below-deck with the cargo… and animals.

"Some break," Roxxy commented as they sat on some straw. An elephant reached down and picked up some hay to eat. "Hey, Jumbo, you mind not eating my bed?"

"Well, at least no one followed us," Severus said optimistically, shrugging. "By the time Wolfram and the others find out we're out of their reach, we'll be halfway across the ocean."

"Now that we're safe, why don't we get some sleep?" Biff suggested, leaning against a crate.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Roxxy said with a yawn, lying down. She gave Puggsy a dark look. "This time, keep your mitts off me,"

Puggsy scoffed. "Just don't snuggify up to me," he sneered, lying on his side.

"Sleep? How can you guys sleep? There's a bunch of guys tailing us, we're convicts, and have you forgotten some weirdo tried to kill me the other night?" Fangs complained. "I doubt I'll ever sleep again! What if they managed to get on the boat? Or what if there's more of them in London? Or-"

"Fangs, if you don't shut up now, I'm throwing you in a cage with the lions!"

Kristy sneered, then turned to Fangs, smiling. "You know, Fangs, you might be less scared if you look out the window at the moon," she said, pointing out a porthole.

"Huh? How will that help?" Fangs asked, looking out the window. His eyes began to swirl, and he spun like a top, transforming back into Fangface.

_As if Roxxy wasn't enough… _Puggsy thought bitterly. Fangface snarled and picked him up by the ankles, shaking him. "Let me go, you oversized hairball!" he snapped.

"(grr) What did you say?" Fangface said darkly, not taking kindly to Puggsy's insult.

"Uh… please."

Fangface stopped shaking him and dropped him back in the straw. His wallet had fallen out, and Roxxy picked it up. "Nice driver's license," she commented.

"Give me that!" Puggsy took his wallet back. "Sheesh, you girls are really starting to buggify me."

"Lets just get to sleep now," Kim told them. "It's going to be a long cruise, and the trip will go by a lot smoother if you all stop antagonizing each other,"

Everyone listened, lying down and drifting to sleep.

The voyage, however, was far from smooth, for a thunder-storm struck and began to rock the boat… yet the storm wasn't what horrified the teens. No, their nightmares were a lot worse…

Kristy felt as if she couldn't wake up, no matter how hard she tried…

_She dreamt she was ten years old, sitting in a room two people, a man and a woman. The man had brown hair and a mustache, looked slightly plump, and had bushy eyebrows and dark green eyes. The woman had red curly hair which you could easily tell wasn't her natural hair color, had an hourglass shape which came too skinny in the middle, wore too much lipstick, and had sharp hazel eyes, and looked as if she had botox three times in the past year._

"_I can't believe you just left her out there," Kristy was saying. "She must be really scared." …She didn't exactly know who she was talking about, or where this 'she' was, but she knew one thing- the man and woman had left her somewhere alone._

"_It was for the best. I didn't want her spreading her disease onto the rest of us," The woman retorted. _

"_Couldn't we have taken her to the doctor and get her cured?"_

_The man scoffed, his mustache twitching as he did. "Absurd. There's no cure for what she had! Hundreds of people are dying from it, haven't you read the news?" he told her, stiffly. "I've already gotten too far in the business world to just up and die from influenza!"_

'_Influenza? But there's a cure for that!' Kristy thought. "There IS a cure! We just have to-"_

"_Not another word! Just forget about her, because she's never coming back!" The woman snarled. "Now, get up to your room!"_

_Kristy didn't know why, but she had a feeling these people had already gone too far, and she stood her ground. "No."_

_The man turned to her. "What did you say to your mother, young lady?" he snapped._

"_I said 'no', or have you gone deaf? And she's no more my mother than you are my father. You're both terrible parents, and shouldn't be allowed to have children! You're the ones who deserve to catch a terrible disease and be left deserted!"_

**Little child, be not afraid**

_The woman grabbed her arm and smacked her across the face, while the man stood up and took off his belt, whipping her back with it. She kicked and thrashed, but they held on to her, then dragged her by her wrists up the stairs and threw her into a room. "I suggest you learn how to be more respectful to your elders, you little bitch, or you'll end up like your sister, Jackie!" The woman snapped, and slammed the door, locking it._

**The rain pounds harsh against the glass**

_Kristy crawled over to her mattress of a bed, beaten and bruised, unable to lie down because her back ached with new scars. She didn't know who Jackie was, but she knew one thing…_

**Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger**

_She was dead._

_Hugging her knees, she began to sob. A hand then gripped her shoulder, and she gasped-_

**I'm here tonight**

"Kristy? (grr) Are you alright?" Fangface asked, shaking her awake.

Kristy sat up, breathing hard. "Oh, Fangface, it's just you…" she said, her voice shaky. "I-I was just having a nightmare. I'm fine."

**Little child, be not afraid**

"(grr) I could tell. It must've been a bad one, (snarl) because you kept flinching and started to cry in your sleep. What happened?"

Kristy sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I… I had a dream about my childhood. I lived with some foster-parents, and one of their kids had influenza. They thought she couldn't be cured, because they just left her somewhere on her own, abandoning her. I stood up to them, saying how they were horrible parents, and they started to beat me, and told me if I ever talked back again, I'd end up like another daughter they had…" tears began to fall from her eyes once again. "I think they killed her, because I remember knowing she was dead."

**Though thunder explodes and lightening flash**

"That's awful! (grr)" Fangface looked at her, watching as the tears continued to fall. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem pretty shaken up, (grr)"

**Illuminates your tear-stained face**

"I'm just scared. These dreams… these memories… they keep getting more real." she shut her eyes, biting her bottom lip. "I… I even had one where I found my real parents dead, standing in front of their graves. Their names were blurred, but I knew they were my parents…" she buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Fangface, at first I really wanted to find out who I really am… but now I don't know if I want to, if my memories are nothing but death and harm."

Fangface put an arm around her. "(grr) Don't cry, Kristy. No one's gonna hurt you, I promise."

**I am here tonight**

She sniffled. "You can't promise that-"

"(grr) I just did. If anyone tries to hurt you, I'll protect you (grr). You're a nice girl, and nice girls don't deserve to get beat up. I'll make sure you stay safe and sound, (grr) safe and sound, forever."

**And someday you'll know, that nature is so**

**This same rain that draws you near me**

She looked at him, tears still streaming down her eyes. For the first time since she met the werewolf, he actually looked serious! Kristy sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you…" she whispered.

"(grr) No problem," He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

**Falls on rivers and land, **

**And forests and sand**

His warmth managed to erase the pain from her memory, and she managed to drift into a dreamless sleep, feeling more secure than she had felt in days.

**Makes the beautiful world that you see**

**In the morning**

0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus' nightmare made him wince, and he wished he could forget it all over again…

_He was standing in a living room, where two different girls stood. One was brunette, looking to be in her later 20's, had brown eyes, and looked calm, though in her gaze hatred was stirring. The other girl looked to be 15, though for some reason he knew she was older, and she had short blonde hair and blue eyes. In the corner of the room a baby was asleep in a crib._

**Little child, be not afraid**

"_I trust you with my own child, and you go and take her into that (bleeping) world?" The brunette snapped calmly._

"_My friends wanted to see her," The blonde replied, trying to hide the nervousness in her tone. "Plus, I have a life there, and have responsibilities I can't ignore-"_

**The storm clouds mask your beloved moon**

"_You don't belong in that world!" the brunette gripped her by the shoulders. "And I'll be damned if I let you take my child there again! The last thing I want is for her to turn out to be some immature freak!"_

_The blonde sneered. "Better than being like you. At least I didn't try to make YOU abort your child-"_

**And it's candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams**

_Severus flinched, watching as the brunette smacked the blonde. "That abomination is not your son! At least I had my child naturally, rather than being a whore and carrying some cartoon's kid-"_

_He wanted to punch her, but someone beat him to the punch. There was a snarl, and a vicious-looking creature leaped out and smacked the brunette across the room, waking the sleeping baby who began to cry. The brunette grabbed the child and ran, looking back, and Severus heard the snarling once again…_

_Then he realized it was coming from him!_

**I'm here tonight**

Severus felt a tap on his shoulder, and finally managed to wake up. "Sorry, I had to wake you," Kim whispered. "You were growling in your sleep."

He sighed. "It's alright. Actually, I'm glad you woke me up," he told her, quietly. "I was having a freaky nightmare…"

"Oh. Bad one?"

He shrugged. "No… at least, not as bad as the last one I had-" he stopped himself. Why did he have to go and think of that horrid vision?

**Little child, be not afraid**

"What was that one about?"

Severus shook his head. "It's… I can't tell you. Just thinking about it makes me sick," he began to wince. "It… included my parents… dead."

**The wind makes creatures of our trees**

Kim gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh, Sev, I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, you didn't know… I didn't even know," he hung his head low. "I wish I still didn't,"

**And the branches are hands, they're not real understand**

Kim put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you… remember what they were like? Any good memories?"

"That's the worst part… I don't know who they were or what they were even like! I want to know… I want to have something to think about to keep my mind off seeing how they died."

**And I'm here tonight**

Kim linked her arm with his, holding his hand. "You'll remember, don't worry. Just don't focus on your nightmares- it's the better memories that last longer. That's probably why you can't remember them, because the bad ones have been blocked out for so long, but once you start to recall them, they'll be the ones that will remain."

"Yeah," Severus sighed, though he didn't sound convinced. "Trouble is, I have so many bad memories, the good ones hardly seem to exist… what if I have none?"

**And someday you'll know, that nature is so**

**This same rain that draws you near me**

Kim squeezed his hand. "Then you can make some. Everyone has good memories to share, especially you. You're a good kid, and I know you've had some good times, and when this is all over, you can make more memories, better ones even."

He smiled. "I hope that you'll be part of them… You'd be the one memory that I could never forget,"

**Falls on river and lands**

**And forests and sands**

Kim felt herself blush, but kept hold of his hand. "Thank you," she cleared her throat just then. "So, what was your other dream about?"

Severus chuckled. "Well, I don't know where this came from… but I swear I think I turned into Fangface!"

**Make this beautiful world that you see**

They both laughed, then lied back down. "That would be something,"

"Yeah… it would be cool though,"

They smiled once more at each other, then drifted to sleep.

**In the morning**

0o0o0o0o0o0

Roxxy's nightmare nearly had her vomit in her sleep.

_She dreamt she was in a fight with some guy. She didn't know who he was… she just knew she hated his guts, and that he felt the same way. "You might as well give up. I've always been the better fighter!" he snapped. "I was trained by the best!"_

"_That, I highly doubt, considering I trained with the man who trained your trainer!" Roxxy retorted… despite she had no clue who these trainers were or why they were having this conversation. "I've beaten you before, and I'll beat you again!" she threw a punch-_

_But he caught it. "Yeah right." Quick as a flash, he twisted her arm behind her back, then took out his knife, holding it against her throat._

_Roxxy kicked him in the privates, pulling out of his grip. She didn't know him, but she knew that when it came to her neck, no one was allowed near it. She then lunged at him… not seeing him pull out a knife._

_She felt a pain in her chest, and saw blood on the blade. Her blood. She looked down at her shirt, seeing the redness spreading down her chest. As if slicing her abdomen wasn't enough, the boy then kicked her in the face, knocking her off the edge of a cliff into a gorge. Someone leaped off the cliff toward her, grabbing her wrist…_

Roxxy jolted awake, looking around. She felt her abdomen, her wrists, then her neck, breathing deeply as she did. After realizing she was okay, she let out a relaxed breath.

"Bad dream?" Puggsy asked. Roxxy turned, seeing that he was sitting next to her.

"What gave you that idea?" she scoffed.

"Well, for one thing, you kept kicking on your sleep, hitting my back as you did so,"

She smirked. "Guess it wasn't that bad after all,"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "So what were you dreamifying about this time?"

She shrugged. "Just that I was fighting some dude. Nothing to worry about,"

"_You_ seemed pretty worried about it. What, did you lose?"

She scowled. "None of your business."

He grinned. "Ah, so you did, eh? Looks like you might not be as tough as you think-"

Roxxy slugged him in the arm. "Watch it, bub, or I'll prove to you how tough I am, and I'm pretty sure you won't live long to see all the results."

Puggsy rubbed his arm, glaring. "I don't know what's worser, your punches or your comebacks." he lied back down to resume sleep.

Roxxy lied down next, shutting her eyes tight… yet as she thought about the nightmare, she couldn't help but think that Puggsy may be right.

**For you know, once even I…**

**Was a little child… and I was afraid**

She kicked him in the leg, making him regret giving her such a thought. He scowled and kicked her back, and she kicked him again, and he retaliated once again… This went on for five minutes until Biff, tired of hearing their quarrel, lied down between them. "That's enough," he said sternly. "Get some sleep,"

"Whatever," Roxxy sneered. She tried to get back to sleep, but the image of seeing blood leak through her shirt kept her awake. She got up, looking out the window at the storm. The boat rocked, making it hard for her to stay standing, so she crawled along the floor.

**But a gentle someone always came**

As she did, she looked over, smiling when she saw Kristy snuggled up to Fangface. _Looks like Kristy and Fangface might tie the knot, _she thought, then shook her head. _Don't think about anything too heartwarming, Rox, or you might make yourself upchuck._

**To wipe away tears, trade sweet sleep for fears**

Though, the next thing she saw made her stomach lurch…

**And to give a kiss goodnight**

It was Kim and Severus, both of them holding hands, lying close to each other.

Too close, Roxxy believed.

**Well now I am grown, and these years have shown**

**Rain's a part of how life goes**

She turned away, crawling to a different bale of hay, sitting on it. _Okay, so Severus might like Kim, so what? _she thought. _Maybe the chick just got scared during the storm and he wanted to calm her down. We basically just met these guys, so I doubt anyone would be going toward having a relationship, especially since we're still on the 'acquaintance' status._

**But it's dark and it's late, so I'll hold you and wait**

'**Til your frightened eyes do close**

But as she looked at Kim and Severus, and Kristy and Fangface, she began having doubts.

**And I hope that you'll know, that nature is so**

**This rain that brings you near me**

_Why would I care if my friends fall in love, anyway? I don't give a damn about romance, _she thought, lying down and turning on her side, crossing her arms as she did. _So they have someone to hold them close during some lousy storm, and keep them warm… and help them not feel afraid… and actually like them for who they are._

**Falls on rivers and land**

**And forests and sand**

She shook her head. _Don't go soft, Roxxy. If you're going to make it through this dilemma, you'll have to stay tough. Someone will have to, at least. _she told herself firmly.

**And make the beautiful world that you see**

**In the morning**

Roxxy peeked over her shoulder, looking once more at Severus and Kim.

**Everything's fine in the morning**

She didn't know why seeing him with someone else made her irritated, considering they were just friends, allies in a mission to find their identities, and never had any feelings toward each other.

**The rain will be gone in the morning**

Yet, as she turned her head and shut her eyes, she once again began to have her doubts.

**And you'll still be here in the morning**

Outside, the storm finally managed to pass.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Song used is "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" for Vienna Teng. Kinda popped into my head as I came up with the fluffy parts, so I decided to throw it in.

So, apparently, we might have some couple pairings, maybe a love-triangle even, yet the question is… will they work out during the journey, or will it cause our allies to split apart? …Meh, I don't know. I'm not too big on drama. :P

Please review. Those who flame will be incinerated by bolts of lightening… as soon as I attach TV antennas to your heads. (chases after flamer) Hold still, will ya?


	21. Questionable Clues

I would like to begin this chapter by saying… being summoned for jury duty sucks. Luckily I wasn't selected to be part of the jury, so it's all good!

Now back to the plot.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: **You're getting warmer my friend ;)

**Stormbringer128: **Aren't we all a little cynical? Though watch yourself on that 'flirt' statement, unless you want to wear a neck brace the rest of your life (Roxxy's threat, not mine). …We shall see if you are right ;) …And yes, it's good to know the gang is friends with so many people. …Luca is still in America, though Edward Jr. may be waiting… *insert eerie music here*

**Tracker78: **No need to gloat, rofl. …Glad you liked the fluff ^-^ …Is there a difference? …We shall see how the two she-wolves interact (better than how Hunter would react to Liru, lol).

Disclaimer: 'Don't own anything. …_Moving on_…

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Fangface gang themselves had their share of strange dreams as well.

Lets start with Fangface's dream.

_The werewolf was sitting on the rooftop, accompanied by two other werewolves- one had orange fur with white tips and around the mouth and wore a white cowboy hat, and the other was dark-brown with tan down his abdomen and wore a black fedora hat. What was peculiar was that they both had a single fang like his. 'Are they cousins of mine?' he wondered._

"_There he goes!" The dark-brown werewolf said, having a Texan-drawl. He was pointing upward at the sky. "Dang, that boy knows how to take to the skies!"_

"_Just as long as his ol' man doesn't catch him," The orange werewolf added, having a Brooklyn accent. _

"_YOUNG MAN, YOU GET BACK DOWN HERE THIS SECOND!" a familiar voice shouted from below, and Fangface could easily tell who it was, having heard it at that volume hundreds of times before._

_Fangface looked over the edge at his best friend. 'Pugs? (grr) Hey, how'd he get here?' he thought. 'This is supposed to be MY dream-sequence!'_

_Someone shot past him in a blur, almost knocking him off the roof. "Whoa!" he gasped, regaining his balance. "(snarl) Alright, who's the wise-guy?"_

"_Hey! Off the board, pipsqueak!" Another voice snarled, and yet another werewolf ran by, leaping off the roof and landing on the flying surf-board. This one looked just like Fangface, but with blonde hair on top. The board had stopped, and Fangface noticed that a young boy, maybe six, had been riding the board, having blonde hair and blue-gray eyes._

"_Aw, c'mon, I was just about to bust a 360!" the boy complained as the werewolf picked him up, making the board hover down._

"_Yeah, and you'd probably bust my board in the process, which would result in you busting your neck, and then your dad would bust some butts for letting you run off with my board, buster!" He then handed the boy over to Puggsy._

"_How many times do I have to tell you not to do stupified stunts?" Puggsy snapped. "You're lucky I don't tell your mother about this,"_

"_Which one?" The boy questioned._

"_Don't get smart with me, boy. You're already in enough trouble as it is…" Puggsy took the child inside then._

"_Ooh, he's gonna get it now, I bet," The orange werewolf said, suppressing a chuckle._

"_Yeah, yeah…" The dark-brown werewolf agreed, and they smirked at each other. "Lets go watch!"_

_The two werewolves climbed off the roof, though Fangface sat there stunned. "Puggsy has a KID?" he gasped. _

When he woke up, he shook his head. "(grr) Man, what a dream. …Roxxy's right, I oughtta cut-down on the junk-food, (grr)" he told himself.

Speaking of Puggsy, he had quite a vision of his own.

Lets take a peek, shall we?

_There he was, standing in a cemetery. It looked ancient, all the tombstones cracking and the fence around the area rusting, weeds growing here and there, dark trees growing all around. There weren't all that many tombstones, and there was a small cottage in the distance. He walked along, looking at the tombstones, trying to see if there were any familiar names._

_Abigail Bellington and Samford Bellington, both dying in 1578... Their names didn't ring a bell._

_Charlotte Vandeguarde, died 1583. O'Brian Vandeguarde, died 1570... No clue who they were._

_Jonathan Vandeguarde, died 1579... Puggsy rubbed his chin. The other two Vandeguardes weren't familiar to him, but he felt he had heard this name before, yet couldn't remember where._

_He kept walking, coming across several Romanian names, some of them hard to pronounce. There were some names that seemed less native to the country. Everetteson, McRally, Hasslehoff, Conrad, Fangsworth, Williamson…_

_Puggsy froze. 'Fangsworth?' he thought, and turned back to the tombstones, studying them._

_Peter Fangsworth and Angela Fangsworth, both died 1579._

_Zachary Fangsworth, born 1562, died 1579._

"_Tragic, isn't it?" A Romanian voice asked, and Puggsy jumped, turning around. At first he thought he was looking into a mirror… then he noticed the black cloak, and that his doppelganger was slightly taller. The familiar-stranger showed no emotion, but slinked past him, looking at the graves. "I knew many of these people… Some of them died from illness, or had grown too old to carry on with life. For others, however…" he approached the Fangsworth grave, looking at it and Jonathan's grave. "Life was taken from them, during a horrid time too."_

_Puggsy blinked, but gazed at the names on the graves again. "These guys died in the same year," he pointed out._

_His solemn double nodded. "By the same fate, too… one that was tied to theirs," he pointed to the Bellington graves. He sighed, heavily. "Sometimes people just can't let go of their grudges, and take it out on those who don't deserve it. They think that when someone hurts them, everyone else is the same… not realizing there is good left in the world, somewhere."_

_He looked at his twin. "Who did it?"_

"_What does it matter? He got his in the end… or have you forgotten?"_

_For a brief moment, Puggsy heard distance gunshots, followed by a mournful scream, and a transparent image of a corpse turning to dust appeared but quickly faded. "What…?"_

"_Ah. Still have some to recover, don't you? Don't strain your brain trying to recall- I doubt it could muster that much strength anyway- otherwise it will take longer to retrieve what you have lost."_

_Puggsy stared at him, confused, angry, stunned, and annoyed. "What are you talking about? Who ARE you?"_

_The familiar-stranger looked at him, his eyes dark… and a grin then appeared on his face, showing fangs. "In time, cousin. In time…" He then faded, along with the rest of the dream._

Puggsy shot up, gasping, looking around. To his relief, he was still on the boat, not a tombstone or doppelganger in sight. Something nudged him just then, and at first he thought Roxxy was kicking in her sleep again, though it turned out to be Biff, who was in the middle of an odd dream, too.

Shall we venture into his subconscious? Lets.

"_Run! RUN!" A girl was screaming. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and wore all-black. A boy with brown hair and violet-purple eyes followed her, wearing an orange shirt and black jeans._

"_You don't have to tell me twice!" The boy responded, and they both leaped over some shrubs, rolling into a ditch and hiding beneath some undergrowth._

_Biff watched as some cloaked figures passed by. "Lost 'em again…" one muttered._

"_Dammit!" The other replied, sheathing a knife. "What's it gonna take to catch these brats?"_

"_You both forget, they're the offspring of those meddlers and OC," said a third cloaked figure, approaching. "Especially with that vampire helping them. Obviously they've learned all the tricks," they took out a vial, filled with purple liquid. "Which is why we must dispose of them before they succeed in their mission."_

"_No shit, Sherlock," The first cloaked figure sneered, and they continued on._

_Biff arched an eyebrow, recognizing the liquid. He decided to check on the kids before thinking more of it, looking over the edge at them. "C'mon, we've got to get to my dad, and fast," the girl was saying, pulling out a red jewel. "Before those creeps catch up to us,"_

"_Yeah… you think this is the right gem?" The boy asked, grabbing the gem and sticking it under a black-and-orange cap he wore. _

"_I hope so. We've risked our necks too much this time retrieving it," She then stood up, grabbing the boy's hand. "C'mon, lets get out of here,"_

_The boy climbed onto her back- surprising Biff at how strong she was- and in a blur they shot off, disappearing in a blink of an eye._

Biff awoke, just as confused as Puggsy had been. Who were those kids? What was so important about that jewel they had? And why did those cloaked figures have a vial filled with the same purple liquid that was nearly used on Fangs? "Had a weird dream too, huh?" Puggsy asked him, studying his confused expression. "You're not alone,"

"You too?" Biff asked, bewildered. "Man, everyone must be having crazy dreams…"

He was right, though it wouldn't count as everyone if we just stopped there.

On to Kim's dream!

_She was walking down a hallway, following two girls… no, scratch that. A girl and a she-wolf! The girl had brown hair and wore goggles, and the shewolf had black fur with red hair. "Don't worry, Drew, you've gone through this before, remember?" the girl was saying to the she-wolf._

"_No, my _human-half _went through it!" The she-wolf, Drew, corrected. "I don't know anything about child-birth! How will I know the child is coming? What if something goes wrong? Do I strangle my husband before or after the labor? What do I do if-"_

"_Calm down, wolf-girl! You'll know when the time is right, trust me."_

"_Okay… sorry, must be the hormones kicking in," Drew gave a soft chuckle. "Plus, on the bright side, I won't have to worry about some creep coming after my kids,"_

"_Exactly!"_

_A shadowed figure passed by them just then, and Kim almost cried out-_

"_Very funny, Edwin. Nice try," The girl said, spinning around and catching the stranger off-guard. "You know you can't sneak up on us THAT easily,"_

_Edwin snapped his fingers. "Drat. I must be losing my touch," he said, feigning disappointment._

_They all chuckled and continued walking. Kim scratched her head, wondering where she had seen those faces before… and why they were walking through her old apartment complex!_

She opened her eyes, sitting up and rubbing her head. "I think I've been traveling too much," she told herself, then stood up to go up on deck for some fresh air.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The boat reached London at a slow pace… too slow for the gang, especially since some of the passengers *cough*Roxxy*cough* got so bored they resulted in trying to sneak into the other rooms, resulting into getting thrown out, followed by the threat of swimming the rest of the way. No one knew why, but that threat sent shivers down Roxxy's spine, especially after noticing how uneasily she stared at the ocean waves from the deck.

"Something wrong?" Severus asked, standing beside her that day. "You look like you just saw a ghost,"

Roxxy sneered. "Maybe I did, you never know," she retorted. "We've already seen werewolves, vampires, dragons, aliens, and psycho-nurses. Seeing a ghost would be new,"

"True. …Speaking of the weird, have any new dreams?"

Thinking about her dream last night reminded Roxxy of seeing Severus and Kim holding hands, and she turned away. "Nah, nothing new, just the same ol' freaky visions," she lied, acting casual. "You?"

He shrugged. "Dreamt I was a werewolf like Fangface and nearly mauled a girl's face off,"

Roxxy nodded. "Nice,"

The boat pulled into the docks minutes later, and the passengers got off. "We'll be setting up in a field down Maple Road," Hal told them before they parted. "Feel free to drop by if you need help with anything,"

"We will. Thanks again," Biff said, shaking his hand, then walked off with the others, heading into town.

"So, do you remember where this shop may be?" Kristy asked Severus.

"Yeah… I think it's down this street. C'mon," Severus replied, showing them the way.

Good news: They found the shop.

Bad news: It was abandoned, and had a "Quarantine" sign hanging over it.

Safe to say it hasn't been open in a while.

"Well, folks, I'd say we're shit outta luck," Roxxy deadpanned.

"Hold on…" Severus said, walking toward the shop. Something didn't seem right… like he knew there was more to this store than met the eye.

Something caught his eye just then, a piece of paper sticking out of the door. He grabbed it, seeing it was a message:

_Go to Kiki's Café tonight, 9 PM_

"(snarl) What ya got there, Sev?" Fangface asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Check it out," Severus replied, showing the message to the others. "I think we've got a new clue,"

"Kiki's Café?" Roxxy questioned, arching an eyebrow. "Why would we go to some diner?"

"The real question is, who left the message?" Kim asked.

"Well, we won't know until we meet them," Biff answered.

"But what if it's not for us?" Kristy asked. "It could have been left for someone else,"

Severus looked at the paper, catching something else. "Maybe because it says, 'Severus, Kristy, and/or Roxxy, read this'," he answered.

"Okay… freaky." Roxxy commented.

"Looks like someone's been keeping an eye on us," Biff said, rubbing his chin.

"You think we should go?" Kristy asked. "I mean, what if they're working with the Edison Group?"

"Yeah, yeah, what if? (grr)" Fangface repeated.

"It's a chance we'll have to take, if we're going to get some answers," Puggsy replied. "No matter how crazified the situation seems,"

"He's right. We've got to find out somehow, and this may be our only chance," Severus agreed, pocketing the message. "Only problem is, what are we going to do until nine o'clock?"

They looked at one another. "(grr) Anyone feel like going to the carnival?" Fangface suggested, shrugging.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter, some carnival fun!

Please review. He who flames shall have thy drawers set afire.


	22. Roxxy's Secret

Next chapter has arrived! …a little late, I'll admit T_T

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **I have a reason for why the twins have swapped personalities… which I just made up at this moment, lol. Everyone will get their memories back eventually. And you're welcome ^-^

**Scoobycool9: **And there will be more to come.

**StormBringer128: **I must admit, your statement about Puggsy's dream had me laughing so hard, that I popped a lung, fell on my floor, landed on my cat (who wishes to sue you), and had to buy an inhaler to help resume my breathing… Good guess though (I often wonder if they're not actually related somehow, tho). As for the rest… you'll find out soon ;)

Disclaimer: I only own the OC. (angry producers storm in) *sigh* Not the SHOW "The OC", the original characters! (I hate it when people get the two mixed-up)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crazier things had happened at the carnival, I guess, though none summed up what had happened that night.

The gang arrived at the carnival, buying tickets and walking around. "You know, we've never had a chance to give Hal all the details of what happened," Biff pointed out. "We ought to catch up with him and fill him in, just so he can keep his eyes open,"

"For what? We're thousands of miles away from those psychos, and they have no idea where we are," Roxxy scoffed.

"You never know. If someone here wants to meet with us later, they might be working with them." Kim said, matter-of-factly.

"We'd better watch our backs, then." Kristy added. "You never know who might be-"

"Oh my gosh! They have SKEE-BALL!" Severus exclaimed, pointing over at a booth and running over.

"Huh, boy…" Puggsy groaned, putting his face in palm.

"(grr) Hey, wait up! I wanna play too!" Fangface exclaimed, following Severus.

"Oy," Roxxy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, lets join them." Kristy said. "It'll be nice to have a little fun, for once."

"Sounds good," Kim added, walking over with her.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to go find Hal," Biff replied, heading off towards Hal's tent while the others walked over to the skee-ball booth.

Severus and Fangface competed wildly, rolling balls up the ramp, trying to get the highest points. "(grr) Don't push your luck, Sev! I happen to be a champion at this game!" Fangface boasted, throwing a ball… which shot off the ramp and hit someone in the head. "…er, well, most of the time (grr)"

Severus won a prize, a stuffed teddy bear, and handed it to Kim. "Thanks," she said, smiling.

Roxxy looked around. "Hey, they have a mirror-maze," she said, pointing at the attraction. She turned to Severus, trying to get his attention. "You want to go in?"

"Maybe later," Severus replied, looking around. "Hey, there's a Ferris-wheel. Wanna go on, Kim?"

"Sure! You guys want to come on, too?" Kim asked the others.

"Sounds great, what do you think, Fangface?" Kristy replied, turning to the werewolf.

"(grr) Lets go!" Fangface exclaimed, taking her hand and running over to the ride.

"Shall we?" Severus asked, sticking his arm out, linking it with Kim's. Together they walked off.

Roxxy sneered. "Alright, I'll just go in by myself," she muttered, heading toward the mirror-maze.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Puggsy scoffed.

"I'd ask you to come, but your face would probably break the mirrors,"

"Oh, and YOUR face wouldn't? Your deflection would probably commit suicide before you even lookified into a mirror!"

Roxxy cringed, clenching her fists, and gave Puggsy a look more furious than he had ever seen, her eyes practically glowing red! She stormed off toward the attraction, heading inside and turning different ways, surrounded by hundreds of her reflections. She wasn't paying much attention to it, her mind too clouded with anger at Puggsy… at Severus and Kim… at everyone who ticked her off, even those she didn't remember! Finally, she stopped to catch her breath, realizing she had been trudging so long her chest was starting to ache. As she relaxed, she looked at her reflection… taking note of her crazy hairstyle, her wild outfit, her height, and her lack of femininity.

Biting her lip, she turned away, only to see another reflection, and she sighed bitterly. "Maybe I ought to tone down my style," she said quietly to herself. "Maybe then Severus would…" she stopped herself. Why did she suddenly care about what some guy thought?

"You'd have to change more than your looks to get a man, you dike," A voice sneered, and Roxxy saw, in the mirrors, a woman walking up behind her. She had black hair, gray eyes, and wore a black jumpsuit with a cloak, the hood down. "The way you are, a blind guy wouldn't even go for you!"

Roxxy turned around, scowling. "And who are you? Some 'Cat Woman Meets Van Helsing' wannabe?"

The woman sneered. "Damn, your comebacks really DO suck. The name's Kara, and I'm here to finish a job my Somebody couldn't do: kill you."

Roxxy whipped out her pocket knife. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you're not going to take me down without a fight!"

"Ugh, now you're using cliché lines? You've gotten more pathetic over the years. Losing your touch?"

"What would you know what I've lost? I hardly know you!"

"Oh, but I know YOU… But I'm not telling. It's best you don't know anyway- if you found out, you'd probably try to kill yourself. All. Over. Again."

Roxxy's eyes widened in horror. "How…?"

Kara said nothing more and lunged, punching Roxxy in the face. She stumbled back, but managed to kick her attacker in the gut. Kara glared and grabbed her hair, pulling her into a choke-hold, but Roxxy punched her in the jaw, releasing her grip, then elbowed her in the ribs, making her hunch over, and kicked up to strike her face, but Kara caught her foot and threw her flat on her back, aiming a gun at her face.

"You're a tough fighter, Roxandra… but I've got more important matters to handle, so I'm just going to finish it here," Kara smirked. "Pitty, though. I love a good challenge,"

"Then you're gonna love me,"

Kara turned around. "What the hell-"

*BAM!*

*SHATTER!*

As soon as she turned around, Kara was greeted by a fist in the face, colliding with a mirror. "Hey… Tweety!" she babbled, seeing birds circle her head, until she finally went unconscious.

Some officers ran in just then. "We heard there was a commotion going on in here. What happened?" One of them asked.

"This girl tried to kill me!" Roxxy replied, pointing at Kara. "She aimed a gun right at me!"

The officers grabbed Kara, dragging her off. "We'll take care of her. Right now, you'd better get someone to take a look at that cut on your neck," the other officer replied, and they walked out.

Roxxy gasped, feeling her neck to find that her leather choker had been torn off during the fight. She saw it lying on the ground and reached to pick it up… but someone else got to it first. "Lose something?" Puggsy asked, handing it to her.

She snatched it out of his hand and quickly strapped it back on. "You'd better not tell anyone what you saw," she snapped, darkly. "Or, I swear to God, I'll-"

"What did that girl say to you?"

"She just kept insulting me, said she was going to kill me, and… just pissed me off." She began walking out. "C'mon, lets-"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What she said… about you killing yourself." He was looking at her, his expression more serious than anyone had ever seen. "Is that where that scar is from?"

Roxxy clenched her fists, glowering darkly at him. "I don't want to talk about it… and if you say anything- ANYTHING- about it, I'll kill you where you stand. I will seriously take my pocket knife and jam it into your throat while you sleep. I'll…"

"Alright, I get it, you'll murdify me. …Lets just go find the others and tell them about that psycho,"

Roxxy nodded, walking out with him.

When they walked out, they saw Kristy and Fangface running over to another ride, while Kim and Severus were playing another game, where you had to throw a ring around a pop-bottle… Severus was standing behind Kim, holding her hand and 'helping' her throw. Roxxy's stomach gave a lurch, and she quickly turned around, walking off in another direction.

"Hey, where you going?" Puggsy asked.

"I'm going to go find Biff," Roxxy answered quickly. "You tell the others to meet us at Hal's show," With that, she took off around a tent-corner, making her way around the back of the carnival, where she sat down on a barrel, taking deep breaths.

"Roxxy?" came a voice, which made her jump. "It's alright, it's just me,"

She sighed. "Oh… hi Biff. I was, uh, looking for you,"

"You didn't have to look far. You ran right past me!" he sat down next to her. "Are you alright? You look like you're about to vomit,"

"I'm fine, just… got off a ride,"

"I saw you and Puggsy walk out of the mirror-maze. Did something happen?"

"Eh, some psycho-bitch attacked me. I think she might have been stalking us, maybe working with the Edison Group. I don't know, she said she was 'finishing some business' and tried to kill me."

"Where is she now?"

"A couple officers took her away. …Shame, I wanted to give her the ass-kicking of a lifetime."

"C'mon, lets get back to the others and tell them-"

"Puggsy's probably done it by now. He was in the maze with me, and helped me take out that whacko,"

"Helped you? I saved your life!" Puggsy sneered, and they looked over, seeing him walking over, followed by the others. "If it wasn't for me, you'd have a bullet-hole right between your eyes,"

"Are you okay?" Kristy asked, sitting by Roxxy.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Roxxy scoffed. "It's not like I was attacked by zombies, or anything."

"Did anything else happen? We saw you running off. You looked really upset," Kim added.

"Yeah, Rox, what all happened?" Severus asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She jerked away. "Nothing else happened! I just ran off to find Biff!" she snapped. "Geez, guys, I'm not a little kid!" she then began to walk off, the others following.

"(grr) You sure nothing's bothering you?" Fangface asked, concerned.

"Fangface, if anything was bothering me, then the person responsible would be DEAD right now,"

"Ooh, ooh, okay just asking. (snarl)"

"Hal's show is about to start," Biff said, clearing his throat. "Anyone want to go watch?"

"I'll go in a minute. I'm just going to grab a snack, first," Roxxy sighed, walking toward a food vendor. Buying some cotton-candy, she sat down at a table, hardly touching the treat, staring down at the wooden surface. Someone sat down next to her, and she sighed bitterly. "Pugs, if you don't stop following me, I'm dipping your feet in cement and throwing you into the ocean,"

He scoffed. "Is that any way to talk to the guy who just rescufied your neck?" he sneered. Roxxy clenched her fist, smashing the cone of the cotton-candy. "Okay, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry-"

"Just… shut up," Roxxy hung her head low. "Don't bring it up. Every time someone finds out, they make a big, frickin' deal out of it, and I'm sick of it. Don't ask me why I did it, because… I can't even remember." she began scratching at some peeling paint on the table. "I only recall being upset about something… something so bad, life just didn't seem worth living. I don't know what it was, but I hope I never have to. I already hurt someone when I tried to do it… no idea who, though." she set her cotton-candy aside, lying her chin on her arms. "It sucks… worst is how the scars never faded over time."

She felt a hand on her shoulder then. "I won't tell."

Roxxy nodded. "Thanks… a lot." She stood up, walking off. "C'mon, or we're going to miss the show,"

They walked into the tent, joining the others in the stands. "(grr) Is that cotton candy?" Fangface asked, licking his lips and looking at Puggsy next. Before he could make a move, though, Roxxy stepped on his foot. "Ow!"

"I told you, lay off the junk-food!" Roxxy rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, how many times am I going to have to tell you?"

"(grr) Hopefully only this time! Yeowch!"

Puggsy looked over at Roxxy, smirking a bit, then turned his attention back to the show.

Hal's performance was spectacular. Normally the strongest teen in the world only picked up two elephants, but tonight he did more- he bent a truck into a square block, he smashed a pile of bricks that were dropped above him just by raising his fist… he even caught a wrecking-ball when it was swung at him! The audience cheered wildly.

Then came his next act, smashing open a steel block that contained a live bull, which he would wrestle down. Well, he broke open the block… but a bull wasn't inside it.

Instead, there were three cloaked figures, all of them carrying guns. Everyone gasped and began to run, the Fangface gang and the others with them. "How did THEY get here?" Kim questioned.

"I don't know, but we'd better help out Hal!" Biff said, as they ran to help Hal, who was fending off the cloaked figures.

"I'll handle them! You guys just get out of here!" Hal called, grabbing a gun from one of the cloaked figures and bending it into a pretzel. The other two lunged at him, trying to wrestle him down.

"What do we do, now?" Kristy asked as they ran.

Severus looked at his watch. "Only one thing left to do," he said. "Time to make our rendezvous at Kiki's Café,"

"Oh, joy. As if life wasn't thrilling enough already," Roxxy deadpanned.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: What will become of Hal? Who will the gang meet at Kiki's? Can Puggsy keep Roxxy's suicide secret? Did anyone see that last part coming? What song will be included next? Will anyone get their memory back soon? And WHEN will I stop leaving all of you with questions?

Please review. No flames or I'll throw a truck at you. (holds up tiny toy truck) It'll hurt, trust me.


	23. Sudden ReaLIZation

Alright, shall we continue?

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Fangface the Second: **That's the brand I was thinking of, rofl.

**Tracker78: **You shall see. And a 'Somebody' is the counterpart of a 'Nobody' (if you've ever heard about Kingdom Hearts)

**Scoobycool9: **And it'll just keep getting crazier! And good guessing, though you got a little cold…

Disclaimer: Must we go through this all the time? Ruby-Spears owns Fangface, I only own my OC. What do I have to do, stamp it on your forehead?

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Left."

"Right."

"Left."

"Right."

"Left!"

"Right!"

"LEFT! (grr)"

"RIGHT! (snarl)"

Storm and Hardy had reached a fork in the road, on a dirt highway in the middle of nowhere, and since the letters on the road-sign had faded, they were in a pickle on finding the right route to Brooklyn.

You might wonder why the two werewolves didn't take a regular highway, though if you remember that there's maniacs after them and they had to remain out of sight thereby taking less-traveled roads, you wouldn't need to ask. …Though you may wonder why they didn't have a map with them, which would make things SO much easier.

"Listen, I've been to-and-from Brooklyn my whole life, so I pretty much have the directions memorized, (grr)" Storm stated, agitated. "And I know that we need to take the road on the right!"

"I've been to Brooklyn several times too (snarl) and I think we should go left!" Hardy argued, irritated.

"That road leads out further into a dessert! Plus, the fuel's running low. There's a town in the distance on the other path, so we can make a pit-stop AND get to the city quicker! …Plus, we can ask for directions?"

"(grr) We stopped back in Missouri, we can make it another five hours, and we DON'T need directions!"

"What is it about males and getting directions?"

"We're supposed to lay low. (snarl) If anyone recognizes us, we'd be doomified!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to make. Facing doom is one of my favorite past-times,"

Hardy rolled his eyes. "Wherever Girl never put you in many of her stories, did she?"

Storm arched an eyebrow. "Where-who?"

"Never mind. (grr) Alright, we'll stop in the town, but we'll have to get out of there fast. You never know how many creepos are tailing ya,"

And they drove off, not noticing a cloaked figure with large bat-like wings flying above them. "They're on their way," he said into a walkie-talkie, then continued to stalk the werewolves.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiki's Café was a popular joint, full of lively people. Some danced to the music in the background, others sat around tables playing cards, most just socialized at the bar… It was the perfect place to blend in and keep out of sight from any cloaked figures who might be following you.

"Looks like we'll be able to lay low here," Biff said as they walked in. "Getting lost in a crowd will be perfect in losing those creeps,"

"Yeah, one problem though," Roxxy said, thumbing towards Fangface. "Not many people here have a werewolf hanging out with them, so that's a giveaway,"

"Not for long," Kim said, taking out a picture of the sun. "Here, Fangface, look here."

Fangface glanced at the picture and immediately reverted back to Fangs. "Huh? What happened? When did we get here?" he asked, confused.

"We'll fill you in later," Severus replied. "Right now, we need to meet with someone,"

"So… who do you think sent us the message?" Kristy asked, looking around at all the people.

They looked around the room, their eyes falling on four teens sitting in a corner. One was a boy of Korean descent, sipping a water; Another was a girl with brown spirally hair, having a soda; The third was a boy with dark skin and black hair, larger and more fierce-looking than the rest; and the last was a girl with blonde hair, the smallest out of the rest of them. She looked over at Severus, Kristy, and Roxxy, nodding them over.

"You guys wait here," Roxxy said to the Fangface gang. "We'll let you know if it's safe to come over," With that, they walked over to the table, pulling up some chairs and sitting down. "So, you're the ones who left us the message, huh?"

"Depends on what kind of message it was," The dark-skinned boy replied.

"It was addressed to us- Severus, Kristy, and Roxxy," Kristy answered, motioning to herself and the other two. "Who might you be, and how did you know we were here?"

"I'm Chloe Saunders, the one who sent you messages about the Edison Group," The blonde-haired girl, Chloe, answered. "W-We heard they were b-back in business, collecting kids with unusual backgrounds."

"Our friend, Liz, managed to scope it out," The Korean boy added. "She's a poltergeist, and she informed us about all of you, telling us you were heading here."

"Ah, Chloe, we finally meet," Roxxy answered, rubbing her chin. "Can you tell us more about the Edison Group? Do they always wear cloaks and hoods?"

"Cloaks and hoods?" The brown-haired girl sneered. "What group-home did YOU escape from?"

"What Tori means is, the people who were after us never wore cloaks," The dark-skinned boy said, giving Tori a glare. "Someone else could be after you,"

"They were after you, too." Severus spoke up. "Why?"

"Because, like anyone else there, we also had some supernatural qualities." The Korean boy replied. "Tori and I are a warlock and a witch, my brother Derek is a werewolf, and Chloe is a necromancer- she can raise the dead."

Roxxy let out a descending whistle. "Nice gift," she commented.

"S-Speak for yourself," Chloe muttered.

"You're a werewolf too?" Kristy asked Derek. "What a coincidence, one of our friends is a werewolf, too!"

"Yeah, we saw you transform him," Tori said. "Though, Derek mostly just turns into an oversized dog, and can't stand on his hind legs, open doors, or speak."

"I can bite though, so I'd suggest you stop being a bitch," Derek retorted, then turned to Kristy. "I'm a different breed of werewolf, needless to say."

"There's different breeds?" Severus asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Sure. Some are like Derek, who just turn into large wolves; others are like your friend, who change into wolves with human characteristics; some just look like people with a hair-disorder-" the Korean boy was saying.

"Alright, Simon, I think they get it," Tori scoffed. "They don't need a biology lesson,"

Simon sneered. "You're just saying that because I got a higher grade in 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' class back at Hogwarts,"

"Hogwarts?" Roxxy questioned.

"It's a school of witchcraft and wizardry," Chloe answered. "When we moved here to England with Simon's dad, he and Tori both were enrolled in the school in order to perfect their skills,"

"Not that I needed it," Tori muttered.

"That's when we met some new kids, and our teacher Edwin," Simon added. "We heard them talking about some 'missing friends' and a 'dark sorcerer returning'. They sent out owls to deliver messages to their friends who weren't in the school, to keep an eye out for them."

"When Liz told us about the Edison Group continuing their experiments, we sent out messages to anyone at the group home, to warn them." Derek put in. "That's when we got in contact with Roxxy,"

"Hold it, hold it," Severus said, holding up his hands. "First of all, who's this 'Edwin' guy, and what did he mean by 'missing friends'?"

"We never found out," Tori answered, shrugging. "When we tried to talk to the new kids, they only said that it wasn't something they wanted to gossip about."

"It wasn't our b-business, to put it bluntly," Chloe added. "The only reason Simon and Tori got into it was because this 'dark sorcerer' was bad news, and they wanted to learn more about him."

"Yeah, I mean, if his return is making some people skittish, then who knows what kind of trouble he could cause." Simon said, taking a sip of water. "I want to find out if there's a way to stop him, help out Edwin and his friends…"

"We've already had enough trouble with the Edison Group, and we don't need any more." Derek said.

"By the way, who are your other friends?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot about them," Kristy said, then waved the others over. "This is Biff, Kim, Puggsy, and Fangs. They've been helping us get around…"

"Wait, I know you guys!" Simon gasped, grinning. "Edwin brought up your names before!"

The gang looked at each other. "Who's Edwin?" Puggsy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You don't know him?" Chloe questioned.

"Not really," Kim answered. "How does he know us?"

Derek looked at his watch. "We'll have to fill you guys in later," he said. "Right now, we've got to meet our Dad and Chloe's aunt back at our hotel. We told them we'd only be out for an hour, and they've been worrying about us enough during our trip,"

"We'll meet you guys here tomorrow night," Chloe told them as they stood up to leave. "In the m-meantime, don't t-tell anyone you know us,"

Tori scoffed. "No duh, Saunders," she muttered.

Roxxy watched them go. "Looks like we've just made some new allies, AND received some helpful info," she stated.

Kristy rubbed her chin. "Yeah… but who's Liz?" she wondered.

"Why do you ask?" Severus asked her.

"I don't know, but ever since they brought her name up, something's been nagging at my mind,"

"We'll have to figure it out later," Biff said. "Right now, we've got to find a place to stay for the night, all the while keep hidden in case there's some other creeps following us."

They left the café, coming across a hotel and checking into the last vacant rooms, the girls sleeping in one room and the boys in the other. Kristy, however, was unable to sleep and decided to take a walk out on the hotel's balcony. _I know I've heard that name before… _she thought. _Maybe it has to do with the dreams? _She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate, almost seeing a familiar face…

She heard footsteps behind her just then. "Oh, hey Kristy," Fangs said, stepping beside her. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"Yeah, this identity-crisis is really getting to me," she answered. "Every day, I come so close into finding out who I really am, yet encounter more questions that leave me baffled. And the dreams don't help much either,"

Fangs arched an eyebrow. "Dreams? Ooh, ooh, what about?"

"A lot of weird things, mostly lost memories. Sometimes I dream I'm a kid, sometimes I'm fighting some goon… heck, one time I was changed into some little furry creature!" she chuckled a bit, then let out a sigh. "Sometimes, though, they get so frightening… and I'm often too scared to recover all of them, in case I was part of something terrible,"

"Ooh, I know how you feel. I've been having some freaky dreams, too! But I've learned how to deal with them, namely using them in my fan-fics,"

Kristy arched an eyebrow this time. "Fan-fics?"

Fangs pulled his laptop out of his cap, then. "Yeah. One of my sister's friends in college, Shirley, showed me it." he pulled up the site, showing it to her. "You can write anything you want on it, about your favorite books or shows or movies or games… My friends and I, we used to have our own show, and it turns out it has a category on here. So in a way to cope with my fears I just write stories about them, which is easy because most of my dreams are basically almost the same and involve almost the same characters- other than myself and my friends- so every time I have some crazy dream I make a story out of it."

Kristy blinked, surprised at how Fangs explained all that in just one breath. _He must've taken lessons from Roxxy. _she thought.

"I haven't updated my latest story yet, but after what's happened I might," he leaned in, whispering. "Don't tell Pugs, but I often base some of my material off our adventures. …Would you mind if I included you in the story as an OC?"

She chuckled. "Sure."

"Thanks. …You know, you kind of remind me of Tracer87's character." he pulled up the profile. "Shirley says that they basically inspired her into writing fan-fics,"

"Does she have an account, too?"

"Oh, yeah," he pulled that profile up next. "Her pen-name is Wherever Woman. She's written a lot of stories… though, some of them get a little too violent. I used the DocX feature so she could help me co-write my last story, and boy was it graphic! In one part, this werewolf, Wulf, tore Freddy Krueger in half!"

Kristy rubbed her chin. "That's a shame… He's my favorite slasher-film character."

"Yeah… She got busy with school, though, so I wrote the rest by myself, toned down the violence a bit, threw in some romance, added a couple fluffy scenes (Puggsy was in one of them- don't tell), and made it to where everyone got a happy ending. I twisted it a little, making it sound like a character from the story was the one writing it all, then in the end it turns out it was all a dream and she had pictures of it all and met a boy who read all the stories online and they try to find out how they're linked together." he then sighed though, leaning against the railing and resting his chin in his palm. "I started a sequel, but I got stuck after I introduced them and a new character and they fall through a portal. I can't think about where they should end up, and haven't had any dreams to inspire me,"

"How about this: since you're adding me as a character, you could throw in Sev and Rox, and maybe make it to where we're them, only we have amnesia. …It's basically all I can think up, since I have no clue who I am."

Fangs thought about it, then shook his head. "Nah… the readers would probably find that too cheesy, and would probably already be figuring that out. It's a good idea, but not enough to have them at the edge of their seats, you know?"

Kristy shrugged. "Eh, true. I mean, it WOULD be a little anticlimactic."

"Yeah. That, and you guys don't look much like Shaun, Luna, or Liz,"

She froze. _Liz? That name again? _she thought, stunned… only this time it really jogged her memory. Suddenly, she blacked out…

_She was standing by a door, white light shining in front of her, a silhouette of a man standing in front of her and a woman standing to her left. "You're the only one who can travel from reality into toonality, Liz Shirley," the man was saying to the woman. "It's up to you to find Shaun and Luna, and help them get back home,"_

"_What about the rest of you? If the Veni Con Yei attacks…" the woman was saying._

"_We'll hold them off. The spell should be wearing off by now and their memories are beginning to stir, so hopefully by the time you return, this tragedy will be over and we'll all be reunited,"_

'_What are they talking about?' Kristy wondered, her head beginning to ache from confusion._

_The man then handed the woman a key. "You will only be able to use this portal three times: on the first of September, on the 9__th__ of December, and on the 4__th__ of June. Those are the estimated dates I could guess when the memory-erase curse starts to wear thin. …Make sure you have Shaun and Luna by those times,"_

"_Right… but, just one question. What if I'm not the only one who can travel from the toon-world to the real-world? Suppose someone else has that ability?" Liz asked._

"_Then… lets hope they're on our side." _

"Kristy? Hey, Kristy!" Fangs said, shaking her shoulder.

"W-What…?" Kristy asked, gasping. "Sorry, I-I blacked out…"

"I noticed. Ooh, ooh, what happened?"

Kristy rubbed her head. "You're not gonna believe this, Fangs, but I've come up with a new twist for your story…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: This mystery is getting close to the end… yet there's still more to come for our heroes, and much more to be revealed, and other protagonists whose light have only begun to shine. The trip may have taken them all thousands of miles from home, but their journey has only begun…

Okay, enough poetry. Just review and hold back on the flames, alright?


	24. Carnival Fun & An Unexpected Romance

Well, it's been fairly 46 hours since my last update, so… here's a new chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Stormbringer128: **Not quite. And thank you for your input on Kristy's idea ^-^ Chloe Saunders comes from that book-series "Darkest Powers" if you've ever heard of it. And Edwin also owns a wand-shop too (to learn more about him, visit FF2's profile). …I don't know why men won't ask for directions either, it has something to do with dignity I guess. And we'll see if they're on the right trail. …That is entirely TOO true XD

**Tracker78: **Yeah, wait 'til you see how she gets along with Puggsy XD And if everyone is right about Kristy's identity- perhaps ;)

**Scoobycool9: **Apparently everyone loves how Storm and Hardy get along lol. Yeah, I figured the names could be hints for anyone who hasn't figured out the mystery yet, let alone let those who do know see how right they may be. And the sorcerer is old… like by, maybe 100 years? XD

Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Everything else belongs to somebody else.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Angel normally listened when given an order, especially since she was sent to live with her father, who she vaguely remembered was very stern and wasn't one to disobey. She was only able to see him every few months, since he was always traveling he said, and had friends and family to visit and tell the stories of his travels to (something she always loved to hear at bedtime), so she hardly was able to spend much time with him and get to know him. The young five-year-old was highly nervous about staying with him, and made a promise to listen to every word he said to her and to behave, in order to make him proud.

Though, since she wasn't with her father just yet, she decided it wouldn't hurt to bend a couple rules and try to follow Toni, deciding she'd start following orders after she found him.

The only thing stopping her was the fact that she lost track of the tomboy, and ended up lost. _I knew I should've waited two minutes after she left, rather than five. _she thought. _…Not that I'm able to tell time yet, which would have been a good thing to learn by now…_

_*rustle rustle*_

She froze, hearing something in the bushes. "W-Who's there?" she asked, raising her fists. "You'd better not hurt me, or I'll send you to the hospital!"

"Take it easy, we're not going to hurt you," came a scoff, and three six-year-olds stepped out of the bushes. One was a girl with dark skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes, being the one who spoke; the second was a boy with bright red hair and brown eyes; and the third was a boy with dark skin, black hair and green eyes, looking almost like the girl, facial-wise.

"What are you doing out this late?" the red-headed boy asked.

"I'm looking for some friends. One is a girl who looks like a boy, with black hair, wearing a red hoodie, and another is a baby werewolf wearing a red cap." Angel answered.

"What a coincidence, we were going off to find some friends as well," the dark-skinned boy replied. "And a few of them are werewolves, too!"

"We happen to know where they're going. Maybe they could help you find your friends, too," The girl added.

"Thanks," Angel said, and the four of them began walking down the street. "My name's Angel, by the way. What are yours?"

"My name's Rusty," The redheaded boy replied.

"I'm Analessa, but you can just call me 'Anna'." The girl replied next.

"And I'm David," the last boy finished.

As they walked, they didn't realize they were being followed… like almost everybody else! Apparently the stalking rate has doubled in the past year. Now everyone's always going after someone! It used to be just a few men chasing after women, but now that the girls have gotten into it, it's become an epidemic! It-

*BONK!*

(ahem) Pardon the rambling of the last narrator, they've been on a sugar-high lately. On with the story, please!

0o0o0o0o0o0

After Kristy had told the others about her vision the next morning, it was no doubt that their adventure was taking a turn for the weirder. "So, you think Liz might be a woman from the real-world?" Severus asked.

"That's impossible! The real-world doesn't even exist!" Puggsy scoffed.

"I'm with the wise-guy, for once." Roxxy agreed. "Plus, Chloe once told me that the Liz she was talking about had been with her since the first time she went to the group home, and she had been killed and is now a poltergeist that only she can see. Whoever that other woman is obviously couldn't be her, especially if she had been seen by someone else… unless they were also a necromancer, or dead."

"I don't know, it's just… when Fangs had brought up her name as an OC for his story, I just blacked out into a memory lapse." Kristy sighed, rubbing her head. "That name really sounds familiar to me… like I know who that woman was, as if we're connected somehow."

"You write stories?" Severus asked Fangs.

"Oh, don't get him started…" Puggsy groaned, smacking his forehead.

"Yeah, mostly about these weird dreams I have, especially ones where I'm a werewolf," Fangs answered (and everyone decided to keep quiet about the irony). "I even decided to make my sister a werewolf and put her in. I haven't written any new chapters, yet, but…"

"You have a sister?" Roxxy asked.

"Ooh, ooh, yeah. Her name's Samantha. We're twins," he took out a picture of him and Samantha, showing it to the others.

"Huh, for a couple of twins, you guys don't look too much alike," Severus commented. "You sure you're related?"

"Just wait until you see Storm, then you'll be convincified," Puggsy muttered.

"We'll have to tell you more later," Biff said, looking at his cell-phone. "I just got a text-message from Hal. They managed to catch those three creeps who attacked at the carnival last night!"

"C'mon, lets go down there and see if we can get some answers," Kim advised.

"Exactly what all happened last night?" Fangs asked, still confused.

"A bunch of creeps who've been stalking us sabotaged Hal's show, and some crazy chick tried to kill me too," Roxxy answered.

"Oh… Do we have to go down there?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

They reached the carnival grounds an hour later. Despite the chaos of last night, it was still lively, and to the gang's relief Hal was alright. "They tried to overpower me, but luckily a few of the other circus-people managed to help me take them down," Hal answered. "We have them tied up in that tent over there, and the police are questioning them now. They said you can identify them when they're done,"

"Great, we're going to need all the answers we can get," Severus replied.

"Why don't we check out the rest of the carnival while we wait?" Roxxy asked, and everyone gave her a look. "What? I didn't get to experience much LAST night, and this is the first time I've ever been to a circus! …that I can remember, at least…"

"I'll let you guys know when the police are ready for you," Hal added, shrugging and giving a smile. "From all that Biff told me, you guys deserve a break,"

"Alright, if you insist!" Fangs replied quickly, grabbing the others and pulling them away, happy to put some distance between him and some suspicious characters for once.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to do?" Biff asked.

"Lets go on the Tilt-O-Whirl, that looks fun," Kristy suggested, pointing at the ride.

"I want to play some more games," Severus said, turning to Kim. "Maybe I could win you another prize,"

_Gag me. _Roxxy thought, literately feeling her stomach lurch. "How about the bounce-house?" she suggested, pointing at the attraction. "It's large enough for teens, and considering we just ate breakfast, it won't make any of us throw up." _Unless Severus and Kim get too close…_

"Ooh, ooh, I'm with Roxxy. That actually sounds fun!" Fangs agreed, and they headed toward the bounce-house.

As they walked, Severus held on to Kim's hand, and Roxxy had to keep from making a gagging sound. Puggsy noticed her sickened expression first. "You sure you want to bounce around? You look like you're about to hurl any second," he said.

"Yeah, and you looked pretty sick last night, too." Biff added.

"I'm fine. Really," Roxxy muttered.

_I highly doubt it… _Puggsy thought, following Roxxy's gaze, seeing how she was glowering at Severus and Kim.

They climbed into the bounce-house. They were the only ones inside, since not many people arrived at the carnival yet, and began to jump around, springing off the walls and ceiling with every leap. Music played in the speakers to go with their movement and add to the fun.

**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart**

Severus and Kim held hands, jumping and spinning as if they were dancing. Roxxy shook her head, trying not to watch.

*Bam!*

**But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start**

What she wasn't watching was where she was bouncing, and crashed into Puggsy. "Sorry!" she gasped, standing up. "I'm going to get out now. I'm a little bounced-out…" with that, she crawled out.

Kristy arched an eyebrow. "Did Roxxy just… _apologize_?" she whispered to Fangs. "To _Puggsy_?"

"Just when you thought carnival's had enough weird things," Fangs commented.

They crawled out of the bounce-house and began walking along. Severus put his arm around Kim, and she smiled up at him, holding on to his hand. (Roxxy dared not to look, for the sake of her stomach)

**You put your arms around me, and I believe**

**That it's easier for you to let me go**

They walked past a poster that showed a horrifying creature, an ad for the 'Haunted House' attraction. Fangs yelped, backing into Kristy by accident. "Don't worry, it's not real," she told him, holding his hand.

"I knew that," he lied, chuckling and putting his arm around her.

**You put your arms around me and I'm home**

More people began to arrive, and the carnival started to get crowded. Biff, Kim, and Severus decided to play some more skee-ball, while Kristy and Fangs joined Puggsy and Roxxy by the dunk-tank, the two boys competing to hit the target and dunk a pantless red guy into the pool.

**How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?**

Roxxy looked back, watching as Severus won Kim another prize, and in return she gave him a peck on the cheek. "C'mon! My grandmother can throw better!" the red guy was shouting. "And she lost her arms in the war!"

"Can I borrow this? I need to hit something," Roxxy asked, stealing a ball from Puggsy and chucking at the target, making the red guy hit the water.

**I can't decide if I'll let you save my life, or if I'll drown**

"Congrats (cough) here's your prize," the red guy sputtered, handing Roxxy a little rubber shark. "WHO'S NEXT?"

"Nice arm," Puggsy said to her.

"Thanks," Roxxy sighed, nonchalantly handing Puggsy the toy.

**I hope that you see right through my walls**

"Did Puggsy just compliment Roxxy?" Fangs asked, stunned.

"Yeah… The universe is starting to feel a little off-balance, here," Kristy said, waving her hand in front of her.

**I hope that you catch me, 'cuz I'm already falling**

Puggsy followed Roxxy, noticing she was looking more pissed off than before… and he figured why. "C'mon," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"Hey! Leggo! Where are you taking me?" Roxxy demanded.

**I'll never let a love get so close**

"Somewhere a little less romantified," Puggsy replied, and lead her to the Haunted House attraction.

**You put your arms around me and I'm home**

The attraction was just what Roxxy needed. They explored dark hallways that showed horrifying holographic specters floating about; ghoulish animatronics popping out of secret passageways; rubber lifelike spiders dropping from the ceilings; and a trap-door that led to a slide that made them slide down to a pool of plastic balls painted like eyeballs… Roxxy loved it all.

Meanwhile, Severus and Kim walked along, the girl having her arm linked with his. Biff smiled a bit at the sight, happy that his friend had found someone to love, seeing how Severus always smiled at her. _I used to smile at her the same way, _he thought, chuckling to himself. They came across an attraction where you had to knock over a pyramid of bottles, and decided to try their luck at it.

**The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved**

Kristy and Fangs were just stepping off the Tilt-O-Whirl, the lanky teen gripping her arm, looking pale. "S-Sorry if I gripped your arm too hard," he apologized, letting go.

"It's okay. You didn't cut my blood-circulation off TOO much," Kristy replied, patting him on the back.

**I never want to leave you, but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone**

Biff had won a prize this time, beating Severus. "Don't worry, you'll beat him next time," Kim said, putting her arm around Severus. "Plus, you've won me enough prizes already. My arms are getting full!"

**You put your arms around me and I believe**

Severus smiled. "For a girl as nice as you, there's no such thing as enough prizes," he replied, giving her a hug.

**That it's easier for you to let me go**

Roxxy, who happened to be passing by, clenched her fists and quickly turned away. "C'mon, lets go catch up to Fangs and Kris," she said to Puggsy, trudging off.

Puggsy looked back at Severus and Kim, and shook his head, following her.

**I hope that you see right through my walls**

"Hey guys!" Fangs called, running towards them… though tripped over a discarded soda-bottle and fell.

"Gotcha!" Kristy gasped, grabbing his arm and catching him, her hand now on his back while the other supported his head, him facing her.

**I hope that you catch me, 'cuz I'm already falling**

"Um… t-thanks, Kristy," Fangs said, awkwardly, taking note of the position he was in.

"Eh heh… no problem," Kristy replied, blushing a little, seeing how close their faces were.

**I'll never let a love get so close**

"Geez, people, get a room!" Roxxy scoffed as she and Puggsy walked up. "If I see any more romance, I'm gonna hurl."

"Same here," Puggsy added.

**You put your arms around me and I'm home**

Kristy and Fangs looked at each other, smirking, then wrapped their arms around each other, holding the other close. "Oh, c'mon, guys. Don't try to keep us from loving each other," Kristy joked, nuzzling Fangs' cheek.

"Yeah, just 'cuz neither of you guys have someone to love, doesn't mean-" Fangs began, though Roxxy stormed off passed him. "Roxxy? Hey, where are you going?"

"Rollercoaster," she replied bluntly, still looking furious.

"Way to go, pinhead," Puggsy snapped at Fangs, hitting him with his hat, then began to follow Roxxy.

"What's wrong with her?" Kristy asked, following him.

Puggsy thumbed over at Severus and Kim, who were catching up with them, Biff following. "Take a guess,"

They all met up with Roxxy at the roller-coaster, standing in different isles that lead to three different tracks. Biff sat in the middle cart of a coaster on the left with Severus and Kim, behind them; Kristy and Fangs sat in the right coaster; and Roxxy and Puggsy sat in the middle. "Exactly how long are you planning on stalking me?" Roxxy asked as the coasters slowly began to move down the track.

"Just until I find a way to make you get over Severus," Puggsy replied.

**I've tried my best to never let you in to see the truth**

Roxxy shot him a look. "How did you- I mean, what makes you think that I-" she sputtered.

"Roxxy. I've seen how you've been looking at him lately- that glare in your eyes, how red you get, how you clench your fists so tight they turn white… You hate seeing him with another girl, and I know it." he replied sternly.

**And I've never opened up, I've never truly loved**

She unleashed a bitter sigh. "Alright, so I'm jealous. Big deal," she muttered, then her eyes widened, seeing that the track they were on slanted downward. She had never been on a roller-coaster, that she could remember, and quickly gripped his arm… then realized what she was doing and let go. "Uh, sorry about that."

Puggsy shrugged, putting his arm around her. "No problem. You can hangify on to me anytime you want… just as long as you're not trying to stranglize me," he replied.

'**Til you put your arms around me and I believe**

Roxxy gave him a look out of the corner of her eyes, but relaxed a bit. _Ah well, it's not so bad. _she thought. _Plus, I can just punch him if he tries getting too close._

**That it's easier for you to let me go…**

The coaster shot down the track, making Roxxy grip on to his arm. On another track, Kristy was hanging on to Fangs, screaming- suddenly realizing she had a slight fear of roller-coasters, despite she had no memory of being on one… though she relaxed a bit, as Fangs gripped on to her as well, looking more terrified than her. Kim was hanging on to Severus, laughing as they shot down the track, Biff having his hands in the air behind them, yelling out.

The coasters went through a tunnel, Severus' and Kristy's carts riding side-by-side… when suddenly a hat fell on Kristy's head. She looked up, seeing Puggsy and Roxxy were right above them, riding upside-down, and she tossed the hat back up to them- Roxxy caught it and put it on, smirking, and Puggsy merely rolled his eyes and swiped the hat back.

**I hope that you see right through my walls**

After the coaster, they went on a bumper-car ride, crashing into each other.

**I hope that you catch me, 'cuz I'm already falling**

Next, they competed in a game where you shot water into a clown's mouth, trying to fill a water-balloon 'til it popped. Fangs won, giving Kristy a toy horse as a prize, and she pecked him on the cheek, making his face blush and his ears flutter like Alfalfa's.

**I'll never let a love get so close**

They went on a Ferris Wheel next, Biff having to sit out because the ride was already full.

**You put your arms around me and I'm home…**

The wheel stopped, and Roxxy and Puggsy were at the top. "Some view, huh?" Puggsy asked, seeing that they had a great view of the city.

Roxxy nodded. "Yeah… Thanks," she said.

"For what?"

She shrugged, leaning her head on his shoulder. "For a lot of things,"

He smiled, and put his arm around her. "You're welcome…"

**You put your arms around me and I'm home**

Once they got off the ride, Biff ran up to them. "Hal just sent me a message. The cops want to see us now," he said.

They ran to the tent where the attackers were kept, seeing three police officers standing there, one of them a woman who had her hat pulled over her face. "You're free to ask them some questions," she said in a gruff voice.

The teens approached the cloaked men… seeing that they were three timid-looking men, who were bound and gagged! Severus pulled out one of the gags. "Please, this is a mistake!" the man stammered. "It's a trick!"

Roxxy arched an eyebrow. "Wait, you're one of the officers who arrested Kara!" she realized. "What happened?"

"Behind you!"

*WHAM!*

Before anyone could say another word, the three so-called police officers knocked them out. Kara took off her disguise, smirking. "Finally. Lets take 'em to Cibil's Café," she said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Cliffhanger! Alright, so Angel made some new friends who share a part in the mystery, Puggsy and Roxxy took part in the whole 'Boy-And-Girl-Hate-Each-Other-At-First-But-Eventually-Fall-In-Love' cliché, Kara's returned, everyone's being followed, and there's so much more to be told!

…for those of you whose brains haven't exploded by now, please review. Those who flame will WISH their minds popped!


	25. A Mind Boggling Experience

Well, I think it's time a few questions got answered, don't you agree?

And I forgot to add that the name of the song in the last chapter was "Arms" by Christina Perri. Got caught up with the cliff-hanger and fluffiness that I forgot to mention that :P

**Reviewer Thank Yous**

**Tracker78: **Careful how you say it, or you might end up in a neck-brace (Roxxy's threat, not mine). So glad you liked the KristyxFangs parts ^-^

**StormBringer128: **You won't have to go too far out on a limb, 'cuz you may be right ;) …You'll see who the kids belong to soon. …Keep running! Run as fast as you can! Lol …Yeah, way too much cuteness in THAT chapter- my dentist is going to be rich from all the sweetness. And good, because that's how I was describing them ^-^

**Scoobycool9: **Ironically I'm not into romance, yet it pops up in my stories anyway o.o …Glad you liked the cliché. And I'll try to ease down on the cliffhangers for ya (been using them a lot lately)

**Fangface the Second: **Yeah, Kara is the type of woman who won't give up until she has her victims at her mercy and gets what she wants from them… sound familiar? XD

Disclaimer: Fangface is owned by Ruby-Spears Productions, and the rest of the cartoon cameos are owned by other companies. I only own my OC. (impersonates Axel) …_Got it memorized?_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Phineas and Ferb sat in their room, Dib, Juniper and Jake with them. "We've found out more information on the Edison Group," Phineas was saying, typing at the computer. "It says they were a secret society for supernatural creatures up until 2010, when their entire corporation was revealed and destroyed. However, they got their funding back to restart their experiments,"

"It also says here that their new executive, Professor Wolfram, is part of an underground society that hunts supernatural creatures they find to be a menace, werewolves being at the top of their list." Juniper said, reading the article.

"And they call their organization the Veni Con Yei, which is Netherworld speak for 'Death To Lycans', it's first founder named Marlow Bellington." Jake added.

"How did you guys find all this out?" Dib asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Ferb managed to hack into their website!" Phineas replied, and Ferb gave a thumbs-up.

"Look! There's a file reading 'Project WTF'… WTF? Who'd name a project that?" Juniper asked, arching an eyebrow.

Phineas clicked on the file. "It says here, that three people from reality, known as 'The Authors', were prophesized to be the ones who would bring an end to a mad sorcerer bent on destroying the toon-world and real world, named Finneas!" Ferb looked at his brother, shocked. "N-No, Ferb, I don't think it's me. His name is spelled with an 'F', and look, there's a picture!" He pulled up a picture of an old wizard. "See? No resemblance." Ferb wiped his forehead in relief.

"It says Finneas was raised by Marlow, and together they vowed to rid the world of werewolves and remake it in their own design," Dib added. "But the three authors, WG, Tracker, and FF2, joined a group of meddling kids, werewolves, and vampires and defeated them. But they've come up with a new plan to resurrect Finneas!"

"It has a picture of them too!" Jake added, and they pulled it up…

Their eyes almost popped out of their heads. "We'd better call the others…" Juniper said, stunned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Backbiter, what's going on?" Luca demanded. "Who are these guys? What's going on?"

"Allow me to explain," said the tallest cloaked figure, and he pulled back his hood, revealing himself to be the man who lived at the creepy-looking house! "My name is Edwin Miles Smith, and I'm a friend of your friends, Biff, Kim, Puggsy, and Fangs aka Fangface,"

"How do you know them?" Toni questioned, arching an eyebrow. "They've never talked about you before!"

"That's because they don't remember us," retorted one of the other hooded figures, the one who had dropped the notebook. "They lost their memories, just like you guys,"

"L-Lost our m-memories?" Stutz repeated, clutching his head.

"Yeah, buddy… otherwise you'd probably recognize us," Said another figure, stepping up with one who stood at his height. They pulled back their hoods, revealing that they had red or brown hair… and they both looked like Fangs!

"Whoa! I didn't know Fangs had doubles," Luca gasped.

"Oh, we're not his doubles," The brown-haired Fangs-look-alike said. "We're his sons, Benny and Timothy."

"SONS?" Toni repeated, shocked.

The rest of the hooded figures pulled down their hoods, groaning. "Way to lay it on, smoothly, you morons," A red-headed girl sneered. She wore a silver-cross necklace and had green eyes, and wore a blue-and-red cap.

"Yeah, we're trying NOT to throw them into shock?" A blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy told them sarcastically… and it shocked Toni further to notice he looked like Puggsy.

"Sorry," Benny and Timothy apologized.

"Well, I guess since the suspense is out, might as well re-introduce ourselves," A brown-haired girl said, shrugging. "I'm Alyx, Edwin's daughter,"

"I'm William, and I'm Kim's son," A boy with brown spiky hair and violet-purple eyes added.

"I'm Fangs' daughter, Lilly 'Anna' Fangsworth, but everyone called me Anna, up until Analessa was born and we started calling HER 'Anna' because her name was really long and hard to remember, so I just go by 'Lilly' now, though Kiff calls me 'Ginger' as a nickname which is fine too, not to confuse anyone-" The redheaded girl was saying, until the blonde-haired boy clapped his hand over her mouth.

"And I'm Kiff, Puggsy's son," The blonde-haired boy added quickly.

"And I'm Brody," A boy with dark-skin, poofy black hair, and brown eyes said.

"Who's son are you?" Toni asked.

"Well… my real father was killed by my grandfather, and my mother went missing years ago… so I legally belong to Biff, since he's my step dad."

"Geez, everyone's had kids, and they don't even know it!" Fangpuss gasped.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hold it!" Luca cried, raising his hands. "If everyone in the gang has kids, why didn't they know it?"

"Like we told you, they had their memories erased," Edwin replied.

"Must've been one heck of a brain-drain to make someone forget they had kids!" Toni scoffed. "How did it happen?"

"This should make everything easier," Alyx said, taking out a red jewel. "It's the Mem Stone. It was created long ago by a forgetful sorcerer to help him remember things, and was passed down through the generations to help amnesiacs regain their identities. It disappeared during the 1800s, and was never seen again… until William and I found it last year."

"We've spend five years searching for it after you all lost your memories," Kiff explained. "It wasn't easy either, with the Veni Con Yei after us,"

"The whatty-what-what?" Luca asked.

"Here, just hold the stone," Alyx said, handing Luca the stone.

He gasped, clutching the jewel and grabbing his head, falling to his knees. "Luca!" Stutz gasped, helping him back on his feet and taking the jewel, but he ended up in the same position. "Gah!"

"Hey!" Toni cried, rushing to her friends and grabbing the jewel… but as soon as she touched it, everything changed.

_She was suddenly standing in an open field… and she was 16! A group of cloaked men stood on a cliff, shooting arrows at her… and the rest of the gang! Suddenly they took out wands, and a bright wave started toward them. She tripped, and Fangpuss rushed to her aid… and he was now 16 as well, but with blonde hair. They looked over, seeing that roots had risen out of the ground and snagged onto the others, holding them still as the white light came toward them, and Fangpuss leaned forward…_

Fangpuss grabbed the jewel out of her hand, but experienced the same thing. Suddenly, it all became clear to Toni- many things became clear, but she came up with the three major ones:

1) She wasn't 12 anymore, but 16, and Luca and Fangpuss were older as well.

2) The Veni Con Yei had risen again, and erased their memories of the past 30 years.

3) And she was a vampire.

"So, everyone remember everything?" Edwin asked.

"Yeah, but I have a question," Luca said, rubbing his head. "If we're all actually 16, 17, or 18, why do we still look younger?"

"The Veni Con Yei had been working on their dark-magic skills," William answered. "They placed a curse on you guys to make you all look the same way you did 30 years ago, so you wouldn't get suspicious and have a memory relapse."

"S-So, h-how do w-w-we change b-back?" Stutz asked.

"Oh, that's easy." Alyx replied, then took out her wand. "_Reversaro_!"

*ZAP!*

"GAH!" The others screamed after being zapped… though now they looked older. Toni was back to being 16; Luca was 17; and Stutz was 18.

"Hey, what about me?" Fangpuss demanded, still an infant.

"Dude… you have the ability to change your age, remember?" Toni said, surprised at how she could have forgotten the werewolf's ability.

"Ah, yes, that happens with all the cartoon-children who end up on Fan Fiction," Edwin sighed. "The authors can change their ages, though their trademark ages will always be what their original creators set them to be… unless they change them. Because of this, Fangpuss, along with many others, can go from their trademark age, to the age the authors set them on. …I believe Wherever Girl last wrote him to be the same age as Toni."

"So, how does he change?" Luca asked.

"Just… think of yourself older," Lilly told him.

Fangpuss thought about it, the memory of him being a teenager coming to mind… and suddenly he felt a twinge, and he grew… back to being 16! "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Sweet, I'm old enough to drive, now!"

"Just when I thought you couldn't look any more like your cousin," Toni commented.

Luca felt his head just then, and pulled off his cap… revealing wolf ears! "WHOA! When did I get these?" he asked, stunned.

"Eh heh, yeah that's my bad…" Kiff said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You see, it turns out I was born half-werewolf, and one day you made me mad and I scratched you… and now you're one."

"Puggsy's son is half-werewolf?" Fangpuss questioned, holding back a laugh. "Man, I can't wait 'til HE finds out!"

"I was one for a while, until I was hit by Sensodin."

"W-W-What-so-din?" Stutz questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Sensodin. It's a serum that was created back in the 1700's to cure werewolf-bite infections." Edwin replied. "People in the wizarding-world used it whenever someone was bitten by a werewolf, to cure them, though it contained an ingredient that caused them to ban it from use."

"What was that?" Luca asked.

"Kretin blood- the mix of werewolf and vampire bloods."

"Y-You had t-to ask, d-didn't you?" Stutz sneered at Luca.

"Yeah, it also worked on vampires, too." Kiff added, then began to ponder. "Never worked on Kretins though, only erased either the werewolf or vampire side from them. …I know this from experience."

"Apparently, though, the Veni Con Yei learned how to make it, and have been using it on every werewolf or vampire enemy in their path." Brody added. "Luckily, Sensodin has a side-effect- it only works on those who have been bitten or scratched by vampires and werewolves, or drank a formula to transform them into one or the other. If someone were born either species, it will only keep them from transforming for a month,"

"We found that out when Kiff's ears and tail grew back," Lilly said.

As if to prove their point, Kiff sprouted wolf-ears and a tail. "It didn't take so long with me, though, because I was only half-werewolf," he said.

"Okay… so how did you become half-werewolf?" Toni asked.

"Well, my mom was a natural-born werewolf, though her werewolf-half wasn't awakened until years later, so she remained human until that time. My dad, your cousin, had drank a werewolf-formula and transformed into a werewolf, then drank it again to change back, but it left a side-effect on him that caused him to change into a werewolf if he got angry enough, and one day Jennifer- psycho-woman and sister of my second mom- shot at me and Ginger with a laser-gun but my second mom, WG, transported us to safety but my dad didn't know that and that got him mad enough to transform for the first time…" He took a breath, before continuing. "Anyway, it turns out the formula must've left a side-effect on me when I was conceived, rendering me only half-werewolf since my dad's werewolf-half wasn't a natural werewolf."

Everyone just blinked. "Um… did anyone else's brain short-circuit?" Luca asked.

"We'll explain everything in simpler terms later. Right now, we have to go find the others and restore their memories," Alyx said.

"If they haven't recovered them by now," Edwin said. "If my guess is correct, the spell might be wearing off. They might be remembering everything now, as we speak."

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter, more mind-jogging experiences!

Please review. No flames or my hamster will throw you into a field of cactuses.


	26. Yet Another Mind Boggling Experience

Now to answer MORE questions… or throw in more questions. Depends.

**Reviewer Thanks-So-Much**

**Tracker78: **Oh, Fangs and Kass have another kid, but it's not Analessa… but she may carry the family trait ;)

**Scoobycool9: **Ironically so was mine :P …Hey, no one stays young forever (unless they're a cartoon lol) …Finneas was in the Greek myths? Didn't know that. …And you'll find out where Gin is soon enough.

**Fangface the Second: **If you thought that was epic, wait 'til you see this!

Disclaimer: Do I need to bother saying it?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Biff's POV**

_I didn't know where I was, or what was happening. All I remember is that someone I know was missing, and I had to find her fast. I don't remember much about her, but I do remember that she was very close to me, loved Marine Biology, had grown up with an abusive father, had lost her last boyfriend…_

_And she was pregnant._

_With MY kid._

"_Gin?" I was calling, searching around my apartment. Someone else was searching with me, a six-year-old boy with dark skin and black hair- the same boy from my last dream. His name was Brody, and he was Gin's first son… that much I knew._

"_Mom, where are you?" Brody was saying, close to tears. I couldn't blame him- he been separated from her before, left at a monastery when he was born so his grandfather wouldn't try to kill him._

_So many questions were swimming through my head as I searched for clues. How did I meet Gin? How did we get so close? Why couldn't I remember more about her? Where WAS she?_

_My eyes fell on a note just then, lying beneath a wedding photo of me and her. She was my wife, too? I picked up the note, and my heart began to freeze…_

"_We have Gin," it began. "If you want to see her and the baby alive, you will bring us Fangface the Second, Wherever Girl, and Tracker. If you fail to negotiate, you will lose your precious wife and child, and you and your friends will die one-by-one until we get the authors. …Signed, the VCY. …PS, no weapons, and keep your *bleeping* werewolf friends in human-form."_

_I gritted my teeth, tearing the note in my hand. I didn't know much about the VCY or these 'authors', but I knew that if I gave into the ransom, nothing would change. I'd still lose my friends and Gin. It was all bait…_

_But I was still going after her, and wouldn't rest until I found her._

I opened my eyes, seeing that I was tied up and gagged, two cloaked figures standing guard before me. Their hoods were down… revealing themselves to be Ed and Edward Jr. "Well, well, well, look who's awake," Ed said, smiling and revealing his fangs. "And I was afraid we were going to have to beat you until you regained consciousness."

"How'd you guys get out of jail? Where are my friends?" I demanded… though my voice was muffled, so it came out more as, "Ow ou nuy eh oh uff jay? Ere ah ny fehs?"

"Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" Edward Jr. sneered. "And don't waste your energy on those bonds. There's no way you're going to escape… And even if you did, you'd have a hard time getting out of my aMAZE-ing basement-"

Ed smacked his son upside the head. "Idiot-boy! You just gave away our location!" he snarled.

"So? It's not like they're going to live to get out anyway!"

The door opened just then, and two more cloaked figures entered, their hoods up. "The master wishes to see the gang leader. We've come to escort him," one of them said, sounding feminine.

"Have at him. We're going to go torment that wolf-kid next, anyway," Ed scoffed.

"Can we stop and torture his smart-mouthed friend first? I still have a bone to pick with him…" Edward Jr. was saying as they walked out.

Keeping my hands tied, the two other cloaked figures led me out of the room, down a dark corridor.

I felt lost and afraid… just like how I felt in my dream. Only I was the one kidnapped, and my friends were in the same situation… and no one knew where to find us.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kim's POV**

_I couldn't stop myself. I was crying my eyes dry, my shoulders shaking despite that Biff was holding on to me to comfort me. But I couldn't feel comfort, not after this…_

_I stood in front of a grave with the name 'Kite Fangsworth' on it. There were four other graves next to his, but I couldn't read the names… though Fangs was kneeling by one, just as much of an emotional wreck as I was._

_The reason we were crying was because two people, who we loved with all our hearts and had been married to for years… were gone._

_Four kids stood by fangs, three of them boys who looked just like him but with dark brown, blonde, and red hair, and a little girl with red hair. They were his kids, that much I knew. I had a child too, standing right next to me. He had his father's looks but my eyes, and he was sobbing too._

_Everyone was heart-broken, as we stood in the rain by the graves._

"_It's all my fault…" Biff whispered. "If I hadn't led us on a search for Edward Jr., none of this would have happened…"_

"_It's no one's fault," Puggsy said sternly. He was standing at a grave at the end, a blonde-haired girl right next to him- Brielle, his wife. She had a baby in her arms with red hair, and a blonde-haired boy stood with them. "Those creeps had been planning this all along."_

"_And they're NOT about to get away with it," Brielle added, clenching her fists. _

"_You're not serious," A girl who looked just like me, Gin, said. "We've just lost half the gang, and you honestly want to go after the creeps and risk your neck?"_

"_Gin, I've seen nothing but death my entire life. If those creeps are still out there, I want to make sure they don't cause any more grief. I want them to suffer for what they've done to us, and avenge Hunter, Kite, Tracker, FF2, and Lamone's deaths! They took enough of my family in the past, and that was already too much. This was the last straw, and it's going to end here!"_

"_I'm with Brielle," Fangs said, standing up, looking dead-serious… and it was startling to see this side of him. "I'm sick of those guys making my life a hell! …Uh, Lilly, don't say 'hell'."_

"_I agree," Edwin, a vampire we knew, added. "The Veni Con Yei's reign of terror has gone on long enough. It's time it finally ended."_

_I looked at everyone and back at the grave, and nodded. "I want in, too." I said, solemnly. "I don't want to see any more death."_

_We walked away from the graves… and I looked over, seeing someone sitting in a tree, watching us from a distance._

When I opened my eyes, I saw I was bound and gagged in a room. …Why do meddling girls always have to go through this? I swear I'm going to get back at Daphne for starting this 'trend'.

In front of me stood that Kara woman Roxxy had told us about, judging from her description. "Dammit, you woke up," she scoffed, sharpening a knife. "I hope you're more quiet than that dike I dealt with. I'd be tormenting her, but Keith wanted to have a go at her. I doubt he'd be with her very long, though. He's into beautiful girls, and he doesn't have much of a patience."

I glowered at her, struggling with my bonds.

"She's really a bitch, you know? I knew her before she got amnesia, used to live with my Somebody, Jennifer, and her sisters. She always dressed like a boy, watched cartoons, and did gross things like pick her nose and eat her snot, hardly showered, and the girls practically had to PAY her to shave her legs. I can see why no man would ever want to date her- she's disgusting, sloppy, can't talk right, has no manners… Makes me wish she died at birth like what she almost did, if that frickin' Joanne woman hadn't come along! Ugh, as if giving birth to that numbskull son of hers wasn't enough…"

I was getting really pissed about how she was talking about Roxxy. She didn't know her like how the others and I did. Sure, she wasn't much of a 'girl', but she was still nice. Puggsy would even agree that Kara had no judgement, and he's the most critical guy I know! …Though, compared to the snob I was with now, he'd look like sweetheart.

While Kara was going on her rant, I spotted a piece of broken glass next to me. Carefully, I grabbed it with my free fingers, and slowly began to saw away at my bonds.

As soon as I got free, I was going to find my friends…

"And don't get me started on that little dog she had. Did you know she actually kissed it on the lips? Ugh! I was glad that thing finally died…" Kara was going on.

…Right after I shut her up!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Puggsy's POV**

_I was fighting for my life, holding a keyblade and whacking cloaked figures into next week. At first I thought I was having a Kingdom Hearts dream as a result of playing the game so many times… but I knew this wasn't a dream. This was a memorization._

"_(grr) Pugs, off to your left!" A werewolf called. His name was Hardcore, and he was my werewolf half. …Don't ask me how I became a weird-wolf, it's a story I don't want to share._

_A cloaked creepo was lunging at me, but I swung my blade and smacked them into a wall. I saw that doppelganger from my last dream fighting, too, and I finally recalled he was my cousin, Lamone… and he was a vampire. I remember my mom telling me that we carried a vampire trait in our family every hundred years- which she could have told me BEFORE my son had sprouted fangs._

…_I'll explain how I have a son later._

_Some gray-haired kid caught Lamone off-guard just then, and jabbed a knife in his chest. I rushed over and slammed my blade into his head, knocking him unconscious, and knelt in front of my cousin. "You alright?" I asked. It was a dumb question, since Lamone had been stabbed thousands of times and still lived, but right now it didn't look good._

"_His blade was poisoned," he grunted, holding his chest. "It was made out of garlic… one myth that actually proves true for vampires."_

"_Don't worry, I'll find Edwin. He can make an antidote…"_

"_It'll be too late by then…" Suddenly, he did something I didn't expect. He reached into the wound in his chest, and pulled out his heart._

_Just to keep you all from being disturbiated, it wasn't a pulsing, blood-covered organ he pulled out. It was a white orb of light which represented the organ… If any of you guys learned about Kingdom Hearts, this would be easier to comprehend._

_He then stuck it into my chest. "Take care of her…" he said, before his body fell limp._

…_Okay, I never saw THAT happen in any of the games._

"_What the jumping…?" I gasped, feeling my chest._

_A shadow loomed over me just then, taking me by surprise…_

I awoke, seeing that I was tied up and gagged in a room. …Weird, this normally just happened to girls.

To make things worser, two cloaked figures stood with me, and I recognized their ugly mugs as Snake and Downy, two gang members who really had it out for me. Snake had a grudge against me because I won a boxing match he wanted me to throw and busterated his entire operation, and Downy was on a murdifying rampage because I got Snake thrown in jail. Both of them together spelt death for me.

"I'd love to start a conversation that would involve gloating about how you finally get what's coming to ya, 'buddy', but I think we'll kill you first, THEN talk," Snake said, and he took out a wand. "You know what's cool about this stick, Downy?"

"No, what?" Downy asked, smirking as if he knew the answer.

"It was the same kind Draco used. He and I are similar, you know- no one thought he was man enough, just like how they thought of me as a kid… how Puggsy thought of me every time he kicked my ass." He faced me, his eyes dark. "Well, you don't know what I'm capable of… You don't know what I've done."

Good grief, did he actually rip-off a Harry Potter line?

"And now… _Sectumsempra_!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Fangs' POV**

_There I was, running… which I tend to do all the time. But this time was different, because I wasn't for my life. I was running for someone else's._

"_Kassy, hold on!" I called, racing down the hall. An illusion of my werewolf-half, Fangface, stood right next to me._

'_(grr) Hurry, Fangs! We've gotta save 'em!' Fangface was telling me._

"_I already KNOW that!" We reached a door, and I tried to open it, but it was locked. I pounded my fist on the door. "Kassy! Track! Are you in there?" _

"_The door's locked!" Kasandra called to me. "And we're- LOOK OUT!"_

_I heard zapping and gunshots from inside. "I'm coming in!" I took a few steps back, and ran shoulder-first, trying to break the door down… only as a result I ended up being the one hitting the ground._

'_(grr) Just look at the moon and let ME do it!' Fangface snapped._

_I hated transforming into him. It felt creepy being a werewolf… and the transformation always made me dizzy. But for the sake of my wife and friend, I obeyed, looking out a window at the moon, turning into him. Through his eyes, I saw him slamming into the door and breaking it, being blinded by a flash of light._

_When the light dimmed, I saw that there was a broken-down bot… and nothing but a cross-necklace on the floor. Putting two-and-two together, I came up with one conclusion._

_Kasandra and Tracker were gone._

"_No…" Fangface and I both said, on our knees and sobbing._

When I woke up, I was trembling. That dream made no sense to me… yet like all my other dreams, it felt as if it had happened before. That I actually had a wife named Kassy, and she was actually destroyed by a robot, and… that I was really a werewolf.

That last part really sounded loony to me, but before I could think more into it, a hand grabbed me shoulder. "Yikes!" I gasped, but a hand covered my mouth.

"Shh, it's just me, don't worry." Kristy said, untying my hands. I looked over, seeing that a couple cloaked figures were knocked out. She helped me up, and we ran out of the room. "C'mon, we've got to find the others FAST."

I felt relieved to be with her and out of harm's way for the moment…

Now if only there was a way for me not to feel creeped out in this weird place! I remember being here before a long time ago, when Puggsy got kidnapped by Edward Jr., which was a freaky experience because he was a vampire and there was a cat-creature with us…

…and I found a little werewolf on my head, who turned into Baby Fangs…

…who showed me a picture of that 'Fangface' werewolf and him burying Puggsy in the sand…

…and that was the day I found out…

"Oh my gosh…" I gasped.

"What?" Kristy asked.

I gulped. "You're not gonna believe this, but I just remembered I'm a werewolf!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kristy's POV**

I wasn't really knocked unconscious, but in order to keep from getting killed, find out where we were being taken to, who had us, and save myself another headache, I faked our attackers out.

They dragged us to Cibil's Café, dragging us down to this basement made up of different hallways. I was separated from the others, but luckily I caught a glimpse of the room Fangs was thrown in. Once I was alone with my guards, I knocked them out, grabbed their guns, and made my escape to save the others, starting with Fangs.

…Who finally figured out he was a werewolf, though he didn't seem too happy about it. "So, you finally found out, huh?" I said with a smile, hoping it would ease down his shock.

It didn't… actually, it seemed to make it worse. "What? You mean you knew?" He gasped.

"Well… yeah, we all did."

"Biff? Kim? Pugs? All my friends?" he seemed to go pale. "I can't believe this… and they never told me? Who else knew?"

"Well, counting me and your friends, um… Everyone but you."

His eye began to twitch. "I don't understand… Why didn't they tell me?"

"You'll have to ask them later. Right now, we'd better find 'em and get out of here,"

I took him by the hand, guiding him down the hallway. He was trembling, but said nothing more… something that bothered me. No matter what kind of situation we'd be in, Fangs always had something to say, and Puggsy would have to swat him with his hat to get him to quiet down.

I guess finding out you're a werewolf can take a lot out of you, even if you're Fangs.

We stopped at a door, hearing zapping and shouting. "_Sectumsempra_!" *Zap!* "_Sectumsempra_!" *Zap!*

"C'mon, bro, let ME have a turn!" came another voice.

"How about if ya both stop zappifying me before I-" came a familiar, obnoxious remark.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" came a different voice.

*Zap!*

"YEOW!"

"It's Puggsy!" Fangs gasped.

I looked inside the room. Sure enough, Puggsy was bound and gagged, and looked pretty beat up, and a pair of guys were zapping him with a wand, leaving cuts all over his body. I held up the gun in my hand and, aiming perfectly, shot at them.

*BANG!*

"WHOA!" The black-haired kid gasped as I shot the wand out of his hand. "What the hell?"

"Fangs, get Pugs!" I ordered, then shot at the brown-haired kid when he tried to grab the wand. I picked it up instead and snapped it in half.

"HEY! I paid thirty bucks for that, you dumb bitch!" The black-haired kid snarled. In response I shot a good chunk of his hair off. "Yipe!"

"Don't call me a 'bitch', boy," I sneered, having a Texas-drawl.

Fangs untied Puggsy and helped him run, and we left the room, leaving the two boys stunned. As I looked at Puggsy, my stomach almost lurched. He had a cut over his eye and across his cheek, all over his arms and legs, and a few gashes in his shirt. It was amazing that he could still run, each step probably a pain for him.

"Fangs, I know you probably won't want to hear this right now, but you're going to have to change into Fangface," I said.

"Yeah, about that…" Fangs replied, turning to Puggsy. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "We did. You just never believed us," he scoffed.

Fangs thought about it. "Oh, yeah…" he then turned to me. "Do I really have to?"

"Unless you're up to facing a bunch of creeps," I said, shrugging.

He then turned to Puggsy. "Where's a picture of the moon?"

Puggsy held it up, and he transformed. "Arrooooo!" Fangface howled, then turned to Puggsy. "I gotcha now, Pugs! …Hey, how come you never told me I was human? Huh? Huh?"

"Leave him alone, Fangsy," I said. "He's in bad enough condition as it is." We heard footsteps and ducked inside an empty room, watching as a bunch of cloaked figures ran by. "We need to find the others. Fangface, you'll have to carry Puggsy-"

"I can walk!" Puggsy protested, standing up straight, though he stumbled a bit. "Snake didn't mess me up THAT bad…"

I gave him a look. "Yeah right. Just deal with it, or I'll say a food word and have him carry you in his mouth!"

Puggsy sneered, but heeded my order, allowing Fangface to carry him. …Boy, if Roxxy saw his position now, she'd bust her guts laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Roxxy's POV**

_I was standing in the room, staring out the window at the small grave, tears running down my eyes._

_Poor Ricky…_

_I didn't want to do it, but it was worse to watch him suffer. He couldn't even change into a werewolf without going into a seizure, and his condition kept getting worse… It had to be done. I had to put an end to his pain._

_Normally I didn't mind death. I had seen a lot of it… but in the past two weeks, I got too much. I had lost my friends, someone I loved, and now my beloved little dog… I kept losing loved ones left and right. Those who didn't die were taken away from me._

_And I knew it wasn't going to stop. It would keep going on until I was finally gone…_

_I gripped my pocket knife tightly, pressing it into my wrist…_

My eyes shot open and I looked around, seeing that I was bound and gagged in a room… and a man was standing in front of me, wearing a cloak. He had brown, messy hair, blue eyes, and looked hansom enough to give Taylor Lautner a run for his money. "Ah, you're awake. Good." he said with a smirk, and I could tell he wasn't so good-looking on the inside. "I was afraid you were dead, and I wouldn't get to have my fun."

I muffled thousands of smart-remarks, but my gag kept them from being heard.

He put his hands on my shoulders, and I had an urge to kick him where the sun don't shine. "Now now, don't be feisty. That's how our relationship came to an end in the first place, remember?"

I have him a look that easily read: "What the *bleep* are you talking about?"

"Hmm. I guess you still don't remember. Maybe we can start anew, then. After all…" he began to rub my shoulders. "You HAVE changed a bit…" he quickly pulled away, sighing. "But, not enough. You have a beautiful face, but your figure is still not good enough for me." he took out a knife then. "So, I guess I'll just kill you again. How would you like it? Across the throat as usual, or perhaps you'd like to cut your wrists and save me the trouble."

I was yelling so many curses right now, it would give the people at the FCC an ulcer. How did he know my dark secret? What did he mean by 'kill me again'? Why in the hell did I date a creep like him? And what the *bleep* was wrong with how I looked that wasn't good enough for him?

It dawned on me just then as I glared darkly at him.

He was the boy who slit my throat in the dream!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Severus' POV**

_I couldn't let someone I loved die. Not again._

_I had sworn I'd protect her after what happened, to make sure no one hurt her, to be at her side when she needed me, to make sure she never felt alone and always felt safe…_

"_Avara Kedavra!" came a shout, and there was a flash of green light…_

I woke up, seeing that I was chained to the wall, and who to stand in front of me was none other than Wolfram. "I should have known you'd be behind this," I scoffed.

"Clever boy, but you're a little late in finding out about our ritual," Wolfram retorted, standing beside a cauldron. "Glad you're up though. You wouldn't want to miss out… especially since you're a part of it."

"What are you talking about? What ritual?"

"Why the ritual to bring Finneas back, boy. You see, you and him share a history. You and him used to be one-in-one, until your little friends interfered and split you both apart, and Finneas couldn't survive without you as a host and perished… Though his absence was temporary, for he knew how to keep a part of himself alive using this," he held up a shoe. "He got the idea from your memories, how you had information on 'storing' Kite's werewolf-half away until he retrieved an item that would awaken the creature within. So, with the last of his energy, Finneas shriveled away and stored himself in the object closest to him-"

"A sneaker?"

"Yes, not exactly mystical or sentimental, but it had to do. He reached out to anyone who had the shoe in their possession… that someone being the only one of his allies who could escape, Edward Jr., and together they recreated the Veni Con Yei in order to bring Finneas back."

"And you're part of this Veni Con Yei, no doubt."

Wolfram smirked. "Oh, not just 'part of'. My Somebody was the leader, yet he was destroyed the same time Finneas was, so now I stand in his place."

"Your Somebody…" My mind was racing, all this information jogging my memory. I knew a Somebody was the half of a Nobody (Kingdom Hearts logic), and as I stared at Wolfram, I suddenly figured it out. "You mean, he was…?"

"Yes… Marlow Bellington." he took out a knife then. "And now, it's time for me to finish what he started- beginning with the ritual."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The two cloaked figures with Biff looked around, then ducked inside a room, untying his hands and his gag. "Hurry, before they figure out," one of them whispered, sounding female.

"I hope we're not too late to find the others," The other whispered, also sounding female.

"Hey, what's going on?" Biff demanded.

"No time to explain," The first female replied. "Swann, you help him- try to clue him in while you're at it. I'll find the others," with that, she ran out.

Biff looked at the girl. The hood covered her face, but he studied her hands… seeing the ruby-ring she wore. "C'mon, I think I saw where they were keeping Kim," she said.

"Hold it, I want answers, first." Biff said sternly, gripping her arm. "Who are you? Why are you helping me? What-"

He was interrupted when she kissed him on the lips… and his mind swelled with visions: His wedding day; playing outside with a little boy; facing off pirates; carrying a ruby necklace with him everywhere; proposing to a girl…

The same girl who was kissing him. "If that didn't help, I'm going to kill Edwin," she said to herself after pulling away, then grabbed his hand. "Lets go,"

Biff nodded. "After you…" he said, stunned.

They ran into the hallway, sneaking by and toward a room, hearing a commotion:

*WHAP! POW! SMACK! BAM! BONK!*

"OW! AUGH! OOF! UGH! ACK!" came a woman's cry.

"This is the room Kim's in!" The girl said. Without hesitation, they threw open the door-

Seeing Kim beating the snot out of Kara. "Don't you EVER-" she was saying, punching Kara's face. "Talk bad about my FRIEND-" *bam* "AGAIN!" *bam!*

Kara saw stars, then fell unconscious.

Biff stared, mouth agape. "Whoa, Kim!" he commented.

Kim brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Well… she wouldn't shut up," she said, shrugging. "Have you found the others?" she then noticed the other girl. "And… who is this?"

Biff let out a sigh. "Kim, you're not going to believe this, but… this is my wife."

Kim opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a few yells, and looked over, seeing a wavy blonde-haired, green-eyed girl wearing a black jumpsuit-like combat outfit run down the hall. "I know where the others are," she said to them. "But we'll have to move fast- it won't take 'em long to notice a few cloaked men hanging by their underwear from a chandelier,"

Deciding to save questions for later, they followed the girl down the hall. "Um… who are you, anyway?" Kim asked her.

"Jackebelle, but you can call me Jackie, _now keep running_!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Roxxy always hated seeing stupid villains in movies, the ones who always forgot to check to make sure the heroes didn't have any useful gadgets or weapons on them, but right now she decided not to complain about a mastermind's lack of brains, but be thankful for it.

In other words, no one checked to make sure she didn't have her pocket-knife, which she used to saw away her bonds, helping her punch Keith in the face when he came near with his knife. "So, don't think I'm good enough, huh?" she sneered, punching him again. "Think I'm just a pretty-face and nothing more, eh?" *bam!* "Kill me again, oh?" *bam!* "I don't remember you that well, but I know that you're not much of a stud yourself!" *bam!*

Keith glowered and grabbed her fist when she swung again, throwing her onto the floor and pinning her down, keeping a knife at her throat. "Damn, you've gotten bitchier over the years, haven't you?" he commented. "Well, I'll make sure you don't give anyone shit ever again, and your husband will thank me for it too!"

Roxxy kicked upward, nailing him in the privates, and throwing him off of her. "I have a husband?" she questioned.

"Husband, two kids, and a whole bunch of dead relatives who you'll be _joining soon_!" Keith lunged, but only ended up running face-first into Roxxy's fist.

She concentrated, memories suddenly forming in her mind… but kept seeing two different faces every time she thought about someone she could have loved before her amnesia struck…

Keith grabbed her by the wrist, but she kicked him in the face, running out of the room. "Come back… coward…" he choked out, though fell unconscious.

Roxxy ran down the hall to search for the others, but a pained cry stopped her in her tracks. "Severus!" she gasped, and ran to a room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"The DNA of the lost soul…" Wolfram was saying, reading a spell-book, and dropped a white hair into the cauldron. "The sacrifice of a minion," he dragged over a cloaked figure, who appeared to be dead and had the number 17 on his cape, and he threw it into the cauldron next. "The carrier of the stored soul…" he dropped the shoe in next.

Severus could only watch in horror, seeing that a misty figure was rising out of the cauldron… the new form of Finneas.

"And now, the blood of the host, who shall give him life!" Wolfram approached him with a knife, then cut his arm, catching some of his blood in a vial. "I hope you enjoyed your body, Severus, because once you fuse with Finneas once more, you'll never get it back!" he then poured the blood into the cauldron.

Severus screamed as the misty form shot toward him, slipping into his chest… he felt pain. _No! Get out of me! Get… out… of… my… soul! _he thought, fighting.

There was a screech, and Finneas shot out. "I cannot possess him! Something is keeping me back!" he said in a raspy voice. "Something else has possession of him!"

"What should we do, my lord?" Wolfram asked.

Finneas hissed. "Kill him…"

Wolfram nodded and took out a gun, aiming at Severus.

*BANG!*

"Back away, you voodoo-ritual-following faggot!" Kristy snarled after shooting the gun out of Wolfram's hands, while Fangface and Puggsy rushed over to help Severus.

"STOP THEM!" Finneas screeched.

Wolfram grabbed his gun, and grabbed Puggsy by the back of the shirt, yanking him away. "No one move, or the boy gets it!" he snapped.

"Man, I HATE that cliché!" another voice snapped, and Roxxy charged in and threw her knife, and it pinned into Wolfram's shoulder. He screamed in pain and dropped his gun, and Puggsy punched him in the face, knocking him into the cauldron, where the knife fell in.

Fangface broke Severus' chains and grabbed him, and they all ran out, meeting Biff and Kim and a couple girls in the hallway. Finneas let out an angry screech that could be heard from miles, alerting the rest of the Veni Con Yei.

"Time to run," Jackie said, and she led them out of the maze and out of the café.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, I hope I solved a few things for you guys. If not, things will become clear in the next chapter or so. Right now, I'm gonna stop here because it's already been 13 pages and my fingers are cramping.

In the meantime, review, but do not flame or a chicken will steal your underpants.


	27. Kid's Stuff

Alrighty, guys, one more update before Christmas! Have at it!

**Reviewer Thanks and Merry Christmas!**

**Tracker78: **Great theories, but we'll see just how right you are ;)

**Scoobycool9: **A little off on Jackie's part, but you pretty much summed up everything else.

**StormBringer128: **Kim rules, hands down; Thank you for your sympathy; We'll see how Puggsy turns out (right now I'm hoping the fan-girls don't kill me); I like shooting off one-liners from time to time ^-^; …Yes, he passed on…; Yep, Fangs has cooler ideas like that; …Putting villains in situations like that are irresistible XD; You'll find out; and you'll find out.

**Fangface the Second: **Epicness is always inevitable for a story like this. Glad you enjoyed the HP refs! :D

Disclaimer: For the spirit of Christmas, I'm skipping it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

David, Analessa, Rusty, and Angel stopped after running for half an hour, looking around and realizing something.

They had no idea where to find the place their companions were.

They were lost!

"Um… anyone know which way the park is?" David asked, scratching his head.

"Hey, we were following you, we don't know." Analessa replied.

"Darn it, don't tell me we're LOST!" Rusty snapped, slapping his forehead. "I KNEW we should have brought a map or wrote down directions or something!"

"Maybe we should double back. We probably missed a turn," Angel suggested.

"Good idea. We'll just go back to the house, maybe grab a map, and start over," David agreed.

"Yeah, nice to know we'll be walking farther than we have already," Rusty scoffed.

"Oh, stop complaining! You want to catch up with your brother and help your cousin and find your parents, right?" Analessa sneered.

"Your parents are missing, too?" Angel asked.

"Sort of. We got separated from them when we were babies, and our siblings have been searching for them for the past five years," David answered. "And right now, we need to find them so we can help,"

"Maybe we should as a grown-up for directions," Analessa suggested.

"Yeah, right. They'd probably get suspicious, seeing a bunch of little kids running around, then we'd be in trouble!" Rusty remarked.

A shadow loomed over them just then. "How right you are…" came a sinister voice, and they looked up, seeing a man with black hair, a well-built body, and a tattoo on his arm reading 'ynoT'. "About time I found you brats. Ed is going to be pretty happy to be back in business… especially since THIS job will pay more than just cash."

"RUN!" Angel cried, and the kids scattered when the man tried to grab them. He caught her by the shirt, however. "Augh! Let me go!"

"You're going to be fun to get rid of, as much trouble as you've been-"

"Hands off!" Rusty snarled, then kicked the man in the shin, making him yelp in pain and drop angel.

"Anna! Rusty! Look up! The moon's out!" David called.

"How's that going to…?" Angel began to question, until she looked at the two kids, watching as they suddenly began to spin.

Analessa stopped spinning, only now she was a small she-wolf with black fur and brown hair, and bright yellow eyes. And Rusty was now a small brown-furred werewolf with red hair and dark-brown eyes. "Arrrroooooooo!" the two kid-wolves howled.

"Oh no… not werewolves again!" The man groaned, then took out a gun. "If either of you try anything stupid, I'll blow your brains out!"

"(grr) It's not polite to point, you know…" The Rusty-wolf snarled, grabbing a trash-can lid and throwing it had the man's hand, knocking the gun away. "Especially weapons! (snarl)"

The Anna-wolf then lunged and attacked the man's face, while the Rusty-wolf gnawed at his legs. "Here, help me out," David whispered to Angel, rolling a trashcan over behind the man. He fell over it, landing on his back. "Got him!"

"Think again!" The man snapped, grabbing the kid-wolves by their tails, then grabbed David and Angel by the back of their shirts. "I normally don't hurt kids, but you asked for it!"

"You asked first!" came a female voice. The man turned around…

*BAM!*

…being greeted by a furry, gray fist. He saw stars, dropping the kids, and fell back unconscious. "I can't stand child-abuse, can you?" Storm asked Hardy.

"(grr) Heck no, especially when it involves my own kid," Hardy answered.

"DAD!" The Rusty-wolf exclaimed, running up and hugging his dad. "You're back! (snarl)"

"Crim! I thought Edwin told you guys to stop runnifying off after dark, (grr)"

"And miss the fun?" David replied with a shrug.

"What fun? You nearly got killed," Storm scoffed, then turned to Hardy. "So, these are your kids?"

"Just Crim, (grr)" Hardy answered. "David is Gin's kid, and Ouka here belongs to Kim, (grr)" he then looked at Angel, arching an eyebrow. "No idea who this one belongs to, though (snarl) no idea,"

"This is Angel, and she's looking for Toni, too." Ouka answered. "She was meeting Edwin and the others in the park tonight,"

"Then I guess that's where we'll be heading next," Storm replied, grabbing the attacker by the shoulders. "Right after we take care of THIS brute…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Richard Murphey had seen some strange things since he'd join the police force, but tonight he really saw something out of the ordinary.

It wasn't every day you saw a grown man hanging by his underwear on a lamp-post with an 'Arrest Me' sign around his neck.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Storm, Hardy, and the kids met up with Edwin and the others in the park minutes later. "About time YOU showed up, (hiss)" Backbiter commented. "I was beginning to think you forgot the way back,"

"(grr) Ah, shut up," Hardy sneered, then turned to the she-wolf. "Everyone, this is Storm, Fangface's sister. Storm, this is everyone. (snort)"

Everyone introduced themselves. "Aunt Storm!" Benny exclaimed. "Man, I didn't think I'd see YOU again, especially since I only got to see you one time before I lost my parents and they lost their memories!"

"Um, come again?" Storm asked, arching an eyebrow.

"We'll explain later," Toni sighed, looking at her watch. "Right now, we'd better get home. My aunt will be getting up in a couple hours, and if she catches me out past curfew again, I'm dead meat!"

"Meet us at the house on Ravenstone Ave., that's where we've been hiding out," William told her. "We're going to wait for Gin and Jackie to bring the others home… if they can track them down."

"They went undercover last year to try to take down the VCY from the inside, all the while find a way to restore everyone's memories," Alyx added. "It was easy for them, because everyone thinks they're dead."

"Who's Jackie?" Fangpuss asked. "I don't remember her…"

"She's a friend of a friend, and has had a grudge against the Veni Con Yei for years," Edwin replied.

"They were last heading to London, but they should be returning with a report any day now," Brody added. "I hope they're okay…"

"We set up a meeting point with them in San Francisco, if you want to come," Kiff said.

"You kidding? That's my hometown! I'm in!" Luca exclaimed.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon… Sorry for the short notice, but we need to stay on the move." Backbiter said.

"(grr) Yeah, especially after that goon tried to nab the kids tonight," Hardy added. "Someone's no doubt on to-"

"You went out AGAIN?" Kiff snapped at Crim, giving him a dirty look. "I TOLD you to stay put, tonight!"

"Oh, come on! You always get to have all the fun! (grr) I'm always stuck at home!" Crim argued.

"I'm older, though. You're just a kid! Plus, Dad would murdify me if he found out I let something bad happen to ya!"

"Only when he got his memory back. That would give you plenty of time to move to Mexico (grr)"

"Lets just get back home," Lilly sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Can I go to San Francisco with you guys?" Angel asked Luca.

"No, otherwise you might not find your dad," Fangpuss answered.

Angel paused, looking at him. "Fangpuss? When did you get so big?"

"Superpower. I'll explain later,"

"And don't worry, Angel," Edwin said, smiling. "If our mission goes well, you'll be reuniting with your father very soon. Right now, watch after Toni's aunt and uncle, alright?"

Angel nodded, and everyone went off to get some rest.

Storm couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she walked. _I can't believe it. I'm an aunt… and I never knew it. _she thought. _I wonder how Fangs will react to being a father. …Let alone what Pugs will think when he sees he has a werewolf for a son._

That last thought made her burst out laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, everyone's almost together again, but we still have a long way to go!

In the meantime, please review. No flames… it's Christmas!


	28. Memories and Old Friends Return At Last

So… anyone feel like a new chapter?

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: **Only one of your guesses will be correct… and the result will probably shock the nation; …Yeah, it helps to look at their description (not many people were paying attention to that) but oh well, keeps readers surprised; You'll probably be saying more after this chapter ;) Hope you had a merry Christmas, too!

**Tracker78: **That's because they take after their moms XD lol jk jk; I'm still pondering what she'll think of Hunter, but you're right- it may be pretty epic ;) And merry Christmas, too!

**Stormbringer128: **Yep, priceless XD ; Of course Storm was right, she's a girl- we're always right lol ; And it's a good thing too- don't want to have a cat-creature against you; We shall find out eventually; And yes, 'Crim' was actually mentioned at the end of the last MIF story, though previously it was a nickname for Kiff. Happy Holidays right back atcha!

Disclaimer: *sigh* I-don't-own-anything-but-my-OC THAT'S IT!

0o0o0o0o0

Gin and Jackie led the gang down the street to a hotel, just in time to see Simon, Tori, Chloe, and Derek running out, with two adults with them. "Guys! We were just leaving to meet you," Simon said. "We have to leave,"

"How come, need I ask?" Roxxy asked, figuring their comrades were in as much trouble as they were.

"Turns out we've been bugged," Derek answered. "Someone snuck a tracking device on our last vehicle, and has been tailing us all this time. Then we found a microphone hidden in our room,"

"You don't suppose…?" Kim began to wonder.

"That you've been bugged, too? I wouldn't doubt it," Jackie scoffed, and now that the others were away from a panicky situation, they noticed she had a hint of a Russian accent. "The VCY have been trying to track you down for years, having trouble since your other allies have been leading them off,"

"Other allies?" Severus questioned.

"Edwin, Hardy, and the kids," Biff answered, and everyone looked at him curiously. "I-I just got my memory back… and boy do I have a headache…"

"'Got your memory back'? When did you lose it?" Puggsy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Roughly around the same time you all did," Gin answered. "We'll fill you in as soon as we find a safe place to stay,"

"Where? Those cloak-wearing freaks probably have spies all over the city!" Kristy remarked.

"No everywhere…" Jackie stated. "Come with me,"

They followed her down the street, where they came across the abandoned shop where they first received the message. "But, that place is condemned." Kim pointed out.

Simon chuckled. "Only to the mortal eyes, Kim." he replied. "It may look shabby on the outside, but the inside is another story. All you need is the password,"

"What's the password?" Fangs asked.

Simon walked over to the boarded up window. "Falcon Tears,"

Immediately the window shimmered, showing the inside of the store. "C'mon, before those creeps track us down," Tori said, and they stepped through… though Puggsy had to pull Fangs, since he was a little freaked out.

Simon was right. Inside the shop was another story. There were several shelves of books, stands full of orbs, miniatures, gems, and bizarre artifacts… but on the shelves on the back wall were thousands upon thousands of wands. They heard a scuffling sound, and watched as someone walked out of a secret passage, carrying stacks of boxes. "Hard enough running my own shop without looking after someone else's," they were grumbling, their voice female. "As if working here part-time wasn't enough… I just hope that vampire remembers to pay me-"

"Wolfsbane!" Gin called.

"WHOA!" The figure dropped the boxed out of surprise, and the others noticed she was a blonde-furred she-wolf with blue eyes, wearing all-black. "Darn it, Gin! Don't do that! It's not wise to catch a she-wolf off-" her eyes fell on the gang just then, and her pupils widened to the size of dinner-plates. "Oh my GOSH! YOU'RE BACK!"

With an excited howl, she leaped forward… though Jackie stepped in and caught her by the back of the shirt, before she could tackle the gang. "You'll have to pardon Wolfsbane, she's-" she began.

"A huge fan of our show," Biff replied, rubbing his head. "Isn't… she the one who used to hide in our closets, and scared the heck out of Fangface, Silver, and Kitefang with her fan-girl antics?"

"The same," Gin sighed. "I figured her fanly hormones would have died out after she started dating Wulf,"

Wolfsbane glowered. "We're NOT dating! He just takes me on trips to the Ghost Zone once in a while to find things to show in my shop," she huffed, then looked at Severus, Kristy, and Roxxy… and her heart nearly stopped. "Oh. My. Gosh… you're here…"

"Please don't tell me we're items of your fanship as well…" Severus responded, backing away.

"No, no you're… We know each other. I met you all when you first came to the tooniverse!" she pointed at Kristy. "You and I once got in a fan-war because we both had a crush on Fangface…" she pointed at Roxxy. "And you and I always got together on weekends to watch the show, and you loved looking at the merchandise I owned…" she looked at Severus last. "And you… we both worked in this shop together. You once flooded it after bringing the mops and brooms to life, like that scene from _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_!" her smile faded, shock remaining on her face. "But, we all thought… I mean, I didn't think it could be true, because Johnny and Emily both said they didn't… and here you are, and…" She then hugged all three of them. "Oh, I can't believe it! You're back, you're really back!"

"Ack! Um, Wolfsbane? W-we need to b-breathe…" Roxxy choked out. The she-wolf released them, and she took deep breaths. "Geez, don't do that! I had enough trouble breathing from all the running I've done,"

"Oh… you still have your sport-enthused asthma, huh?"

Roxxy arched an eyebrow. "How did you know…?"

"Like I said, I know you guys." she looked at Fangs, grinning. "Especially _you_…"

"Pugs, she's scaring me," Fangs gulped.

"_(grr) You? I'm the one she had a crush on! Step farther back, would you?" _Fangface mentally retorted, and Fangs obeyed his wish, stepping back behind Puggsy.

"There's so much I don't understand…" Kristy said, confused.

"And there's so much we need to tell you," Gin replied. "But, there IS a simpler way to help you all remember,"

"Two ways, actually," Jackie noted.

"What are they?" Severus asked.

"One way is to hold the Mem Stone in your hand, and it'll retrieve your lost memories. Unfortunately, Edwin and the others are in possession of it,"

"The other option is… well… to kiss your true love," Gin added, blushing a bit. "That's how Biff got his memory back,"

Biff rubbed the back of his neck, blushing too. "Not that bad, actually," he added, smirking a bit.

"Highly cliché, though," Jackie scoffed.

"Let alone gut-wrenching," Roxxy sneered. "We don't even KNOW who our true loves are!"

"You won't have to look far… though it shall be complicated, considering you three have more than one,"

"Uh… come again?" Kristy asked, confused.

"Guys, tell me…" Wolfsbane began. "Did any of you have any visions of two people fusing, using the Numario charm?"

"The numa-what?" Puggsy asked.

Wolfsbane grabbed a spell-book, opening it to a certain page. "Numario, meaning 'one in one'. It's a forbidden curse, used mostly between a person and their alternate-universal counterpart, popularly among reality people and their cartoon doubles. Normally they can fuse on their own, but only for a few hours. With the Numario charm, they can stay together longer… up to decades, even. It was banned because those who fused became one person in unity, often forgetting they're two-in-one, and it became dysfunctional for their lifestyles because they'd often suddenly have a dueling personality."

"Boy, I know how THAT'S like," Fangs scoffed, then cringed. "Ow, headache! Darn it, Fangface!"

Everyone looked at Fangs. "You know about Fangface now?" Kim asked, stunned.

"Ooh, ooh, yeah, it dawned on me back in that creepy basement,"

"First time anything's dawned on you," Puggsy remarked, then turned to Wolfsbane. "So, what's this 'numario' charm have to do with Rox, Kris, and Sev?"

"Weren't you paying attention? They're two people in one! Sheesh!" Wolfsbane scoffed. "And you always called Fangs a pinhead,"

"Okay, I'm both confused AND weirded out," Tori said.

"Me too. If they're two-in-one, how did it happen?" Chloe asked.

"It'll be simple to explain after they kiss their lovers," Jackie replied.

"I brought your wedding-photos with me, to help you out," Gin replied, taking out three pictures and handing them to Kim, Puggsy, and Fangs. "Do you recognize any of them?"

Fangs' eyes widened. "These… these look like the characters out of my fan-fic stories!" he stammered, trembling. "You mean… they're actually REAL?"

"Real and present," Gin thumbed over at Kristy, Roxxy, and Severus. "You probably don't recognize them because they're fused with their counterparts."

"Um… okay… so, who kisses who?" Kristy asked, equally weirded out.

"Well… since Severus is the only guy in your group… I guess I have to kiss him," Kim replied, blushing scarlet.

"And Kristy… you look the most like 'my' wife, so…" Fangs said, gulping and trembling.

"_Ooh! Ooh! Wait! Can I do it? Huh? Huh? Please?" _Fangface asked, excitedly.

_Fangface, shut up. This isn't easy to take in! _Fangs thought mentally, earning a snarl from his werewolf-half.

Roxxy and Puggsy froze, looking at each other. "Oh no frickin' way!" Puggsy groaned.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Roxxy sneered, backing away from him.

"It's the only way to get your memory back," Wolfsbane replied, straining to hold back a laugh.

"I'd rather kiss a toilet-seat."

"Oh, just kiss and get it over with! We've got bigger problems on hand!" Derek snapped.

Kim sighed. "Alright, well… here it goes," she said, walking over to Severus. Slowly they moved forward, and their lips gently touched.

Kristy looked at Fangs and shrugged, and- whether it was because Fangface took control or not- he leaned forward and kissed her.

Puggsy and Roxxy groaned, both of them about to be sick. "Just do it and get it over with, quick, before I hurlify," Puggsy muttered.

"Do it for the memories… do it for the memories…" Roxxy weakly told herself, shutting her eyes tight and leaning forward…

Biff suspected everyone's memories would flood back just like his did… but something else happened that took him and the others by surprise.

A white light illuminated around Kristy, Severus, and Roxxy and three different people split from them. From Kristy stumbled out a woman with wavy brown hair; from Severus fell a boy with dark-brown, spiky hair; and Roxxy pushed out a black-haired-blonde-banged girl…

Kim, Puggsy, and Fangs looked, seeing that the people they were kissing suddenly changed. Kim held in her arms a boy with spiky brown hair and hazel eyes; Fangs held a girl with light-brown hair and green eyes; and Puggsy held a blonde-haired-aqua-banged girl with blue eyes.

"Kite…" Kim whispered.

"Kasandra…" Fangs gasped.

"Brielle…" Puggsy said, stunned.

They looked over at the three new people, recognizing them. Wolfsbane helped them to their feet. "Do you guys know who you are?" she asked.

"Tracker," The brown-haired woman answered.

"Fangface the Second, aka FF2," The boy answered next.

"Wherever Girl, alias WG, and a girl in DESPERATE need of some mouth-wash!" The last girl replied, gagging and spitting. "Yech! Bleh! Ugh! Ptooie! Geez, Brielle, did it have to be French?"

"Oh, it wasn't THAT bad," Brielle retorted.

"It is since it was MY TONGUE!" WG then ran to the nearest trash-can and vomited.

"In that case, I'm gonna need some mouth-wash too," Puggsy added, turning green.

"Alright, I am SERIOUSLY confused right now," Simon stated.

"Yeah, can you guys PLEASE fill us in on what's going on?" Derek demanded.

WG walked over, scrubbing out her mouth… with a toilet brush. "(ptooie) Sure, just as soon as I get the taste of 'loser' out of my mouth!" she sneered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Storm met up with Hardy early that morning. "Alright, Hardcore, we need to talk," she said, crossing her arms. "There's a whole bunch of things I need to know, and holding that gem didn't do enough for me. Tell me what happened that made everyone's memory go blank!"

"Alright, alright, no need to be feisty. Sit down, (grr)" Hardy sneered. "Like I told you, it's not one of my favorite memorizations, and it's pretty graphic in some parts,"

"I don't care. I need to know,"

He sighed. "It all started six years ago, back when we thought our problems were over…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

(WG slides in) HUZZAH! I'm back to giving the Author's Notes!

Fangs: Yeah, but I did good with them too, right?

Me: Yeah… and right now I'd like to pay you back.

Fangs: For writing the story?

Me: No… (holds up axe) For making me lock lips with Pugs!

Fangs: O.O Yipes! (takes off)

Me: You can run, but you can't hide, Fangsworth! (pursues)

Tracker: *sigh* We'll be back to fill you all in later. Please review, but don't flame, while the rest of us try to save Fangs.

*CRASH!*

Tracker: …Sheesh. T_T


	29. Six Years Ago

Fangs: Here's an incredible rapid-update. ENJOY!

Me: Fangs…

Fangs: Oops, forgot you were back, um… (runs)

Me: Yeah, you'd BETTER run… (chugs mouthwash)

Warning: May contain images that might scar you for life…

Me: Worse than what I just had to go through! (spews out mouthwash)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**StormBringer128: **…Don't get me started. It was ALL Brielle! *gack*; Glad you liked Wolfbane's dialogue, and it'll be something ;)

**Scoobycool9: **Good hunches, but we'll see; Glad to know that everyone enjoyed that unfortunate 'kiss' moment I was FORCED to partake in; The answers will unfold in time; And sure!

Disclaimer: Fangface belongs to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Six Years Ago…_

Everyone lounged around the apartments, relaxing after Finneas had finally been defeated, and their enemies were in jail. …Well, except for Edward Jr., who managed to make a getaway. Yet since Darkarai was sealed away in her book, Marlow was dead, and the evil sorcerer was vanquished, the vampire didn't worry them much.

Hardy and Drew had gotten close since Brielle first changed into the she-wolf, and they stood by a cradle, where their red-headed son was asleep. Gin sat on the couch, her tummy swelled to show that she was expecting another child next, she and Kim both looking through a catalog for baby clothes.

It had been almost a year since their epic adventure, and yet the authors felt as if it had just begun. FF2 stood in his room with Max Goof, strumming a guitar. It was really something to know that the two were brothers, after Max had given the co-author the soul of his heart and became a part of him, having been freed after using the ultimate defusion spell after FF2's werewolf half, Silver, mysteriously disappeared after he and Max got in a fight on who was really FF2's true ego. In the end, Max decided to stay his own person, and Silver remained a part of FF2.

Kiff then ran in, holding what appeared to be a journal, and hid in the closet. "I'm not here!" he whispered hastily to them.

Lamone entered, scanning the room. "Alright, where is he?" he demanded.

"Dove out the window, probably running to the treehouse out back," FF2 replied, thumbing at an open window.

Lamone flitted off, and Kiff stepped out of the closet. "Thanks, guys." he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What did you do this time?" Max asked him. "You've been getting into a lot of trouble, lately."

"He takes after his surrogate mom, what can he do?" FF2 joked.

"I heard that!" WG snapped, walking in, and gave Kiff a look. "Alright, what did you do to Lamone? Didn't we warn you that picking on him was a certified death-wish?"

"I didn't do anything," Kiff replied, sitting on the bed. "I just went into his room looking for Edwin's spell-book because he lent it to him last-"

"Why were you looking for his spell-book?" FF2 asked.

"Geez, man, let me finish one answer first! …Anyway, I was looking around the room when I found this sitting on his bed." he held up the journal in his hands. "I tried to read it, but I couldn't make out the words. I think it's in Romanian,"

He opened the book and the others looked. Indeed the writing was different… yet it wasn't Romanian. "It's written with those symbols you used for your ink-alchemy," WG said to her co-author.

"What does it say?" Max asked.

FF2 arched an eyebrow. "It says… 'Property of the Half-Blood Alchemist'…" he began, when suddenly the journal was yanked out of his hands, and Lamone stood in front of him.

"Not very wise to invade another's privacy," Lamone stated, and glared at Kiff. "And I'll be having a stern talk with your parents about your lack of respect for someone else's property."

"Lamone, how do you know how to write in ink-alchemy?" FF2 asked.

Lamone scoffed. "I'm 500 years old. I was around when the language was first invented, and managed to pick it up during my travels. It started to die out around the 1800's, so I decided to use it to write in my journal, so no one would be able to read it. …Those who could, however, would be wise enough to keep their mouths shut, if they wanted to see the light of another day."

"We barely got to the first page, don't fret." WG scoffed.

Biff ran into the room just then. "Guys, I just heard on the news that Edward Jr. was spotted by the prison. There was a jail-break, and they were last seen heading to the bay!" he said, out of breath.

"I take it we're going on a vampire-hunt?"

"About time! I was starting to get bored," FF2 said with a smirk.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The kids were forced to stay home, and just to make sure they didn't try anything, Gin and Edwin stayed behind, telling the kids they could help them take care of Rusty/Crim and help Gin prepare for her upcoming baby shower… when that didn't work, FF2 just bribed them with his XBox360 and gave them something to do.

They came across the bay, seeing an old abandoned Victorian house by the shore. "If I had to guess, I'd say that's where they were hiding," Drew said sarcastically.

"Lets split up and search, then," Tracker said.

They entered the house, splitting up in groups. Kasandra, Fangs, Eric and Tracker took the third floor; Kim, Biff, and Kite took the second floor; Lamone, Hardy, and Drew took the basement; and FF2, WG, and Max took the ground floor.

They shouldn't have split up at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, look in here!" Eric whispered, motioning his cousin over to a room that had a large painting on the wall, which contained a younger-looking Finneas, standing between the real-world and toon-world. "That must be Finneas trying to destroy the two worlds,"

"Ooh, ooh, don't remind me of that. It was bad enough that he came close last time," Fangs said, shuddering. He then spotted something on the table. "Hey, look at this. It's an old photograph of Darkarai and Marlow when they were kids!"

"Didn't they used to date?"

"I think so. They look like quite a couple,"

They both shuddered, putting the picture down. "Jennifer and Snake were a less-disturbing couple…"

Kasandra and Tracker, meanwhile, were searching another room. "I don't see anything in here, do you?" Kasandra asked.

"No… and I think that's a bad thing…" Tracker said. They walked out of the room and into the hall.

"By the way, Track, I kind of noticed something about you. You're the only one of the authors who doesn't have a tragic backstory… why is that?"

Tracker paused, sighing. "Sometimes a backstory is too tragic to share. …The reason you don't know much about me is because… well, I'm not officially from here."

"You're from the real-world, I know."

Tracker shook her head. "No… I was sent to the real-world, long ago."

Kasandra arched an eyebrow. "I don't understand. If you're not from the real-world, then where ARE you from? Who are you?"

Tracker sighed. "I suppose, if it'll help you understand, I could tell you- but you must keep it secret until the time is right."

"I don't understand,"

"You will. You see, I'm- AUGH!" Tracker was suddenly pulled into a room.

"Tracker!" Kasandra ran in after her, just in time for a cloaked figure to slam the door shut and lock them in. "HEY!"

Tracker looked up to see what grabbed her, seeing another cloaked figure. "Whoever you are, you're gonna regret that!" she snarled, swinging her fist to punch them in the face… but her fist went right through them!

"You can't kill something that's already dead," The cloaked figure sneered, then faded away… revealing a small dome-shaped robot with a laser on its front.

"EXTERMINATE!" the robot shouted.

"Daleks! Ugh, I hate these things… they're so annoying!" Tracker snapped, taking out her gun.

The Dalek shot a laser at them, but they dodged, and Tracker began to shoot at it.

Fangs and Eric heard the commotion and ran to the door, trying to break it down. "Eric, go get the others, quick!" Fangs ordered, and Eric took off. "HANG ON, KASSY! I'M COMING!"

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek shouted again, shooting another laser. However, Tracker's next shot struck it in the barrel of the laser-gun, making it explode.

"Ha! Looks like I ought to be the exterminator, right Kass?" she asked, triumphantly.

"Tracker…" Kasandra said weakly, and the co-authoress turned around to see that she had been hit by a laser. She then fell to the floor.

"No… no!" Tracker gasped, holding her. "No, Kass, you can't die! Please!" She then did something desperate, taking out her wand. "It can't end like this… not again! _Numario!"_

But the fusion didn't bring Kasandra back. Instead… both of them vanished. Fangface, transformed from Fangs, managed to break down the door… but he was too late. He picked up the silver cross necklace, the only thing that remained, and began to sob.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hardy, Drew, and Lamone scanned the basement. "Something isn't right… it's too quiet," Drew noted.

"Might be a trap, then," Lamone stated, and flicked on the light-switch… seeing they were surrounded by several cloaked figures. "Yep. Definitely a trap."

"About time you showed up. We figured you might have chickened out," A gray-haired, anime-guy sneered.

"Steve Leopard… I should have figured you'd join this cult,"

"If it means I can kill vampires, it was a sweet deal. ATTACK!"

The cloaked figures lunged, and Hardy and Lamone whipped out their key-blades, fighting like mad, while Drew brawled with them- having been trained by Vincent as a human, she outmatched them.

"There's too many, we're going to need more backup," Lamone stated.

"On it!" Hardy exclaimed, then took out a wand, using the defusion spell to split from Puggsy… who now had a keyblade as well. "Hey, how come YOU get another key-blade?"

"Fight now, questions later," Puggsy snapped, and joined the fight… just in time to see Steve stab Lamone with a poisoned blade. He hit the vampire hunter in the temple and knelt by his cousin.

Lamone then took out his heart and stuck it in Puggsy's chest. "Take care of her…" he said, then passed away.

"Pugs, LOOK OUT!" Drew shouted.

Puggsy turned around, seeing Steve was still up and was about to stab him next… until Hardy lunged and clawed his throat, killing him. "(grr) Leave it to some creep to get me OOC," he sneered.

There was a pained howl just then, and they looked over at Drew, who had a syringe stabbed in her shoulder. The cloaked figure was none other than Keith, who just smirked and took off with the rest of the cloaked figures. Puggsy and Hardy rushed to Drew, watching as she slowly changed back into Brielle. "Sensodin…" she muttered, pulling out the syringe and wincing.

"You mean…?" Puggsy gasped.

Brielle bit her bottom lip, a tear falling out of her eye. "Drew's gone…"

Hardy let out a howl of sorrow. "First Lamone, now Drew! I can't believe it…" he sobbed.

"What happened to Lamone?"

"He was stabbed by a poisoned dagger," Puggsy sighed. "It had garlic on it, the only thing that can kill vampires…"

"Yeah, but… where's his body?"

They looked over, seeing that Lamone had indeed vanished, his cape being the only thing left behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0

WG had entered a foyer when Edward Jr. stepped up. "Well, if it isn't my creator, come to face me," he said, smirking. "Either that, or you have news that you made me a girlfriend,"

"Not on your life," WG sneered, taking out her wand. "Now, are you going to come quietly, or do this the hard way? Either way, I'll be tweaking your character and changing you back into a human, like you were supposed to be."

"Yeah… Amazing what that Cullen kid will do just to keep his child safe,"

"Okay, dragging us into a sequel is one thing, but I draw the line at the Twilight refs!" WG then shot a bolt of lightening at him, which he dodged.

"Oh, I'm not dragging you into a sequel… HE is," Edward Jr. pointed at a man who looked just like Marlow, but with white hair.

"WHAT THE…? I thought you were-"

"_Avara Kedavra_!" Wolfram shouted, shooting a spell at her.

She heard a growl just then, and was shoved out of the way by Silver, seeing the werewolf get struck by the spell instead. "SILVER!" she felt anger just then, and changed into Stalker, then attacked Wolfram, beating and clawing at his flesh. "THAT WAS MY BOYFRIEND, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Biff and Kim ran in with Kitefang at their side just then, hearing the commotion. "I'd… better run." Edward Jr. said quickly, but Biff and Kim caught him. "…Or not."

Kitefang rushed over to Silver, noticing right away that he had been killed. _"There is ONE way to save him…" _Kite said in his mind. _"He can share our heart,"_

_Worth a try… _Kitefang thought. The idea was crazy, he knew, but it was the only thing he could do from losing another family member. "Numario!" he said, clutching his bracelet and holding on to Silver.

There was a flash of light… but they were gone, Kitefang's hat being the only thing that remained, next to Silver's ring.

Stalker saw the whole thing, distracted long enough for Wolfram to get away. "HEY!" she shouted, running after him, but he had disappeared.

Edward Jr. also took the opportunity to escape, flitting away from Biff and Kim. "So long, suckers!" he laughed.

Everyone met up, seeing that their efforts had been in vain… and because of it, their friends were gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Later that week…_

They set up tombstones to place in the memories of Kasandra, FF2, Tracker, Kite, and Lamone, paying their respects and vowing to avenge them.

WG watched from the top of a tree, unable to approach the graves without breaking down. Her tears mixed with the raindrops, still unable to believe that her closest friends were gone. _"What do we do now?" _Stalker asked her.

WG said nor thought anything in return. Instead, she used her wand to open a portal to the real-world. "Where are you going?" Edwin asked her, suddenly appearing behind her.

"Home. I need a little time away to clear my head," she answered, stepping through the portal.

The vampire only nodded, and walked off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff could hear Kim crying in her sleep every night, and went to check on her that evening when he couldn't stand it any longer. He found her sitting in the kitchen, sobbing. "Kim? Are you going to be alright?" he asked, holding her hand.

She shook her head. "I don't think so, Biff… with Kite gone, it just…" she tried to say, but it was hard to do between tears. "It just hurts…"

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her in comfort. "I know… I miss them too… Don't worry, though. We'll find the ones responsible and settle this once and for all-"

"It's not just that. A month ago, Kite and I took a trip to the beach for the weekend and… well… I'm pregnant again," she kept sobbing. "I wanted to tell him when I found out… then I realized he was dead when I did,"

Biff couldn't say anything, but just held her tight…

There was a scream just then, coming from his complex. "Gin!" He gasped, and he and Kim ran upstairs…

They searched the room, finding nothing but a note, asking for the authors in ransom. Biff crumbled the note, angrily. They immediately woke the rest of the gang, telling them the news. "But… we can't give in to the ransom!" Alyx gasped.

"Especially since they already killed FF2 and Tracker," Brielle added, clenching her fists. "I swear to God, if they just did this to spite us-"

"Where's WG, anyway?" William asked.

"She returned to the real world," Edwin answered. "She wanted to be alone…"

"Ransom or no ransom, we're still going to get Gin back," Biff said, firmly. "I've lost too many friends already… I'm not about to lose my wife and child!"

"I lost Mom once too many, too. Lets go!" Brody said.

"Kids, you stay here," Kim snapped. "Pugs, Brielle, Hardy, you keep an eye on them."

"Oui, mon capitan," Hardy said with a salute, and the gang rushed out.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They went back to the bay, figuring their foes went for the 'return to the scene of the crime' cliché… but all they found there was Dark Crow, Gin's dastardly father and pirate king, waiting for them on the beach. "Where's Gin?" Biff demanded fiercely, grabbing the pirate by the throat. "She'd better be alright…"

Dark Crow had tears in his eyes. "That's why I've come to meet you, before the others came…" he said, wincing. "Gin… is dead."

"WHAT?" Biff tightened his grip. "You'd better be bluffing… WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"I swear to God, I did nothing! After they captured her, she went into labor… she died during the childbirth. If you don't believe me, the proof is in the car! Now, go, quick… warn the others, tell them that the Veni Con Yei has- ugh!"

Dark Crow fell limp, and Biff noticed an arrow sticking out of his back. "Run!" Edwin shouted.

They ran off, coming across Dark Crow's car. "Hold on!" Biff called, then looked inside the car, searching for the proof Dark Crow was talking about… though he didn't have to search hard.

Sitting in the backseat was a baby, wrapped in a bundle, fast asleep. Attached was a note:

"_Biff," _it began. _"This is our son, David. I hope you like the name, I named him after my grandfather, David Crow. If you're reading this, it's because I'm dead. This one really took every ounce of my energy, and I can feel that writing this note is only making it worse. Please take care of our child and Brody… I will always love you, signed G_

Tears were falling out of his eyes, but he picked up David, cradling him in his arms. "Is that…?" Fangface asked, gasping.

Biff nodded. "Our son. …C'mon, we'd better get home," he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_One Month Later…_

Ever since the incident with Gin's kidnapping, everything had been quiet, which only made the gang feel even more tense. Toni, Luca, and Stutz even came back to help them out, after hearing about the tragic events, promising to look after their friends and family. Stutz comforted Benny and Timothy, his best friends, who were still upset about losing their mother… especially since Benny had only begun to get to know her, having been separated from her longer than his siblings; Luca and Eric tried to cheer up Brody, Kiff, and Lilly, by showing them how to solar-surf, but didn't get much enthusiasm out of them; and Toni stayed up each night with Brielle, keeping patrol of the hallways with the werewolves.

WG finally returned… looking worse than she had before. Her eyes were practically empty, her skin was sickly pale, and she appeared to be thinner. "WG! You're back!" Luca exclaimed when he saw her, but she only nodded in greeting. "Hey, are you alright? You look terrible!"

"Ricky died…" she whispered. "Where's Fangs?"

"Um… he's in his room…"

She walked down the hall, knocking on his door. "Yeah?" he asked, opening it a crack, then widened it when he saw her. "Wherever Girl! We were wondering where you… look… terrible."

WG nodded. "I need to talk to you. It's important." she said. He let her in, and she sat on his bed. "Fangs… did I ever tell you how I got hooked on your show?"

"No, why?"

"It was because of you,"

He blinked. "M-Me?"

"Yeah… I sorta developed a crush on you when I first saw you on TV- just you, not Fangface, so tell him he doesn't need to freak out. Anyway, I eventually grew out of my crush and just started liking the show for itself, and the experience practically changed my life, helped me discover who I am… but I never forgot that you were the main reason behind it."

He shifted. "Um, okay… why are you telling me this?" he gasped as she took his hand.

"I just… owe it to you." Her eyes began to change colors just then, and some form of energy was exchanged between them.

"What… just happened?"

WG said nothing, but handed him a laptop. "Use it for good, Sherman… and be careful about what you write. It might come back to haunt you, otherwise," With that, she walked out of the room.

Fangs only blinked, looking at the laptop, clueless. _"What was THAT all about? (grr)" _Fangface asked him, equally confused.

"That's what I'd like to know," Fangs replied, rubbing his head.

WG, in the meantime, entered her room, sitting down at a desk and resting her face in her arms. "I never thought you could look worser than you did before, but you really proved me wrong," came a voice, and Puggsy walked in.

"Well, grief keeps you from beauty sleep," she sighed.

"Still miss the others, huh?"

"The others… and Ricky." she began to wince. "He was so old, and he couldn't see, his hearing was gone, his skin was rotting slowly from the inside, I think his sense of smell was going too, and his seizures became more frequent and he just… he was suffering so much and… finally I took him to the vet, and…" she shut her eyes tight, trying to keep the tears from falling. "I wish I didn't have to do it…"

Puggsy sat beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder… then noticed the bandages on her wrists. "What happened to your hands?"

She gasped, tucking them away. "Accident in the kitchen. Nothing to worry ab-"

Puggsy grabbed her arm, undoing one of the bandages, seeing the cut. "Accident my eye… Don't tell me you had an emo-moment!"

WG's tears began to fall. "I didn't… Stalker wouldn't let me, and neither would the remainder of my dignity… something else made us do it. It tried making Stalker do it first," she pointed at her left wrist. "…then it got to me…" she looked at the wrist Puggsy was holding. "It didn't take us long to realize that we had lost control and darkness was taking over… making us get OOC."

"An authoress getting herself OOC?"

She sighed. "Yeah… it sucks. Gets a reaction out of readers, but still sucks." she rolled her eyes. "Next I'll probably be trying to hook Toni up with Fangpuss, and then the world will end." she hung her head low. "If it hasn't already… did anything else happen?"

Puggsy sighed. "Biff's a father… but we lost Gin."

WG shook her head. "Just when we thought we lost enough…" she rested her arms on her head again.

Silence.

"Pugs?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about this, alright? They don't need to know…"

He nodded, patting her on the back. "You're secret's safe with me,"

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Months later…_

The gang decided to take a trip to the Grand Canyon to get their minds off things, right after Kim had her baby. They decided to have a day to relax and get a break from their worries… but that didn't happen.

Just as they were driving, several cloaked men leaped out, stopping them and aiming guns at them. "Well, it appears we meet ag-" Keith began to say.

*BAM!*

He didn't get far, because Brielle leaped out of the Wolf Buggy and started beating him up, clearly still pissed about that he had done to them. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand!" She snarled, holding a knife against his throat.

"SOMEONE GET THIS CRAZY BITCH OFF OF ME!" Keith shouted, his voice a ridiculously high pitch.

The rest of the cloaked figures attacked, but the rest of the gang were ready. Edwin, Alyx, and William were shooting off spells to fend off attackers; Benny and Brody, who were taught combat by Vincent, helped out Brielle, Benny going as far as changing into his werewolf half, Jet; Fangs, Eric, and Timothy transformed into Fangface, Fangpuss, and Rascal to keep their foes at bay; Stutz reluctantly changed into a cat-creature while Toni used her vampire-prowess and Luca using his half-wolf prowess, all of them kicking butt; and Kiff and Blackrose helped Hardy keep Rusty, David, and Analessa out of the line of fire.

Keith and Brielle were the fiercest ones, both of them wanting to kill the other… but it was Keith who got his wish, slicing Brielle across the throat and pushing her off a cliff. "BRIELLE!" WG called, looking over the edge… only to be pushed over by Kara.

"That was my WIFE, you asshole!" Puggsy shouted at Keith, and punched him square in the face.

"Mom!" Kiff cried, rushing down a path that led to the bottom of the cliff, followed by the others.

WG and Brielle fell, the authoress grabbing her OC counterpart. Blood was gushing from her neck, and it was plain to see she'd be dead before they hit the bottom. _Not on my watch… _WG thought, then grabbed her hand. _Time to find out what really became of FF2 and Tracker. _

"_Numario!" _

Everyone saw a flash of white light just before their friends hit the bottom, and picked up the pace, rushing down… but saw nothing. The only thing that remained was WG's bracelet that held pictures of Christ. Kiff picked it up, wincing. "No…" he whispered.

The cloaked figures watched from the top of the cliff. "Lets help them forget this whole mess, shall we?" Wolfram said. "Everyone remember the memory-erase charm?"

"Why can't we just kill them all off, now?" Kara sneered. "The authors are basically dead, along with those cartoonbrids. We might as well take care of the last of our pest problem!"

"Not exactly. I have a feeling those authors are still around… and it would be a shame that, if they managed to come back, their friends didn't recognize them, right?"

The other villains agreed, then raised their wands, shooting off a large arc of light. Edwin noticed it and gasped, using his wand to make a force-field to deflect the spell. "Everyone, under the shield!" he shouted.

Hardy grabbed the infants and made it in, along with Timothy, Benny, Kiff, Blackrose, Alyx, and William.

The others weren't so lucky. "Not so fast!" Wolfram shouted, shooting another spell into the ground and making roots shoot up, wrapping around their ankles and holding them down.

Fangpuss tried to help Toni, but was caught as well, watching as the light came closer. "Toni, we're best friends, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, trying to tug her feet loose. "Though this isn't quite the time for reminiscing!"

Fangpuss cupped her cheek in his hand. "I know, but since we're about to lose our memories…" he then leaned forward and kissed her.

Fangface and Puggsy's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. "Yep. That's it. It's the end of the world!" Puggsy proclaimed.

The spell enveloped them, making them go unconscious as the last 30 years were wiped from their minds. The cloaked figures then shot another spell, making them disappear.

The kids sobbed, Hardy snarled, and Edwin gritted his teeth.

"What do we do now, Dad?" Alyx asked, quietly.

"We help our friends get their memories back, and kill the bastards who started all this," he replied darkly.

And it took six years for it all to happen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Apologies for the dark moments, OOC-ness, character so-called deaths, and other things that probably made your jaws hit the floor and made your grandmothers faint.

Fangs: D8

Me: Yeah… I think I'm going to put an end to the drama right here for now. ANYWAY, if any of you guys have some song ideas, we'd like to hear them, since we've been lacking musical-numbers for the past three chapters.

Fangs: D8

Me: …Uh, you gonna be okay, dude?

Fangs: Toni… and Fangpuss… kissed… *faints*

Me: T_T Wonder why didn't give that reaction in the LAST chapter.


	30. Someone Like Toni?

Okay, now that we've got most of the mystery solved, here's-

Fangs: A new chapter!

Me: Dude… I'm alive. I can give the author's notes now.

Fangs: Oh, c'mon! I never get to do it! It's always you, FF2, Tracker, or one of the OC! Plus, I still have your writing-ability, so that makes me co-author, giving me the right to open the author's note with or without you SO THERE.

Me: 0_o Could you please try to stay in-character? I'm not used to seeing you this smart.

Fangs: Let me give the author's notes, and maybe I will.

Me: *sigh* Fine… But YOU have to read the disclaimer!

Fangs: Oh come ON….!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Glad to hear it ^-^

**Scoobycool9: **Can't say for sure, and nice theories; And yes, Fangpuss kissing Toni is possibly the weirdest thing I have ever written so far; Yes, and don't worry it won't happen again; And I still have your songs in mind and I plan on throwing one into this chapter.

**StormBringer128: **Yep, though as you can tell from the author's note, it's going to be quite contradictory; Lol I'm not quite a fan, but FF2 is and he gave me some ideas to put in; …FF2's idea once again, but yes- I have become a huge fan of Harry Potter after seeing the last two movies and reading all the books (brace yourself for more refs); You'll find out, lol; See previous answer; Steve is actually a character from the 'Cirque Du Freak' books- I figured since we have werewolf hunters, I should throw in a vampire-hunter as well to even things out; Some idiots are just that desperate to become vampires :P ; It's 'sense', and Toni was crushing on him when she was 12... Though the idea has merits ;)

Fangs: (holds up piece of paper) "WG, FF2, and Tracker own their OC, Ruby-Spears owns the original Fangface characters (me included), and all cameos and songs belong to their respected owners." …I hate disclaimers. Do we have to do this EVERY chapter?

Me: Sadly, yes.

Fangs: Well THAT sucks…

Me: Welcome to MY world.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"…And we just blacked out after that," Brielle finished.

"We have some memories of where we ended up, i.e the real-world," Tracker added. "Though, we forgot we were fused with our counterparts, thinking the spell was only temporary and would have worn off."

"But if you knew where you were, why didn't you try to come back?" Kim asked.

"We did… but FF2 and I had lost our memories during the trip." WG replied, rubbing her head. "Didn't think I'd end up falling smack-dab into a billboard advertising aspirin."

(Fangs' a/n: Irony!)

(Me a/n: Shut up, Sherman!)

"Hey, better than crashing into a brick-wall," Kite replied, rubbing his head as well.

"They suffered from severe concussions, only remembering their reality families," Kasandra said, continuing the story. "Tracker, as I can recall, took up the alias 'Liz Shirley' and kept an eye on them until their memories began to stir."

Fangs' jaw dropped. "Liz Shirley? As in, Samantha's college friend who introduced me to fan-fiction in the first place?" he gasped.

"The same," Tracker replied. "I was allowed to travel back to the toon-world, but only three times, just in case the VCY followed me. After I learned about your dreams, especially the one where WG gave you her writing-power, I gave you the advice to turn your dreams into stories."

"The toon-world and real-world happen to be connected by fan-fiction," Wolfsbane added. "Since no one on the site knows who the authors are in real life, it's complete privacy (unless someone posts it on their profile). Cartoons use it to communicate with others from reality, or write up plots of what kind of adventures they'd want to have after their season finales, or just write stories that make fun of their enemies."

"Yes… Anyway, I knew WG or FF2 would stumble across the site sooner or later, so it was a good idea to have Fangs post the stories, in hopes that something would jog their memories. I even put up a few of my stories with the title 'Wherever Woman' (Don't look at me like that, WG, I only did it because I figured it would clue you in). …Someone else knew about the other stories too, and posted them with the name 'Tracer87', though we never found out who it was."

"I began having dreams of the stories before I even read them," WG added. "I drew pictures of everyone, and FF2 managed to see them… and that's how we re-met, and how Track- or should I say, 'Liz'- found us."

"Yeah, but before we could do anything more, the VCY popped out of nowhere and tried to kill us." FF2 scoffed. "Tracker managed to open up a portal to the toon world, but we were zapped in the heads again as we stepped through, losing our memories AGAIN."

"It was one heck of a headache," Brielle noted.

"That's when we woke up in the group home with false memories," Kasandra finished.

"Boy, a lot can really happen in six years, can't it?" Simon commented.

"Yeah… and now I want to go home and see my kids." Biff said.

"I can't argue with that," Puggsy added.

"One problem- we're fugitives, remember? Wolfram convinced everyone that we're psychopaths and you're our accomplices!" Kite pointed out.

"No… They think Roxxy, Severus, and Kristy are psycho-paths," Kasandra pointed out. "Now that we're apart, those identities are long-gone."

"Yeah, we can just say we were finally convinced you were nut-jobs and turned you in… not that we needed that much convincifying." Puggsy agreed, getting punched in the arm by WG.

"We'll see if anyone believes us once we get home," Kim said.

"Um, how exactly ARE you going to get home?" Chloe asked, arching an eyebrow.

WG smirked, then reached behind her back and pulled out her wand. "They don't call me 'Wherever Girl' for nothing," she said.

"Hey, I thought you gave up wizardry in the last story!" FF2 pointed out.

"I did… but desperate times call for desperate measures- but only in emergency situations… or when I'm bored." She then opened a portal. "Next stop, Brooklyn!"

"Good luck!" Simon called to them as they stepped through. "Hope to see you guys again."

"Same to you, and thanks again for your help!" Kasandra replied.

They walked through the portal… but didn't end up in Brooklyn.

Actually, they ended up in San Francisco.

"Wherever Girl!" The others snapped.

"Oh, c'mon! It's not MY fault I'm bad at geography!" The authoress argued.

"I'll open a new portal," FF2 sighed.

"How about we get some rest, first? The sudden jet-lag is making me tired," Fangs said with a yawn.

"I'm with Fangs. Lets all get some rest before we see the kids- Lord knows the reunion is gonna be big," Tracker added.

They nodded and checked into a nearby hotel, getting some rest as the sun came up.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni had left a note, claiming she was spending the night with Luca and Stutz, while calling Sally to ask her if Fangpuss could join. The werewolf had changed back into an infant so not to shock his aunt, then changed into a teenager when he met up with Toni. "Hey, Fangpuss, I just remembered something," the tomboy began as they walked.

"Again?" Fangpuss joked. "What?"

*BAM!*

Toni punched him in the mouth. "Ya kissed me on the lips! Yech!" she snapped.

"Oh yeah… that…" Fangpuss said, a little dazed. He shook off his dizziness and stood up. "Give me a break, Marker, it was a life-or-death situation! Everyone does something crazy in a life-or-death situation!"

"Yeah, but not kiss one of their friends. …Don't you have a girlfriend, anyway? That anime she-wolf we met a long time ago?"

"(grr) Shang? She's not my girlfriend. We're just pen-pals. I doubt she's interested in me,"

"_Says you!" _Eric sneered, mentally.

"Shut up, Eric!"

"What?" Toni questioned.

"Eric- er, Baby Fangs… he changed his name to Eric when he grew up though."

Toni nodded. "Oh, yeah… So, Shang ain't your girl, huh?"

He shrugged. "Nah, we decided to just stay friends. I'm still looking for the right girl,"

"Ah. Well, good luck- you're gonna need it."

"(grr) Look who's talkin'. Where's YOUR boyfriend?"

"Hey, Toni!" Luca called, him and Stutz come around the corner.

Toni smirked. "Dead ahead," she told Fangpuss, then ran up to their friends.

Fangpuss gave a deadpanned look. "Oh." he put bluntly.

"You guys ready for the trip?" Luca asked as they walked.

"Heck yes," Toni replied.

"H-Heck n-no," Stutz stammered. "I'm not c-comfortable w-w-with any of this, g-guys. I mean, f-first w-w-we meet up w-w-with a b-bunch of p-people w-we f-forgot a-about f-for six y-years, t-then w-we find out w-w-we're not h-human, a-and t-then w-we s-suddenly w-w-went through the m-most r-r-rapid growth s-spurts ever, and n-now w-w-we're g-going to d-drive off on a r-r-road trip that includes a hundred p-percent chance of d-death!"

"Ah, don't worry, Stutz. We lived through it the last time, and we'll live through it again, right Toni?" Luca replied, putting his arm around Toni.

"Damn right," Toni agreed, grinning.

"(grr) Hold on, guys. I think I forgot my Underworld Deck," Fangpuss said, doubling back. "I'll catch up in a sec!"

"Hurry up!"

"_You didn't forget the Deck…" _Eric said, then heard music starting to play. _"Fangpuss… Are you about to break into a music number?"_

_Yes, now pipe down._ Fangpuss thought in reply, then began the first verse-

_**~STORY INTERRUPTION!~**_

Fangpuss: HOLD IT! HOLD EVERYTHING!

Fangs: What is it, Fangpuss?

Fangpuss: Well, I just read a few ideas WG has in store for this story, including what songs we're going to sing, (grr) and she's having me sing a chick-song! (turns to authoress) What's the deal, WG? You gave me a COOL song last time!

Me: Hey, this song was recommended, and it fits the situation well.

Fangpuss: So have someone ELSE sing it! I ain't doing it! (grr) No way!

Me: As long as I'm writing this story, you're gonna! …Besides, Fangs was the one who suggested it.

Fangs: WAS NOT!

Me: Now get singing!

Fangpuss: *grumbles* Fine…

_**~BACK TO THE STORY~**_

Fangpuss then began his song… (this would be a good time to buy ear-plugs)

(a/n: don't glare at me like that, nit-wolf)

_Fangpuss_ (_bitterly): _**I heard that you're taken now**

**That you've found a man, and you're steady now**

**I heard that your dreams came true**

'**Guess he gave you things, I wouldn't give to you**

**Old friend, why are you less sly?**

**Can you hold your feelings back, or at least deny?**

He looked around the corner, watching Toni and Luca walk, arms still around each other.

**I hate to come out of the blue uninvited**

**But I couldn't back down, I couldn't hide it**

**I pulled a move and hoped you'd get the hint**

**That for me, it should be different…**

_**~STORY INTERRUPTION AGAIN!~**_

Fangpuss: Do I HAVE to continue?

Me: It's either continue, or sing Justin Bieber!

Fangpuss: Alright, alright… Just try to make the lyrics NOT suck, will ya?

Me: T_T With that attitude, I'm not making that promise.

_**~BACK TO THE STORY (AGAIN)~**_

_Fangpuss _(_annoyed)_: **Never mind, I'll find**

**Someone like you**

**I only wish the best for you**

**Don't forget me, I beg**

**As long as we're still friends**

**Sometimes it last so long**

**But sometimes it hurts instead…**

"_Oookay… I'm going to slip into the subconscious area until you're done." _Eric commented, a little weirded out.

Fangpuss ignored him, taking a picture out of his hat, showing it was of him and Toni at their younger ages, the werewolf having her pinned down.

_Fangpuss: _**You know how the time flies**

**It was like yesterday, we'd get in a fight**

**We grew up that way**

**Like our cousins, they say**

**Boy would they be surprised, how we are today**

**I hate to turn up in the blue uninvited,**

**But I couldn't back down, I couldn't hide it**

**I pulled a move and hoped you'd get the hint**

**That for me, it should be different…**

He put away the picture, walking and picturing memories that went by- him attacking Toni, both of them flying in the sky in a race (him on his solar surfer and her with her wings), and sneaking out after dark to meet up with their friends to hang out.

**Never mind I'll find someone like you**

**I wish only the best for you**

**Don't forget me, I beg**

**As long as we're still friends**

**Sometimes it last so long**

**But sometimes it hurts instead…**

Fantasies passed by, him and Toni lounging under a tree, watching movies together, walking down a beach, sitting on the docks kissing, and every other romantic thing you could think of.

_**~Story Interruption Once Again…~**_

Fangpuss: WHEREVER GIRL!

Me: (points at Fangs) He's writing it! Otherwise, I'd be vomiting right now!

Fangs: …More like laughing your head off, like you were just doing.

Fangpuss Just keep me IN-CHARACTER, or I'm calling the producers!

Me: Whatever.

_**~Back To The Story Once More~**_

Memories of the first time Toni and Fangpuss met up to the last time they were together passed by, as Fangpuss continued on.

_Fangpuss (nonchalant): _**Nothing has changed**

**Still some mistakes**

**Regrets and arguments are memories made**

**Who would've known how bitter-sweet**

**This would be…**

"Better than singing this song…" Fangpuss muttered to himself. A piano then dropped beside him, nearly crushing him. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL KEEP GOING!" The lights dimmed, and suddenly he was standing in the spotlight.

**Never mind I'll find someone like you…**

**I only wish the best for you…**

**Don't forget me, I BEG**

**As long as we're STILL friends**

**Sometimes it lasts so long (just like this song)**

**But sometimes it hurts instead**

_**~(sigh) Another Story Interruption…~**_

Fangpuss: Is it over?

Fangs: Just one last verse…

Me: And sing it right, or I'm pairing you with Kara!

Fangpuss: It would be better than these lyrics.

Me: (turns to laptop) If you say so…

Fangpuss: I was kidding! (grr) Sheesh!

_**~Back to the story (for the last time, I hope)~**_

_Fangpuss (forceful and quick): _**Never mind I'll find someone like you**

**I wish only the best for you**

**Don't forget me I beg**

**As long as we're still friends**

**Sometimes it lasts so long**

**But sometimes it hurts instead…**

The song ended, and Fangpuss breathed a sigh of relief. "I hope I never have to do something like that ever again, (snarl)" he muttered, running to catch up with the others, promising to throttle the authoress later.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Thank you Scoobycool9 for the song-suggestion-

Fangpuss: (sarcastically) Yeah, thanks a LOT!

Me: Oh, now don't YOU start appearing in the author's notes! (shoves him out)

Fangs: Please review. Don't flame or Fangpuss sings another chick-song.

Fangpuss: In other words, flame, and I will personally kill you.

Me: Hey, that's MY threat!

Fangpuss: Suck it up!

Me: T_T …Where's that Miley Cyrus album?

Fangpuss: Don't even think about it! (tackles WG, they get into a brawl)

Fangs: (face-palm) Not again…


	31. Where's the Werewolves?

Fangs: (nervously steps up) Um, h-hello everyone. We forgot to mention in the last chapter the song was called "Someone Like You" by Adele- we would have mentioned it, but WG and Fangpuss were too busy putting each other in the ICU, which is why I'm opening this chapter. So um…

FF2: Don't act so nervous, Fangs. Just introduce the next chapter.

Tracker: Yeah, FF2 and I do it all the time. It's simple.

Fangs: Yeah, but I've never done this on my own before.

FF2: Just say 'Here's the next chapter', and move on to the reviewer thanks and the disclaimers.

Fangs: Alright… (takes deep breath) Here's the next chapter.

**Fangs' Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78 and Kassy: **(Kassy, please don't laugh at my cousin). Glad you liked Fangpuss' singing… lets just hope he and WG don't try to kill each other.

**Scoobycool9: **Glad you think so. And we'll figure out who'll sing the other songs you suggested. You may want to watch yourself about saying who Toni could be with, because she tends to get pretty brutal when someone messes with her social life.

**StormBringer128: **Considering all the stories WG writes, when ISN'T there a weird chapter? I may sneak back and write it to where Fangpuss thinks it while WG is in the hospital. …Yeah, actually, she got pretty bad grades, and she's horrible with directions (don't tell her I said that though, she'd kill me). And yeah, Toni and Luca kind of grew pretty close in the last story, though I'm not sure how it will go, since Toni isn't the romantic type and will probably end up messing things- uh oh, here she comes!

(Fangs runs off, while Toni chases after him with a baseball bat)

Toni: I might mess things up, huh? How about if I start by messing up your face?

Tracker: (face-palm) *sigh* Not again… FF2, you handle the disclaimer while I save Fangs for the umpteenth time.

FF2: Oh, come on! (Tracker leaves) *sigh* …We the authors own only our OC, the rest of the cartoons are owned by their own creators. (I hate it when I get stuck with this)

*Crash!*

Fangs: SHE'S GOT A FRYING PAN!

Tracker: Quick, back to the story, before this author's note gets TOO violent!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Tracker's a/n: thank you)

Toni, Luca, Stutz, and Fangpuss met up with Edwin and the others that morning at a gas station. "You sure we're going to have enough room in that car?" Luca asked, referring to the van. "It looks like it's going to be a tight fit."

"Oh, we're not driving the van," Alyx replied. A werewolf who looked like Fangpuss but with two fangs and violet-purple eyes stepped up- it was Kaiser, William's werewolf half.

"Yeah, we have to use a different vehicle every time." Kaiser replied. "We'd appariate, but we don't have our licenses, and Edwin can't take us all at once in case someone loses a limb-"

"What's appariate?" Fangpuss asked.

There was a _*crack!* _and Edwin appeared in front of them. "It means to teleport yourself to another location." he replied. "Being a vampire, I normally just flit here to there, but considering the situation I've been using a different method to keep from being tracked down."

"Okay, so how are we traveling?" Toni asked, crossing her arms.

"Our ride should be here any second," Blackrose, Lilly's werewolf-half, replied. She had red fur with black on her head, paws, tail and feet, and a black rose-print on her leg, and also had a single-fang. "Oh, look here it comes now,"

Everyone looked down the road, seeing a semi pull up, and the truckers walked into the store. "Now's our chance, lets go," Kiff whispered.

"Hey, where's Crim, Ouka, and David?" Toni asked.

"Oh, Jet and Rascal are watching them back at the house. We figured someone ought to stay behind and look after them while we make a rendezvous," Kaiser replied. "Backbiter decided to stay behind, too, just to make sure they don't goof up."

"J-Jet and R-Rascal?" Stutz stammered.

"Yeah- twin werewolves, both look like their father, one had a Texan-drawl while the other sounds Brooklyn… though they always swap accents, trying to confuse everyone." Alyx said, trying to jog Stutz's memory.

"I know t-them… I'm j-just n-nervous about r-r-re-meeting them,"

"How come? They're your best friends,"

"Y-Yeah, b-best f-friends who l-like t-to chase m-me up a t-tree,"

"I didn't know my nephews were werewolves, too," Storm said, smirking. "Gosh, and I thought I'd have to wait another 400 years to see more were-relatives,"

"Yeah, after Kite came along, the trait changed. Now we get werewolves every once in a while, (grr) Even in MY family!" Hardy exclaimed.

They snuck over to the truck, and opened up the back… seeing that a bunch of teenagers were already inside. "Hey, hey, hey, you guys going our way?" Said a teen who was over-weight, had dark skin, and wore a red sweater with blue jeans.

"Thanks for informing us of your stop, Albert," Edwin said as they climbed in.

"Albert? As in Fat Albert?" Toni asked, surprised. "Dude, I used to watch your show all the time!"

"Cool, been a while since we've had a fan," Weird Harold said. He was a tall skinny teen with an afro, wearing a yellowish-brown dress blazer, and a red sock on one foot and a green one on the other.

The rest of the teens introduced themselves as Dumb Donald- a kid who wore a pink ski-cap over his face with two eye-holes; Mushmouth, who wore an orange ski-cap, a yellow shirt and overalls; Bill, who wore a blue sweater and jeans; Rudy, who was the most sharply dressed out of the rest; and Russel, who wore a coat and an Ushanka winter hat, and was Bill's little brother, and was the youngest member of the gang.

They closed the back of the truck, easing back. "Ubbi dubbi hamma?" Mushmouth said to Weird Harold, pointing at the werewolves.

"Don't worry, Edwin said the werewolves won't hurt us," Weird Harold replied, then arched an eyebrow. "Uh, right?"

"Right," Edwin replied with a nod.

"So, how far is this truck going?" Toni asked.

"It should go clear to West Philadelphia, our hometown." Bill said. "You see, we won a trip to Miami, but lost our tickets to get back home, but luckily a couple of our cousins happened to live in the area and decided to give us a ride."

"Nifty," Blackrose commented.

"They need to drop some cargo off in San Francisco though, and when we told Edwin, he asked if we could give you guys a ride," Fat Albert added. "He's a good friend of ours, so we decided to help him out."

"Man, you just know all the right resources, don't you?" Luca asked Edwin, who just gave a modest shrug.

The truck then began to move, and everyone sat on some crates to keep from sliding over. "So, how long 'til we get there?" Toni asked.

"It'll be a few hours. Might want to find a way to entertain yourselves," Edwin replied.

Fat Albert and his gang looked at each other, then began to hum a tune. "_Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey, goodbye…" _they began to sing.

_Fat Albert: _**He'll never love you, the way that I love you**

'**Cause if he did, no no no, he wouldn't make you cry**

**He might be thrilling, baby, but a-my love**

_The Gang: (_**My love, my love)**

_Fat Albert: _**So dog-gone wiling**

**So kiss him**

_The Gang: _**(I wanna see you kissing)**

_Fat Albert: _**Go on and kiss him… goodbye, now**

_Fat Albert and the gang: _**Na na na na**

**Na na na na**

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Goodbye**

"C'mon, join in," Rudy persuaded the others, and had Stutz stand up.

**Na na na na**

**Na na na na**

**Hey hey hey**

**Goodbye**

_Rudy: _**(Listen to me now)**

_Stutz (nervously): _**H-He's never n-near you, to comfort and c-cheer you**

**When all those sad tears are f-falling baby from your eyes**

**He must be fooling, baby, fooling my love**

_Storm, Hardy, Edwin, Kiff, Blackrose, and Brody: _**(My love, my love)**

_Stutz: _**It's alright love**

_Luca, Alyx, Kaiser, Fangpuss, and Toni: _**(I wanna see you kiss him)**

_Stutz: _**Gonna see you kiss him, goodbye na-na-na-na**

_All: _**Na na na na**

**Na na na na**

**Hey hey hey**

**Goodbye**

The truck hit a bump just then and one of the crates fell over, the top falling open and a bunch of pipes and sheets of metal. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Bill asked the others, smirking.

Grabbing the pipes and metal, they crafted instruments to play along with the beat. Kaiser and Fangpuss helped out, pulling wire from their hats for them to use for guitars.

…**Na na na na**

**Hey hey hey**

**Goodbye**

Russell started with tapping his xylophone made up pipes and a sheet of metal, using smaller pipes as drumsticks.

**Na na na na**

**Na na na na**

**Hey hey hey**

**Goodbye**

Rudy strummed a guitar he made out of a pan, a pipe, and wire, tapping his foot to the beat, and soon the whole band began to jam out.

**Na na na na**

**Na na na na**

**Hey hey hey**

**Goodbye**

Luca then whipped out a harmonica and began to play to the rhythm, while the others danced along.

_Stutz (and everyone): _**I really love you girl, I really need you now**

**(Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey, goodbye)**

**I need to have you near me everyday**

**(Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey, goodbye)**

**You know that's true girl**

**I really need you girl**

**I can't let you be with him, when it's not right**

_All: _**Na na na na**

**Na na na na**

**Hey hey hey**

**Goodbye…**

The truck moved down the road, the beat rocking from it all the way. Above, a figure flew overhead. "So, they're on the move again, are they? We'll see how far they g-" they began to say, but paused. "Ooh, I like this song!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kasandra noticed something strange as soon as she got up from her sleep. She was walking down the hotel hallway, passing by a painting of a moon-lit scenery…

She paused. She stared at the painting, arching an eyebrow. Normally, she'd be transforming by this point. "Weird, why am I still human?" she wondered, then rubbed her chin. "Come to think of it, I've seen the moon several times the past few days, yet it had no effect on me. What do you think, Hunter?"

She expected a mental reply…

But she got nothing.

Frantic, she ran over and pounded on the door to Kite's room. "What is it, Kass?" he asked.

"Kite, have you been able to change into Kitefang at all?" she asked.

He thought about it, his eyes widening. "Actually, no… Kitefang has been pretty quiet in my subconscious, too!"

"Small world, I'm having the same problem," FF2 said, walking up to them. "Tried to change into Silver just a minute ago, but nothing."

"What happened to them?" Kasandra asked, concerned. "They didn't… just vanish, did they? They're still part of us, right?"

"Oh, they're still part of us… we just need to connect to them," WG said, walking up. "They've been asleep for so long, locked away within us, and need to be waken up."

"How do we do that?" Kite asked.

"Don't you remember 'The Chosen One'?" FF2 asked. "The key to awakening them is by possessing something that's valuable to us, like how Fangface and Kitefang used Fangs' hat which was passed on to you."

"Oh, yeah… Wait a minute…" Kite felt his head. "I HAVE my hat!"

"They must have used something else more personal… like…" WG looked at her arm. "My bracelet is gone!"

"And my mom's classring is missing, too." FF2 noted.

"Along with my dad's necklace," Kasandra added, feeling her neck.

Kite checked himself, noticing that one thing was missing. "My bracelet is gone." he said.

"Maybe the others have them," WG said. "After you guys vanished, they kept them for safekeeping in your memory."

They gathered the others, asking them. "We had them… but we don't have them with us now," Kim replied.

"Who might have them, then?" Kasandra asked.

"The only ones who were around and could remember," Gin said.

Everyone looked at each other. "The kids!" they exclaimed.

They quickly checked out of the hotel and rushed to find their kids AND get reunited with the werewolves.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tracker: Song mentioned is "Kiss Him Goodbye" by Steam, from Remember the Titans. Good movie.

FF2: And WG should be out of the hospital soon to continue giving author-notes.

Fangs: And I managed to get away from Ton- oops, hold on. (hides behind the other co-authors as Toni walks by, holding a rake) …how soon will WG be back?

Tracker: Um, anyway, don't flame, or Toni will be after you next.


	32. REUNITED!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Me: (walks in, wearing a party-hat and arm-cast) Man, what a party… I didn't know hamsters could chug so many milkshakes.

Tracker: (covered in confetti, wearing a tie and mismatching shoes) Yeah… um, what happened to my regular shoes?

FF2: (hair is poofed up, and has peanut butter on his face) You threw them at the cat when she was trying to drink out of the punch bowl.

Fangs: (is wearing a crooked party hat and is wearing a pink shirt) All in favor of NOT holding the next New Years Eve party at WG's place, say 'Aye'.

Everyone: Aye!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **(yeah, have Fangs and Kassy hold back on the romance, alright? Lol) Thanks again!

**StormBringer128: **Glad you liked the cameos ^-^ ; No idea, though I think sometimes they deserve it *looks at Puggsy* (whistles innocently); I think he does, but jogging his memory about it shall be fun XD ; I love the song too, and thanks!; You'll find out as soon as I decide, and don't worry about the kids- that's the parents' jobs.

**Scoobycool9: **He didn't win… we just called a draw -.- ; We shall find out soon ;) ; Eh, tomboys like Toni are just too proud… she gets it from her cousin, too; We will; …And I'm not THAT cruel! XD

Disclaimer: Shall I skip it because of the new year? …Yes. Yes I shall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The truck soon pulled up in San Francisco, and the group stepped off, waving farewell to Fat Albert and his gang. "If you're ever in West Philly, look us up!" Rudy called to them as the truck drove off.

"So, where are we meeting your friends?" Luca asked as they began to walk down the street.

"One of them sent me a message, claiming they were at a hotel with some new allies," Edwin replied. "It should be right down the block."

"You think our parents are alright?" Blackrose asked. "I mean, if those cloaked freaks went after Storm, they might have gone after my dad and his friends."

"(grr) Trust me, Blackrose, if I know my brother, those creeps are probably regretting coming near our friends," Storm replied. "It would probably be worse if I were with them… then they'd be regretting being born,"

"By the way, whatever happened to Tra- I mean, Liz?" Brody asked. "We haven't heard from her all summer."

"I know, that's why I sent Astrid and Allen- WG and FF2's Nobody's- to go find her. I haven't received word from them yet," Edwin answered.

"I thought that in the last story they hi-jacked a motorcycle and their whereabouts were unknown," Kiff questioned.

"They were unknown until they heard about what happened," Kaiser replied. "We found them in Vancouver- just in time too, because the Mounties were after 'em- and we filled them in. They've been working in the Kingdom Hearts realms, up until we needed them to scout out the real-world."

"How come WE never get to go to the real-world?" Blackrose scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Trust me, Blacky, it's not a place you want to hang around," Kiff replied, holding back a shudder. "The people there tend to get nasty, a lot of adults are major jerks and the teenagers are no better, there's always a lot of cussiyfing- even from little kids!- and there's been a lot of kidnappings and murders, and the law system is going under and the government is made up of greedy ignorpotomases who take a taxpayer's money and gives it to people who don't want to work to earn a living… heck, the only good thing about it is some places have nice skenery and the war in Iraq is over!"

Everyone looked at him, surprised. "How do YOU know all that?" Alyx questioned.

He cringed a bit. "Well, WG is my half-mom, and she's always complaining about these sort of things."

Toni gave him a look. "Or… you've BEEN to reality!" she retorted. "C'mon, Kiff! Spill it! How have you been going there?"

Kiff backed away, nervously. "I have absolutely no idea what you- LOOK OUT!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Can't you make this thing go any faster?" WG asked Biff as they drove down the street.

"Not unless you want to get pulled over." Biff replied.

"Geez, WG, calm down. We'll see the kids AND get our werewolf halves back, don't worry," FF2 said, patting her on the back.

"I can't help it! It's been practically 30 chapters since we've been reunited with someone! Heck, in the last story, we didn't meet up with the other half of the gang until, like, the very end!" The authoress retorted. "Not to mention the fact that it's been six years! Six YEARS! Since we've seen the kids!"

"Yeah… we probably missed seeing the baby's first steps and hearing their first words," Kim said with a sigh. "I can't believe it's been that long…"

"Yeah, and when we catch up to the creeps who separated us from our families, I'm going to mess them up so bad, they'll have to walk on their fingers to get around!" Brielle snapped, cracking her knuckles. "That is, if any of them are that lucky…"

"For once, I'm with Brie," Kasandra added. "That group of bastards not only took away our memories, but kept us from creating treasured ones, all the while tried to kill us all."

"Not all of you," FF2 responded with a sigh. "They needed an author alive to perform the ritual to bring Finneas back."

"Uh, run that by us again, FF2?" Puggsy questioned, stunned.

"The Veni Con Yei have been trying to bring Finneas back to life, just like how the Death Eaters tried to bring Voldemort back," Kite answered. "That's why Edward Jr. busted them out of jail, to capture one of the authors and perform the ritual- namely FF2, since he and Finneas were once a part of each other. The sorcerer stored his soul into a shoe, kind of like how our werewolves stored themselves in our possessions, in order to survive. They were going to use FF2's body as a host for him… but it didn't work, since he and I were fused together."

"And the fact that your werewolf-halves are still inside you somewhere," Gin added. "After Silver basically defeated Finneas last time, he was probably too scared to come near you,"

"But you and Finneas permanently split," Tracker noted, scratching her head. "And if they could have used WG or I, why did they choose you again?"

"Maybe because Finneas didn't want to live as a girl?" Brielle guessed.

"No, it's more than that…" FF2 said, rubbing his head. "There was something I knew, some sort of information that they wanted. I don't know what it could be, but I know that it was the one weapon that could defeat them." he turned to Kite. "Do you have any idea?"

Kite shook his head. "None. …Though, I DO recall that Max became a wand apprentice," he answered.

"How do you know that?" Kim asked.

"FF2 and I share memories during our fusion. Only ones worth sharing, though- we keep our personal secrets to ourselves,"

WG snuck a worried glance at Brielle. She wasn't good at keeping her memories shielded, and she had a feeling her counterpart knew enough from being 'Roxxy' to know about her dark secret. _I just hope she knows how bad it would be if she told, _she thought.

"We'll get into the memory-swapping later," Kasandra said. "Right now, lets get out of this city and back to our kids!"

"(grr) Yeah! Yeah! I wanna see my kids again!" Fangface added, excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up TOO far, guys," Kite said. "Our kids could be hiding out in another state. It'll take us a while to find them."

"We can't leave the city now, though. We've made a rendezvous appointment with an ally," Jackie spoke up.

"I'll have to text him then and tell him we've changed our location," Gin replied, then turned to Biff. "Can I use your cell phone? The battery died on mine,"

"Sure, hold on," Biff said, looking around the dashboard for his cell. "Here it is-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Biff gasped and slammed on the breaks upon hearing the yell, the car screeching to a stop. They looked over, seeing that a couple kids had been in the middle of crossing the street, and had their arms around each other, bracing for impact. "TONI?" Puggsy gasped, shocked.

Toni's eyes popped open. "Puggsy?" she asked, surprised. She pulled away from Kiff, staring at him.

"What are YOU doing here?" The two cousins asked in unison.

"Storm!" Fangface exclaimed, running to his sister.

"Fangface! You're okay!" Storm exclaimed, hugging her brother.

"Ah, great… his sister is here," Puggsy muttered, then turned to the reader. "And I thought this was going to be a HAPPY reunion,"

"Whoa, hold it! Fangface has a SISTER?" WG questioned, shocked. "Why am I the last to know about this?"

"Because… Tracker didn't tell you about her new OC until after the last story?" Brielle reminded her.

WG blinked. "Oh, yeah."

"MOM! DAD!" came several shouts, and the kids ran over to their parents.

"Kids! Oh my gosh, look how you've grown!" Kim gasped, hugging Kaiser.

"Well, six years of puberty will do that to you," Kaiser said with a shrug.

"Mom! Dad! Other mom!" Kiff exclaimed, then hugged all two-and-a-half of his parents. "You're alive!" he let go, facing Brielle and WG. "Where have you guys BEEN? We thought you've been dead this whole time! Do NOT pull a stunt like that again!"

"Alright, calm down, Kiff, you're starting to sound like your dad," WG said, tussling his hair. "And trust me, that's something we want you to avoid-"

"Ah, shut up!" Puggsy snapped.

"Pugs! (grr)" Hardy exclaimed, running over and shaking his human-half's hand. "Ooh, ooh, it's so glad to see you again after all these years! Have you missed me? Have ya? Have ya?"

Puggsy gave the authors a look. "PLEASE don't tell me I'm still related to this guy,"

"(grr) No, of course not. Remember? We decided to split apart permanently after what happened to-" Hardy paused, his expression solemn, but he shook his head. "That, and WG promised you would only be me in the last story (grr). …Weird, it didn't really last long, did it?"

"No it did not," WG said with a smirk. "In fact, how about we make up for lost time and you two fuse together for THIS story, too? After all, it IS a series,"

"Uh, no can do, WG." Edwin said. "You see, when a human and werewolf permanently split for a long period of time, the werewolf starts to, well, change again."

"How, exactly?" Tracker asked, intrigued.

"I'll show you. Hardy, if you'll please,"

Hardy sighed, rolling his eyes. "I hate being an example…" he muttered, then began to spin. Once he stopped he was now human… er, well, part-human. He looked human, but with longer hair, wolf ears, a tail, and his entire abdomen was furry.

"See, when they're separated for more than 5 years, the remaining 'human' part of the werewolf starts to expand, giving him a new human identity."

"Coooooooooool," Luca, Fangpuss, Kiff, Brody, and Kaiser all commented.

"Weird." Toni put bluntly.

"Speaking of werewolf halves," Kasandra began. "Would you guys happen to have anything of sentimental value that belonged to us? Our werewolf-halves are missing- I mean, they're still part of us, but-"

"They need to be awakened. We figured that out earlier," Kaiser said, then took off his dad's bracelet, handing it back to him.

Blackrose took off her mother's necklace, handing it back. "We kept them with us, to keep you guys close," she said.

Kiff took off the bracelet of WG's, and a ring on his finger. "FF2, this belongs to you. WG kept it after you left, and I decided to hang on to it for her while she was gone," he said, handing them over. "And you may want to share your bracelet with my biological mom, too… there's a little something extra in it."

FF2, Kasandra, Kite, WG, and Brielle looked at each other, then put the items on… passing out afterwards.

"…Oh, yeah. Forgot about that part." Kim said, cringing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile…_

Several cloaked figures scrambled about the hallways- two of them who had their underwear stretched a mile long- all in a frenzy of what happened. "Damn it! Those kids escaped AGAIN!" Marcus, a cloaked figure with blue skin and sharp teeth, snarled. He was a kretin, who had a history with the gang- like the rest of the new members of the VCY.

"I can't believe that bitch broke my wand!" Snake sneered, holding up the broken wand. "It took me three years to master those spells AND save enough money to pay for it!"

"Maybe if you had let ME have a turn, it wouldn't have happened!" Downy scoffed.

Kara stepped out with an ice-bag on her head. "Alright, the next guy who says girl meddlers are helpless, is going to get a foot in the ass." she snarled.

Ed and Edward Jr. ran up to them. "What the hell happened?" Ed snapped. "You were supposed to dispose of those meddlers!"

"Apparently, one of them managed to break out and free the others," Marcus answered. "And, according to a couple of wedgied sources, there were a couple of spies in our lair."

"Damn it to Forks! How do meddlers get so lucky? HOW?" Edward Jr. snarled, slapping his forehead with every 'how'. "How? How? How? How? How? How? HOW? …ow."

"Calm down, guys. We've still got a few men in the field. …By the way, where's Wolfram?"

"He was performing the ritual…" Kara answered.

Without another word, they raced to the chamber where Wolfram was… but when they entered, they saw a ghost standing there, smirking. "Marlow, what happened? Where's Wolfram?" Ed demanded. "Was the ritual a success?"

"Sadly, it wasn't… but in a way, it worked out well. Wolfram is still here… but he's not exactly 'himself'," Marlow answered, then stepped aside.

There stood Wolfram, though his eyes were a different color. His face was hidden in the shadows, but from the looks of it, the others could tell Marlow was right. "Hand me a cloak," he rasped. "I must stay out of sunlight for the next week, and avoid anything pure, in order for the fusion to set in."

Kara grabbed a cloak and handed it over, shielding her master from the light. "Welcome back, Finneas," she said, smiling a cruel smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back With Our Protagonists…_

FF2 gasped, waking up and looking around after experiencing the horrible vision. He noticed they were no longer in the street, but back in a hotel. WG was asleep in separate beds next to his, and he breathed a sigh of relief… though, he still felt panic. _This isn't good. If Finneas is back, that means… _he began to think, but was interrupted.

"_It means he's going to get his ass kicked all over again! (grr)" _came a familiar, mental response.

"Silver!" FF2 exclaimed, then gasped and covered his mouth. _Silver… is it really you? _he thought.

"_Who were you expecting, Jeff Dunham? (grr) Boy, it's about time I got back. It was getting stuffy inside that ring!"_

_Oh, man, Silver… it's great to have you back._

"_Same with you. The only thing I could do for the past six years was think to myself… Ooh! That reminds me! (grr) There's something you might want to know,"_

_What?_

"_Well, remember how you were saying earlier that you couldn't remember that information that seemed important? Turns out, it's been in my brain all along!"_

_Wow, I figured we'd have to wait several more chapters to find out. What is it?_

"_Hold on…"_

A memory suddenly flashed in his mind, of a gauntlet… though it seemed in need of repair. _Silver… is that…?_

"_The weapon we can use to defeat Finneas? Yes. But when we tried to use it before we disappeared, it busted. Turns out it needs some tweaks… and we're the only ones who know how to fix it. Max has it now, though, hidden in his room- the last place those freaks would look."_

FF2 smirked, lying back down. _Then we'll have to pay Max a visit._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Once everyone else regained consciousness, the gang decided to head back to Brooklyn-

"DREW!"

…er, right after Hardy calmed down. As it turned out, Brielle's werewolf half, Drew, had also hidden away in WG's bracelet… and Hardy was now hugging the breath out of her. "Gack! Hardcore! Can't breathe!" she gasped, and he released her… then she started hugging the breath out of him.

"Gack! Ooh, ooh, Drew I can't believe it's you! I thought that Senso-whatever erasified you for good! (snarl)"

"Nah, turns out it only treats people who were bitten by werewolves or drank potions to change into werewolves. It never lasted with natural-born werewolves," Edwin told them, then looked at Puggsy. "So, sorry Pugs, no slipping any into Fangface's drink." Puggsy only sneered at him in response.

"That guy who attacked us days ago must have been trying to inject some into Fangs, then." Kim noted. "To keep him from transforming."

"Yeah, turns out it only lasts maybe a month for naturals," Drew said, shrugging. "Brielle, though, thought I was gone for good and never tried transforming."

"She missed out, then." Hunter said, stepping up and stretching. "Man, it's good to be back!"

"All in favor of heading back to Brooklyn, tracking down hunters, and kicking some sorcerer butt, say 'Aye'!" Stalker exclaimed, popping up.

And now they were driving down the road to Brooklyn, which would probably take a few hours…

0o0o0o0o0

So lets just use a scene-change and skip to their location, shall we?

"Gotta love scene-changes," Tracker stated.

"Hey, maybe while we're back, we could help Angel," Fangpuss said.

"Who's Angel?" Kim asked.

"She's a little girl looking for her dad. Some creep was chasing after her, and we decided to try to help her out," Toni said, then bit her bottom lip.

"What?" Luca asked, noticing her expression.

"Oh… you'll see."

They reached the creepy-looking house, walking in. "Look who we brought home!" Alyx called.

Jet and Rascal were the first to bound down the stairs. Jet was a dark-brown furred werewolf while Rascal was a orange-furred werewolf, and they both looked like Fangface and had single fangs. "MOM! DAD!" they exclaimed, tackling their parents.

"Boys! Oh, thank God you're alright," Hunter said as she and Fangface hugged their sons.

Crim, Ouka, and David raced down next. "They're here? They're actually here?" Ouka exclaimed, then ran to Kim and Kitefang. "THEY ARE!" she leaped into her mothers arms, hugging her. "Mommy, I missed you!"

"Ouka!" Kim exclaimed, hugging her. "Oh, you've grown so much… I can't believe it! You were just a baby when I last held you…"

"Same with you, Crim," Drew said, hugging her son.

David looked up at Gin. "Are you my mom?" he asked.

She smiled and picked him up. "David… oh, I thought I'd never get to see you," Gin said, tears in her eyes as she hugged him.

"I'm not going to cry… I'm not going to cry…" Stalker said, her bottom lip trembling. "Excuse me!" she then ran to another room, covering her face with a tissue.

Angel heard the commotion and walked in, seeing Fangpuss, Toni, Luca, Stutz, and several new people. Though, her eyes fell upon the one person she had been looking for.

She ran forth, a smile on her face, then- leaping into Puggsy's arms- said the one word that shocked everyone.

"DADDY!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And it looks like Puggsy's got some explaining to do…

Please review. No flames or I'll be forced to break my new year's resolution and throw you off a cliff.


	33. It's All Coming Back Now

Now for the next chapter, and maybe a musical number! :D

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Hey, I had to keep Pugs in-character (for once) XD And Storm and Hunter are going to make a great team ;)

**Scoobycool9, Lucky, and Scoobycool9 Jr.: **Glad you liked the reunion and Hardy having his own half… and I can tell he was in shock XD ; Liz wasn't Tracer, but Wherever Woman (confusing, I know); And you will all find out.

**StormBringer128: **…Which is a darn shame since it's awesome to use; Sort of, only rather than having different personalities he'll just be… um, himself :P ; You are correct; Yep; Could be worse, it could have been Kara o.o ; …That is what I want to know (eyes Kiff); Eh, I'd say 7 considering it wasn't THAT bad; Gin and Jackie were referring to Edwin as their ally; And we shall see.

Disclaimer: (groan) I don't own anything except my own OC and the plot… now if anyone stole them without permission, THEY'D be the ones in trouble! …Huh, so that's how people feel when we don't use these things :P

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone looked at Angel, then at Puggsy, then back to Angel. "Um, Puggsy… what's going on?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, where'd this kid come from, and why'd she call you 'Daddy'?" Stalker asked next.

"More importantly, why didn't you TELL us we had a sister?" Crim exclaimed, his tail wagging.

"We do NOT have a little sister!" Kiff said to his little brother, then arched an eyebrow at his father. "Do we?"

"No, I don't know who she is!" Puggsy snapped, setting Angel down.

"Are you sure? She kind of LOOKS like you, a little bit," Alyx said, cocking her head.

"Yeah, same eyes, same hair… heck, if she weren't smiling right now, she'd be like your miniature female double!" FF2 added.

"I thought Toni already had that position filled," Fangpuss commented.

"Shut up, Fangface Junior!" Toni retorted, earning a glare from the werewolf.

"Seriously, guys, if I'd known I had a kid, I would have told you guys earlier!" Puggsy scoffed.

"Well, you just remembered US…" Kiff spoke up, rubbing his chin. "Maybe Angel came around and you just forgottify about her."

"Depends, Brielle and I don't remember having a daughter," Drew replied.

"Well I know you're not my mom," Angel spoke up. "She died after she sent me to live with my dad," she looked at Puggsy. "Who I KNOW is you,"

"Lets think about this…" Edwin said, rubbing his chin. "None of you remembered having kids for the past six years… Angel, how old are you?"

"I'm five, but I'll be six in December,"

"Ah, interesting…"

"Edwin, what are you thinking?" Kim asked, crossing her arms.

"Tell me, guys, was there a time in the past five years Puggsy WASN'T with you?"

"Well… there was a time a while back when he and his parents went to Pennsylvania to see his grandparents-" Fangface spoke up, but was elbowed in the ribs by Puggsy.

"What are you saying, Edwin, 'cuz I don't like where you're going with this," Puggsy demanded.

"He's saying you probably met some girl after we disappeared and… (ahem) had a kid you didn't know about." Stalker answered.

"WHAT?" Drew snarled, though it was Brielle speaking through her, and she grabbed Puggsy by the shirt collar. "YOU CHEATED ON ME?"

"NO! Guys, I visited my grandparents TWO YEARS AGO!" Puggsy snapped, tearing out of the she-wolf's grip.

"Plus, my mom wasn't from Pennsylvania, she was from Detroit," Angel added. "And my dad should remember me because he used to visit my mom and I and always told us about the places he traveled to," she turned to Puggsy once more. "Are you sure you don't remember me?"

Puggsy sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry, kid, but I'm not your dad, otherwise I WOULD disremember ya."

"Does this mean we're not getting a sister?" Crim asked, disappointed.

"Maybe Puggsy has another double," Biff suggested. "That could be Angel's dad."

"Another one? Huh boy, just what we'd need…" Storm scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Angel, do you have a picture of your dad?" Gin asked.

Angel nodded and showed them the picture. It was a picture of a guy who- as promised- looked exactly like Puggsy, only his eyes were dark and he wore a black shirt and gray jeans, and wasn't wearing a hat, and a three-year-old Angel was riding on his shoulders, both of them smiling at the camera.

"He looks familiar…" Fangface said, rubbing his chin.

"No duh," Kitefang replied, rolling his eyes.

"My mom said he lived around here, somewhere," Angel added in. "Do any of you guys know him?"

"We'll look for him," Hunter assured her.

"Yeah, right now, though, you may want to explain to Puggsy's parents about the whole situation," Toni spoke up. "My aunt thinks she's a grandmother,"

"Well, in a way, she's right!" Kiff piped up, smirking.

"(sigh) Break out the Mem Stone," Alyx sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that evening, after helping their parents remember everything as well, the gang gathered at the house on Ravenstone Ave., most of them getting reacquainted with their kids before sending them to bed. "By the way, you owe us over a million dollars for babysitting," Edwin joked.

"So, you all remember everything now, huh?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, a few parts are still a little blurry, but we've got all the major-things covered," FF2 replied.

"So, what was it like?" Jackie asked, curiously. "Going through such tragedies, and ending up losing your memories?"

"Well, Jack, I think it would be best if we explained it… in song," Tracker answered, smirking.

"I'm out of here," Puggsy said, standing up to leave, but Storm yanked him back into his seat.

"No way, Pugs. You're not skipping out THIS time!" Storm sneered.

"Hold on, this number's gonna have to involve everyone," Stalker said, taking out her wand. With a wave and a flash of light, all the werewolves split from their human halves.

"HOLY CRUD!" Samantha and Storm both exclaimed, looking at each other.

"Yeah… I remember my first time too," Fangs sighed, shuddering.

"Now then… Edwin, if you'll please," Tracker asked.

Edwin nodded then walked over to a piano, playing a few notes. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to go along with it.

_Biff: _**There were nights when the wind was so cold…**

**That my body would've frozen dead if I just stood and listened outside the window**

_Gin: _**There were days when the sun was so cruel…**

**That all the tears turned to dust and I could feel them drying out forever**

_Kite and Kim: _**I finished crying in the instant that you left**

**And I can't remember when or where or how…**

_Biff, Kim, Kite, and Gin: _**And I banished every memory you and I had ever made…**

Fangs then pulled Kasandra close out into the middle of the floor.

_Fangs (with Kassy): _**But when you touch me like this**

**(touch me like this)**

**And I hold you like that**

**(hold you like that)**

**I just had to admit that it's all coming back to me**

_Tracker, FF2, and WG: _**All coming back**

**It's all coming back…**

_Hunter and Fangface: _**There were moments of gold**

**And there were flashes of lights**

_Drew and Hardy: _**There were things I'd never do again**

**But they always felt right**

_Silver and Stalker: _**There were nights full of adventure**

**It was more than the law allowed…**

Soon, everyone was on the floor, dancing to the rhythm. Brielle and Puggsy looked at each other, shrugged, and decided to join in as well.

_All: _**Baby, baby, baby**

**When I touch you like this, and you hold me like that**

**And if you whisper like that**

**It was lost long ago**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**If you want me like this**

**And if you need me like that**

**It was dead long ago **

**But it's all coming back to me**

**It was hard to resist, but it's all coming back to me**

**I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now…**

FF2 then took out an electric guitar and began playing the notes of the song. The kids upstairs heard the music and stood ducked by the stairway railings, watching it all. Luca walked over to Toni, persuading her to join him, pulling her out of her seat and dragging her onto the floor, both of them dancing… knowing that it wasn't the first time. Eric and Fangpuss mocked them by fluttering their eyelashes and making kissy-faces, up until Toni flipped them the bird, stunning them enough to keep quiet, and the kids had to hold in snickers.

_Puggsy and Brielle: _**But you were history with the slamming of the door**

**And I made myself so strong again somehow**

**And I never wasted any of my time on you since then…**

Kite and Kitefang both took turns dancing with Kim… and sharing lyrics.

_Kite fang (and Kim): _**But if I touch you like this**

**(touch you like this)**

_Kite (and Kim): _**And you kiss me like that**

**(kiss me like that)**

**It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me**

Fangface and Fangs also switched between their lovers… once accidentally ending up with each other, blushing.

_Fangs (and Hunter): _**If you touch me like this**

**(touch me like this)**

_Fangface (and Kasandra): _**And if I kiss you like that**

**(kiss you like that)**

_Fangs, Fangface, Kasandra, and Hunter: _**It was gone with the wind**

**But it's all coming back to me**

_Stutz, Storm, and Samantha: _**All coming back**

**It's all coming back…**

_Stalker: _**There were moments of gold**

**And there were flashes of light**

_Silver: _**There were things we'd never do again**

**But then they'd always felt right**

_FF2, WG, and Tracker: _**There were nights full of adventure**

**It was more than the laws allow…**

**Baby, baby, baby!**

Ouka sighed dreamily, while Crim made a silent gagging noise… ending up elbowed by Angel, making David chuckle.

_All: _**If I touch you like this**

**And when you hold me like that**

**It was gone with the wind**

**But it's all coming back to me**

Eric whispered something to Fangpuss, and he nodded, both of them smirking. They then snuck over and Eric cut between Toni and Luca, Eric dancing away with her while Fangpuss held Luca back, then they swapped. Toni wanted to pull away, but Fangpuss pulled her into the hallway, away from the others.

**If you want me like this**

**And if you need me like that**

**Then we see what we want- all coming back to me**

**The flash of the fantasies- all coming back to me**

**I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now…**

Fangpuss and Toni stepped outside, standing in silence for a minute, until one of them finally decided to speak… or sing.

_Fangpuss: _**If you forgive me like this…**

_Toni: _**And if I forgive you like that…**

They turned to each other, shaking hands and calling a truce.

_Toni and Fangpuss: _**We can forgive and forget**

**And it's all coming back to me now…**

Back inside, all the couples decided to end the number and go upstairs, and the kids quickly rushed off to bed. "Well, that was more romance than I'd want to see," Crim commented.

"I thought it was romantic," Ouka retorted.

"Sissified is more like it," Angel muttered.

"Could be worse… it could have been us," David put in.

"Maybe someday it will be," Blackrose said with a smirk.

All the kids looked at each other and made faces. "Blech!" they all responded, then raced off to their rooms.

Brody chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Kids," he, Kiff, and Blackrose all said, laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Song mentioned was "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" by Marion Raven and Meatloaf- oops.

Fangface: (has hungry look in his eye)

Puggsy: Oh, great… (takes off, pursued by the werewolf)

Me: Okay… note to self: try to keep from using artists who have food in their names.

Tracker: While we help out Puggsy, please review.

FF2: But don't flame or we'll tie you to a tree in the forest covered in honey.

Fangs: …that explains why no one ever flames. O.O


	34. Meanwhile

Well, here's a new chapter… where we take a walk on the mysterious side.

(insert eerie music here)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Lol, yeah but a little similar, aren't they?; I couldn't agree more XD

**Scoobycool9 and Scoobycool9 Jr.: **You may be right, you may be wrong, it depends on how many twists I throw in; Yep, I've been wanting to throw that line in; And they may have a truce, but we'll see how long it will last; Yeah, I have to agree with the kids, too; Yep, agreed as well.

**StormBringer128: **Like I told Scoobycool9 (and Jr.) we shall see… though please try not to get confused, I'll try to solve it all later; Apparently that line got a kick out of everyone XD ; Yeah, Kiff takes after his dad that way; And we'll see how temporary it will be ;)

Disclaimer: Must I tattoo it to the inside of your eyelids? I only own my own OC, Tracker78 and FF2 own theirs, and all the cartoon companies own their own toons. That. Is. IT.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back with our antagonists, they were sitting in Cibil's Café, where Cibil- a blonde-haired woman and Edward Jr.'s mom- was serving them coffee. Keith came up moments later, rubbing his head and looking like he went a round with Chuck Norris… only difference is when someone goes a round with Chuck Norris they don't come out alive (a/n: sorry, I had to use that joke). "Damn that bitch… How did she get stronger? She was easier to take down six years ago!" he was muttering, sitting beside Marcus and Edward Jr. "And I doubt she spent that time working out and taking boxing classes,"

"She was fused with WG, you idiot," Marcus said, rolling his eyes. "When a cartoon and their reality counterpart are fused together, their strength and agility multiplies… Didn't you pay attention to 'Body Switch'?"

"All I know is, I'm going to get back for those damn assholes for last time, and I plan on killing them on site like a vampire should," Edward Jr. sneered.

"I'm more in it for avenging the death of my son, John, by strangling that damn William kid's neck!"

"I'd appreciate it if you just slaughtered those kids for taking Luca away from me, and spoiling our kidnapping operation," Cibil huffed, pouring them coffee.

"We can think about vengeance later," the ghost of Marlow spoke up, appearing before them. "Right now, we have to think about catching those authors- they're the ones who we need to worry about (especially since one of them is writing this story). Keep in mind, they have the ability to control their characters- especially the villains."

"Yeah, only Tracker, and I doubt she's had time to train WG and FF2 and teach them all the basics," Marcus said. "Otherwise, Keith would've been punching himself and you would have died earlier than you did before. I'd say Vincent would get his as well, but he's dead… so I guess it already happened."

"Watch it, Marcus. You never know, he could have come back as a ghost, too… Or worse, and angel!"

"How could an angel be worse?" Keith questioned.

"Angels are followers of God, you twit, and unlike ghosts or demons, they can't be exorcised or stabbed with a dead blade because they come from the highest power. If Vincent came back as an angel, he's gonna be after us," For a minute, Marlow almost looked scared.

"Fondane is and never was an angel," a voice rasped, and Finneas walked in.

"B-But, he died! Didn't you read the last story? Marlow killed him, and he passed on into Heaven with his family-" Marcus began to say.

"All things are not as they seem…"

"He may be right. I've known Vincent my whole life, and he never gives up- Hunter could have told you THAT much," Marlow added.

"Now I know where Brielle got it from…" Keith muttered. "So, if Vincent didn't go to Heaven, why would he still be around?"

"Lets just say, he has some unfinished business…" Finneas said, smirking underneath his cloak, then walked toward the window. "We leave for America in two days. If we're going to take these kids out, we'll do it when they're at their strongest… or when they believe they are."

"Okay, that made no sense," Snake scoffed. "Why not get them when they're weak?"

"Because, you little retard, when they're weak they have others watching over them, banding together. Now, if they believe they're strong enough to handle things on their own, they'll be easier to take down. Those with too much confidence are the ones who made fools of themselves."

"So… when they're weak, they're strong, but when they're strong, they're actually weak?" Downy questioned, rubbing his head. "I still don't get it."

"You will in time, when we strike,"

Outside, a large black wolf was listening, then ran off down the alley to a hotel, where Chloe was standing. "Derek, there you are!" she gasped, leaning down and stroking his head, but he let out a short huff and a snarl. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"What's going on?" A man asked. He was Simon's father, and one of the adults helping out the teens.

"I think Derek might have seen something,"

"We'll have to wait for him to change back into a human in order to know,"

_There won't be enough time! _Derek wanted to snap, but all he could do was snarl. _Dammit, why couldn't I have been one of those werewolves who could speak?_

"He's really upset about it," Chloe noticed, sighing.

Simon, Tori, and Chloe's Aunt walked out then. "What's with Derek? He's acting like he's seen a murder or something," Simon asked.

_I saw a bunch of assholes who are ABOUT to commit a murder! _Derek groaned, irritated.

"Maybe Liz has seen something, too. I could try contacting her," Chloe said, then began to concentrate, imagining pulling Liz's spirit toward her…

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL?" came a shout, and Chloe noticed she wasn't pulling on Liz, but another nearby spirit.

Chloe gasped. "Puggsy? Oh my gosh… they got you?"

"I ain't Puggsy, ya idiot!" The ghost snapped. Indeed, he looked like Puggsy, but wore different clothes and had a Scottish accent.

"Johnny, what's going on?" Came another voice, and a girl flew over. She looked like Brielle, but had light-brown hair and brown eyes. She froze, looking at the other teens. "Oh! Who are you?"

"An' why the heck are ye pulling me leg?" The other ghost, Johnny, snapped.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to contact you… I can send you back, if you want-" Chloe apologized.

"NO!" Johnny and the other ghost shouted, frantically.

"Er, sorry about that, but we can't go back. We're on a search for some missing friends," the ghost girl said. "My name is Emily Shereba, and this is Jonathan Vandeguarde,"

"Call me Johnny," Johnny added.

"We have a couple siblings who, along with a group of friends, are in mortal danger. Our friend, Wulf, has been helping us get by."

"Wulf?" Tori asked. "That's a weird name,"

"Not if you're a werewolf," Johnny said, and everyone looked at one another, surprised. "Aye, and if you've met me cousin, ye've probably seen quite a few,"

"Well… yeah," Simon said, surprised.

_And they're in DANGER! _Derek snapped once more.

"I think your friend is right," came another voice, and everyone turned, seeing a blonde-furred she-wolf we know as Wolfsbane. "Those hunters were just gathered in a café… and it looked like my friends put a number on them."

"Who are you?" Chloe asked.

"This is Wolfsbane, a friend of ours," Emily said. "She's Wulf's girl-" Wolfsbane let out a snarl. "Er, I mean, Wulf's friend."

"Wait, you can understand Derek?" Simon's father asked.

"Of course. We werewolves have to communicate somehow, right?" Wolfsbane said, then knelt in front of Derek. "So, what did you see?"

In a series of short growls and snarls the others couldn't understand, Derek told Wolfsbane all that he had seen, while she only nodded. "Well, what's he sayin'?" Jonathan asked.

"He says those cloaked creeps are planning on going after the Fangface gang in two days, when they're at their strongest."

"In that case, we'd better find them," Emily said, then turned to Johnny. "C'mon, lets find Wulf and tell him."

"You guys want to come with us?" Wolfsbane asked Chloe.

"I don't know… the Edison Group is still after us," Chloe replied.

"Don't worry, if I know my friends, they won't anything bad happen to you guys, especially since you've helped them out. I haven't met a single one of their friends who suffered from helping them,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hal was in chains, ones made for gorillas, and he had been injected with a tranquilizer that numbed him so he couldn't try to break out. Kara walked in, smirking at him. "Well, it appears the mighty Harold Hal Hercules is held captive," she said, teasingly. "What's the matter, big boy? Those chains too heavy for you?"

"What do you want with me?" Hal snapped, his mouth the only muscle that could move. "What happened to my friends?"

"Your friends will be dealt with soon enough… especially since we have you for bait."

"You don't know them. They WILL stop you," he tried to move but couldn't. "That is, if I don't do it first!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Even if you DID escape, we'd just shoot you on sight, like what we'll do to those damn werewolves… especially that stupid one with the single fang and stupid cap!"

"Fangface? What has he ever done to you?"

"Not him! …Though I guess I could blame him, too… I meant his cousin, Silver. That furry bastard not only took down Jennifer, my Somebody, but he also stole the affections of my sister. I was hoping she'd find a NORMAL guy, but no- she ended up hooking up with HIM and throwing her life away! …Not that she had that much to lose." she began to pace. "I knew he was going to hurt her. He got himself killed, and you know what she did? Slit her wrists. Can you believe it? That stupid hairball died and made her go emo!"

"You're just jealous because you don't have a man who'd sacrifice his life for you," came a voice, and Hal noticed that there were two other prisoners in the cell. One was a girl with long black hair and brown eyes, wearing gray jeans and a green sweater, being the one who spoke.

"Yeah, most guys would die just to get AWAY from you!" The other prisoner said. He was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a black jacket, green shirt, and black jeans. He and the girl were tied back-to-back on the floor.

"Shut the *bleep* up, or I'll kill you both now!" Kara snarled, aiming her gun at them.

"Go ahead, but we'll just come back," The girl said, smirking.

"You'll be doing us a favor, too. I'd rather die than listen you bitch and complain, anyway," The boy added.

Kara snarled, cocking her gun. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it. I'm a little lost here," Hal said, not only wanting to find out more, but to also keep Kara from spilling blood. "Who are these people you're talking about? Silver, Jennifer, your sister… and what does all this have to do with my friends?"

Kara turned to him, her smirk returning. "You'll see in time, Hal… if you live that long." With that and a laugh, she walked out.

"I hate it when she laughs, it's frickin' annoying," The girl said, cringing.

"Same here," The boy said, then turned to Hal. "So, how'd you wind up here?"

"I was at the carnival when these cloaked guys attacked, and they captured my friends and I." Hal answered, then studied them. "Who are you guys? You look familiar."

"I'm Astrid Southerland," the girl said.

"And I'm Allen Tennyson," the boy added, then managed to reach into his pocket and pull out a small cell-phone. There was a swish of green light, and to Hal's amazement they were free. "And right now, we need to get out of here and find our friends,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Max sat in his room by the closet, opening a box, where a gauntlet had been stored. As soon as he saw 'Severus' in the street, he knew it was time to take it out. During the entire time FF2 went missing, he had been working on it, fixing a few dents and buffing out a few scratches. The only thing that was missing was a small, rectangular gap in the palm, as if the gauntlet needed a new piece that would complete it. _Maybe FF2 will know about it… _he thought, hopeful.

"Hey, bro, what are you doing?" someone asked, and in walked Max's little brother, Alan. He looked just like Max, but had brown hair, and he had been missing for years until he realized that- like him and FF2- Alan had been sharing a heart with someone as well, who coincidentally happened to be FF2's Nobody. He knelt beside his brother, noticing the gauntlet. "Whoa, what's that?"

Max held up the gauntlet. "Possibly the only thing that can help save the world," he answered. He set the glove back down, hiding it in his closet.

"You mean, it's finally going to happen? Finneas is back?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. …C'mon, lets go get Dad and get our key-blade gear,"

"Cool!" Alan then ran out of the room, excited.

After all this time, they were finally going to have another adventure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Just felt I'd show what was going on with the villains and a few supporting characters ;)

Please review. No flames or a semi will 'accidentally' crash through your bedroom window… and if you think living on a higher floor will help, I have a ramp!


	35. Wicked Vision

Now for yet ANOTHER chapter of this sequel.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**StormBringer128: **He might be, but you never know ;) ; Yep, like a sucker-punch to the teeth; Being part Scottish is awesome… I'm not Scottish, but it would still be awesome; Tell me about it; What? You think I'd leave Astrid and Allen out? Never! XD …And no, he doesn't have an extra cell-phone thingy.

**Scoobycool9 and Jr.: **Marcus is John's father (and you ought to check out FF2's stories sometime, they're pretty good); We may never know… until later; It was the only analysis by Downy; Johny is Lamone's late-brother and Emily is Brielle's sister- they appeared near the end of MIF 1; Finneas is from the last MIF story.

**Fangface the Second: **Glad Skyrim doesn't replace your love for this story, lol; And it could be… ;)

**Tracker78: **Yep, you caught me by surprise there lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface/Fangs, Puggsy, Biff, Kim, Baby Fang/Eric/Fangpuss, Hal, Allen, Alan, Edwin, Alyx, William/Kaiser, Kasandra/Hunter, Samantha/Storm, Lilly/Blackrose, Vincent, Marlow, FF2/Silver, Tracker, or any other cartoon or book characters. …Just myself and my own OC. *passes out*

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, the gang headed down the road to Toon Town, in the Disney part of the tooniverse, after FF2 told them about Max and the gauntlet that could defeat Finneas. The kids sat in the back of the SUV, excited that they finally had their parents back (let alone weren't ordered to stay home this time), and they were looking at the picture of Angel's father. "Maybe it's Rudolph," Lilly guessed. "Didn't he have a daughter?"

"Yeah, but Gwen's grown up. She wouldn't be five," Kiff answered. "Maybe the others are right. My dad could have another double somewhere,"

"What about Lamone? Doesn't he have any kids?" Benny asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Toni scoffed, crossing her arms. "Lamone wouldn't want kids, he can hardly stand them!"

"It's true- I could tell you that much from the time he had to babysit us," Blackrose added.

"Plus, I doubt a girl would want to be with him," Luca put in. "Unless there's a girl out there who's into stoic, creepy, easily-irritated, gothic-dressing vampires. …I mean, besides that chick Bel-"

"_No references to that forsaken book series_!" WG shouted from the front.

Luca cleared his throat. "Okay, never mind."

"By the way, where IS Lamone?" FF2 asked.

"Oh, yeah… you weren't around when it happened," Kim replied, quietly.

"When what happened?" Tracker asked.

"He's sorta… kinda… Hardy?" Stalker said, unable to see how to bring it up without upsetting the others.

"Lamone kind of… well, there were these bad guys, and… um… Gin?" Hardy said, having trouble as well.

"Well, um, you see, Lamone's… oh, how would you put it?" Gin pondered aloud.

Edwin rolled his eyes. "Lamone is no more." he interrupted, a bit annoyed. "He has ceased to be… he's expired and gone to meet his maker. He… is a LATE VAMPIRE! He's a STIFF! Bereft of life he rests in peace! If his body hadn't vanished he'd be pushing up the daisies! He's run down the curtain and joined the choir invisible! LAMONE… IS AN EX-VAMPIRE!" he took a few deep breaths and sat back, looking over at the others. "That's how you put it, guys."

WG sneered. "Thank you for ripping off Monty Python, Edwin, now we've got another court-case," she scoffed.

"So… Lamone is dead?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, but don't be so upset about it," Stalker replied, coolly. "Lamone's been wanting a death-scene ever since WG first put him in 'Family Traits'. Apparently, death is a lot easier than being in her stories."

"Can't argue with that," Puggsy whispered to Fangs, who snickered.

"Would YOU like one next, Pugs?" WG asked, threateningly.

"Uh, no. That's okay. I'm good."

"That's what I thought."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They reached the Goof residence in a matter of hours, Goofy, Max, and Alan outside waiting for them. "Goofy! Glad to see you again," Edwin said, shaking his hand.

"How you doing, Eddy? *hyuck*" Goofy responded.

"Are you guys here for the gauntlet?" Max asked.

"No, we're here for dinner," Stalker said sarcastically, being elbowed by Tracker to keep quiet.

"It's upstairs. C'mon," Alan said, and he and Max guided FF2 upstairs.

"Man, it feels like forever since I've been up here," FF2 said, sitting on the bed, then noticed a guitar case sitting in the corner. "I didn't know you played guitar."

"Oh, actually that's yours. You left it here on your last visit," Max answered, handing the case over. "No one's touched it, so it should still be in good condition,"

Opening the case, he saw that Max was right. The guitar was electric, the wood black with a golden trim, the guitar strings silver, and white claw-marks were painted on the right corner. FF2 picked it up, strumming a few notes, remembering the feel of the instrument and the songs he used to play that he knew by heart. "Hey, why don't you play us a song, just like old times?" Alan asked.

"Which one?" FF2 asked.

"I don't know. …Maybe one that could fit this story."

FF2 strummed a bit, thinking. "Well… a tune sort of popped into my head a couple days ago, when Finneas tried to possess me again. I got a glimpse of the inside of his mind, and what his plans were… so I could sing about that."

"This… is going to be graphic." Max said, smirking.

FF2 then began to play the notes of the song. Downstairs, Tracker suddenly froze. "Tracker, what's wrong?" Eric asked… though he found out when he looked into her memories- it was a special ability he had- and he suddenly felt freaked out.

_FF2: _**Here's the blood on the gun**

**That's in your hand**

_They were standing in the middle of a city, where buildings were torn down and people were running and screaming. "What is this place?" Eric asked, looking around. He then saw a thirteen-year-old, running off somewhere in the opposite direction of the frightened crowd. 'That girl… she looks familiar.' he thought, and decided to follow her._

**And a murder in front of you**

**Send in the wolves**

"_NO!" came a scream, and Eric noticed it came from the girl… and he saw the reason. There were dead bodies all around, lying in puddles of blood. He suddenly wanted to throw up, realizing that they were the rest of the gang. "It can't be… I've searched so long for them… they can't be… Who's done this?"_

**The king is dead**

**Little pills taking over**

_There was a maniacal cackling, and they looked up, gasping. It was Finneas, with the rest of the Veni Con Yei at his side. The girl ducked behind a wrecked car, with Eric at her side- even though that no one could see him, since it was only a memory. "The heroes have finally fallen at last." Finneas announced to the others. "The universe is ours!"_

**This means war**

**Did the sun just burn out, leaving you all alone**

_A bullet then shot by, barely missing Finneas but hitting a cloaked figure behind him, and the sorcerer looked up. Eric followed his gaze, seeing a group of teens flying forth on solar-surfers… and his jaw dropped, noticing one of them was an older version of himself. "It isn't over, Finneas!" the adult Eric snarled. _

"_Take a look around you, Fangsworth!" Marlow snapped. "All your friends- including your beloved cousins- are dead! There's nothing you can do!"_

"_Yeah, there is." Another one of the teens said, and Eric realized it was an older-version of Kiff, though he looked taller and ripped-out, and his hair was a little longer. "We're going to kick your asses!"_

**Living in a wicked world**

"_How? It's not like you have cartoonbrid qualities." John sneered, him and Marcus both in their Kretin forms. "You're nothing but a freak. Your own father didn't want anything to do with you because of your traits!"_

**We're living in a wicked world**

"_Shut the *bleep* up!" An older Blackrose snarled. "You know you injected him with vampire blood when Brielle was still pregnant!"_

**There's no way you will escape**

"_Are we going to keep reminiscing, or are we going to fight?" Keith asked, boredly. His question was answered when an older Timothy shot at him. "Oh, that's it! Lets kill 'em!"_

"_Have at it," Finneas said._

**No one ever gets away**

_Eric watched, seeing how his older counterpart whipped out a sword and was slicing away, dueling with Marlow; Kiff had transformed into a kretin and was fighting John; Blackrose was in a brawl with Marcus; Timothy was shooting at other Veni Con Yei. He gasped when his counterpart hit the ground, Marlow aiming a gun at his head… until a knife stabbed him in the shoulder._

_Standing before them was an older version of Toni. Her hair was longer, and she was wearing all-black, and had a utility belt with every kind of weapon on it. "You've already killed enough," she snarled, then slit his throat. She took out a picture of the moon then. "You know, it would be a lot easier if you were a werewolf,"_

_Adult Eric then transformed into Fangpuss, howling… and Eric's jaw dropped, noticing that Fangpuss was taller and more ripped out, looking a lot different than Fangface… and for some reason, there was a bullet-hole in the middle of his fang. "(grr) Lets kick some ass," he snarled._

**Love was the fuel **

**That drove your sin**

"_When did all this happen?" Eric asked himself, stunned. "And how did we get so hardcore?" He noticed older versions of Luca and Stutz driving in an SUV, shooting at their enemies, Backbiter leaping out of the back and tackling several cloaked figures, mauling them._

_Toni then leaped off a pile of rubble, over the heads of several cloaked figures. In slow motion, she whipped out two guns and shot as she spun, hitting each and every single cloaked figure in sight. 'Hot damn!' Eric thought, awed. _

**When the majesty followed you**

**The witches dance, the night begins**

_There was a pained howl just then, and Eric looked over, seeing that Blackrose was injured, and Marcus was preparing to slice her throat. "Leave her alone!" Kiff snarled, throwing the limp body of John at Marcus, knocking him away, and he ran over to Blackrose. "Blacky, are you alright? Speak to me!"_

_Blackrose sat up, groaning, her abdomen bleeding. "Kiff… look out!" she gasped._

**And the hearts taking over**

_Too late._

_Kiff was stabbed in the back by Marcus. "That was for my son, you son of a bitch!" he snarled, stabbing again. _

**The royalty won't wash away**

**It's his scent that's inside of you**

_There was another pained cry, and Eric looked over, seeing that Toni had been struck by a blade thrown by Marlow. "Toni!" Fangpuss snarled and lunged at him, not seeing him pull out a gun-_

**Off with her head, the queen she screams**

**Little pills taking over**

_Eric turned away, hearing the gunshot… and hearing the girl next to him beginning to cry. 'What the hell is going on?' he mentally demanded, his heart racing with terror. 'What is this sick fantasy?'_

**This means war**

_A gunshot struck Marlow in the back, then. He turned around, seeing Luca standing there, aiming a gun right in his face. "You're going to regret that," he said, menacingly._

"_Will I?" Marlow questioned._

**Did the sun just burn out, leaving you all alone**

_An arrow hit Luca in the neck then. "Luca!" Stutz screamed, and suddenly he was attacked from behind by other cloaked figures, being thrown to the ground next to Timothy._

_Timothy quickly raised his gun, rolling on his back to shoot… but was shot first by Keith. "You sons of bitches always have to go after the strongest villains, don't you?" he sneered, turning to Stutz. "And for what? To just end up dead like everyone else? You honestly think that you'd avenge everyone's deaths, try to make up for all that's happened?" _

**Living in a wicked world**

"_Well, you thought wrong," Marlow finished, then shot Stutz._

"_A family that fights together, dies together," Finneas sneered, passing by all the bodies that lay on the ground. He stopped by Biff's, turning it over. "If only your little sister were still alive, eh Southerland?" he looked at Fangs', sneering. "Too bad you never found your missing cousins, eh Fangsworth? Both of them might have helped out a great deal… but we may never know now, will we?"_

**There's no way you will escape**

"_Good thing we managed to kill those authors before they found out about their powers, eh?" Marcus asked, smirking._

"_Not quite… there's still one out there." Finneas said, looking around, as if sensing the presence of the author. "Yes, she is nearby. Find her. Kill her." and he pointed over to where the girl was hiding._

**No one ever gets away**

_The girl quickly snuck away, going down an alley. Eric followed her, tears in his eyes. "I don't get it… how could everyone be dead? How was Kiff a kretin? Where's FF2, WG, and Tracker?" he was asking himself._

_The girl then bumped into someone, and gasped. Eric froze, seeing it was Astrid and Allen, both of them looking younger. "Don't worry, we're here to help you," Astrid said, taking the girl by the hand and running._

"_Who are you guys?" The girl asked._

"_Friends. We've been looking for you," Allen said quietly as they raced down another alley. "You might be the only one who can help us now,"_

"_How?"_

"_We'll explain later. Right now, we want to know if you write stories," Astrid asked._

"_Yeah, a little."_

"_Good." they stopped by an old British police phone-booth._

"_What is this thing?"_

"_Our ticket out of here," Allen replied as they stepped inside, closing the door._

_Eric wanted to go in, but the sounds of shouting distracted him, and he saw the Veni Con Yei running toward him. "Don't let them escape!" Finneas was screeching._

_Marcus grabbed onto the booth, trying to get in. "No!" Eric snarled, trying to grab him, but only went through._

**We're living in a wicked world**

**A wicked world**

_There was a flash of light-_

**It's a wicked world**

Eric opened his eyes, realizing he was back with the others, the horrible vision having ended. Tracker was passed out on the floor, and everyone was crowded around her. "Tracker? Tracker, wake up!" Kim said, shaking her shoulder.

"Should we call a doctor?" Gin asked.

"What happened?" Biff asked as he stepped into the room.

Eric only sat down, sweat falling from his head, still hearing music from Max's room.

**Will someone save me**

"Eric, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Fangs asked, noticing his cousin's shocked expression.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Eric lied, trembling.

He looked at Tracker, knowing that the girl in the vision was actually her.

**Somebody save me**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FF2 finished the song and put the guitar back in his case… and that's when he noticed WG sitting right next to him. "GAH!" he cried, jumping back. "Geez, WG! Don't sneak up on me like that! How long have you been sitting there?"

WG shrugged. "When I heard you playing. …Sorry, I'm easily intrigued when someone starts playing a guitar off-stage," she said, then looked around. "So, where's the gauntlet?"

"Right here," Max said, handing it over. "I buffed it up a little, but there's a piece missing,"

FF2 observed it, nodding. "We'll have to find the missing piece, then," he said, standing up and observing the glove once more.

*CRASH!*

A cloaked, winged figure burst through the window just then and snatched the glove. "Allow me to take this off your hands," he said, then shot out.

"HEY!" WG said, shooting lasers at the figure, but missed.

The others raced upstairs, hearing the commotion. "What's going on? What happened?" Samantha asked.

"Some freak just broke into my room!" Max snapped.

"And he took the gauntlet," FF2 admitted, solemnly.

"Well, this can only mean one thing," Stalker sighed. "Unless we can get it back… all hell is going to break loose."

"Again." Hardy added.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Song mentioned was "Wicked World" by Cold. What was that vision of Tracker's, and what could it mean? Who was the cloaked figure who stole the gauntlet? Will our heroes get it back? When will I stop leaving you with so many questions?

…Eh. Just review.


	36. Vincent Returns

Okay, new chapter time! (looks at clock) Oops, hold on a sec…

*one sec later*

*Chime!* Okay, NOW it's time :D

**Reviewer Thanks**

**StormBringer128: **That about sums it up, lol; I was wondering if someone could survive, though I guess since Marcus is a kretin he managed to make it with incredible healing powers; Please leave the moon-kicking to us, though we'll call you if we need backup.

**Tracker78: **Possibly correct ;)

**Scoobycool9, Chase Hunter, and Junior: **(first of all, shut up Chase! *whack!*) Anyway, you'll find out who the cloaked figure is; Yes, we all enjoy sarcasm, don't we? XD; Yeah, he had them a lot in the last story; It was an alternate universe… I'll explain later :P ; And in order to keep OC from jumping into the review, give them something to distract them.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I work for Ruby-Spears Productions? …Didn't think so.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"GET BACK HERE, YA CLOAKED FREAK!" Fangpuss snarled, whipping out his solar-surfer out of his hat, running toward the window, but Fangs stopped him.

"Oh, no you don't! You've pulled enough crazy stunts on that board, I am NOT letting you chase after some creep while you're on that thing!" Fangs snapped.

"I'll do it!" Kiff volunteered, grabbing the board.

"Think again," Puggsy sneered, snatching the board away.

"They're on the ground!" Storm said, pointing down the street. "C'mon, lets get 'em! (grr)"

Storm, Hunter, Stalker, Silver, Kitefang, Drew, Fangface, Hardy, Kaiser, Rascal, Jet, Blackrose, Crim, Ouka, and Fangpuss rushed out of the house and wow I didn't know we had that many werewolves in the story! No wonder Puggsy always looks so irritated-

(a/n: keep to the story, Fangs!)

(Fangs' a/n: Sorry!)

The werewolves ran after the cloaked figure, who began to take off upon seeing he was being pursued, running faster than they could. "Man (puff puff) that guy must've taken track!" Hardy said, running out of breath.

"He may be fast, but we can be faster!" Hunter snarled, picking up the pace, and was soon gaining on the figure!

"What the…?" The figure gasped, and shot off quicker, but Hunter kept on his tail. "How are you running so quick?"

"I'm a werewolf, we're always quick on our feet!"

"Quick enough to _flit_?"

Hunter arched an eyebrow, and she noticed she was running so fast, everything was a blur. _How am I doing that? _she thought, but shook her head, focusing her attention back on the thief. "If it means I can catch ya, I'll take it!" With that and a snarl, she tackled the cloaked figure, both of them rolling in the dirt until she had him pinned… and she couldn't believe who it was. "Well, didn't think I'd see YOU again,"

"Hey! What you doing in our yard?" came a voice, and the she-wolf looked over, seeing that they somehow ended up in Mexico in someone's backyard.

"Whoops! Sorry 'bout that!" Grabbing the thief, she ran back to the others, disappearing in a flash.

"That was one fast wolf," One of the children commented.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hunter! That was INCREDIBLE!" Was the first thing Hunter heard from WG once she got back. "You were running and then, ZOOM! You completely disappeariated!"

"Yeah, you were running fast enough to put Road Runner to shame!" Puggsy commented, then glared at WG. "And will you stop using my vocabulization?"

"Look who I dragged back, too." Hunter said, holding up the thief and pulling off the hood.

Every jaw dropped. "Vincent!" everyone gasped.

"But… but… how can that be?" Brielle stammered. "You were… back in the last story… I mean… oh, Puggsy, catch me…" With that, she fainted and her husband caught her.

"Yeah, you were… we thought… I mean… Oh, Timothy, catch me!" Benny stammered and fainted next.

*thud*

Timothy wasn't quick enough, and his brother hit the ground. "Whoops," he said.

"Uh, Vincent… how are you alive?" Brody asked, the only one of the former accomplices that wasn't about to faint.

"And when did you get so fast? (grr)" Fangface asked.

"And gimme back my gauntlet!" FF2 snapped, taking the glove back.

Vincent sighed. "It's a long story…" he replied.

"We've still got ten chapters 'til this story will end, SPILL IT!" WG demanded.

"Alright! Alright! Lets see… It all started sometime during the last story, about the time where Toni jumped off the top of a castle trying to fly, failing in the process, and Lamone had to save her…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

_~During The Last Story Where Toni Jumped Off A Castle and Lamone Had To Save Her…~_

Lamone lands on the ground, Toni in his arms, while Ed crash-lands in a bush, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. "If you were wise, you'd stay down," Vincent said threateningly, keeping a gun aimed at the evil vampire.

"Go ahead and shoot me. Mere bullets can't kill vampires-" Ed sneered.

*Bang!*

Vincent shot Ed in the head, and he lay on the ground. "Well done, Van Helsing," Lamone said, sarcastically. "Now we're going to have to wait a half-hour until we can get some answers out of him,"

"I know, I just hate it when they decide to brag." Vincent answered.

"You must know quite a lot about vampires to know how to shut one up,"

"Just a few things. I know you each have a different breed- yours is a breed in which you can transform into any kind of creature with wings, even sprout your own, and no matter how you're killed you can come back, unless you get your heart ripped out, have your head chopped off, or burned alive in a fiery explosion, or have your full-fledged forms exposed to sunlight and turned human, in which you can be killed easily."

Lamone arched an eyebrow. "How did you learn all this?"

"One must learn how to take certain creatures down, in case one should encounter one. What, did you assume I just hunted werewolves?"

"To tell the truth, yes. I recall seeing you sign up for the Veni Con Yei in your early twenties."

"I recall hearing your name around the site, as well. You were part of the group too, I take it?"

"For a limited time. Marlow and I created it years ago, after werewolves killed my-" he paused, shaking his head. "When werewolves killed his family. We wanted to make sure no one else went through the tragedies he had to go through, and recruited other men to join us, some who had scarring experiences with werewolves as well. I was Marlow's general… up until I found out how senile he had become,"

"Killing humans who were allies of werewolves,"

"Yes. …He almost had me believing werewolves were all evil, up until I met my cousin's friends. My family always had a history with werewolves, most of the time a vicious one, though this was the first time I saw a good set of werewolves for centuries."

"So, there were good werewolves back in your time too, huh?"

Lamone shrugged, finding a clearing and lying Toni on the ground, covering her with his cloak. "Just one, Zachary Fangsworth… he was killed though, by a madman who was on a murdering rampage, along with his parents. His older sister was the only one who survived, considering she lived out of town with her fiancée, but I urged her to leave the country before she was next."

"Okay… So when did you finally leave Marlow's group?"

"Three years after we reached America. The only way out of the group was death- though, as you can tell, being shot hundreds of time did no effect on me, so after I woke up in a river, I fled and decided to find a new occupation, while trying to find a way to blow Marlow's operation. My opportunity came when I rescued a girl from a mugging, and her family decided to hire me as a bodyguard, despite my vampire nature. …You may know them as the Sherebas, Brielle's family."

Vincent arched an eyebrow, tying Ed's body to a tree, then beginning to build a fire. "You knew Brielle's family?"

"For two years. I figured out they had a connection to a family of werewolves, and the rest of their relatives had been butchered for it. I had a hunch Marlow was behind it all, and vowed to protect them," he sat down, bowing his head. "Unfortunately, I grew too close to them, and I began to lose my focus… and one night, I was caught off-guard and shot in the head, falling unconscious long enough for someone to break into the house and kill Brielle's family. I managed to find the intruder and kill him before he could get to Brielle, and I didn't have to take off his mask to know that he was Marlow."

"You killed him?"

"Yeah, but the bastard has some way of surviving every attack. (sigh) Brielle was sent to an orphanage, and I erased myself from her memories with hypnosis, so she wouldn't have to remember who let her down and allowed her family to be killed."

"Well, that's a bit over-dramatic, don't you think? You could have made it up to her by taking care of her,"

Lamone scowled. "Oh, excellent plan, Fondane. Take in a little girl who's family knows some werewolves and have her live with me, even though Marlow and I have a history. Brilliant."

"Well, that's what I did. I took her in, and even signed her up for the Veni Con Yei, so that no one would have to kill her, since she was on our side…"

"And how did THAT work out, pray tell?"

Vincent scowled, sitting back. "It worked out well at first… but then Marlow was, as you said, going senile and killing humans- which was against my code. When Brielle was fourteen, we ditched them, then she ditched me when I told her I hunted werewolves."

"So… you never told her what the group really did, I take it?"

"I just told her it was a self-defense campsite, deciding to wait until she was older to tell her the truth. …When she left, Marlow came after me, telling me that if I didn't come back, he'd kill Brielle." he took a picture out of his pocket, of him, his wife, and their two-year-old son. "I've lost a family once… actually, I lost two… and I didn't want to lose another one."

"Two?"

"Yeah… I was married to a woman, but once she found out about my occupation, she divorced me, thinking I was a nut-job. She never even let me see our son… the only time I saw him when was he was a baby, and that was the time she threw me out." he sighed, bitterly. "The next thing I know, she's marrying some Italian, not even a year after we divorced."

"Ouch."

"Yeah… So Brielle meant a lot to me. She was the only child I actually raised and managed to take care of, and I wanted her to be protected… so whenever Marlow gave me a job, I had to do it, and he sent me to track down Hunter's family and- well, you've probably heard this story."

"I have. …Well, I suppose I must admit you took better care of Brielle than I could have."

Vincent rubbed his chin, looking back over at Ed. "Yes, I made sure she was protected and did things I regret just so Marlow would keep his hands off her… something you didn't do."

Lamone scowled. "Alright, we get the point. You don't need to rub it in."

"No, you're right. …Although, I do request a favor."

"What?"

"You owe it to me, Lamone. You bailed out on Brielle, and I was the only one who took care of her. I think you ought to at least reward me,"

"And if I don't?"

"Then the next time we see Brielle, I'll tell her everything…"

"Not if I erase your memory first-"

Vincent took out a knife, aiming it at Lamone's chest when the vampire came close. "Don't even think about it, otherwise you'll end up like Ed and wake up tied to a tree… that is, unless you have your heart cut out."

Lamone snarled, clenching his teeth, then calmed down. "Fine. What is it that you wish?"

Vincent sheathed his knife. "As you know, Marlow isn't going down without a fight, and I managed to teach him every advanced move I know when we first met… though, I kept a few techniques to myself, just in case. I want to make sure that, if he pulls a fatal move, I'll still be able to stop him, even if he kills me."

Lamone rubbed his temples. "Please don't ask what I think you're going to ask…"

Vincent smirked. "Lamone… make me a vampire."

_~End Of Flashback~_

"…And one scrape to the shoulder later, I've got fangs." Vincent finished.

Everyone gawked. "I'm killing your cousin." Storm told Puggsy, bluntly.

"He's already dead." Puggsy deadpanned.

"Then… I'm going to meet him in the afterlife and kill him again."

Puggsy slapped his forehead, sighing.

Brielle awoke just then. "Ugh… what did I miss?" she asked.

"Vincent confessed he forced Lamone to turn him into a vampire in the last story so he could kick Marlow's butt," Kiff answered.

Brielle blinked. "_What_?" She stood up, facing Vincent. "So. You've been alive this whole time, and you've never said anything? YOU JERK!" She then kicked him in the shin. "I buried you in my parent's cemetery! I gave you a funeral! AND IT TURNS OUT YOU'RE ACTUALLY ALIVE?"

"Well… yes. Thank you for the ceremony, too, though I will admit breaking out of a coffin and digging my way back to the surface wasn't easy," Vincent replied.

"Why did you come back, and why did you try to steal the gauntlet?" Biff demanded.

Vincent sighed. "You all may want to sit down for this, but… it turns out after Marlow was killed, he didn't pass on. He's a ghost."

"Dammit, why can't you hunters die and stay dead?" Stalker sneered.

"Watch the language, would you?" Timothy scolded, covering Anna's ears. "There's KIDS in this story!"

"What's that have to do with you?" Kasandra asked Vincent.

"It turns out his ghost has been haunting me, and he made the old threat that if I didn't assist him, he'd kill not only Brielle, but also Brody and Benny." Vincent replied with a sigh.

Benny, who had just been waking up, heard only the part of him being killed and fainted again.

"As usual, I took up his offer… but not entirely."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"You see, they've brought Finneas back- as you've found out by now- and I knew that they'll kill every last one of you, so I knew Marlow wouldn't hold up his end of the deal. So I've been a double agent," he pointed at the gauntlet. "That gauntlet is the only thing that can defeat Finneas. His plan is to wait until you are at your strongest, feeling that if you believe you're strong, it really means you're fooling yourself. They're coming tomorrow, so I figured if I took the glove and hid it somewhere until the last minute, Finneas would be caught off-guard."

"Yeah… only problem is that the gauntlet isn't finished yet," Silver snarled, showing the gap in the palm. "It's missing a piece,"

"I knew that… and I know where the piece is."

"Then tell us, so we can kick Finneas' butt back to the underworld!" WG snapped.

"Not right yet. Like I said, Finneas believes you are at your strongest point. If he thinks you're still weak, he'll delay his plan-"

"Which absolutely makes no sense if you ask me," Samantha scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well, that's his strategy."

"So it's going to bomb either way," FF2 said, then grabbed Vincent by the shirt collar. "Now, tell us where that piece is!"

"Alright, alright! But if you fail, don't say I didn't warn you,"

Benny woke up just then. "Ugh… what did I miss?" he asked, rubbing his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vincent led them to an old construction site that afternoon. "This is where it should be, according to my allies," he said.

"Allies?" Jackie questioned.

"Those two kids, Astrid and Allen. They have the missing piece, and this is our rendezvous point. They'll turn up here sooner or later,"

"You'd better be telling the truth, Fondane. If this is a trap…" Kite began.

"I'm a man of my word, boy."

"He is, don't worry." Hunter replied, knowing Vincent well.

"Should we look around, just in case?" Stalker asked, and Vincent gave her a look. "I mean, just in case the VCY might have a few men here- not on your orders or anything!"

"Lets go, Stalk," Drew said, leading her twin off.

Everyone split up to scout the building, Edwin going with Vincent to make sure he didn't pull anything. Max and FF2 searched a dark area, noticing something shiny in the distance. "Hey, look at that," FF2 said, walking over.

Sitting on a table was a framed picture of FF2 at a younger age, with his mom and dad. Max picked it up, his eyes wide. "Harry Potter was your dad?" he gasped. "I thought my dad was…"

FF2 shook his head. "My mom married your dad after she and my biological dad split up. They were in love, but their hearts belonged to different people- my mom and your dad, and my dad and Ginny Weasley."

Max arched an eyebrow. "Didn't Harry and Ginny marry right away?"

"No, their relationship hit a rough spot and they decided to take a break, and that's when he met my mom. They were in love for a year, then got engaged, but my dad was still thinking about Ginny and my mom couldn't stop thinking about Goofy, so they decided to follow their hearts… though they kept in touch, since my mom was pregnant with me at the time and Harry didn't want to miss out on his son's childhood." he let out a heavy sigh. "Though… we never got to spend too much time together after Finneas came along."

Max nodded. Having been part of FF2, he saw his memories, and knew what he was talking about. "Allen must have kept this picture here, to remember them by."

FF2 shook his head. "Allen didn't know Harry was my dad until later… and this picture was taken when I was a kid… someone else owns it."

"Who, though?"

A shuriken suddenly hit the table, and they looked up, seeing a cloaked figure with burning red eyes. It leaped down, holding two key-blades- one white, one black. "Those are Allen's!"

"I'll handle this," Max took out his key-blade and his armor appeared on him, and he and the cloaked figure began to duel.

The others heard the commotion and began running. "If you have anything to do with this-" Storm was threatening Vincent.

"I don't, now shut up!" Vincent snapped.

FF2 watched Max fight fiercely, but the cloaked figure did something unexpected: shot lightening out from the end of their key-blade and shot Max into a brick wall. "No one shoots my brother and gets away with it!" FF2 snarled, taking out his wand. "I don't know who you are, but I do know one thing: You're working with the guy who killed my mom! _Sectumsem-"_

*ZAP!*

The figure had their own wand and shot him with the stupefy spell, then approached him… and zapped him in the head. His eyes widened, and a new memory came forth… one he never thought he had…

_He was five, and he was standing with his mom and some other man. "Are you sure he's the one?" his mother was asking._

"_Yes, he is. I see something great in this one, Joanne," the man was saying, having a British accent, then handed some sort of tool to the boy. "Use your gift well…"_

_He felt a surge of power shoot through him…_

And his memory went dark, the last words he heard being, "I'm sorry, son…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that last scene wasn't actiony enough, but I'll work on it later. Who was the cloaked figure? How long will Vincent be a vampire? What gift does my co-author possess? How did Hunter get so fast? Where's that coffee I asked for?

Please review. No flames or I'll throw you into the Nile.


	37. Story Intermission

**~Intermission~**

_And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Fangface", the part of the story where Fangface comes out to sing a silly song._

_Fangface will be singing the Argentinean ballad, "Dance of the Werewolf", sung in original Spanish. Puggsy will translate._

Puggsy and Fangface are standing in the middle of a sidewalk… and the werewolf is wearing a poncho and a sombrero, and Puggsy has the 'They'd Better Be Paying Us For This' look on his face.

_Fangface: _**Ver el hombre lobo**

**Ver como se traslada**

**Como un Leon persiguiendo a un raton**

"Watch the werewolf," Puggsy translated, watching as Fangface danced around. "See how he moves… like a lion chasing a mouse,"

**Ver el hombre lobo**

**Oh Cómo suavizar su movimiento**

**Como la mantequilla en un mono Calvo**

"Watch the werewolf… oh how smooth his motion," he then arched an eyebrow. "Like butter… on a bald monkey."

**Ver el hombre lobo**

**Todos los demás envidia de su amigo**

**Desean moverse como él**

"Watch the werewolf. All the others envy their friend… wishing to move like him,"

**Baile de hombre lobo, baile de hombre lobo, baile de hombre lobo**

**Danza danza si**

"Dancing werewolf, dancing werewolf, dancing werewolf, …dance, dance, yeah."

Fangface then stood beside Puggsy, motioning toward him. "Mira este chico. Él no puede bailar. Pobre niño. Él quiere podría danza como el hombre lobo, libre y suave, pero él no puede," he was narrating.

"Look at this guy," Puggsy translated. "Isn't it sad? He can't dance… poor kid," he paused, arching an eyebrow at Fangface. "He wishes he could dance, like the werewolf, free and smooth, but he… can't. ALRIGHT STOP THE MUSIC!"

The music immediately stopped and Puggsy glared at Fangface, who kept a calm, innocent look on his face.

"What do you mean I can't dance? I can dance? I was dancing in that 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' chapter! Didn't you see me dancing in that chapter?"

"No comprendo." Fangface replied, bluntly.

Puggsy balled his fists. "No comprendo? I'll show YOU no comprendo!"

"Oh, just get back to the song, you guys!" Kim called from off-set. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can get back to the original plot!"

Puggsy sighed bitterly, then turned to Fangface. "You get off easy THIS time…"

The music started up again and Fangface continued the song, while Puggsy continued to translate.

_Fangface: _**Escuchar el hombre lobo **

**Escuchar su voz fuerte **

**Como un León a punto de comer**

"Listen to the werewolf," Puggsy translated, with less enthusiasm than last time. "Hear his strong voice… like a lion, about to eat."

**Escuchar el hombre lobo**

**Oh qué dulce su voz **

**El sonido melodias voz como un coro de birdies poco**

"Listen to the werewolf… oh how sweet his voice… the sound of his tune like the chorus of little birdies…"

**Escuchar el hombre lobo**

**Todos los demás envidia de su amigo**

**Deseen cantar como él**

Puggsy sighed. "Listen to the werewolf. All the others envy their friend, wishing to sing like him…"

**Hombre lobo canto, hombre lobo canto, hombre lobo canto**

**Cantar, cantar, si**

"Singing werewolf, singing werewolf, singing werewolf… sing sing, yeah."

Fangface once again stood by Puggsy, motioning to him. "Escuchar a este chico. ¿No es triste? Él no puede cantar. Pobre niño. Desea que él podía cantar, fuerte y seguro como el hombre lobo, pero él no. Su voz destruye windows…"

Puggsy glared at Fangface. "Listen to this guy. Isn't it sad? …he can't sing. Poor kid. …He wishes he could sing, strong and confident like the werewolf, but he can't. His voice shatters windows-" he then clenched his fists, turning to Fangface. "Alright, senior, that's it! Come over here and let me sing YOU a song!"

"Adios amigos!" Fangface said to the reader as he raced off.

_This has been "Silly Songs with Fangface". Tune in next time to hear Fangface sing…_

_Fangface: _**Pugs is really angry!**

**I hope he doesn't catch me**

**It's hard to run with a sombrero on my head**

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yeah, I was watching Veggietales… it had to be done. :P

**Belated Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Thanks again. I hope you feel better soon. I've been feeling sick lately too, along with my nieces, so something might be going around. Hopefully it passes.


	38. A Typical Fluff Chapter

Okay, now back to the story. …And slight warning, there may be a bit fluff-

Fangs: Hold it RIGHT THERE!

Me: What?

Fangs: There is no way we're getting any fluff in this story! Not happening!

Me: Why? I thought you liked tender moments.

Fangs: Yeah, but every time you write a fluff-chapter, you always make it about me, Fangface, and Pugs! Or have you forgotten those moments in Swapping Lives, Family Traits, and Missing In Fiction Part One?

Me: o_o …Wow, didn't think you had that long a memory. Well, Fangs, I hate to break it to you, but you and Puggsy aren't having any fluff-moments in this story (truth is I couldn't come up with any)

Fangs: Oh. Really? Okay… so who's it gonna be, then?

Me: I dunno. I'm still trying to decide who should be the fluff-targets-

Fangs: Can I write it then? I've got a great idea! Please please please PLEASE?

Me: Okay, but we'd better get on with it. This author's note has taken up half the page already.

Fangs: Yes! (grabs laptop, an evil smirk on his face) Revenge!

Me: O.O …What have I done?

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: **Nah, Darkarai won't be showing up in this story (thank God). Plus, we're dealing with enough villains as it is :P

**Tracker78, Storm, and Hunter: **Tracker's right, she-wolves. You'd better watch your backs! …Glad you enjoyed the chapter, though ^-^

Disclaimer: Like I've said before, I only own my OC, and this computer in which I write my stories on. That's it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone sat in the Goof household in silence. It had been three hours since they found Max and FF2 unconscious, with no trace of their attacker. Vincent, Tracker, Eric, Fangpuss, Jackie, and Edwin decided to stay behind to not only try to find a clue on who harmed their friends, but also to wait up for Astrid and Allen.

Max had regained consciousness after the first half-hour, telling everyone about how he and FF2 found a photograph of the co-author's parents, only to end up being attacked by a cloaked figure. "I couldn't tell who they were, but I noticed they had the number 10 on their cape," Max was telling them, holding an ice-pack on their head. "And they somehow managed to steal Allen's twin key-blades… though they were a lot more powerful than I thought they were."

"How so?" Alan asked.

"Well, one of them shot lightening for one thing. I was struck and blacked out after that… Where's FF2? He's alright, isn't he?"

"He's still out," Biff answered. "It's weird though… when we found him, no one was there, but we found this little case right next to him," he held up a silver, rectangular case. "We couldn't open it, though."

"What do you suppose it is?" Analessa asked.

"Maybe it's a bomb!" Rusty gasped. Crim yelped and ducked for cover, and his human half laughed. "Gotcha."

"(grr) Not funny," Crim sneered.

"I think I've seen that case somewhere before…" Goofy said, rubbing his chin, and he passed by several photos on the wall… a large one that happened to be of FF2 holding that same case! "It looks really familiar… hmm… Gawrsh, I can't remember."

"Dad!" Alan and Max both exclaimed, pointing at the photo.

Goofy looked. "Oh, now I remember! It was a birthday gift of his when he was five! *hyuck*"

"So, why is it suddenly here?" Kasandra asked.

"I guess we won't know until FF2 wakes up. He's probably the only one who knows how to open it." Kim guessed with a shrug.

"Unless Silver knows, too." Kitefang pointed out.

"Hey, where IS Silver?" Storm asked, looking around and noticing her cousin was absent.

"Yeah, and WG and Stalker aren't here, either." Brody noticed next.

"They decided to keep an eye on FF2," Fangs said, sitting at his laptop. "Just to make sure nothing bad happens to him,"

"Should we go get them?" Gin asked.

Kiff shook his head. "Nah, let them stand guard," he said, watching Fangs type. "He probably wouldn't want to wake up alone, anyway."

The others nodded, then decided to continue the conversation in the kitchen. Kiff looked at Fangs, smirking, then walked on.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was quiet in the room, as FF2 rested on Max's bed. Stalker sat at the end, her bright yellow eyes keeping on him, like a cat watching a mouse hole in hopes that she'd catch her prey… though the she-wolf wasn't in a hunting mood, but in a defensive one, keeping an eye on him to make sure he was alright, remaining motionless and not shifting her gaze, in hopes that he would wake soon.

Silver and WG sat by the window, looking out at the rising moon, knowing that if they stepped close to the bed Stalker would snap, the she-wolf so protective of their friend that she wouldn't even let her own human-half near him just yet. The werewolf glanced at the authoress, knowing that she had been absolutely silent around him, ever since they split from their cartoon counterparts. When he first came back, he was expecting her or Stalker to tackle him in a hug… yet they were both stone-still.

"WG?" he whispered, nudging her with his elbow.

"Yeah?" she replied, hardly looking at him.

"Are you alright? You've been pretty quiet,"

"Well, yeah. If I wasn't Stalker would probably bite my head off-"

"Shh!" Stalker hissed, proving WG's point.

She lowered her voice. "See what I mean?"

"I'm talking about ever since we got our memories back, though. We haven't really spoken to each other much, (grr) and I know you probably have a lot to say," Silver replied, quietly.

WG shrugged. "A lot has happened over the past couple weeks. What would I have to say?"

Silver sneered. "How about, 'I'm glad you're alive, I've missed you'?"

Her eyes widened a bit, and her bottom lip trembled a bit, so she turned her gaze away.

The werewolf arched an eyebrow. "You DID miss me… didn't you?"

"More than anything," Stalker replied, startling Silver, though she kept her gaze on FF2. "We thought you were gone forever… and it was really hard for us." she rubbed a wristband on her left wrist. "It made us show a side we thought we never had,"

Silver looked at WG, noticing she, too, had a band on her right wrist. "What happened?"

Silence.

"Stalk… what happened?"

"Have WG tell you… she was hurt more than I was," Stalker answered firmly, and said nothing more after that.

Silver turned back to WG. "Wherever Girl…?" he put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened? Please tell me,"

WG sighed. "So much… we lost a lot of friends, and I wanted to get away for a while, but no matter where I went, sorrow followed me." she replied, quietly. "Ricky's death was basically the last straw… and to add more injury to it, I was the one who gave him a ticket to Heaven." she sighed. "I didn't want to do it, but I didn't want him to suffer, either… then that night, I had a dream that he visited me, telling me he wasn't ready to die. …No one's ever ready to die, no matter how much they want to."

His eyes widened. "Luna… what did you do?"

She kept her eyes shut, trying to force back tears. "I couldn't handle it anymore… So much was going wrong and I wanted to… but I didn't. I didn't want to make it seem like you died in vain protecting me,"

"Which would be nice if you didn't do it again," Stalker commented. "Trust me, it's not exactly as romantic as girls would think it would be."

"I wanted to keep you safe…" Silver began to say.

"Yeah, but you over-did it. The impact nearly killed us… if you didn't stop us from doing something stupid."

"I stopped you?"

"In a way… yes." WG replied. "We thought about taking the coward's way out of life…"

"Despite how much our dignity made us refrain," Stalker added.

"We almost did it, too… but then I thought about that one day… the day before the last day we were together…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

_~The Day Before The Last Day They Were Together~_

Jennifer slapped WG across the face… and that's when Silver stepped in, snarling. Jennifer's daughter cried in her playpen and she grabbed her, running out of the room. "If you ever hurt her again, I'll maul you in front of your own child! (snarl)" Silver shouted at her, standing over WG.

"You keep away from me and my child!" Jennifer snapped, glowering at her sister. "BOTH of you, stay out of our lives!" With that, she ran out the door.

WG rubbed the side of her face, and Silver knelt beside her. "Geez, take your niece to see your friends ONE TIME…" she sneered, then looked at Silver. "You didn't have to step in, you know."

"I wanted to. I knew something was wrong, and I had to come," Silver answered, putting an arm around her. "Knowing what kind of a bitch your sister can be, I knew you'd need back-up. It's a good thing I came, too," he caressed the side of her face that had been slapped. "I just wish I made it before you got hurt,"

WG sighed, shaking her head. "Well, you won't have to worry now. Jen's gone, and I just lost my babysitting job… and a chance to watch Kynley grow up."

"Don't worry, you'll see her again, (grr) Jennifer can't keep you away forever, and she'll realize how much her daughter loves you AND how much she needs you," he helped her to her feet, and they opened a portal back to the toon-world.

"By the way, Silver, how did you know where to find me? You didn't know where my sister lived,"

He shrugged. "I only knew I was needed somewhere, and followed my instinct. Don't ask me how, I just knew… like I have some sort of radar in my brain or something (grr). Like I said before, I knew something was wrong, and I wanted to find you and help you,"

WG nodded. "You don't have to help me ALL the time. It's not like I'm a damsel in distress or anything,"

"I know… but I want to. I want to make sure you're always protected and nothing happens to you… like what almost happened when we fought Finneas." he looked at her, a serious look on his face. "I thought I had lost someone I loved again… and I never want that to happen to you. (grr) If something happened to you…"

She hugged him. "Nothing will, Silver. Even if you're not around, I'll look after myself… I don't want you to go through any of that ever again."

He hugged her back, tightly. "Just be careful,"

"I will,"

_~End of Flashback~_

"I didn't want to break that promise," WG answered, tears running down her face. "That memory was the one thing that made my common sense kick back in and stop me… but it kept getting harder, living without you. I could hardly sleep at night, barely ate… it was weeks before I could move on."

"…Let alone eat something before we both starved to death," Stalker added.

She turned and hugged Silver tightly. "I really missed you… I can't believe you're actually alive…"

Silver hugged her back. "I've missed you too…" he said, feeling her tremble. "You don't have to cry anymore,"

"I'm just scared that it'll all be a dream… that I'll wake up as Roxxy again, inside a group home,"

"…meaning we'd probably have to kiss Pugs again, yech!" Stalker muttered, shuddering.

"It's not a dream, don't worry." Silver said, giving her a gently squeeze. "I'm here, and so is FF2... And we're not going anywhere,"

Silence fell, and after a few minutes Stalker took her eyes FF2 for a moment to look over, seeing that their other-halves had fallen asleep in each other's arms. _If I wasn't so happy to see them back together, I'd probably vomit, _she thought, then looked back at FF2, just in time to see him open his eyes. "Hey, look who finally decided to join the living," she said quietly, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. "We thought you were a goner for a second there,"

"Ugh, my head… Stalker, what happened? Where is everyone?" FF2 asked, sitting up.

"Downstairs, c'mon… but be quiet," she nodded toward WG and Silver.

FF2 cocked his head at the sight, then shook his head, lying back down. "I feel nauseas."

"Better get some more rest, then. I'll tell the others you finally woke up," With that, she walked out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangs shut his laptop, sighing. "Nice job on the fluff," a voice said behind him, making him gasp.

He turned around, seeing Edwin, Vincent, Tracker, Jackie, Eric, Fangpuss, Astrid and Allen were behind him, Astrid being the one who spoke. "Guys! …How long have you been standing there?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Just a couple minutes. Where are the others?" Jackie asked.

"They're in the kitchen, why?"

"Well, for one thing, we've found our missing piece for the gauntlet," Edwin said.

Allen then held up the cell phone. "Anyone ready for some action?" he asked, smirking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangs: So, how was that?

Me: Eh. Not bad. Nice choice on characters, it actually fit well.

Fangs: Ooh, good. I almost thought I'd mess up, like I did with the Roxxy-and-Puggsy fluff scene… oops.

Me: So that was YOU! (chases after Fangs) Get back here, Fangsworth! I'm gonna pummel you into the next sequel!

Fangs: You started it! YIPE! (dodges as WG swings an ax) Help! My co-author has gone off the deep end again!

Tracker: (sigh) …Please review.

FF2: Don't flame. (runs after Fangs and WG) Why does every fluff-moment have to end so violently?


	39. So WHAT?

FF2: Well, here's a new chapter up!

Tracker: Sorry WG couldn't open up this one, because she's still chasing after Fangs with a battle-axe. Which reminds me… (breaks out shot-gun) WHEREVER GIRL! You'd better leave Sherman alone before I blast you into next week!

FF2: 0_o …Is every girl in fan-fiction this touchy?

Girls: -death glares-

FF2: o.o …Never mind.

**Reviewer Thanks (given by FF2)**

**Tracker78, Fangface, Storm, and Hunter: **(wow, I've never seen she-wolves run so fast) And Fangface, I thing Tracker has WG handled at the moment *crash is heard in the background* …And I'd worry more about your own human-half.

**Scoobycool9: **It depends how many people are into fluff. And I agree, we need some more music. ;)

Disclaimer: We the authors only own our OC. All other characters belong to their respected owners.

FF2: Now if you'll excuse me… (takes off with a net) Will you girls calm down already?

Tracker and WG: NO!

FF2: *sigh* Where's the tranquilizer darts?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hal didn't expect a bunch of cloaked figures to attack his carnival and kidnap him, nor did he expect a couple kids to instantly transport him somewhere using just a cell-phone and an old '40s police phone-booth… and he sure didn't expect to see someone else in the room. "Stutz? What are you doing here?" he asked, approaching the teen.

"H-Hal? How d-did you g-get h-here?" Stutz asked, surprised.

"I'd explain, but I'm still having trouble believing it. What about you?"

"W-W-Well, it all s-started w-w-when L-Luca and I d-decided to v-visit Toni… and n-now w-w-we got s-stuck in another m-mishap," he shook his head. "I-I'll n-never understand h-how I g-get m-mixed up in these s-sort of things…"

"Welcome to my world," Fangs said as he walked by.

"How do you two know each other?" Kim asked Stutz, not recalling either of them ever meeting before.

"Well, h-he's s-sort of, k-kind of…" Stutz began to explain.

"We're brothers," Hal answered.

Everyone only stared. They looked at Hal- a muscular, well-built, super-strong teenager- then back at Stutz- a lanky teenager who hardly showed any backbone. No one could spot the resemblance between either of them. "Were one of you adopted?" Rusty asked, and Angel elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! What did I say?"

"Stutz! How come you never told us you were related to Harold Hal Hercules- the world's strongest teenager and circus star?" Timothy gasped in awe.

"Yeah, how come? That's so cool!" Benny added, just as amazed.

Stutz cringed. "I g-guess it j-just s-slipped my m-mind…" he muttered, then walked out. "I'm g-gonna g-go get a s-snack."

"I'll join you," Stalker said eagerly. "I haven't eaten anything in this whole story!"

"What's with Stutz? He looked a little down," Luca questioned.

Hal sighed, sitting down. "He and I haven't really got along well in the past." he admitted. "Ever since I got a deal at the carnival, he's been acting really distant and will hardly talk to me."

"You're not the only one with sibling-problems, pal," WG said as she and Silver walked down the stairs, stretching. "Now, if my instinctations are correct, someone mentioned 'action' at the end of the last chapter,"

"That was me!" Allen exclaimed.

"And stop using my vocabulization!" Puggsy snapped.

"We've got the missing piece for the gauntlet," Astrid said, handing FF2 the cell-phone. He fitted it into the gauntlet.

In a flash of green, the gauntlet changed form- it's exterior was more polished and was golden, with an emerald design carved around it, written in strange symbols, and the cell-phone had become silver, with a chrome siding. FF2 slipped on the gauntlet and opened the phone… but rather than seeing a basic screen, he saw an image of Brooklyn. "Whoa… what kind of cell phone is this?" he asked.

"One that goes with your cartoonbrid ability," Silver answered. "(grr) Forgot to tell you about that part. It shows you where you're needed, and can also transform into whatever weapon you want with a push of a button."

"And it gets great reception," Astrid added.

"Not to mention, it's untraceable, inhackable, and you can prank-call anyone using a special app that disguises your voice!" Allen put in.

"Does it get unlimited texting?" Drew asked.

Astrid and Allen looked at each other. "Strangely, no." they answered together.

"It shows an image of Brooklyn…" FF2 said, then squinted. "But, something doesn't seem right. The buildings look different, and everyone's wearing different clothing."

Everyone looked over his shoulder. "That's what everyone dressed like back in the early 70's," Biff noted.

"Maybe they're trying to bring an old style back," WG guessed.

"…Or that's where we need to go," Silver replied.

"Travel back to the 70's? How?" Brielle questioned.

FF2 smirked just then. "That reminds me, guys… during my black-out, I managed to recall a lost memory," he said, and noticed the case in Biff's hand. "Might I see that for a moment?"

"Sure, but we couldn't get it open," Biff replied, handing it over.

FF2 held the cell-phone up to the case, clicking a button. A key popped out and unlocked the case, and he opened it… pulling out a sonic screwdriver. "What's with the Doctor Who reference?" Samantha asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It's something I inherited a long time ago. C'mon," FF2 said, and they ran outside. They heard a strange technological sound, and suddenly the police phone-booth appeared… simply known as a TARDIS. "Anyone feel like a time machine trip?"

"Alright!" Eric and Fangpuss exclaimed, hi-fiving each other. "Chronological Road Trip!"

"You sure it's safe?" Fangs asked as they walked inside… amazed that the inside was a lot more bigger and futuristic than the outside. "Whoa…"

"Sure it is," Allen replied. "Astrid and I have been using it to get around ever since we found it,"

WG arched an eyebrow. "How did you guys find it?" she questioned.

"Long story, we'll explain later. Lets go!" Astrid said quickly.

Eric looked over at Tracker, sitting beside her. "You must be experiencing déjà vu," he whispered to her. "Being in here again,"

Tracker looked at him. "You saw my memory…?" she asked.

He nodded. "I won't tell anyone,"

"So, how do you drive this thing?" Lilly asked, looking at all the buttons and levers.

"Watch and learn," FF2 replied, taking to the controls.

Lilly and Kiff instantly whipped out notepads and pencils.

"While we're going into hyperspace, how about another musical number?" Hunter asked. "We've been lacking songs, lately."

"Just as long as none of them are in Spanish," Puggsy muttered, glaring at Fangface.

"Samantha, how about if you sing?" Hardy suggested. "You haven't had your own number yet,"

Samantha and Storm looked at each other, shrugging. "Eh, why not?" Samantha said, walking over to a random karaoke machine and inserting a quarter as music began to play. "If anyone cares to join in, you'd better."

_Samantha: _**Na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na**

_Storm: _**Na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na**

_Samantha: _**I guess I just lost my boyfriend**

**I don't know where he went**

_Storm: _**So I'm gonna drink my money**

**I'm not going to pay the tip**

_Samantha: _**I've got a brand new attitude**

**And I'm gonna wear it tonight**

_Storm: _**I wanna get in trouble**

**I wanna start a fight**

_Samantha and Storm: _**Na na na na na na**

_Samantha: _**I wanna start a fight**

_Samantha and Storm: _**Na na na na na na**

_Storm: _**I wanna start a fight!**

Lights shot out, flashing different colors, adding to the rocking mood, some of the kids danced along. Instruments popped up then, and Benny, Timothy, Luca and Eric began to play.

_Samantha and Storm: _**So**

**So what? I'm still a rock-star**

**I've got my rock-moves**

**And I don't need you**

**And guess what? I'm having more fun**

**And now that we're done**

**I'm gonna show you**

**Tonight**

**I'm alright**

**I'm just fine**

**And you're a tool, so…**

Storm pointed at Puggsy on the last line, and he scowled at her. WG snickered and he shot her a glare.

**So what? I'm still a rock star**

**I've got my rock moves**

**And I don't want you tonight**

"Back off girls. Let me show you how a real singer does it," Drew scoffed, taking the microphone, with Brielle at her side.

_Drew: _**The waiter just took my table**

**And gave it to Jessica Simp**

**(shit!)**

_Brielle: _**So I'm gonna go sit with the tomboys**

**At least they'll know how to hit**

She nodded over at Toni and WG, who rolled their eyes.

_Drew: _**What if this ends up on the internet?**

**Then somebody's gonna die**

She shot a warning glare at Fangpuss, who was holding up a webcam, but quickly hid it, smirking.

_Brielle: _**I wanna get in trouble**

**My counterpart's gonna start a fight**

_Drew and Brielle: _**Na na na na na na**

_Drew: _**She's gonna start a fight**

Fangpuss aimed the camera at WG, who was dancing, and began to laugh.

_Drew and Brielle: _**Na na na na na na**

_Brielle: _**We're all gonna get in a fight!**

In response, she ran over and tackled him, the camera-shot turning to static.

_Drew and Brielle: _**So**

**So what? I'm still a rock-star**

**I've got my rock moves**

**And I don't need you**

**And so what? I'm having more fun**

**And now that we're done**

**I'm gonna show you**

**Tonight**

**I'm alright**

**I'm just fine**

They shot sneaky glares at Storm and Samantha.

**And you're a tool, so…**

**So what? I'm still a rock star**

**I've got my rock moves**

**And I don't want you tonight…**

Eric slid and played an electric guitar, while Storm, Drew, Samantha, and Brielle fought over the microphone.

_Brielle: _**You weren't there **

**You never where**

_Samantha: _**You want it all**

**But that's not fair**

_Drew: _**I gave you life**

**I gave my all**

_Storm: _**You weren't there**

**You let me fall…**

_Samantha and Brielle: _**So **

**So what? I'm still a rock star**

**I've got my rock moves**

**And I don't need you**

Samantha and Brielle were pushing at each other now, and Fangs and Puggsy had to pull them apart before it got too violent.

_Storm and Drew: _**And guess what? I'm having more fun**

**And now that we're done**

**I'm gonna show you**

Storm and Drew were in the same position, fighting over the mike, tossing it to Samantha or Brielle.

_Samantha: _**Tonight-**

_Brielle: _**I'm alright-**

_Storm and Drew: _**I'm just fine-**

They were tugging on the mike now.

_Samantha, Storm, Brielle, and Drew: _**And you're a tool, so…**

**So what? I'm still a rock star**

**I've got my rock moves**

**And I don't want you tonight**

_Brielle: _**No no-**

_Samantha: _**No no!**

**I don't want you tonight**

_Brielle: _**You weren't there**

_Storm and Drew: _**I'm gonna show you…**

_Samantha, Storm, Brielle, and Drew: _**Tonight**

**I'm alright**

**I'm just fine**

**And you're a tool so…**

**So what? I'm still a rock star**

**I've got my rock moves**

**And I don't want you tonight!**

The final notes began to play and Drew had the mike… but suddenly it vanished out of her hands, and Storm now held it.

_Storm: _**Ba da da, da da**

***thpth!***

She stuck her tongue out at Drew, who snarled at her. Hunter quickly stepped between them. "Alright, how about we cut the karaoke before someone kills someone?" she suggested.

"Aw, but it was just getting good!" Fangpuss said, holding up his cam-corder. "It's not every day you get the opportunity to film a chick-fight!"

Toni smacked him upside the head, then grabbed his camera, erasing the video. "No one is going to want to watch that… unless they want to go deaf," she sneered, earning glares from Brielle, Samantha, Storm, and Drew.

The TARDIS gave a jerk then, and everyone hit the floor. "We're here!" FF2 announced.

Everyone stepped out, seeing that they had landed in a train station. "Hey, I was just here!" Angel gasped, looking around, then took out her train ticket. "This was where I was before that weird guy tried to kidnap me! This is where I was supposed to meet my dad!"

The gang looked at each other. "Um, you sure you were supposed to meet him in…" Fangpuss began to ask, then checked the setting on the machine. "1973?"

Angel cocked her head. "That was what time we were just in, right?" she questioned.

Everyone exchanged glances. "Angel, let me see your ticket," Gin asked, looking at the ticket, checking the date and time on it. "She's right. This ticket was issued a week ago!"

"But, if Angel is from the past, why…?" Toni began to ask, but was cut off by Angel giving a squeal, and she ran off. "Angel!"

"Daddy!" Angel exclaimed, running toward someone who looked just like Puggsy, but wore jeans and a black shirt.

"We'd better hide," Edwin whispered. "If we're seen, we might cause a paradox,"

Everyone ducked behind some pillars, watching as Angel was hugged by her father. "Angel, where is your mother?" he asked, having a Romanian accent.

"Lamone?" The others gasped, keeping quiet.

Angel winced. "She couldn't make it. Those bad guys caught her,"

Lamone sighed. "I knew they'd come… C'mon, we'd better get you somewhere safe, before they catch up." he said, then picked her up and carried her out.

Curiosity filling their heads, the gang decided to follow, wanting to make sure Lamone and Angel got to safety… and saw that the vampire met up with a few relatives: Barbara, Richard, an eight-year-old Puggsy, and two people they recognized as Toni's late-parents, Richard Marker and Kelly… and yes, it is funny that Toni had an uncle and father with the same name. "Wow, I don't believe it," WG gasped, turning to Puggsy. "You weren't as ugly as you are now!"

"Shut up and keep low!" Puggsy hissed, and they watched the scene.

"They'll be coming," Lamone was saying to the family. "They won't stop until they've captured me. I need someone to look after Angel… in case I never come back."

"But, you've managed to get away before…" Kelly was saying.

"I can't run forever. I'll have to face them sooner or later." he nudged Angel forward. "Take her, change her name even… just make sure nothing happens to her, and raise her as your own." he looked at Kelly and Richard Marker. "You both mentioned you weren't able to have a child… well, here you go."

"You're honestly abandoning her?" Barbara snapped.

"It's better than dragging her into further danger, and I'll return someday once it's all over."

Angel gripped his leg. "Daddy… why are you leaving me?" she asked, tearfully.

Lamone knelt down, gazing into her eyes. "Daddy has to leave for a while, Angel. I need you to look after our family, okay? I'll see you again, but until that day…" he snapped his fingers and she fell into a trance. "When you awake, you will not remember me or what has happened. You will believe that Richard and Kelly Marker are your parents and will go by the name they give you." she then fell asleep and he handed her to his relatives. "I promise, I'll return,"

"You'd better," Barbara said through gritted teeth, and watched as Lamone flitted off.

"Mom, who was that guy? And why did he give Aunt Kelly and Uncle Richard a kid?" The younger Puggsy asked.

She sighed. "He's a distant cousin of yours who can't take care of her anymore. You'll understand when you get older,"

"Oh… so are you guys going to change her name?"

"I suppose, if it's for her safety." Richard Marker sighed, then turned to his wife. "Ever think of some girl-names, hon?"

Kelly shrugged. "Not really, I was really hoping that we'd have a son someday… I like the name Tony, but we could spell it with an 'I' instead of a 'Y'." she suggested.

With that, the family climbed into a van and drove off…

…leaving the others agape. "You mean… Lamone… Angel…" Eric stammered, then looked at Toni. "T-Toni…?"

"Lamone… is my FATHER?" Toni screamed, then hit the pavement, fainting.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that." Edwin put, bluntly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Me: Just when you think it couldn't get any more weirder!

Fangs: Yeah, quite a twist.

*pause*

Fangs: You're still going to chase me, aren't you?

Me: Depends. If we get good reviews, you live. If someone flames, I'll use your skull to brain them. (Fangs gulps) …So, be nice peoples!

Fangs: Please!

Me: And the song mentioned was also "So What" by Pink, a shout-out for all the tough-girls out there. ^-^

Fangs: …Particularly the ones who can save me from this psycho-chick.

Storm and Hunter: (step up) You rang? *glare at WG*

Fangs: =D

Me: T_T …Go figure.


	40. Hitting Hawaii

Well, if you've all overcome your shock, we shall continue on to the next chapter.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: **Yeah, but since Lamone erased Angel's memory, nothing's changed; That might be it, or there could have been another 'her' (idk, I just like throwing out twists); I'd say sometime in the summer, maybe June.

**StormBringer128: ***takes a bow* I do my best ;) ; That sums it up; Special cartoonbrid ability, they all have one; Yep; That's technology for you- it can do so much and so little at the same time; You shall find out

**Tracker78: **I agree, what would you recommend?; Lol Lamone turns out to be Toni's father and you think Stutz and Hal being brothers is a huge twist? But trust me, it gets twistier!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Moving on!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone sat in the TARDIS in shocked silence on the way back to the present, even the authors and co-authors were stunned at the news. Puggsy was the most shocked, thinking back at the memory of Lamone putting his 'heart' into his own chest and telling him to 'take care of her'. _But I've been looking after Toni for a while now, why would he tell me that? _he wondered. _Maybe he was talking about Brielle, instead, considering he ditched her too…_

'_I did not ditch anybody,' _came a new thought.

_He blacked out just then, being pulled into his own subconscious. He was back in that cemetery, and Lamone was sitting on a headstone, waiting for him. "Well, well, well, if it ain't the Fleeing Father," Puggsy sneered, crossing his arms. "Care to explainify what you've done, or should I just pummel you now?"_

"_Don't be so rash. You're the one who forgot about it when you were young," Lamone retorted calmly. "Yes, I left Toni, but I was also being chased by madmen who wanted me dead, and were willing to go after my family if I didn't hand myself over. They had already gotten my wife, and I refused to let them get my daughter."_

"_And what about Brielle? You abandoned her too- and you vowed to protect her, even!"_

"_I vowed to protect her family, and I failed, so I decided she was better off without me and allowed her to get adopted by someone else…"_

"_AKA, Vincent, who did a lousy job of it. Apparently, when it comes to raising daughters, you ain't cut out for it, since you always end up leaving them while they're in kindergarten."_

_Lamone scowled. "I did it so they could be safe-"_

"_And guess how that worked out? Brielle had to learn to take care of her own after Vincent showed his dark side and threatened to murdify her, and Toni had to live with a couple of scumbags for two years after her 'supposed' parents died in a car wreck! You don't know what they've been through!"_

_Lamone gripped him by the shirt collar. "FYI, I do. Just because I erased myself from their memories doesn't mean I left them forever." he shoved him away. "I checked up on them every chance I got. When Brielle went off on her own, I followed her until the day she met you, just to make sure Marlow kept away from her. I pulled Toni and our aunt and uncle out of the wrecked car…" he clenched his fists, turning his back to him. "I stayed in the hospital while she was in a coma, and wanted so badly to bring her home with me… but Marlow was still after me, knowing I was still alive and wanting to make my life hell, still hunting innocent lives, and I knew that if Toni were with me… if I took Brielle with me… no place would be safe with him around." he faced him now, his eyes darker. "I didn't abandon them… I left to finish off the man who caused us all grief."_

_Puggsy only glared. "So you left them to go on a man-hunt. How ingenius."_

_The vampire sneered. "What would you know? You've never had some madman after you until now."_

"_Even if I did, I wouldn't leave my kids because of it. If I had to, I wouldn't erase their memories, but promise I'd be back."_

"_Why make a promise you probably couldn't keep?"_

_This time, Puggsy gripped him by the collar. "Because I'd plan on keeping it… especially if I were a vampire who couldn't die that easily!"_

_Lamone grabbed his wrists and shoved his hands away. "Well, you're not. You may have the heart of one, but that does not make you immortal."_

_Puggsy scowled. "Forget it. …What was with the whole 'heart transplant' thing, anyway? And who were you talking about when you said 'take care of her'? Toni or Brielle?"_

"_Brielle, of course. No offense, Russell, but you're not much of a role-model for Toni to be raised by. But you're the kind of man Brielle needed." he looked onward at the misty gray horizon. "As I watched her struggle, I knew she needed someone to not only to take care of her, but also straighten her out. Vincent went overboard, threatening her- I knocked him out that day when Brielle managed to get away from him- so he had failed. But you know how to handle a lot of idiots- your werewolf friends are good examples- and know how to discipline without having to give a death-threat. I could tell Brielle was in good hands the first moment I saw you both together, and looking into your memories helped convince me as well…"_

_Puggsy clutched his head. "You've been looking at my memories?"_

"_Just a few. I refuse to look into the personal ones. Almost stumbled upon one of your wedding night, but luckily I stepped back into a memory of you joining Snake's gang- which, possibly, was the dumbest thing you ever did- and saved myself the trauma."_

_He blushed. "Why not keep to your own thoughts?" he rubbed his chin then. "Speaking of which, if you saw my memorizations, couldn't I see yours?"_

"_Of course not, you idiot. Unlike you, I know how to block my mind from another's, by wondering deep into your subconscious, into the part of your mind where thoughts you've forgotten still linger. …It got crowded when your memory was wiped, but it was quite spacious after you got your memory back. You could've hidden a plane in there."_

_Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Alright, so what about the heart-thing? How come you shoved it into me before you died?"_

"_For storage. My organ-heart was about to fill with poison, which would damage the soul of it as well and kill me off forever. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to die and be saved from having to be put through any more bizarre plots WG has in mind, but I knew that if the Veni Con Yei was still around, so was Marlow- he never gives up, and I doubt he'd pass on. I had a solution though: I'd store my soul-heart away long enough for that poison to run its course and fade, then once that was over you could put the soul part back in, giving life back to my heart and helping me live again."_

"_Yeah, just one problem. Your body went missing."_

"_Then find it… and do it before Finneas goes through with the second ritual."_

"_Second ritual? What's that?"_

"_Making a potion that would give him immortality, so that he can never be killed, never age, and destroy the world. He's already got what he needs, he just has to wait another four years… If you don't ruin his plan before then, the toon world and real world will perish, souls will be in chains and unable to pass on, and all faith will dwindle…"_

"_Okay, I get it, it'll be the end of the world! What do we have to do?"_

"_First you must-"_

"Wake up!"

*Whack!*

"Ow!" Puggsy cried, rubbing the back of his head, and glared at Samantha. "What was THAT for, you dumb girl?"

"You spaced off, and wouldn't answer anyone when we told you, 'C'mon, we're here!', 'Are you coming?', 'Dude are you alright?', and other things. We thought Edwin put you in a trance or something!"

"Yeah, Dad, what happened?" Kiff asked.

Puggsy rubbed his head. "I… I saw Lamone in my thoughts. He told me that Finneas is going to start another ritual in four years and we have to sabotage it before then." he answered, then glared at Samantha. "He was about to give me instructions how before THIS female ignorpotomas slapped me!"

"So, Lamone is in your mind?" Toni asked.

"Well, yeah… he gave me his heart, and now he's stuck in my mind-"

Luca spewed out a soda, laughing, and everyone stared at him. "Dude, I think you should've worded that better," he chuckled.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "What I mean is, before he died he took his soul-heart out of his chest and stuck it in mind, and somehow we're able to communicate telepathically, and he says that the only way he can be alive again is if I give it back… if we find his body."

"Ah, I see. Well, next time you see him, give him my message…" Toni began, then punched Puggsy in the chest and started yelling in his ear. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'VE BEEN WITH US FOR YEARS AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME THE TRUTH? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHEN YOU GET OUT OF THERE, I'M GOING TO RUN A STAKE THROUGH YOUR HEART, DROWN YOU IN HOLY-WATER, AND SET FIRE TO YOUR HEAD AFTER I CUT IT OFF! YOU'D BETTER PRAY TO GOD THAT WE DON'T FIND YOUR BODY, BECAUSE ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WON'T HAVE ONE TO PUT YOUR HEART BACK INTO!"

"TONI!" Puggsy grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. "CALM DOWN! You're giving me a head-ache!"

"Good! I hope it kills whatever's left of that no good son of a-"

"Hey! You can deal with your parental issues later!" WG snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, we have a PLOT to keep to!"

"Right. We have to stop Finneas, especially if he has another plan up his sleeve." Biff said, then turned to the authors. "So, any idea where we ought to go, next?"

FF2 took out his cell phone. "It's showing an image of Chloe, Derek, Tori, and Simon, and they're with Wolfsbane, sailing on a boat," he replied. "We have to meet them at the docks in Honolulu."

"Alright!" Stalker exclaimed, running off and coming back wearing a straw-hat, a lei, a Hawaiian shirt, and holding a surfboard and beach ball. "Time to hit the beach!"

"Pack away the stuff, Stalk, this is a business trip," Tracker put, bluntly. Stalker moaned, sadly dropping her things. "So, are we going to travel by TARDIS, or what?"

"Uh, we don't have to. Someone just opened a portal!" Kite said, pointing at a portal that lead to Honolulu.

"Wow, WG, you finally managed to get the right location!" Drew exclaimed.

"I didn't open that portal," WG confessed.

"Then… who did?" Brody asked.

"You think it might be another trap?" Max asked.

"One way to find out. …Fangface, you go first." Puggsy replied, nudging him forward.

"(grr) Why do I have to go first?" Fangface questioned.

"Because if I go first and get hurt, who's gonna visit you in the hospital?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot…"

"I've got a better solution," Storm answered, then shoved Puggsy through the portal.

"Hey!" Puggsy shouted after hitting the sand.

"Well, no one's shot him. Lets go!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. "We'll go through. You guys stay here and keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Kim told Astrid, Allen, Max, Goofy, and the kids.

"And no taking the TARDIS on road-trips!" FF2 warned, clicking the sonic screwdriver, making lights flash on the machine followed by a 'beep-beep' sound, as if locking a car-door.

"Aw…" the kids muttered, pouting.

The gang stepped through the portal, which shut behind them, then headed to the docks to meet their friends. "Can we at least stay at a hotel?" Stalker asked.

"For the last time, Stalker, we can't…" WG began, but froze in her tracks. "Oh. My. Gosh."

"What is it?" Benny gasped, taking out a crossbow and aiming it in random directions. "Is someone attacking? Are there kretins hiding in the trees? Are wiki-tikies invading? Is a volcano erupting? What? What?"

"Put that away, boy, before you shoot someone's eye out!" Vincent scolded.

"What do you see, WG?" Tracker asked, and the authoress pointed ahead. "Huh, boy…"

"What?" Kim asked. "What is she pointing at?"

"Her childhood obsession," FF2 replied, rolling his eyes.

Everyone looked ahead, seeing the Mystery Inc. gang lounging on the beach. The gang noticed them and waved. "Hey, guys! Didn't think we'd see you again," Freddy said as they walked up, shaking hands with Biff. "Heard a lot about you guys on the news. What's going on?"

Biff sighed. "It's a really, really, REALLY long story," he replied.

"Almost forty-chapters now," Eric commented, breaking the fourth wall.

"We're meeting some friends here," Kasandra told them. "There's a bunch of hunters after us, and… well…"

"Here, just read the story," Kiff said, taking out a laptop and pulling up the fan-fiction site, having the gang read up on what was going on.

"Ah…" The gang said, understanding.

"Like zoinks! You mean you've got a bunch of psychos coming after you?" Shaggy said with a gulp.

"Yeah, and it's really important that we-" Tracker began.

"Uh, what's wrong with her?" Velma interrupted, pointing at WG, who had a wide-eyed expression on her face, complete with a silly grin.

Tracker and FF2 both sighed. "She's a huge fan of you guys," they answered together.

"Uh, nice to meet you," Daphne said, holding out her hand… which WG began to rapidly shake.

"Oh my gosh I'm such a big fan of you guys!" WG exclaimed, shaking everyone's hands. "I've watched all your shows since I was five and never missed a single movie or episode- well maybe a couple but that's because after I moved out of my parent's house I couldn't get cable and before then my dad hogged the television- and I used buy a lot of your merchandise and loved those specials where you met different celebrities though I never watched that newer cartoon because it didn't have the same magic as your earlier shows and it's socoolthatIammeetingyouatthis-" her face began turning blue and she began to gasp.

"Breathe, girl, BREATHE!" Tracker said, shaking her.

WG took a deep breath and exhaled. "Thank you, Tracker, I almost unleashed my inner-geek."

"Too late," The others commented.

"How come SHE never greeted us like that?" Fangface asked in a scoff.

"Probably because Joe and Ken were holding her back so she wouldn't tackle us." Puggsy reminded him.

"So, uh, you're a big fan, huh?" Freddy asked WG.

"Yeah. I know almost everything about you guys," WG said, proudly.

"Not everything, I bet," Brielle said with a smirk.

Shaggy looked at her. "Like, wow! Brielle, is that actually you?" he asked.

"The one and only,"

"Man, I haven't seen you since Junior High! How have you been?"

"Whoa, hold it. Brie, you and Shaggy went to school together?" Hunter asked, surprised.

"Oh, we did more than go to school," Brielle replied, then put an arm around Shaggy. "Guys, meet my very first ex-boyfriend."

Everyone stared. "Hi!" Benny said, waving.

"Oh, so when did you guys break up?" Gin asked.

"After the first couple weeks." Shaggy said with a shrug. "Brielle had to move, so she wanted to just stay friends. It's okay, though,"

"Brielle, might I have a word with you in private?" WG asked Brielle, guiding over to a group of trees… though the conversation wasn't really private since everyone could hear her. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You dated Shaggy- the first cartoon I ever had a crush on- and you broke up with him?"

"Hey, it wasn't working out, and with Vincent always on my case it was hard for me to keep a boyfriend." Brielle was arguing. "Besides, I was only thirteen and we were hardly in love. It's no big deal. …Besides, I'm married now."

"So, you broke up with Shaggy- one of the most awesome guys out there- and you married Puggsy. ARE YOU INSANE?"

"(ahem) Anyway…" Biff said, awkwardly. "We've got some friends to meet and a sorcerer to track down."

"Alright, good luck." Daphne replied. "We'll be around in case you need help,"

"And like, please, don't need help." Shaggy added.

"Reah, retty rease," Scooby put in.

"Come on, WG!" Tracker called.

WG and Brielle caught up with the others. "So, what's wrong with her being married to me?" Puggsy asked WG, offended.

"Mission now, argue later," Brielle told him, and held his hand, giving him a peck on the cheek. WG retched and walked ahead.

"You did that just to tick her off, didn't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Puggsy grinned and put his arm around her. "Man, am I glad I married you,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangs: Hi everyone. WG is still shocked and confused about Brielle's past social life, so I'm filling in for her. Hope you guys liked the cameos, and we'll try to get to some action in the next chapter. Until then, please review, but don't flame or… um…

Samantha: Or we'll boil you in motor oil.

Fangs: 0_o Uh, yeah… that.


	41. Yet Another Shock For Toni

And after two days without internet, here's a new chapter.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78, Storm, Hunter, and Fangface: **I'm still deciding which gang is best, though I think they're both awesome. …Storm, leave your creator alone, and be careful with that guitar, we don't want to lose our deposit on it!

**Scoobycool9: **Yep, wonder what other characters from her past she's hiding…; I never got the chemistry between Shaggy and Velma either (though they're more of a mystery team than a romantic one); The kids will be fine… I hope.

**Fangface the Second: **Can't disagree with you on that; "Finally" sums it up well, lol

**StormBringer128: **Surprises come easily for me; Yes, yes he is ^-^; We may never know who opened the portal, until later; …Hey, like father like son XD

Disclaimer: You know the story… heck, you ought to have it memorized by now. T_T

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, the kids sat near the TARDIS, bracing themselves for anymore attacks… though after the first few minutes they started to grow bored with the lack of action. "Man, I wish WG would include more action sequences," Rusty muttered. "I'd even go for a ninja-attack. Cliché, but worthwhile."

"I've had enough action, than you very much." Lilly huffed, keeping close to Blackrose. "Seriously, what if someone's watching us right now? What if whoever attacked FF2 is going to come after us? What if that portal was actually a trap? What if…?"

"Calm down, Ginger, you're starting to sound like your dad!" Kiff scoffed, looking through WG's notebook. "Hey, that's a nice picture of me…"

"How can you be so calm?" Alyx asked him. "Finneas and the Veni Con Yei will be striking tomorrow, and you're acting like you're on vacation!"

"They're attacking when we're at our strongest. Apparently, Finneas doesn't remember how strong we really are… or did you forget about the last story?"

"Yeah, but that was easier to handle," William said. "Our parents didn't go missing for six years, and the danger wasn't so high,"

Blackrose rolled her eyes. "Kiff was talking about our strength (grr)" she replied. "Despite what we were going through, we didn't give up. Even when we were forced to take care of ourselves for six years, we were still strong. (grr) And you know why? Because we had faith then, and we still do now,"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Kiff told her with a smirk.

"Blackrose and Kiff are right, guys." Brody said. "Finneas and the others may have dark rituals, but we've got God on our side,"

"Easy to tell who's got the advantage," Lilly said, raising a foam-finger while wearing a drinky-hat and a novelty T-shirt with a cross on it.

"It's pretty challenging this time, though," Kaiser sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "If anything else happens, I might go were-wacky (grr)"

David's eyes widened just then. "Then you'd better get started," he said, then pointed over his shoulder.

The kids looked over, seeing a figure in red standing there. "Well. This just got interesting," Alyx said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The gang stood by the docks, waiting for their friends' ship to come in. "I'm hungry." WG said, looking around. "Is there a nearby concession stand anywhere?"

"How can you think of a food at a time like this?" Toni asked her.

"Weren't you on the verge of losing your stomach at the end of the last chapter, anyway?" Luca questioned.

"It helps if I don't think about whatever made my stomach lurch," WG answered.

"You mean how Brielle dumped Shaggy and married Puggsy?" Fangpuss asked, chuckling.

*Splash!*

WG pushed him off the deck and into the water. "Now, where's a nearby smoothie-stand?" she asked herself, walking off.

"Never mind, WG. There's the ship," Biff said, pointing ahead.

*Splash!*

Everyone looked over, seeing that WG was now in the water… and Storm at her arms outstretched. "Oops," The she-wolf said, innocently… then Stalker pushed her.

*Sploosh!*

"My bad," Stalker said innocently… then Hardy pushed her in.

*Splish!*

She gasped and grabbed onto the deck, glowering at him. "Hey! What was THAT for?"

"Well, everyone was pushing someone in, and I didn't want to be left out! (grr)" Hardy answered.

"Oh, you won't be!" Stalker grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him in.

*Splosh!*

"That doesn't count! (snarl) You pulled me!" Hardy snapped, dunking her underwater. Her hand shot up and grabbed him by the throat, tugging his head under.

"(sigh) Can someone stop them before they drown each other?" Drew demanded.

Storm and Fangpuss pulled Hardy and Stalker away from each other, climbing back on deck, while Tracker helped WG up… Just in time for the ship to come in and their friends to step off. "Guys! You're still a-alive!" Chloe exclaimed… pausing when she saw WG, Brielle, Kite, FF2, Tracker, and Kasandra. "And… what happened to you guys?"

"We're from reality," Tracker said, motioning to herself and her co-authors, then motioned to their cartoon counterparts. "And they're from the toon-world, our OC. We've been fused together and finally defused and… well it's complicated to explain to people who aren't on fan-fiction."

"I'm on fan-fiction and I'm still having trouble with it," Fangs said with a shrug.

"You may remember us as Roxxy, Severus, and Kristy," WG told them, taking out a picture of what she and the others looked like earlier in the story. "Recognize us now?"

"Um… no." Tori sneered.

"We came to warn you about Finneas." Wolfsbane said. "He's planning on…"

"Striking tomorrow when we're at our strongest. Yeah, we already figured that out." FF2 finished.

"So we went on a boat-trip for nothing," Derek muttered, crossing his arms. "Great."

"Where are Jonathan and Emily?" Edwin asked Wolfsbane.

"They're keeping the Veni Con Yei busy…" Wolfsbane replied with a smirk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile…_

"Has anyone seen my crossbow?" Kara asked, searching the weaponry. "I swear I just had it…"

"Hey! I thought I told you two to pack up!" Edward Jr. snapped at Snake and Downy, motioning to a bunch of cloaks, guns, darts, and Cd's scattered around.

"We did pack! I don't know who came in and got into our stuff…" Snake was arguing.

*Thunk!*

"Ow! Alright, who's the wise-guy who shot me… with a tranquileramablebabble…" Marcus shouted before falling unconscious.

"What the…? How the heck did my suitcase get on the chandelier?" Ed demanded.

"Someone get a plunger! The toilet just turned into a water volcano!" Keith called.

Finneas and Marlow stood side-by-side, analyzing the messes. "Apparently, there's some jokesters lurking about," the sorcerer said, grimacing. "And I can tell they're otherworldly. Bellington- find them, capture them, and torture them."

"With pleasure," Marlow replied, turning intangible and walking through the wall with his gun.

Johnny and Emily, meanwhile, floated out of the basement, chuckling. "C'mon, lets mess up the coffee-shop now," Johnny whispered. "An' keep invisible, so Cibil won't know who's doin' it,"

"Oh, you should do your impression of Marlow, so he gets the blame!" Emily suggested.

"You read me mind,"

Turning invisible, they started turning over chairs, making coffee beans swirl in the air, and making cups, napkins, plates, pastries, coffee pots, and silverware swarm around, making Cibil scream once she walked in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back with the others…_

"I don't think we want to know…" Puggsy responded, rolling his eyes.

"You know, we ought to find those other kids from the group home, too. They might help," Kasandra suggested.

"Good idea. Some of them are supernatural, if not prodigies…" Brielle agreed. "Except Calvin. He was on the dark-side last time, and he's too much of a pest to handle."

"Let alone the fact he hates working with girls," WG added.

"Who all was with you?" Kim asked.

"Lets see… Candace Flynn, and her brothers Phineas and Ferb are great inventors, so they can help," Kasandra answered.

"And Karin Maaka, she comes from a family of vampires, so they might assist us in return for helping their daughter," Kite added.

"Then there's Jake Long and Juniper Lee. They hang around all sorts of mystical creatures and might have some artifacts that can help us," Tracker said.

"Plus Jake's a dragon, don't forget that," WG put in.

"And Dib… though he might be busy chasing after Zim…" FF2 said, rubbing his chin. "Kid might have been thrown into another asylum by now…"

"And my ex Kevin Levin might help, especially if he's with Ben and Gwen-" Brielle began.

"You dated Kevin too?" WG asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Sort of. We met when I was 15, though we never hit it off because he was still a criminal and I wanted a boyfriend who didn't have a criminal record,"

"And yet you still married Puggsy," Samantha joked.

*Splash!*

"Oops," Puggsy said innocently, then took off running.

"He was wise to run," Samantha sneered, pulling herself back up.

"I'll get him!" Hunter said, then shot off in a blur, returning with Puggsy, whom she dropped in the water.

*Splash!*

"By the way, any idea how Hunter can flit?" Luca asked, arching an eyebrow. "Is she half-vampire or something?"

"If she was, she'd be a kretin rather than a she-wolf, wouldn't she?" Brielle answered.

"It's her cartoonbrid power," Tracker answered. "We all have one. WG has laser vision; Stalker can shoot electricity out of her paws; Brielle can stretch at great lengths like rubber; Kite's bracelet can guide him to whatever he desires; FF2 knows where (and when) he's needed; and Hunter has speed greater than other werewolves, maybe even greater than a vampire's."

"We'll see about that," Edwin scoffed, turning to Hunter. "First one to that volcano wins!"

"Yer on!" Hunter replied, letting her accent slip.

They shot off, and Edwin reached the top of the volcano. "Ha! I win! I-" he paused, seeing Hunter sitting ahead of him, reading a newspaper.

"Well, it's about time ya got here! …Race ya back!" And she shot off.

"Hey!" he shot off after her, and they reached the others.

"So, do I have any super-toon abilities?" Drew asked.

"I think you and Kasandra share with Brielle and Hunter," WG said. "The only reason why Stalker and I have different powers is because we had split apart before they formed. …It's also possible that one of your kids have powers, too, since cartoonbrid abilities can be passed down once in a generation,"

Benny and Timothy looked at each other. "Do you have any powers?" Timothy asked.

"Huh uh. Do you?" Benny replied.

"I don't think you do, boys." Tracker said. "The powers normally show before or when someone turns 18, so you might just take after your dad."

"Aw…" the twins groaned, earning a hurt glare from Fangs. "I mean, yay!"

"So, Tracker, what's your super-power?" FF2 asked. "We've never seen it."

Tracker smirked. "You've probably seen it but hadn't known it. You know how I sometimes just appear out of nowhere when tracking someone down?" she replied.

"No… we've never seen you track anyone before," WG said.

"That's my quality," Immediately, Tracker turned invisible. "I am an expert at camouflage,"

"Whoa! …How come _she_ gets the cool power?" Stalker asked, hands on hips.

"So, which kids have powers, do you know?" Kim asked.

"Well, I know that Kiff has my laser vision, so he's a likely candidate," WG said with a shrug.

"Speaking of the kids, we'd better get back to them before- what the?" Kitefang began, pausing when he saw another portal, which coincidentally led to the kids. "Who keeps opening this portals."

Alyx stuck her head through. "You guys better get back here. We've got a visitor," she said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone stepped through, immediately noticing the figure in red. "Ah, Larten Crepsley." Edwin said, shaking his hand. "I haven't seen you since the last Cirque Du Freak book came out. Are you and Darren Shan still in touch?"

"We are, but that's not why I'm here," Mr. Crepsley replied. "It appears news has reached Vampire Mountain that the vampire king is gone, and everyone is seeking an heir."

"I thought Darren was the vampire king?" Hardy questioned, thinking back to 'Family Traits'.

"That was before the 12th book of _Cirque Du Freak_, when Darren went back in time and… well, I don't want to give away any spoilers," WG said with a shrug. "I figured Darren would make a good vampire king since he made a good vampire prince, but after the ending of the last book it wasn't going to happen, so there came a shift in the plot, so the last vampire king couldn't renounce his throne to him and had to keep his responsibility."

"And… now they need to find an heir?" Kiff asked, remembering how- back in Family Traits- when he was part-vampire the vampire king thought about having him take over… though since he was no longer part vampire, he felt the chances were limited. _Unless they make me one again… _he thought, feeling a shiver. _Man, Dad would freak!_

"Who IS the vampire king, anyway?" Kim asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You mean you didn't know?" Luca asked her. "It's Lamone…" his eyes widened, turning to Toni. "Which means… you're the heir!"

"WHAT?" Toni snapped.

"Beg pardon?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"Uh, Larten… it appears Toni, here, happens to be Lamone's long-lost daughter." Edwin told him. "But, she just found out, and she hasn't had time to master all her vampire prowess, so we may need time…"

"There is no time," Jackie spoke up, arms crossed. "Without a king, the vampire princes will take full control, which may lead to the first step of anarchy, and all vampires will cause chaos."

"You see, the vampire king doesn't just control the vampires like the ones from Darren Shan's books, but ALL vampire species," Mr. Crepsley explained.

"How many species are there?" Lilly asked.

"As many as the ones portrayed in books and movies," Edwin answered.

"The vampire king is the only one who can keep order among them, so an all-out war doesn't break out among all species, like what almost happened between the vampaneze and my species," Mr. Crepsley said. "With as much power as he has… or had… no one dared try to rise against him."

"Damn, Toni! With that much power, you'd have total control!" Luca exclaimed, then put an arm around her. "Hey, you need a Grand Vizier or anything like that?"

"Cut it out, guys! I'm not taking it up!" Toni snapped, rubbing her head. "I just remembered I'm a vampire and found out my dad is the vampire king and… oh, I think my head is going to burst."

"Still, we'll have to take a trip to Vampire Mountain for you to meet the council, so they know Lamone has an heir," Jackie said.

"How come you know all this?" Gin asked her.

"Is it not obvious? I, too, am a vampire."

"Why am I NOT surprised?" Puggsy sneered, rolling his eyes. "Hate to breakify it to you, Larten, but we've got matters to handle already. Some evil sorcerer is after our necks, and if we don't busterate his operation, the world's gonna end."

"Ah, yes. Desmond Tiny brought this up a while back once during coffee." Mr. Crepsley said, rubbing his chin. "He loves talking about things that lead to the destruction of the world and lives being lost."

"He must be fun at parties," Kite scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Is he as powerful as the books say he is?" William asked.

"Anyone who hung around with Finneas would be," Edwin replied, and everyone gave him a shocked look. "Well, where else would Mr. Tiny get his power?"

"Say what?" WG asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Finneas gave Desmond a share of his power in exchange for some minions, aka those 'little people' creatures from the books… though Finneas killed them off a century later when they goofed up one time too many. …Anyway, he gave Mr. Tiny that heart-shaped locket to store his power in, and if it were to break, he would lose the power Finneas gave him."

"I thought if that thing broke, the whole universe would be in jeopardy and the timeline would snap," Stalker scoffed.

"Nah, he just said that so no one would break his watch. It renders him the power to travel to the future to a time where the world is in chaos… it's basically his home-sweet-home." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Uh, what if he reads this story and finds out we know and travels back in time to kill us?" Fangs asked with a gulp.

"Nah. Mr. Tiny hates to read… don't you read the books?" Astrid scoffed.

"God forbid this turns into a movie, then." Allen said.

"Inform me when your quest is over, Edwin." Mr. Crepsley said, facing him. "I will go and inform the princes that an heir has been located."

"I will… if we're still alive." Edwin replied, and watched as the other vampire shot off.

"Well, c'mon guys," WG said, stretching. "We'd better get some rest if we're all going to die tomorrow."

"Must you be so negative?" Tracker scoffed.

"I have to, or I'll get myself out-of-character,"

Rolling their eyes, the gang went back into the house to sleep.

Tomorrow, the battle begins.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Epic fight coming up next! …Bring on the fight-music!

Please review. No flames or I will personally slam a melon over your head.


	42. The Epic Battle

Now for the epicness!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: **…Don't get me started on the sparkling vampires T_T; Glad you liked the cameo and caught the Spongebob ref

**Tracker78: **Good to be back, Track ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and the plot.

0o0o0o0o0

Dawn came too early that morning for the gang, yet they were ready ahead of time, driving down the road before the sun was even up, all of them both tense and anxious about what awaited them that day.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Biff asked.

Everyone nodded. They had gone over the strategy last night over and over, and even the ones with half-brains had it memorized.

"Good."

They drove in three separate vehicles, and separated down three different roads.

If they fail, they knew, it would probably be the last time they split up.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Marcus and Edward Jr. stood guard outside Marlow's manor that morning, the kretin smoking a cigarette, both of them knowing that sooner or later the gang would have to pass by (since the household _was_ located near the highway that led in and out of Brooklyn and into their hometown, which they had to return to sometime), yet they acted as if they were expecting some old friends rather than longtime enemies.

The Veni Con Yei had arrived in America the previous evening, after finally getting their things together through the chaos they had to endure, and decided the Bellington Manor was the perfect stakeout spot, only the most keen guards being chosen to keep watch… though they got stuck with Marcus and Edward Jr. because the rest were still baffled about the paranormal activities back in London, and Marlow was being chewed out by Ed for accusations Cibil made against him for making a mess of her coffee shop.

Though neither of them spotted any sign of the gang, and their shift was about to end at noon. "I thought you saw them in that crystal ball of yours, heading down the highway," Edward Jr. sneered. "They should have passed by now."

"Be patient, they're probably making appointments for coffin-fittings," Marcus retorted, sounding more confident. "Believe me, Junior, I've seen the future- there's no way those meddlers can stop us."

"For your sake I hope you're right,"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here, would I? Our defeat would cause a paradox, which means you'll never have a wife and I wouldn't exist."

"I suggest that, if you want to live to see the future, _son_, you shut your mouth and keep your eyes open."

Marcus scoffed. "You're not my dad, yet… hold it." he looked down the road, seeing one of their cars driving up. "Here comes Snake and Downy with the status report."

They had sent the two gangsters a couple miles down the road to track the gang and return with any news, and after two hours they had finally come back. They pulled up and Marcus and Edward Jr. walked up to the driver's window. "What the hell took you two so damn long?" Edward Jr. demanded.

*BAM!*

A furry fist slammed into the vampire's face. Marcus reacted quickly, pulling out a knife, but Tracker appeared behind him and caught him in a choke-hold, pinching the area where his neck met his shoulder and he went limp. "Lets move," she said to Storm.

Storm nodded. "No turning back now," she said, then looked over her shoulder. "Keep those two quiet, kids!"

David, Rusty and Analessa nodded, gripping their knives, while Crim and Ouka stood guard near Snake and Downy, who were bound and gagged at the moment…

_The two gangsters sat in their vehicle, watching cars drive by behind a billboard… not noticing a she-wolf and woman leap out of another vehicle, climb through the sunroof, and knock them out._

Edward Jr. snarled, standing up and ready to fight. "I'll take him on," Luca said from the back-seat, taking off his cap and revealing his wolf-ears, while claws stuck out of his fingers. He leaped out the door and tackled the vampire, both of them getting into a brawl.

"I'll back him up," Tiger said, then changed into Backbiter to help Luca.

Toni, Samantha, Kasandra, Hunter, Eric, Fangpuss, Stutz, Benny, Timothy, Jet, Rascal, and Jackie climbed out of the car, and they headed into the manor. One of the other VCY recruits noticed them and began to yell out, but Hunter raced up and knocked him out. "C'mon," she said, and they kept on the move.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Two other VCY recruits scouted the forest near the back of the manor, after Marlow told them about an old dirt road that led into the woods near Brooklyn, advising it would be a good idea to keep a few guards there just in case the meddlers knew about it too. They found the road, and noticed someone did know about it, and their car had broken down. A little old lady stood near the open hood, adjusting her glasses as she looked at the hood. "Excuse me, ma'am, but this is road is on private property and we must ask for you to leave," One of them said, in a dark yet mannerly tone.

"I will, sonny, just as soon as I figure out what's wrong with my engine," The elderly woman replied. "Confound it, I can't find the spark plug,"

The second recruit walked over, looking under the hood. "It's right here," he said.

*WHAM!*

Immediately, the old lady slammed the hood over his head. The other recruit quickly drew his gun, but was struck by a bolt of lightening. "C'mon, lets move!" Biff said, as he climbed out of the back of the vehicle.

WG took off her old-lady disguise. "I love impersonating old people," she said, whipping a machine-gun out. "It makes me look forward to my mid-life crisis,"

Gin, Puggsy, Brielle, Hardy, Drew, Stalker, Vincent and Hal climbed out next. "We'd better get moving, or none of us are going to live that long," Brielle said, mimicking WG.

They raced to the manor, keeping low in the bushes and uprooting a few to sneak close, seeing that a couple other recruits were guarding the back door. Drew stretched out her arms through the tall grass, snaking above their heads and bashing them together, knocking them out. "Anyone else think that these guys should've chosen helmets to go with their wardrobe?" she joked.

Entering the manor, they snuck down the hall. A knife flew through the air and nearly pierced Gin's ear, and Vincent quickly whipped out his crossbow and shot the attacker. "That's not going to help our stealth, keep moving." he said, and they rushed onward.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Keith walked through the halls, looking at the portraits of all his past relatives. He never got to know them, since he was born inside that book his mother, Darkarai, was cursed to live in, only able to come out as an infant when his father possessed it and read a spell his mother wrote out in order for him to get out. She couldn't free herself, but she managed to prevent him from sharing her imprisonment.

He saw two cloaked figures walking toward him. "Finneas wishes for you to meet him in the study," one of them said with a gruff voice.

"What now?" Keith sighed, walking into the study… but rather than seeing Finneas, he saw an open window and two recruits bound and unconscious… and in their underwear. He rolled his eyes. "You know, the way my father described you, Kite, I was expecting more stealth."

Kite stepped out of the shadows, holding his wand. "I was expecting someone who was raised by hunters to know a trap when they saw one, but I guess being raised by a douche-bag kept you from gaining any common sense," he retorted.

Keith chuckled and faced him, taking out his own wand. "You honestly think you can stop me? We've captured your family before, kidnapped your wife, and even trapped your mother in another universe. What makes you think we can't stop you?"

"Because we're going to stop you first," Kim said, stepping behind Keith as she and Edwin pulled off their disguises..

*Zap!*

When Keith turned around to face them, he was shot in the back by lasers. "(grr) It's a good thing I worked on my aim!" Blackrose said, popping up from behind the couch and holding Kiff like a shot-gun.

"Yeah… but did I have to be your laser-rifle?" Kiff questioned.

FF2, Silver, Brody, Lilly, Alyx, William, Kaiser, Kitefang, Astrid, Allen, Fangs, and Fangface climbed out from behind the furniture. "Now what?" Fangs asked.

"Now, we track down Finneas," FF2 replied, and they ran out of the study.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Things started out smooth for the breaking-and-entering part, but once the hunters noticed their enemies had breached their location, a riot practically broke out. The gang regrouped on the main level, shouts and gunshots following behind. "I do believe it's time for the epic battle, my friends." Jackie said, smirking.

"About frickin' time!" Samantha scoffed.

"Finneas is located on the outside patio upstairs," FF2 said, looking into his cell-phone. A bullet nearly hit him, cracking a picture frame on the wall.

**Borderline, dead inside**

"You guys go after him," Jackie told them.

"We'll hold off these guys, (grr)," Hardy finished, summoning his key-blade.

**I don't mind falling to pieces**

Nodding, half of the gang raced on, while Jackie, Hardy, Storm, Vincent, and Drew fought off a few hunters. Storm was like a ghost- she would punch one hunter then suddenly be tripping another, leaping into the air in a flip and landing on two others, ricocheting off the walls and bowling some over. One hunter managed to cut her arm… a dire mistake for he ended up being thrown head-first into one of his comrades' face.

"Damn, hard to believe she's Fangface's sister," Drew commented.

"More fighting, less commentary," Vincent sneered, stabbing another hunter in the ribs.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The gang reached the second floor of the manor when Ed and a few other hunters appeared before them. "Going somewhere?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I suggest you let us out of the way before you get staked," Toni sneered.

**Count me in, violent**

"Oh, must all this end in violence? I'd hate to stain this carpet with your blood,"

"We'll see who's blood will be spilling," Brielle snapped, drawing her knives.

"Suit yourself. Gentlemen, have at them,"

**Lets begin feeding the sickness**

The hunters raised their guns and began shooting, forcing the gang to duck into rooms or other corridors to keep from getting hit. "So, that's how they want to play, eh?" Puggsy sneered, taking out a wand. "_Accio_ guns!"

Immediately, the guns flew from their hands. "How long have you been carrying a wand?" Kasandra asked him.

"Ever since 'The chosen one'… I just never had a chance to use it 'til now,"

"And you call ME a pin-head," Fangs scoffed, and Puggsy aimed his wand at him. "Er, though, it's mostly Wherever Girl's fault for not coming up with the idea!"

"Shut it, Sherman," WG snapped.

**How do I simplify**

"You guys head for the stairs, and we'll keep these morons busy," Toni told them as she, Brielle, Puggsy, Fangpuss, Fangface, and Hunter leaped out and attacked the hunters while they were disarmed.

**Dislocate, the enemies along the way**

'_Let me take control,' _Lamone mentally told Puggsy. _'It'll make this battle-scene go by quicker,'_

_I know what I'm doing, stop breaking my concentration-n._ Puggsy thought in retort. _And stop popping into my head like that! _He gasped and ducked when one of the hunters threw a knife at him, then zapped them.

Lamone gave a mental sigh. _'We're going to die.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

The others reached the third floor, being greeted by Kara, who held a pair of Siamese twin swords. "I'll handle this one," WG said darkly, clenching her fists. "You guys keep going."

Kara huffed. "You really are quite the independent one, aren't you?" she questioned. "No wonder you're always getting yourself into trouble and can't-"

*BAM!*

**Show me what it's like**

WG kicked her in the stomach before she could say another word. "We'll back her up," Kim said as she, Alyx, Edwin, and Tracker stepped behind WG, and she cracked her knuckles. "I want to make sure she shuts up for good,"

**To dream in black and white**

"Oookay, when Kim starts getting hostile, it means violence is going to get graphic," Kitefang said, surprised.

"We'd better listen to her and keep moving then," Biff replied, and they scrambled up the stairs.

**So I can leave this world tonight**

Kara snarled and stood up, lunging with her swords and slicing WG in the side. Kim reacted quickly and judo-kicked her in the chest, while Tracker tripped her from behind. "You think you're tough whores, don't you?" Kara sneered, then snapped her fingers. "Well, lets try to even things out!"

Two different cloaked figures ran up then, and Tracker gasped, seeing that their faces were uncovered. "No… it can't be," she gasped, staring at her former foster-parents.

"It's… impossible!" Alyx stammered, taking a step back.

"Ah, Elizabeth, we've finally found you," The foster-mother said darkly, taking out a whip. "Why don't we start where we left off?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Backbiter and Luca had Edward Jr. pinned against the wall. "Any last words before we grind you to dust?" Luca sneered.

"Yeah. Behind you." Edward Jr. replied with a smirk.

Instantly, Backbiter was tackled from behind by Marcus, who regained consciousness, giving Edward Jr. a chance to grab Luca and throw him through a window.

Inside the vehicle, the kids looked out the window. "Luca and Backbiter need our help!" Crim gasped.

Distracted by the fight, they didn't notice Downy and Snake loosen and escape from their bonds. "Gotcha!" Downy shouted, grabbing Rusty by the hair and holding a knife to his throat. "Now, if you kids want to see your little friend alive, I suggest you drop the knives,"

"And I suggest you let go of the kid!" Another voice snapped, and Downy felt something bite his leg, and looked down to see Wolfsbane hiding under the seat. The she-wolf leaped out and tackled the gangsters, knocking them out once again.

"Man, am I glad you were in charge of watching us," David commented.

"Guys…" Analessa whimpered, kneeling beside Rusty, who was holding his neck. "Rusty got a cut on his neck!"

"We'll fix that," Wolfsbane said, taking out some bandages and tending to his wound.

"What about Backbiter and Luca?" Ouka asked, concerned.

Wolfsbane concentrated, and suddenly two transparent doubles of herself appeared. "I'll handle it," they said together, then rushed out.

"How did you do that?" Crim asked, awed.

Wolfsbane shrugged. "Special ability," she answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

One hunter slammed into the wall, another being thrown at him, both of them seeing stars. Toni punched another in the face, she and Brielle standing back-to-back and fighting off hunters. Hunter zipped around and kept catching some of the recruits off-guard, flipping them over the stairway railing. Fangface distracted a few hunters while Fangpuss- shrinking down to his infant age- tied their shoelaces together, making them trip all over each other. Puggsy kept using his wand, stunning a few hunters or zapping them into the wall. _It's a good thing FF2 is hooked on Harry Potter and made us watch those movies over and over, _he thought.

**Full of fear, ever clear**

"_Accio_ wand!"

His wand suddenly flew out of his hand, and he looked over, seeing Marlow's ghost standing there, and the phantom snapped his wand in half. _'I knew he was still around. Let me fight.' _Lamone said mentally.

**I'll be here, fighting forever**

Marlow then held up a gun, aiming at the werewolves. "Now, who wants to die first?" he asked, then began to shoot.

Brielle leaped in front of the gun, absorbing the shots. "Brie!" Hunter gasped, then noticed that every bullet fired at her sunk into her skin and stretched out in the back, as if being shot into rubber.

"Better duck," Toni said, then knelt down.

**Curious, venomous, you'll find me**

With a grunt, Brielle made the bullets shoot back out, using her body as a slingshot, and several hunters were hit while others either ducked or leaped over the railing to avoid being targets. "Whoa, where'd you learn to do THAT?" Fangpuss asked her, amazed.

"I've been watching _One Piece_," Brielle replied with a smirk.

**Climbing to heaven**

"Well, I doubt you learned how to defeat a ghost," Marlow sneered, taking out a knife and approaching them.

"Sure we do! (grr) Pugs, how do you stop a ghost?" Fangface asked.

"I don't know… exorcism-m?" Puggsy replied.

'_Give me control, I know how to stop him!' _Lamone snapped.

_Why not just tell me? _Puggsy thought in response. There was a scream and he noticed Marlow had a hold of Toni.

'_NOW!'_

_Alright, alright! _

His mind suddenly went blank, feeling as if he were in his own subconscious now, while Lamone took control and ran up to Marlow, punching him square in the face and sending him stumbling back. "What the…? How…?" he gasped.

"Vampires are creatures that can stand between life and death, giving us the power to kill those who are already dead," Lamone answered through Puggsy.

**Nevermind, turn back time**

"Okay, I'm seriously getting freaked out now," Hunter said, confused.

Marlow growled, but smirked. "I suggest you back down, Lamone… unless you want anything to happen to these two!" he said and snapped his fingers.

**You'll be fine**

Johnny and Emily suddenly appeared, bound and gagged. "Emily!" Brielle gasped. "Let my sister go!"

"I would, but that would spoil my chances of holding a bargain. You step down now, and I won't make their eternity worse than hell,"

**I will get left behind**

In response, Lamone punched him in the face. "Toni, help Jonathan and Emily!" he ordered, then grabbed Marlow by the throat. "I don't bargain lives," and he punched him again.

Marlow snarled and took out his knife, cutting his arm and kicking him away. He lunged, but Lamone dodged, running toward- and up- the wall and flipping behind him, catching him in a choke-hold. Toni in the meantime struggled with Emily and Jonathan's bonds, but her hands went right through them. "Dammit, how am I supposed to untie something I can't touch?"

Marlow flipped Lamone over the railing, but he acted fast and grabbed on to it. "Typical of you, Lamone. You always put yourself before those you care about," the hunter sneered, then disappeared, along with Emily and Johnny.

Fangface helped him back up, and Puggsy finally got back in control. "What happened? I blacked out," he asked in a groan.

"Marlow has Johnny and Emily," Hunter replied. "C'mon, we'd better catch up to the others before- unh!"

A knife had caught Hunter in the leg, and they turned around and saw Keith standing there. "Now, I'm pissed," he sneered, taking out his gun and aiming at them. "I hope Marlow is standing by, so he can catch your souls and torture them as well,"

*CRASH!*

A vase broke over his head, and they saw Drew, Hardy, Storm, Jackie, and Vincent standing behind them. "Lets move," Vincent said, and they ran on.

**Show me what it's like**

"Boy, you guys finished your fight quick-" Fangpuss began, but was cut off by a crash from downstairs, followed by a distressed roar.

Toni looked over the railing. "A bunch of hunters have Backbiter and Luca surrounded," she said, then stood on the railing.

**To dream in black and white**

"What are you doing?" Brielle asked her.

"Well, unlike my dad, I'm not going to let my friends be captured," With that, she leaped off the railing, grabbing hold of a chandelier and swinging down, tackling a few hunters off of Luca.

**So I can leave this world tonight**

"(grr) I'll help too. I'm not going to let my little sister-" Hardy began.

"Cousin," Puggsy corrected.

"…Get into a brawl alone!"

"Ditto!" Drew agreed, and she and Hardy leaped down to fight, pinning a few hunters to the ground during their landing.

The others ran on to catch up with the others.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Speaking of the others, they came across three more cloaked figures, who blocked their way to Finneas. "You don't have to do this, you know." Kite scoffed. "You can just back down now and save yourselves an ass-kicking,"

In response, they drew their guns… but didn't shoot. "We'll handle them," Eric said, taking out his sword. "I've been wanting to use this for a while now,"

**Holding on too tight**

"Where did you get that sword?" The first cloaked figure demanded, sounding female.

"We met Jack Sparrow once," Fangs replied, and was nudged by his cousin, and he drew his own sword.

**Breathe the breath of life**

"You can't go in there. You'll be killed!" The second cloaked figure snapped, sounding male.

"That's a chance we always take," FF2 retorted, then used his gauntlet and summoned a ball of electricity, shooting it at them and forcing them to leap away from the door. "C'mon!"

**So I can leave this world behind**

Silver, Fangs, and Eric held off the cloaked figures while the others went in. "You never know when to accept defeat," The third cloaked figure said, sounding female and having red eyes. "You will regret this fight,"

"Will we?" Eric challenged, and then lunged, fending off one of the cloaked figures while Fangs and Silver dueled with the other two.

"You can't do this! You don't know what you're putting yourself against," his opponent, the male, snapped… and his voice sounded familiar, though Eric didn't think much on it and focused on fighting.

Silver dodged every blow his opponent threw at him, then caught them in a choke-hold… only to end up getting flipped. But he didn't give up and grabbed onto her cloak, yanking her to the ground and keeping her pinned… and got a good look at her face. "No…" he gasped.

**It only hurts just once**

She kicked him off and raced out the door, pausing and looking back at him. "You will understand," she said, then ran off.

**They're only broken bones**

"Hey!" Silver ran after her.

Fangs' opponent, one of the females, ducked his swing and kicked his legs out from underneath him, then pointed a gun at his face. "I'll give you a choice," she said, firmly. "Either take your cousins and run away, or get a bullet in the head. Which will it be?"

**Hide the hate inside**

Eric looked and saw the position Fangs was in… and suddenly the image of Tracker's memory appeared in his head, of Fangs lying on the ground in a pool of blood. He abandoned his opponent and tackled her instead, grabbing her gun and prying it from her hands. His opponent then grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him off and trapping him in a half-nelson. Fangs reacted and sliced him on the leg, making him release his cousin, then elbowed the recruit in the ribs, knocking him into the other, and their hoods fell back…

Their hearts stopped then. "M-Mom? Dad?" Eric gasped.

Andrew and Sarah only stood up and ran off. "It was the only way…" Sarah said in a sob, before they disappeared around the corner.

Eric fell to his knees and Fangs knelt beside him, both of them unable to comprehend what they had just seen.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni was pinned down next to Luca, while Backbiter was shot with a tranquilizer, and Wolfsbane's allusion-doppelgangers had faded. Hardy and Drew were having trouble fighting off all the hunters and soon were restrained next. Edward Jr. and Marcus stood over them, smirking. "Looks like you're out of options," the vampire said with a smirk.

"And the rest of your friends are no doubt committing suicide by going after Finneas." Marcus added.

"What are you going to do now, kids?"

*Beep Beep!*

*CRASH!*

A vehicle drove through the wall just then, and ran over a few hunters in the process. At the wheel was Crim, while Ouka was working the acceleration and breaks. "Whoa!" The two of them gasped.

"So THAT'S the gas and the OTHER one is the break!" Ouka noted.

"I told you guys to keep out of the front seat!" Wolfsbane snapped, popping up from the back.

"Are we in trouble?" Crim asked, poking his head out and looking at his dad.

Hardy shrugged. "Considering you just took out several lethal pedestrians… nah," he replied with a shrug.

"Dad says it's okay!"

Toni stormed up to Edward Jr. and Marcus and slammed their heads together. "Lets get to the others," she said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

*Crack!*

Tracker dodged the whip again, rolling to the side, but her ex-foster dad popped up from behind and punched her in the back of the head. Kara in the meantime was in mortal-combat with Kim, and she struggled to avoid being pierced by her swords, ending up kicked in the gut and into WG. Edwin then attacked from behind, trying to stun her with his wand, but she whipped out a gun and shot him in the shoulder. Stalker… was shot with a tranquilizer dart.

Alyx tried to help Tracker, but was caught by the whip, swinging her into the wall. "Give it up you worthless whelps." The foster-mother sneered. "You can't defeat us! We know your weaknesses, your strategy, and you know nothing about us! We shall-"

*BANG! BANG!*

"WHOA! AUGH!" She looked over, and her jaw dropped. "No… you're supposed to be dead!"

Jackie aimed her gun once more. "Surprise," she sneered, then shot at them again.

Kara was then greeted by a fist in the face. "Let me introduce you to an old friend of mine," Storm said. "_Pain_,"

Another blow to the head and Kara was K.O.

The foster-parents looked at each other, then took off. "Come, the others will need us," Jackie said, and they ran on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It took them 12 flights of stairs, but the gang finally made it to the outdoor patio. "(puff puff) Dude, next time you give your villains a huge manor to live in, make sure there's an elevator!" Timothy wheezed as they stepped out.

"N-No k-kidding," Stutz replied.

Someone shoved past them just then, and Silver came next, gasping and panting. "You have (gasp pant) to stop running (huff puff) sometime…" he called, leaning against the doorframe to catch his breath, then turned to the others. "Oh, hey guys. (grr) When did you get here?"

"Ah, you finally showed up," Finneas rasped, standing on the patio, his cloak shielding him from the sunlight. "I was starting to believe you died on the way here,"

"You can't stop us that easily," Biff sneered, taking out his own wand. "This is where it ends, Finneas. Give up!"

The sorcerer only chuckled. "Oh, yes, it ends here… for you. But, how about a little wager, first? If FF2 can defeat my champion here, I will surrender. …That is, if he's not weak about spilling blood."

FF2 clenched his fists. "I'm not weak. I accept!" he snapped.

"Shaun, wait!" Silver cried. "That's-"

Finneas waved his wand and the patio shook, the edges breaking apart and away from the middle, so that only FF2 and the hunter stood alone. She summoned her key blades while he summoned his, and they began their fight. "We've got to do something," Astrid said to Allen. "If FF2 doesn't win…"

"Or worse, if he does," Allen added.

**Show me what it's like, to dream in black and white**

FF2 fought fiercely, and whether it was his imagination or not, his opponent wasn't fighting strongly, and he eventually had her falling on her back. "Ha! Some champion. You can't even-" he began to boast.

**So I can leave this world tonight**

She reacted fast and swung around on her left blade, kicking him in the face and making him drop his key-blade over the edge. "You fight strongly, Shaun, but there is more to victory than strength and skill," she said, walking up to him. "You have many gifts, and believe that with them you can conquer anything, but true strength comes from your heart. You never needed them to fight Finneas- your true power lies within."

"Shut up and kill him!" Finneas snapped.

_That voice… _FF2 thought, standing up and looking at her. "How are you still alive?" he asked. "You died a long time ago,"

She chuckled. "Part of me died… but part of me lived on," she pulled back her hood, revealing herself to be a she-wolf.

Everyone stared. "Anyone else confused right now?" Kiff asked.

"You're… a werewolf?" FF2 questioned.

She nodded. "My name is Nightshade. I'm your mother's ex-werewolf-half. We split a long time ago permanently, because I was getting too hard for her to control. Hunter's mother, Lilly, had scratched her once back in college, and she wasn't ready to be a werewolf, so we decided to go our separate ways until we were ready to unite." she explained.

"But… why are you with… _him_?"

Nightshade shrugged. "I've been working with him to stall his takeover. After what he put you through, I decided to put him through hell by sabotaging his operations, seeking outside help and leading them on a wild goose chase for the past six years,"

**Holding on too tight**

"Traitor!" Finneas snarled, taking out his wand. "You shall die for this, just like your human half!"

**Breathe the breath of life**

"Sorry, Finneas, but I'm afraid our time together has come to an end." With that, Nightshade leaped over the edge.

**So I can leave this world behind**

"MOM!" Silver and FF2 both cried.

Finneas screeched, causing the patio to tremble, and Blackrose fell over the edge. "Blacky! Hang on!" Kiff shouted, leaping over and grabbing on to her.

"Are you nuts? You'll crash-land too!" Blackrose snapped at him.

"Not exactly," Kiff shut his eyes tight.

A portal suddenly appeared and the two of them vanished through it.

FF2 faced Finneas and shot a blast of energy at him, striking him in the chest. "Geez, are all you villains such drama-queens?" he questioned.

Finneas scowled then raised his wand. "_Avara Kedavra_!" he shouted, zapping at FF2, but a shield appeared before him, and the cell-phone zapped him. "You can't fight me… I'll keep coming back until I have you in my possession, until we're one in the same once more! How is it that you can't accept that?"

"Because I know who I am. I stepped out of the darkness years ago, and vowed to never go back. The only one who can have my heart is Christ, and not even you can change that. You can take our memories, take our lives, but you can't take our faith… and you know that, don't you? You may believe yourself to be powerful, Finneas, but you're only kidding yourself. Even when my friends and I are separated, you don't stand a chance, and you never will. You're weak."

Finneas glowered at him. "Who do you think you are, calling me weak? What kind of man are you?"

"I'm not just any man, Finneas. I come from a long line of men," the cell phone then showed several holograms of different faces. "They've been around for ages, passing down their powers and knowledge to those worthy enough to use it for good, especially against scum like you. To put it simply…" the last face showed, and FF2 stepped through it. "I'm the Doctor."

Finneas' eyes widened, and FF2 gripped him by the cloak, ripping it off of him. Beneath was disgusting, brown hair sprouting and his skin wrinkled as his eyes glowed red, and as the light hit his eyes he screeched in pain, smoke rising from his skin. In a puff of black smoke, he vanished.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangface, Puggsy and the others met up with Fangs and Eric… but not before a portal opened and Kiff and Blackrose crashed into their fathers. "Oof!" they all grunted upon impact.

"Kids! How the heck…?" Hunter gasped.

"Long story. C'mon, we've got to help the others!" Kiff replied quickly, and another portal opened to the patio, and everyone stepped through. "Is everyone alright? Where's Finneas?"

"He disintegrated," Gin replied.

"But he'll be back," FF2 added, looking out into the distance.

"Did you handle all of the hunters?" Astrid asked.

"It's the weirdest thing. They all vanished," Luca said, shrugging. "One minute they were all over the place, then *Poof!* they're gone,"

"They must've decided to join Finneas," Biff noted.

"Should we go after them?" Samantha asked.

Silver shook his head. "Not necessary just yet. Finneas realized his plan has backfired, and will be moving on to his next one… which will take four years to put together," he replied. "(grr) We won't have to worry about it now,"

"And when he shows his face again, we'll be ready," FF2 added.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And there was the epic-fight scene, complete with action, drama, suspense, and- as usual- victory for our heroes. But the story isn't over just yet…

Everyone: Oh come ON!

…also the song mentioned is "Unknown Soldier" by Breaking Benjamin.

Please review. No flames or I'll handcuff you to a rabid gerbil.


	43. Melancholy Moments

_The authoress and co-authors are unable to open this next chapter, for after the epic battle in the previous chapter they were overly exhausted and immediately had to get some rest for the next 12 hours. The authoress, however, left us with the following Reviewer-Thanks:_

**Tracker78: **(lol watch what you say about the werewolves) Thanks again!

**Scoobycool9: **Yeah, there's some loose-ends to tie up; Shocker, isn't it?; We shall find out eventually; Yep, lets hope she's still around; Impersonating the elderly is always worthwhile XD ; MIF3 will be along the way, don't worry; Brielle only uses her powers on people who deserve it… so good question; True; Yep; And four years… who knows?

_The authoress and company would also like to claim that they only own their OC and all cartoons belong to their respected owners, so there is no need to cause a riot and wishes the lawyers would get off her lawn._

_That is all._

0o0o0o0o0o0

The gang never slept so long before, and it was nearly afternoon when they awoke… though some of them were unable to get out of bed, after witnessing the shock of their lives.

Toni and Eric were on the top of that list.

As soon as they returned home, Puggsy immediately went to his parents house, demanding why they never brought up where Toni had actually come from. "We promised we wouldn't say a word," Barbara had answered. "And Lamone had been gone so long that we thought he had been killed, so we never told anyone. Your aunt and uncle, Toni's adoptive parents, made us promise not to bring it up to Toni, though we wanted her to know the truth, and we all got into an argument and… well that's when they moved to another neighborhood and we lost contact with them."

"So how come no one ever told me about it?" Puggsy asked, arms crossed. "I never knew about it until we took a time-machine trip,"

Richard shrugged. "We don't know how you could have forgotten." he answered. "You were only eight at the time, so maybe you forgot about it over the years."

'…_Or it has something to do with me wiping your memory, too, so you wouldn't blab to Toni as a child…' _Lamone muttered in the back of his mind.

_WHAT? _Puggsy thought, nearly shouting it. "Mom, can I see that book a minute?" he asked, and Barbara handed it to him. "Thank you."

*BONK!*

He hit himself in the forehead. _'Now cut that out!' _Lamone snapped.

Richard and Barbara exchanged glances. "Um, any reason why you hit yourself in the head, son?" Richard asked.

"It's a long story, and re-tellifying it causes a bigger migraine than I have to deal with now," Puggsy answered, rubbing his head.

'_Being part of you is no vacation either,' _Lamone scoffed.

"What happened?" Barbara asked.

"Turns out that, before Lamone died, he transferred his soul-heart into mine, and now he's in my subconsciousness." Puggsy replied. "And it's a bigger headache than being harassed by weird-wolves,"

'_Keep up the criticism, and I'll give you a migraine painful enough to make your head split open,' _Lamone warned.

Puggsy sighed. "Anyway, is Toni up yet?"

"No… for some reason she doesn't want to come out of bed," Barbara answered. "She wouldn't even come down to get something to eat, and will hardly talk to me."

"I'll try talking to her… if she wants to see me," He walked upstairs to Toni's room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangs had to talk to his parents too, about Andrew and Sarah. "I don't get it, Mom… why would they betray us?" he asked, confused.

Sally shook her head. "I don't know, hon. I just remember that, ever since Kite saved you from Marlow years ago, they've kept going on trips…" she answered.

"…To the rest of those hunters, no doubt." Kevin said, sounding angry and disappointed. "And it sounds like they won't be coming back anytime soon."

"Poor Eric… how could my little brother and his wife do this to him?"

"How is he?" Fangs asked, concerned.

"He and Fangpuss both have been quiet. They won't come downstairs, won't eat, and won't talk to us." Sally sat down, sighing. "I can't believe this is happening,"

"I'll go talk to him," Fangs stood up and began walking up the stairs.

"_(grr) I hope they're okay…" _Fangface said mentally. The werewolves united with their human-halves after the fight, not only so they could get rested all at once, but also so there would be more room in the cars.

_So do I, _Fangs thought in reply, and stood in front of the door to Eric's room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiff stood outside, watching the sunset, and Edwin walked up behind him. "So, how long?" he asked.

"How long what?" Kiff questioned.

"Have you had your surrogate mother's power to open portals… and without a wand, too." Edwin sat beside him. "That's how you managed to travel to reality too, isn't it?"

"What makes you think-"

"Don't try to hide it, Kiff. I saw you open a portal when you and Blackrose fell. …So how long have you known?"

Kiff shrugged. "Since I was eight. When we managed to ditch the VCY after the first year, I started to miss my dad and wanted to see him… then suddenly one night a portal opened and showed him asleep in his room. I stepped through, to see what was going on and make sure I wasn't dreaming, and then the portal shut. I panicked and wanted to go back, in case he woke up- not remembering me, he'd probably wonder why a kid was in his room- and suddenly a portal opened back to our refuge."

"And you never thought it could have been a trap?"

"Not at the time, though I found it freaky. Then one day, when you found Tracker and told her about finding WG and FF2 in reality, I wanted to go with, and a portal to the real-world opened for me. To make sure it wasn't just a fluke, I imagined the portal re-opening to WG's house, and it did. …So every night, when we weren't running for our lives or planning strategy, I'd open a portal to the real-world and scout around for a bit, then come back."

"I see… So, you just thought of a place and a portal would open?"

Kiff shook his head. "Not quite. In order for it to open, my heart would have to be into it. When Blackrose and I were falling, I thought about how I didn't want either of us to die, especially since we just found our dads. So I thought about us being with our dads… and *Boom!* we're colliding with 'em!" he looked at the vampire, nervously. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Well, you did run off to reality during a dangerous time, endangering your life… but I'll let your parents deal with it, since I'm no longer your guardian. I'm more curious on the fact that you're able to do it without a wand. I wonder if WG can do it as well?"

Kiff shrugged. "If she can, it would make sense where I got it from."

"Yes. …So, when are you going to tell everyone?"

"You're not going to tell on me?"

"Oh, please, Kiff. I'm a teacher, a prankster, and a warrior, not a snitch. No one has to reveal their powers just because someone knows about them. You can tell the others whenever you-"

Kiff grinned and ran off into the apartment complex. "HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT I CAN DO?"

"…feel like it," Edwin let out a heavy sigh. "Yep. He takes after WG, alright. …Great."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy entered Toni's room, seeing that she was still in bed… and looked like a wreck. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot, and she was pale, as if she hadn't slept at all- and he had a feeling she didn't. "You alright?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just dandy." she replied sarcastically. "First I'm a vampire, then it turns out the man who I thought was my cousin turns out to be my real dad, and to make it better I'm next in line to be the queen of vampires! I'm doing GREAT!" the tomboy rolled over, her back facing him, and pulled the covers over her head.

Puggsy rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. "I'm as mad as you are, Toni. And as soon as we find Lamone's body, I'm going to ranshacktify it so bad that when he gets his heart back, he won't be able to lift a finger! …But that's no reason to just lie in bed sulking. You're more dignified than that,"

Toni sighed and sat up. "I just don't know what to do, Pugs… To tell the truth, this isn't exactly how I pictured my birthday to be. …not that today is my real birthday, now that I remember I was born in December rather than July." she looked at him. "What if I start craving blood, next?"

"Nah. Edwin said vampires don't crave blood unless they taste it. Even if you do, you can find a substitute, like tomato juice."

Toni rolled her eyes. "I'm allergic to tomatoes, genius. …Wait, do I still keep my allergies, or do they change if I'm a vampire?"

"To tell the truth, I have no idea. I just know that garlic is deadly for vampires."

"Dammit, I like garlic…" she sighed, lying back. "That Larten guy said that he'd be back to pick me up to take me to the council. …I don't want to go." she shut her eyes. "I don't want to leave you guys… especially since we just found the other half of our family. Isn't there another way?"

Puggsy sighed. "Unless we can find Lamone's body and bring him back, or find some other vampire relative to take your place, you're going to have to go."

She sat up and groaned. "In that case, stake me in the heart now and put me out of my misery."

"I ain't stakifying you, Toni. …I told you, you've got too much dignity for that. We'll find a way through this, don't worry. I'll even go to that council with you,"

"You sure?"

"Sure. I mean, I'll have to prove to 'em that I've got Lamone's heart anyway so they know he's alive and change their minds about making you queen-"

Toni hugged him tight. "Thank you, Puggsy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Ah, no problem. …I just don't want to see the entire vampire nation collasperate under your rule. Now get out of bed and come down to dinner. You're starting to look like Edward Cullen."

Toni sneered. "You're the one carrying his heart,"

'_I resent that!' _Lamone snapped.

_Deal with it. _Puggsy thought, and he and Toni went downstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Eric, are you okay?" Fangs whispered, opening the door a crack and poking his head in.

The room was dark, a lone lamp casting a dim glow as the stereo played a soft tune. Eric lay in bed, the blanket pulled over his shoulder as he curled up tight, his light-brown hair a mess and his back was to his cousin.

Fangs walked over and turned off the stereo, then sat down beside him, noticing that he was asleep. He noticed he was hanging on to something, and saw that it was a picture of Eric (as Baby Fangs) with his parents. Fangs gently took the picture out of his hand and set it on the dresser, then rubbed his head, then got up to leave.

"They don't like me, do they?"

Pausing, Fangs turned back to Eric. Apparently, he was awake after all. "Huh?" he asked.

"My parents. It's because of me and Fangpuss having powers, isn't it? My mom and dad think we're freaks, don't they? That's why they joined the hunters…"

"Oh, no no no, that's not it." Fangs sat back down next to him. "They wouldn't join those creeps because they don't like you- not that they don't like you, they love you very much. I told you that back in the last story, remember? They probably just… well…"

Eric sighed, sitting up. "Don't try to make me feel better, Fangs. You saw the look on their faces… they didn't want us to know. They've been hiding this from us all along. They're traitors."

Fangs opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of a response.

"I just can't believe it, though… and my mom… she would've killed you,"

"I don't think so. I think she was just trying to scare me away… she told me to grab you and run. She didn't want to see us hurt-"

"But you didn't run, and she said she'd shoot you." he began to tremble, seeing that horrible image of his dead cousin again. "I didn't want her to shoot you… I didn't want anyone to."

Fangs only stared. He had never seen Eric like this before… normally he was the one who'd be trembling in a situation like this. "What makes you think you'd lose me?"

"I just… I had a nightmare about the time you were kidnapped and we thought you were dead, having a vision that it was actually going to happen." It was a lie, yet the past experience was all-too-similar to Tracker's vision. "I was scared that I had lost you then… and I don't want to lose you again."

Fangs wrapped his arms around him. "You won't, Eric. We'll defeat Finneas, and settle this once and for all."

_I hope you're right… _Eric wanted to say, but kept his mouth shut.

"You want to come downstairs? Mom's got dinner ready."

"I'll be down in a few minutes…"

Fangs patted him on the back and walked out of the room. Eric looked at the picture on his dresser, then shut it away in a drawer, unable to look at his parents' faces now.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter- another road trip.

Please review. No flames or your underpants will magically catch fire.


	44. The Vampire Lullaby

So, I'm a little bored, so here's a new chapter.

Fangs: You really know how to get inspired, don't you?

Me: What's that supposed to mean?

Fangs: Well, no offense WG, but every time you write a story out of boredom, it sort of… doesn't turn out too good. You just write whatever pops into your head without thinking about any following plots, throw in random one-liners, and hardly look back to see what you could follow up on.

Me: Oh, and YOU could do better?

Fangs: At least I have inspiration. -.-

Me: Alright, Mr. Wise Guy, then YOU can write this chapter YOURSELF! I'm outta here! (storms out, slamming the door)

Fangs: WG, wait! I-I didn't mean it like that! …Ooh, ooh, my dad was write. Never tick off a guy who writes your stories.

Me: (comes back) I'm a GIRL! (slams door again)

Fangs: O_O …Huh. I keep missing that.

**Fangs' Reviewer Thanks (Take Two)**

**StormBringer128: **Ah, we all have computer problems, it's no big deal as long as you still like the story. I was surprised too! I don't know what to think about Eric's parents either, I just hope he'll be okay. …From all the Twilight bashing WG does in her stories, it might happen.

**Scoobycool9: **Not to sound mean, but I hope we don't find Lamone too soon (he scares the heck out of me!). When it comes to Toni and/or Puggsy, insults are sure to come around like that. Torturing us is one of WG's favorite hobbies… I think she has a problem. …Kiff has WG's powers? Crap. O.O …I have a feeling their reunion is going to be violent. …I'd like to know, though.

**Tracker78, Sam, and Kassy: **Thanks for your support, girls. …And Tracker, I don't think you'll need reminding ;)

Fangs: And as we've said it before, the authors own only their OC and… wait a minute, if I'm a co-author how come I don't get to make any OC? (storms off) I'm going to have to talk to my lawyer about this…

Puggsy: (from off-stage) You don't HAVE a lawyer!

Fangs: Then get me a lawyer! (pauses) …A cheap lawyer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As promised, Larten Crepsley arrived the next day to escort Toni. "Can I bring someone with me?" she asked. "My cousin has some information he wants to share with the council."

"He may come. All the vampires gathering are bringing their own special guests," Mr. Crepsley answered.

"So we should be free to bring guests of our own as well, right?" Edwin asked, referring to himself and Alyx.

"Of course,"

"How many?" Alyx asked.

"As many as you wish, but they'll have to be used to walking a long distance,"

"Why do we have to walk?" Toni demanded. "Can't we drive or take a plane or apparate there?"

"I'd like to appariate," Edwin said with a shrug.

"Or… we could just open a portal and save ourselves a trip," Puggsy spoke up, looking at Kiff. His son had told them about his power, and now it appeared it wouldn't be a bad idea to use it.

"I'm staying here," Fangs said, with Kasandra at his side. "I've had enough excitement for this story already."

"Anyone else want to stay?" Toni asked.

"I have to go home this afternoon. My parents might get worried, especially after all that's happened," Luca answered, rubbing his head. "And boy, are they going to be surprised to see that their son had hit puberty."

"I-I'm s-staying t-too," Stutz added.

"Ditto!" Timothy and Benny agreed.

"I'll go with you guys," Fangpuss volunteered.

"Same here." Brielle added.

"I have to go- someone has to open a portal on the way back," Kiff spoke up.

"I'll go too. If there's a chance that the Death Dealers from _Underworld_ are there, I have an opportunity to get my autograph book filled!" WG exclaimed, holding up a ridiculously large notebook.

"I suppose, being a vampire, I shall go too." Vincent replied with a shrug.

"Same for me," Jackie added.

"The rest of us will stay here," Biff suggested.

Kiff opened a portal to Vampire Mountain, and they all stepped through.

"So… who wants to take another road-trip to San Francisco?" Luca said, clapping his hands together.

The Fangsworth brothers raced off and came back with a car. "We're in!" they both exclaimed.

"You boys be careful on the road," Kasandra told them. "If I see any news reports about you…"

"By the way, how'd you guys deal with those news reports about being accomplices to a bunch of nut-jobs?" Gin asked.

"Phineas and Ferb pulled up a bunch of information on the Edison Group and handed it over to the police, helping clear our names." Kim answered.

Luca loaded up his bags. "Well, see you guys if there's a sequel!" he called, then he, Benny, Timothy, and Stutz drove off.

The rest of the gang went back to their homes, hoping that their friends' journeys would go by smoothly.

Oh, how they wish they did.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Vampire Mountain was exactly how the books described it. Mr. Crepsley led them through a series of caves until they reached a room with white walls, where every kind of vampire stood and the vampire princes- Mika Ver Leth, Arrow, Vancha March, and Paris Skyle- stood up front. All the talking in the room grew silent as they walked in, and many vampires stared at Puggsy in shock and confusion (no doubt believing he was Lamone).

"Larten, Edwin, Jackabelle… who are these strangers?" Mika demanded.

"This is Toni Marker, Lamone's long-lost daughter," Edwin answered, motioning Toni forward. "She is the heir we've been searching for,"

"Lamone having a child? Preposterous. How do we know this is not a trick?" Paris scoffed.

"If you do not believe us, ask her cousin here. They're both related to Lamone," Mr. Crepsley answered.

"Or did you miss the similarity?" Alyx joked, nodding at Puggsy, who sneered at her.

"Alright, but how can we prove that she is his daughter?" Arrow asked.

"He confessed it right before he disappeariated," Puggsy answered. "I was left to take care of her with my family until he returns,"

"What makes you think he will return? He's dead!" Mika huffed.

"Not exactly…" Puggsy reached toward his chest, and pulled out Lamone's soul-heart, making all the vampires gasp. "Before Lamone vanished he gave me his heart, so that when we find him he can come back. I don't know where he is, but he isn't dead- he's just dormant." he put the heart back into his chest.

The room was filled with gasps and muttering, all of the vampires wondering whether this information was true or not, whether their king was still alive. "If you do not believe him, I can vouch for Lamone myself," Jackie said, stepping up.

"What good is your vouch?" One vampire questioned from the crowd.

"Because… I am Lamone's former lover, and 'Toni' is our daughter." she took out a bunch of papers. "I have the birth certificates right here,"

Toni and Puggsy (and Lamone) both stared at her in surprise. She was telling them this just now?

"It is true. Lamone had introduced us to Jackie when he changed her into a vampire back in the 60's," Vancha spoke up, rubbing his chin. "He claimed he had to change her to save her from her abusive foster-parents."

"In that case, we bestow you each with the responsibility of bringing Lamone back, and training Toby-" Paris began.

"Toni," Toni corrected bitterly.

"Toni… to become our ruler, in case the search proves in vain."

"And now that we've found an heir and found out Lamone could still be alive, I say a celebration is in order!" Vancha declared.

The vampires went to the dining part of the cave. On the way there a vampire with light-brown hair, a black sleeveless mini-dress and boots waved to Puggsy excitedly. "Hey, Puggsy, isn't that your ex-girlfriend?" Edwin asked, smirking.

"Keep moving," Puggsy sneered, pushing him forward.

WG looked around, then she slapped her forehead, pointing ahead. "What… are THEY doing in my story?" she demanded.

Kiff looked ahead, seeing that Edward and Bella and the rest of the Cullens were walking ahead. "Just keep walking, mom, just keeeeeep walking," he coaxed her, hoping she wouldn't cause a riot (and embarrass him).

"Forget about the Twilight cast… look over there!" Fangpuss warned.

Standing off to the side was Ed, Cibil, and Edward Jr. "What are you bat-brains doing here?" Puggsy demanded.

"All vampires had to come here, you little idiot." Ed scoffed. "And don't act so hostile, we all have a truce here. If anyone were to break it, they'd suffer the same fate as Kurda Smahlt."

"Which is…?" Kiff asked.

"Death."

WG, who was aiming an arrow at the Cullens, quickly put her weapon away. "Confound it," she muttered.

All the vampires took a seat as Seba Nile, the quartermaster of Vampire Mountain, stepped up. "Friends and brethren, it appears our worries have decreased." he announced. "Let us celebrate this occasion! Start the music!"

Music immediately began to play just then… and the tune jogged Toni's memory. It was the same lullaby Angel- er, her past self- had been singing the first night she came to her house!

_Male Vampires: _**When the seas are rolling in**

**When the stars are shining clear**

**When the wolves are howling near**

**When we sing the vampire lullaby!**

All the vampires began to dance with their mates around the caves then, and the others stood back to watch.

_Female Vampires (and Males): _**In the night! (hey hey hey hey)**

**In the night! (hey hey hey hey)**

_Vancha: _**Lets you and me leave for higher ground**

**When you are all alone just listen to the sound**

_Pachira: _**Lullaby…**

_Vancha: _**We fall asleep when we hear**

_Karin: _**Lullaby…**

_Vancha: _**We fly away when we hear…**

_Arra Sails: _**Lullaby…**

_Vancha: _**When we sing the vampire lullaby**

All the vampires continued to dance, some drinking mugs of either ale or blood, making the others queasy. Edwin had a glass of animal blood, sipping it down and making Puggsy gag.

_Male Vampires (and Females): _**When the seas are rolling in**

**(In the night)**

**When the stars are shining clear**

**(In the night)**

**When the wolves are howling near**

**(In the night)**

**When we sing the vampire lullaby**

Edwin tossed the glass back, then decided to sing next. Alyx covered her face, blushing.

_Edwin: _**When we are going through the night in search of light**

**Lets you and me enjoy the mach 5 speed of light**

_Jackie: _**Lullaby…**

_Mr. Crespley: _**We fall asleep when we hear**

_Alyx: _**Lullaby…**

_Edwin: _**We fly away when we hear**

_Cibil: _**Lullaby…**

_Ed: _**We travel far when we hear**

_Jackie: _**Lullaby…**

_Edward Jr.: _**When we hear the vampire lullaby!**

"You had to make the bad vampires sing too, didn't you?" Brielle asked WG.

"At least those other vampires whom I despise aren't singing!" WG retorted with a huff.

_Male Vampires (and Females): _**When the seas are rolling in**

**(In the night)**

**When the stars are shining clear**

**(In the night)**

**When the wolves are howling near**

**(In the night)**

**When we sing the vampire lullaby**

Edward Jr. then did something unexpected. Grabbing Toni's hand he lead her out in the middle of the dance floor, both of them waltzing to the slow beat of the song. "What are you really doing here?" she demanded. "Where did Finneas go?"

"Relax, Marker. I'm off-duty right now," he replied, holding her close. "Which means that I have no part in Finneas' next move at the moment."

"Don't give me that shit, you're up to something alright. You have some sort of twisted plan, don't you?"

He smirked. "Lying to you isn't easy I see. Very well, I do have a plan." He twirled her around, flipping her over his back and stretching their arms out, before spinning her and pulling her close, leaning over so that he was on his toes, his face an inch form hers. "I plan on stealing your heart,"

With that he spun her into Fangpuss' arms, and she and the werewolf glowered at him.

_Female Vampires: _**In the night…**

_Edward Jr.: _**We fall asleep when we hear**

_Female Vampires: _**In the night…**

_Edward Jr.: _**We fly away when we hear**

_Female Vampires: _**In the night**

_Edward Jr.: _**We travel far when we hear**

_All Vampires: _**When we sing the vampire lullaby**

_Male Vampires (and Females): _**When the seas are rolling in**

**(In the night)**

**When the stars are shining clear**

**(In the night)**

**When the wolves are howling near**

**(In the night)**

**When we sing the vampire lullaby**

**When we sing the vampire lullaby!**

The dance number then ended, and all the vampires began to socialize. "What did Edward Jr. say to you?" Fangpuss asked Toni.

"Something that makes me want to gag, vomit, and slaughter him all at the same time." Toni sneered, brushing herself off.

There was a frantic cry just then, and everyone looked over and saw that Edward had been stabbed in the shoulder with a knife. "Somebody tried to kill him!" Bella gasped, kneeling beside him.

Everyone immediately turned to WG. "Don't look at me! I didn't do it!" she protested.

"There they go!" Another vampire shouted, pointing at a silhouette who ran around the corner. "After them!"

They ran after the attacker, but they had disappeared. "Search all the caves," Paris ordered. "They couldn't have gotten far,"

"Poor, Edward… Having to die before the fifth book," Edwin sighed, nonchalantly.

"Um, I'm okay," Edward replied.

"No you're not, you're going to be stone-dead in a minute,"

"I'm fine, really. I can get up-"

*KONK!*

A rock hit him in the head, and everyone turned back to WG, who hid a brick behind her back. "Uh… oh, look! There they go again!" she said, innocently pointing down another tunnel.

"We'd better get out of here," Brielle said.

"You kids go. I'll help the others search for the attacker," Vincent replied.

"Oh, good. Send him a 'Thank You' card for me," WG added, getting elbowed in the ribs by Puggsy.

Kiff opened a portal and they stepped through, heading home.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Luca, Stutz, Benny, and Timothy walked into his house the next day after their trip, seeing that his parents were looking through an old photo album. "Luca! Are you alright? We heard about all that happened… did you grow?" Mrs. Castellan asked, surprised.

"I'll explain later, Mom. Right now, I'm just happy to be home," Luca replied, hugging her. "What are you and Dad looking at?"

"Oh, just some old pictures. We're going to upload a few on facebook as an online album, and we're choosing the best ones," Mr. Castellan replied. He had an Italian accent and tan skin, which made the others wonder if Luca took after him at all.

"I'll help… just so you don't choose any embarrassing naked baby-pictures of me,"

"Yeah… you can send those to US to put on the internet!" Timothy joked.

Luca looked at the album and arched an eyebrow at one picture of his mother with another man. "Hey, who's this?"

Mrs. Castellan sighed. "That was your biological father, Luca. You see, before I married your step-dad, I had married this man… but he wasn't who I thought he was so we got a divorce. He was mentally ill, so I had to deny him the right to see you… what's wrong?" she replied, noticing his expression.

Luca stared at the picture. The man had black hair and a thin mustache, and without his fedora hat, cloak, utility belt, and weapons, he almost didn't recognize him. "Um… what was his name?"

"Vincent. Vincent Fondane. …Why?"

"Just wondering…"

*thud*

Everyone gathered around Luca. "Is it just me, or is there a lot of fainting going on in this story?" Benny asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And there's a shock for Luca. But who was the attacker at Vampire Mountain? Stay tuned!

Song mentioned is a parody of "Russian Lullaby" by E-Type.

Please review. But please don't flame. And please send us muffins.


	45. Fangs and Fangface's Arguement

Now for the continuation of the Missing In Fiction Sequel. (please remain seated until the end of the chapter).

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78 and Kassy: **Calm down, Kass. OC doesn't always mean the character has a girlfriend (but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let Fangs make one just yet). And don't worry, we'll find Lamone… eventually.

**Scoobycool9, Junior, and Lucky: **(sheesh, even the reviewers keep fainting!) Well, we've had enough mothers die in the past so I decided to put an end to the chain; Don't get used to the fact that I put 'them' in, because it won't happen again anytime soon; Yes I have heard of the Vampire Diaries but I never watched the series; Kind of makes sense if you think about it though, how Vincent brought up having a divorce; …And next time you guys faint, make sure you're not near the stairs.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Tracker78 owns hers, Fangface the Second owns his, Ruby-Spears owns Fangface, and all other characters belong to their respected owners.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A couple days had passed since the incident at Vampire Mountain, and the gang felt tense. "You think someone could have been lying in wait there?" Kim wondered aloud. "Maybe Ed and his family brought an accomplice along,"

"All vampires had to obey the truce, and even those loathsome ingrates wouldn't even break it," Edwin said. "Plus, I doubt Ed would want to harm a vampire that shares the same name as him."

"Uh, not exactly." WG spoke up. "Ed is named after one of my sisters' ex-husband. He was a total jerk, so I named the villain after him."

"Oh, good. I thought you were going through a rare moment of insanity," Silver commented.

"I already did once, when I wrote The Accomplice," the authoress scratched her head. "I think there might have been a gas-leak that caused me to give Puggsy an attractive OC. …I think I was sick when I let them get married, too-"

"One shot at a time, please!" Puggsy sneered.

"I think some anti-vampire fan snuck into the caves," Wolfsbane spoke up, sipping a smoothie. "I mean, the creatures are all over the media and have had God knows how many movies and books about them. …meanwhile we werewolves only get a small dose of the fame…"

"At least they made songs about us!" Stalker said, holding up several CD's.

"True, but being on TV would be great, too." Kitefang commented.

"Yeah. Isn't there ONE show that's about werewolves that doesn't include vampires?" Kaiser added.

"Fangface." Wolfsbane, WG, FF2, Tracker, Stalker, and Silver all answered at once.

"Oh yeah..."

"You think they'll ever make a live-action movie about us?" Fangs asked.

"If they do, I hope they don't ruin it like they did with Yogi Bear, Scooby Doo, and The Smurfs," Stalker scoffed. "And find some actors who can do your roles perfectly,"

"Shia Lebeouf could play Fangs!" FF2 suggested.

"Or John Heder." Wolfsbane added.

"And Topher Grace would make a good Biff," Stalker put in.

"And Mila Kunis as Kim!" Silver exclaimed.

"And we could have Frank Welker voice Fangface again," Tracker added.

"Not bad choices I guess…" Biff said, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright, smart-alecks, who'd play me?" Puggsy questioned.

"Jack Black." WG replied. Everyone gave her a look. "Oh, come on! They almost look alike, and he could do his voice! Plus it's hard to think of anyone else."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand, please?" Brielle asked. "We've got a bunch of psychos who want our heads on a wall, if you haven't forgotten."

"(grr) Lets go track 'em down now," Fangface suggested, pounding his fist into his palms. "I'll make those creeps regret making ME forget the past thirty years of my life! (snarl)"

"Oh, no you don't. I don't need you putting our neck on the line again!" Fangs sneered.

"Ooh, ooh, you don't HAVE to come with, if you're too chicken. (grr) Chicken,"

Fangs scowled. "It wouldn't matter. If you die, I'd die, and we'd have twin-funerals! You always throw caution to the wind, and nearly get us killed!"

"(grr) Maybe I wouldn't, if you didn't keep freaking out inside my head and breaking my concentration! If I didn't have you, I could do a lot of things…"

"Here comes another music-number…" FF2 sighed as music began to play.

A thought-bubble appeared over Fangs and Fangface's heads, where thoughts of what they'd do without each other appeared as they sang.

_Fangface: _**I'd be rocking in the mountains**

**Swinging with she-lycans**

**I could wolferize this place in a minute!**

In his thought, Fangface was lounging in a classy-looking room complete with a air-hockey table, dart-board, big-screen TV and easy-chair.

"**Fangface!" They would sing**

'**Cuz I would be the werewolf king**

Fangs lifted Fangface up (having shrunken to an infant) and held him over the edge of Pride Rock, then dropped him back into the chair where he was his teenage self again.

**I would love this world without you in it**

He threw a dart at a picture of Fangs, and the scene changed to him in a locker room, where he looked into a mirror seeing Fangs.

**If I didn't have you**

"If you didn't have ME?" Fangs questioned in the mirror, offended.

**If I didn't have you**

Fangface turned to the lockers, and Fangs stepped out of one of them. "Well, how about if I didn't have you, huh?"

_Fangs and Fangface: _**Oh what life could be**

**If there was only me**

**What I'd do if I didn't have you.**

"Stop fooling around, and deal with it pinheads!" Puggsy sneered in the background.

"Me? Fool around? I never fool around!" Fangs retorted, then took over.

_Fangs: _**If only I had my own brain**

**I wouldn't go around raising Cain**

Fangs was standing at a door that showed Fangface chasing after Puggsy, and slammed it, and the scene changed to him walking down the red carpet.

**I'd be my own star, and have all the fame**

**And I wouldn't have you driving me insane!**

Fangface ran beside him and he shoved him away.

**If I didn't have you**

"I should be so lucky!" Fangface growled.

**If I didn't have you!**

"Ooh, ooh, wait! You'd be DEAD!" he and Fangs glared at each other.

_Fangs and Fangface: _**Oh what life would be**

**If there was only me**

**What I'd do if I didn't have you**

Fangface was dressed as Freddy Krueger and was chasing Fangs, then the image changed to Fangs standing by controls while Fangface was tied to a hook that hung above a shark-tank.

**What I'd do if I didn't have you**

"Trapped! Oh, TRAPPED!" Fangs cried, now tied to the railroad tracks while Fangface rode the train.

The scene changed to him and Fangs in a picture on a cartoonist's drawing board. "Being stuck with you for almost 34 years! (grr)" Fangface sneered.

"Oh, man, he's learned to count…" Fangs retorted, rolling his eyes.

The scene switched to Fangface standing in a defendant-stand, while Fangs was dressed as a judge. "If you've gotten me a good lawyer, I would've split 33 years ago!"

"Now listen here, bub! I didn't come here to be insulted!"

The thought bubble popped, and Fangface gave Fangs a look. "Oh? Well where do you usually go?"

The bubble rose again, showing Fangs at a Hollywood party.

_Fangs: _**I'd be surrounded by my fans**

Fangface took over, standing on a mountain in front of a full moon.

_Fangface: _**I'd be one mighty lycan**

It changed to Fangface using a jack-hammer to break the edge of the mountain, making Fangface fall off.

_Fangs: _**You'd be nothing without me**

**You'd be no more, you'd cease to be!**

_Fangface: _**I'm so tired of your nagging!**

_Fangs: _**And I'm so tired of your bragging!**

_Fangface: _**Hey, without me, you'd have no brain**

_Fangface and Fangs: _**With which to think!**

The image switched to Fangface dancing with Hunter, who suddenly changed into Fangs who glared at Fangface, and the werewolf dropped him and took off, a little grossed out.

_Fangs (and Fangface): _**If only I had my own brain**

**(I'd be rocking in the mountains)**

**I wouldn't go around raising Cain**

**(Swinging with she-lycans)**

**I'd be the star**

**("Fangface!" They would sing)**

**And have all the fame**

**('Cuz I'd be the werewolf king)**

Fangs stood in front of a mirror, looking at his reflection, which changed into Fangface. He took the glass out and threw it out the window.

_Fangface and Fangs: _**I would love this world without you in it!**

**If I didn't have you**

**(if I didn't have you)**

**If I didn't have you!**

**(if I didn't have you)**

The scene changed to an infant Fangface and an infant Fangs, both of them wrestling and rolling off-stage. Kitefang, Fangpuss, and Silver came can-canning on, but got hooked and pulled off.

Fangs and Fangface then tried waltzing on, awkwardly. "This way, let me lead!" Fangs snapped, but Fangface lifted him in the air.

"No, this way, twinkle-toes!" Fangface sneered, and both of them slipped, rolling and suddenly falling on laboratory tables, with two metal caps on their heads that were hooked to a machine that showed their brain (half of it with Fangs' name on it, and the other half with Fangface's)

**Oh, life would be so kind**

**If I had my own mind**

The scene then changed to Fangs and Fangface dressed as Sonny and Cher (Fangface was Sonny and Fangs was Cher).

**Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you**

_Fangface: _**I got you babe!**

_Fangface and Fangs: _**Oh what I'd do**

**If I didn't have you!**

They then were suddenly dressed as Elvis, finishing up the song.

**Oh… if I didn't**

**If I didn't…**

**Have yoooouuuuuu!**

"Thank ya/Thank you very much/You never learned to sing, did you?" They said together, and Fangs ended up bonking Fangface on the head, making the thought-bubble pop.

Everyone looked at them. "Okay, next time keep your mental-debates to yourselves, could you?" Samantha suggested.

There was a knock on the door, and Vincent then ran in, gasping and panting. "You know (huff huff) I didn't think flitting took that much energy (gasp pant)," he commented.

"How is the search going?" Alyx asked him.

"That's why I'm here. We managed to find out who broke the truce… and I suggest you prepare yourselves for another shock,"

"Another one? Huh boy," Puggsy groaned.

"Who was it?" Tracker asked.

Vincent pulled out a picture. "One of the vampires caught his face and sketched it. We'd use cameras, but… you know, vampires don't show up so well on camera." he answered, and showed them the picture.

As if everyone didn't go through enough shocks already, this one really made their jaws hit the floor, unable to believe who was in the picture.

It was Lamone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Insert dramatic music here.

Song mentioned is a parody of "If I Didn't Have You" from Quest for Camelot.

Please review. Flames… shall not… pass!


	46. Twin Talk

Well, can't hold back any longer. Here's the next chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Stormbringer128: **So it seems…; Yep, I had to give Luca a bigger role; I think so too; That's the weirdest thing- Fangface says food-words yet he doesn't eat Puggsy, but still eats him when he hears or sees food… Must be the only loop-hole I guess :P

**Tracker78: **Yeah, Kassy and Hunter have a good point. Glad you enjoyed the suspense!

**Scoobycool9, Junior, and Lucky: **You know… you guys should really watch where you faint; I figured we needed another silly song to lighten things up ^-^; Vincent can flit, but it takes a lot out of him; I'll go easy on the shocks, so no one ends up in the hospital, let alone an early grave.

Disclaimer: Must I repeat it?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni sat outside in the yard with Jackie, both of them deciding to catch up. "So… if you're my mother, why didn't Ang- I mean, my past-self recognize you?" Toni asked.

"Lamone erased me from your memories, remember?" Jackie replied, walking near a patch of roses. "It is a gift he has, to hypnotize others. In fact, he was the one who created the myth that ALL vampires can hypnotize others with their gaze,"

"You mean they can't?"

"I'm sure some can. You see, werewolves and vampires each have their own special ability, along with ghosts. That is why the three creatures are rumored to be connected."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a myth, that when you kill a werewolf, you must separate its head from its heart or it shall come back as a vampire; and when you kill a vampire you must cut off its head and stuff it with garlic and burn it or it shall come back as a ghost. Then there's this evolution-theory that vampires evolved from wolves… However, these are truly myths, except vampires and werewolves- in a way- are related."

"How?"

Jackie chuckled. "You are full of questions, aren't you? That's okay, though. Inquisitive minds are the best kind, for they learn more than those who believe they know the answers. Vampires and werewolves all share the same ancestral family- the McLaughtins. Back in Scotland, the first vampire and werewolf were created by two brothers- one was bitten by a vampire bat, and another was bitten by a wolf."

Toni arched an eyebrow. "I thought that was just a myth people believed in back in the old days,"

"Well, not ALL wolves and bats can change someone. The wolf and bat were rabid, and back then rabies were incredibly fatal for someone. Yet the brothers weren't suffering from the illness, and one full-moon night they transformed, being told by an old shaman that they were gifted with their new forms, yet warned that their gift would also prove as a curse, that the rabies was part of their blood in their monstrous forms. That is why many vampires and werewolves are savage."

"So… how did they become a vampire and a werewolf?"

"No one knows. Some say the shaman must have placed a curse on them; others believe in the wolf-bat-bites theory; and most think that they were born that way. It is a mystery that has yet to be solved."

Toni nodded in understanding. "So, what were the brothers' names?"

"Ezekiel and Joshua McLaughtin. …I believe Brielle and Hunter's family, the Sherebas and the Bickersons, have a closer ancestral connection to Joshua- the one who was a werewolf- than any other werewolf family."

Toni rolled her eyes. "That would explain a lot." they walked in silence a little longer, then Toni turned to her once more. "Jack… er, 'Mom'… why didn't Lamone ever stay with us?"

Jackie's eyes grow dark. "It was because of the Veni Con Yei. They thought Lamone was dead, but once they found out that his vampire-qualities kept him alive, Marlow grew afraid that he'd be back for vengeance, so he set a bounty for him. Your father couldn't stay in the same town too long before they traced him. By that time I told him I was pregnant with you, and he knew that if the hunters were after him, they'd be after me next, so he had to leave… But once a year he'd always come back to check on us and his relatives, making sure the hunters weren't on his tail. One day, however, they found out about us and tried to use us as bait. Lamone, however, warned us about them and gave me instructions on what to do… having bitten me in the process."

"I thought he bit you because of your abusive foster-parents."

Jackie shrugged. "It was roughly at the same time. My foster-parents worked with the hunters, and when they learned about my relationship with Lamone they ratted him out, then tried to kill me when they found out I was carrying his child. …Now, they didn't believe in abortion, so they planned on keeping me locked up until you were born, then killing me and using you as bait. But Lamone was one step ahead of them and knocked them out, saving me… and that same night you were born." she began to wince, smiling. "You were so small, and had beautiful eyes. You didn't cry at all, just looked at us, smiling. Lamone bit me then, and asked me to care for you until those hunters were gone, and moved us to a new town where we could be safe. (sigh) But when the hunters showed up to capture us, I had to send you away. They didn't know I was a vampire and stabbed me, but once I revived I beat the living shit out of them."

Toni arched an eyebrow. "Why didn't you ever come back for me, then? Didn't you love me?"

"Oh, of course I did, dear. We both did very much! …But with those hunters constantly after us, we had to lay low and keep away from you. I made up a sob-story that some men had been on the train and killed you, having lied to your father so he would be convinced. I didn't tell him the truth until the day the hunters finally left us alone, targeting werewolf families instead. By the time we decided to take you back… you had grown up, and your aunt and uncle grew to love you dearly and we didn't want to break their hearts. So we decided to go our separate ways and let you live a happy life. I went undercover in the Veni Con Yei for vengeance, having kept my intentions secret until now, while Lamone got a job as a bodyguard… and finding a new love-interest."

Toni caught a glimpse of anger in her eyes, and cringed. "Were you… jealous?"

Jackie gave her a glare. "How would you feel if the man you loved had decided to leave you behind and move on to another woman?"

Toni gave her a deadpanned look. "Well, he DID leave me behind… and apparently he cared more about Brielle's safety than mine, from what Puggsy told me."

Her mother sighed. "We cannot hang on to our anger forever, though. We all made mistakes, and we all seek forgiveness. I couldn't believe Lamone fell in love with someone else, yet he probably did it to try to make up for what he did- he wanted to protect Emily and Brielle in a way he couldn't do for us…"

"Yet he ended up wiping Brie's memory and Emily's a ghost. …No offense, but for a guy who's supposedly intelligent, he comes up with a lot of dumb ideas on how to 'protect' someone."

Jackie shrugged. "He loved them as much as he loved us… and sometimes love causes us to do stupid, stupid things."

Toni scoffed. "Remind me not to fall in love, then."

"Oh? What about that Luca boy? You two seemed pretty close. And I heard that you and Fangpuss have a history-"

"Okay, first of all, me and Fangpuss- NOT happening. That would be like our cousins dating, and WG would rather stab a fork in her neck than include any slash between those two in any of her stories… just look at the slash-fan heads she's mounted on her wall. And me and Luca are just friends… sure, something sparked between us in the last story, but I'm not really into romance that much and he's too much of a goof-ball to be in a serious relationship."

"Ah. …Well, some things change."

"Yeah, I just wish Lamone would before he does something ELSE to someone."

"Then… you two probably don't want to hear this," Came a voice, and they saw Edwin standing there. "Funny thing is… well… guess who tried to attack at Vampire Mountain?" he showed them the picture.

Jackie gasped, though Toni rolled her eyes. "Gooooo figure." she sneered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It doesn't make any sense," Kim sighed, pacing. "Puggsy has Lamone's heart… how could he still be around?"

"Maybe those hunters found his body, and Finneas possessed it!" Eric guessed, snapping his fingers.

"Finneas is after FF2's body, though. It wouldn't work unless Lamone's blood was spilled in that cauldron," Brielle replied.

"Maybe Marlow did, then." Fangpuss added.

"Or, maybe Puggsy has an EVIL twin!" Samantha exclaimed. "I mean, he has a royal twin, a vampire twin, a werewolf twin, a ghost twin… An evil twin is the only kind he doesn't have- that we _know_ about!"

"I like her idea," WG said, thumbing towards Samantha.

"Lamone has too much willpower to be possessed, he claims," Puggsy said, rubbing his head. "So, either he's too full of himself to think otherwise, or Samantha's theorization might be correct… Now if you excusify me, I need an aspirin. (stupid, mind-invading, lousy…)" he walked out of the room, gripping his head.

"Now you know how I feel with THIS guy in my head!" Fangs called to him, pointing at Fangface.

"Oh, cut it out, you guys." Kasandra sneered, as she and Hunter wrapped their arms around their husbands. "If neither of you existed, none of us would be here,"

"Yeah, and Ruby-Spears would have to put an entirely different show on the air," Tracker added.

"So, what are we going to do about this 'evil twin' business?" Brody asked.

"Well, apparently someone wants the other vampires to think that Lamone is against them," Biff replied, rubbing his chin. "So that they won't let him be king or let Toni be the heir. The Veni Con Yei might think that if either of them have an army of vampires on their side, we'd defeat them."

"Where would they find the evil double, though?" Hunter asked. "I mean, no offense, but there isn't exactly THAT many ugly people in the world."

"I HEARD that!" Puggsy shouted from the other room.

"You don't think that I'M ugly too, do you?" Kiff asked, his blue eyes wide and teary.

"No, Kiff, you're not. You may have your father's appearance, but it's cancelled out by my blue eyes and blonde hair, so you aren't cursed with a face able to crack a sink." WG replied, patting him on the back.

"Excuse me? YOUR blonde hair and blue eyes?" Brielle sneered, crossing her arms.

WG rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry! I just figured since we're TWINS, it wouldn't make THAT much of a DIFFERENCE!"

"…The wolf-ears and tail help distract from the bad-looks, too." Blackrose added, messing with Kiff's ears.

Kiff sneered. "Stop. Touching. My ears," he muttered.

"Back to the original subject, how are we going to find the evil double?" Storm asked.

"I don't think we'll have to look too far…" Vincent spoke up. "When we asked Edward about the attacker, he said he thought it was Puggsy at first, but something was different. His skin was paler, his eyes were a fiery red, and his appearance seemed to be in black-and-white."

FF2 and WG looked at each other in horror, knowing a couple people who fit those same categories. "You don't think…?" the authoress began to question.

"I think… and I hope I'm wrong," FF2 replied with a gulp.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Johnny and Emily were in a hidden dungeon, ghost-shackles keeping them from escaping. A secret door opened, and in walked a cloaked figure… who looked like Lamone, but in black-and-white. "There's phase one, complete." he said with a chuckle, hanging up his cloak. "You two should be satisfied- pretty soon you won't be the only ghosts in shackles."

"I can't believe they'd stoop this low," Johnny sneered. "Obviously they're growing desperate."

"Keep telling yourself that, my dear brother, but in the end our side will be victorious."

Johnny scowled. "Ye may be part of Lamone, but that doesn't make ya me brother." he spat at his feet.

"Where's the REAL Lamone?" Emily demanded. "Tell us, Malone!"

The evil twin, Malone, looked at them, smirking. "I wouldn't worry about him just yet, pretty little child. His body is held in containment for the next four years, in a different lair. Finneas will need it for his next ritual." he replied, stepping closer to her and rubbing his finger under her chin. "In the meantime, why don't we get to know each oth-OW!"

Emily had bit his finger, and Johnny had to laugh. "Oy, good or bad, ye really suck at charming the ladies!" he teased.

Malone hissed, then slapped Emily across the face. "I'm glad Marlow killed you, you wretched whore."

"I'm a whore? You're the one who dated TWO women," Emily retorted.

"How did ya know about that?" Johnny asked her, stunned.

"You find out a lot after you die,"

"Right you are," Marlow said, appearing before them. "And right now I know that the dungeon has been too quiet… perhaps the sounds of your agony will help," he took out a knife, while Malone held up a beaker of acid.

"Dorso for!" An angry voice snarled, and a green-hooded figure grabbed Marlow and Malone by the throats and slammed their heads together, then threw them at the wall. It stuck out its long green claws and swiped at Emily and Johnny's shackles, making them break and freeing them.

"I was wondering where ye took off tah!" Johnny commented.

"Malpli paroli, pli eskapi!" Slicing at the air, the figure opened a portal, and the three of them dived through it.

"Thanks, Wulf," Emily said as they flew through the Ghost Zone, hugging the werewolf. "You really saved us, back there."

Wulf blushed. "Ah, oi estis nenio,"

"We'd better get back to the others," Johnny said. "They're gonna need a heads-up on what's coming,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And there you have it. Evil twins, another cameo, and the suspense is still tight. …Yet the story is nearing its end.

Please review. No flames are needed, though.


	47. Where Could Lamone Be Now?

Tracker: Hey, everyone. WG couldn't open this next chapter because of a highly important matter that came up.

Fangs: Highly important matter? The ice-cream truck just drove by, and she took after it like the squirrel she is!

FF2: Er, yeah… Anyway, here's the next chapter! (pause) You think she'll bring US back any ice-cream?

**Reviewer Thanks**

**StormBringer128: **Dude, I was wondering why he had ONE double to begin with!; And soon, to save myself from another character black-out (in which an author forgets the characters they put in a story due to adding too many)

**Scoobycool9 (Junior): **(please help your dad out of the pool). Well, with all the doubles, there HAD to be an evil twin somewhere! Glad you liked the mother-daughter talk, too, and I take it you're a big fan of Wulf as well ;)

Disclaimer: Nothing but my OC, is all I own.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It wasn't long before Johnny, Wulf, and Emily showed up and told the others about what they discovered. "…And Malone said Finneas planned on using Lamone's body in some bizarre ritual," Johnny finished telling them.

"But what? And where did this 'Malone' guy come from?" Kasandra wondered.

"Edwin, is there anything in your books that can clue us in?" Tracker asked.

Edwin was looking through a spell-book, a tense expression on his face. "Unfortunately, yes… but I think it would be a little TOO morbid to include in this story." he replied.

"Might as well tell us, so the readers can be filled in too." FF2 stated.

The vampire shrugged. "Alright… though I advise those of you with weak stomachs to exit-"

Fangs, Stutz, Benny, Timothy, Lilly, Gin, and Stalker began to walk out of the room. "Hey, why are you leaving?" Hardy asked Stalker.

"To get a snack. Morbidity makes me hungry." Stalker replied, then left. Hardy rolled his eyes.

"Er, anyway… I came across this spell back at Hogwarts," Edwin continued, looking at the page. "It's a complicated spell, which takes 10 years to complete. The first step is to stew up this list of ingredients in order to possess the body of a foe, which must settle for six years, the main ingredient being the memories of an enemy… Which would explain why you all had amnesia."

"Great, half my thoughts were turned into soup," WG scoffed… and noticed Puggsy was now in Fangface's mouth. "I shudder to wonder how you found that image appetizing."

"Just rub his foot, please…" Puggsy groaned. Brielle did so and let Puggsy out. "Thank you."

"The next step, after the brew has settled for six years, is to possess a body after blood is mixed with the potion." Edwin continued. "Wolfram must've added his blood to the concoction and allowed himself to be possessed. …The next step is to preserve an inanimate vampire for 10 years, then cut out its heart and throw it in a tub full of werewolf-blood, then add 3 teaspoons of vinegar and stir 13 times."

"That's disgusting!" Biff commented.

"I know! Who the heck would add vinegar?" Wolfsbane added.

"The soul of the deceased sorcerer must stand in the tub as they drop in the heart while saying the incantation… while a chicken tap-dances on a redwood coffee table… and then they will be forever immortal and invincible." Edwin finished, grimacing. "No wonder all the teachers advised to tear this page out of the textbooks. This is insane!"

"So, Finneas can't use Lamone's body for 4 years, and he needs werewolf blood." Drew said, rubbing her chin. "Well, apparently he might as well give up, because none of US werewolves are making any donations, (grr)"

"There is a loophole," Kite spoke up. "He might search for OTHER werewolves- and Wherever Girl, I swear to God if I hear one more 'Twilight' bash out of you, I am taping you to a rocket and blowing you back to reality Kansas!"

WG, who was about to say something that would involve the suggestion that Finneas should go after Jacob Black, immediately shut her mouth.

"Speaking of reality, you think we should head back? Our reality families might be getting worried about us," FF2 asked.

"By the way… what do you tell them when you get home from the toon-world?" Kim asked, curiously.

Tracker, FF2, and WG looked at each other and shrugged. "Pizza run." they answered together.

*Glomp!*

"Could we lighten up on the food-words, please?" Drew asked as she pried Fangface's mouth open with a crow-bar, releasing Puggsy.

"What are we going to do?" Gin asked as she and the others walked back in. "If those freaks have Lamone's body hidden, how are we supposed to find it?"

"The heart will lead us," William said, and everyone looked at him. "Well, think about it. Lamone's heart can't be separated for him for much longer. Pretty soon it'll want to go back to its original owner, and since Lamone is able to communicate to Puggsy mentally, that must mean the heart may know where to find the body!"

_Why didn't YOU ever bring that up before? _Puggsy demanded mentally.

'_Oh, sorry. I didn't think you'd want to listen to someone who gives you headaches,' _Lamone sneered in reply.

"Ooh, ooh, so where can we find him?" Fangs asked.

Puggsy immediately saw a mental picture of Lamone's old castle, and he rubbed his head. "Lamone's castle… the one we went to in 'Magical Mishaps'," he answered.

"Geez, Dad, you're almost like a psychic!" Rusty said.

"Yeah… Oh! You should do those weird spasm Shaun Spencer fakes on that show _Psych_!" Kiff suggested.

"We can start ripping off other shows later," Tracker replied. "Werewolves, fuse with your human halves, load up the vehicles, and lets head to that castle!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was roughly a three-day trip, but they made it to the castle. …Now, why did we just skip to them arriving to the castle than throwing in a filler like we normally do? Because the characters complained that this story was long enough already and didn't want to waste any more time getting to the plot.

…But just so this chapter is worthwhile, everyone decided to sing as they searched.

_Biff: _**Where could he be after all these years?**

**They took him away, and hid him somewhere here**

Biff was searching under a table, while Kite was searching underneath some old steps.

_Kite: _**We've got to find him right away**

**If we're going to save the day**

Emily, Drew, Johnny, and Hardy searched an old bedroom, looking under a bed and in the closet, and even the dresser, seeking him.

_Emily: _**If only we had known years ago**

_Johnny: _**Then we wouldn't be searching high and low**

_Drew: _**He can't be far, he's got to be here**

_Hardy: _**Otherwise we've lost him and the end is near!**

Everyone ran up-and-down the stairs, zig-zagging through the hallways in their search.

_All: _**Where could he be, now?**

Toni and Fangpuss opened a hallway closet, and bats flew out, but no sign of Lamone.

**Where could he be, now?**

Puggsy, Hunter, Storm, and Fangface came across the kitchen, where an old cookbook was left out, and seeing a picture of a turkey in it caused Fangface to try to eat Puggsy, though several bats flew out of the cabinets and they ran out of the kitchen before he could do so.

**Where could he be, now?**

Kiff, Blackrose, and Brody opened the basement door, seeing a trunk at the bottom of the stairs. They opened it, but didn't find Lamone, but MORE bats, who flew at them and chased them up the stairs.

**Where could he be now?**

Astrid and Allen came across an old room, where a dusty glass dome sat on an end-table. Astrid shuddered, remembering how Lamone had kept a hairy heart under the dome and- having been under a spell- tried to take hers. Seeing no trace of the vampire, they continued on.

Kim, Gin, Tracker, and Stalker searched a dining room, looking under the table (and even on the chandelier).

_Gin: _**Where can he be, after all these years?**

**If he's still with our foes, it would be our greatest fear**

_Kim: _**If he's not here, we're out of luck**

**And it'll be because of those no good lousy-**

"_Kim_!" Tracker and Stalker gasped, appalled.

"What? I was going to say 'schmucks'." Kim stated. Tracker and Stalker sighed with relief.

Rascal, Jet, and Stutz searched the lounge.

_Rascal: _**He's gotta be somewhere, they can't hide him long**

_Stutz: _**Hopefully we'll find him by the end of this song**

_Jet: _**Is there a secret door? A passage of some kind?**

Jet pulled a book and a secret passage opened, and the two werewolves grinned and grabbed Stutz, dragging him in.

_Stutz: _**If you think I'm going in there, you're out of your m-mind!**

Crim, Ouka, and David searched with Alyx and Kaiser in a hallway… not noticing Jet pop his head up through a trap door.

_All: _**Where can he be now?**

Biff, Kim, Kite, and Gin walked through the lounge, still seeing nothing… not even Rascal swing through a rotating wall, playing a saxophone.

**Where can he be now?**

Silver and Edwin walked up to the attic, only finding bats, and were chased out.

**Where can he be now?**

Tracker and Stalker opened a closet that had a skeleton in a top-hat standing inside, and it tipped its hat to them. They arched eyebrows and closed the door.

**Where can he be now?**

Crim, David, and Ouka opened up a toilet lid, which a wet bat flew out of. They walked out, not noticing Stutz pop up next.

_Puggsy: _**Did those creepos come and take him away?**

_Storm: _**Where did they hide him?**

_Hunter: _**Where did they store him?**

_Fangface: _**Will we ever find him?**

The whole gang searched the castle from basement to attic, finding no trace.

_All: _**Oh, where could he be, now?**

They searched the yard, with no prevail.

**Where can he be now?**

They walked down a path that led to an old stable.

**Yeah, where could he be now?**

They saw that the doors were locked. Surely this was where Lamone was kept!

**Oh, where could he be, now?**

*BAM!*

Storm kicked open the door and they ran in… and saw something that stunned them completely.

Pinned to the wall in the empty stable was a single note:

"_Gotcha."_

Rascal, Jet, and Stutz then popped up from underneath a bale of hay. "Did we find him?" Rascal asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone drove home in silence, unable to believe that they had been duped. "Those guys probably messed with Lamone's mind, too." Kite muttered. "So we wouldn't know where he was hidden,"

"We'll have to search every location the Veni Con Yei had refuge," Kitefang stated. "He might be hidden in those places,"

"Not exactly. Whatever they did to Lamone's mind, it will eventually wear off, like what ours did." Hunter spoke up. "Then when he gets the chance, he can give us the real location,"

"I'll contact Martin and have him pull up a list for us," Tracker said, taking out her cell phone. "He and I used to own a tracking agency before our memories got erased."

"By the way, where's Vincent and Jackie?" Kim asked, noticing their two friends were absent.

"Ah, Vincent refused to take part in a musical number. What a wuss," Silver scoffed.

"And Jackie got all tense around me and Johnny, so she asked Wolfsbane if she could visit her shop and Wulf opened a portal for them," Emily answered with a shrug.

"Why would she get tense around you two? She isn't afraid of ghosts." Gin stated.

_Maybe it was just Emily, _Toni thought with no doubt in her mind.

"What do you suppose the VCY will be doing for the next four years?" David asked.

"I don't know… but I have a hunch that the way they spend their free time is NOT going to be good," Kitefang answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile…_

Marlow approached Finneas, smirking. They stood in a forest somewhere in England, far from an old castle out in the distance. Finneas remembered that castle… that's where he learned about his brother… and where he had met his end. _Thomas was no doubt foolish, _he thought. _At least I managed to do what he couldn't._

Marlow raised a cloth to him, and the sorcerer unwrapped it, unveiling the Elder Wand. Smirking, he pointed it up into the air, shooting a bolt of electricity out of it.

Oh, yes. He would be successful.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hardy's eyes widened, and he arched an eyebrow. "(grr) Does anyone else think that we just ripped off a cliffhanger?" he asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Song mentioned was a parody of "Who Could It Be Now?" by Men At Work… and in case you're wondering, YES the cliffhanger is from one of the Harry Potter movies (which I do not own as well).

Fangs: Soooo… did you bring back any ice-cream?

Me: (holds up several hands of ice-cream) Here you go. GAH! (gets trampled by cast, left emptyhanded) *cough* You're welcome… oy…

(no flames or no ice-cream for you)


	48. Shockapalooza

Now for the next chapter. Enjoy, and you will be rewarded. If you don't… meh.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9 (Junior): **Stop pushing your dad in the pool, or you'll lose your ice-cream privileges; We may never know…; Part One, yes ^-^ and thank you; If that's true, you'd better watch your backs.

**Tracker78 and Storm: **As soon as I read the first line of your review, I fell over laughing XD Glad you enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: Fangface is owned by Ruby-Spears Productions, and all other cartoons belong to their owners, and blah blah blah… ON WITH IT!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been a week since the failed search for Lamone, and so far everything had been quiet for the gang. Alyx and William were with Edwin in London, shopping for new supplies since they had a month until they had to go back to Hogwarts. Timothy, Benny, and Stutz had returned from San Francisco (deciding to keep quiet about the 'information' they found, until Luca was ready to face Vincent… and stop hyperventilating in a paper-sack), and the threesome were hanging out for the summer before they had to go back to college. Brody, Lilly, and Kiff were preparing for their first year of Junior High, while David, Analessa, and Rusty were preparing for Second Grade.

All the kids were happy that, for the first time in years, their parents were around to help them find supplies… though they wished it wouldn't have to be for school.

Sam decided to head back to her college and inform her headmaster that she was alright and fill the campus in on why there was an attack, promising she'd be back at the end of the week. FF2, Kite, Kim, Fangs, Kasandra and the Fangsworth kids decided to join her.

Everyone else remained in Brooklyn to keep an eye on things, and kept in touch with the others in case something happened. …And boy, did something really happen. Actually, a lot of things happened, so it was going to be hard to tell everyone everything all at once without going into shock (again)…

The first shock came one afternoon at the end of the week, when everyone was waiting for the werewolves to get home. WG sat at her laptop, trying to come up with an idea to throw into the chapter so the readers wouldn't lose interest, deep in thought as she stared at the screen. "If you keep staring at that screen, you're bound to go blind," Brielle joked to her.

"Hush, Brielle! I'm trying to find something inspiring!" WG hissed. "This would be easier if that virus didn't hack into my computer and made me lose that list of ideas I saved…"

"Next time you should use a hard-drive," Kiff suggested.

"Yeah, but it's not much help now, is it?"

"Maybe you could use the Mem Stone," David suggested. "It could help you remember the ideas you wanted to throw in."

WG smacked her forehead. "I almost forgot about that little rock! Where is it?"

David ran inside and came back out with a little box which the stone sat in. "You have to be careful when you hold it," Eric told her. "It really causes a surge to your brain,"

"And you can't hold it too long, otherwise your mind will be full of old memories and it could cause your head to explode," Rusty added.

"How would you know that?" Kiff asked.

"I held it once, and remembered the day I was born." he gave a shudder. "Trust me, that's a memory you don't want to look back on."

"Safe to say he won't be asking where babies come from," Toni said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Alright, so all I have to do is pick it up and…" WG began to say, grabbing on to the stone, then suddenly fell on her knees in agony. "GAAAH!"

"WG, are you alright?" Eric asked. Suddenly he felt a jerk, being pulled into a memory, and by reflex he grabbed onto Biff's arm to catch himself, pulling him in with.

What they saw next wasn't one memory, but hundreds, swirling around them in a mist of red, while WG clutched the stone and her head, stiff with pain. "What's going on…?" Biff began to ask, but paused, seeing a memory fly by…

_Biff and his sister, Laura, stood outside a building. "I don't need you looking out for me! I can take care of myself!" she was snapping._

"_You didn't know what you were doing! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Biff snapped back. "Mom and Dad were worried sick. You can't just go out and do these kinds of things-"_

"_Why not? YOU do! And you've been in worse danger than I have! That Vincent guy you all ran into in the past couple years could have murdered you… and you're upset because I just took your car for a drive?"_

"_Don't try to change the subject. You don't even have your license! You could have been pulled over, or got into a wreck, or gotten lost!"_

"_Why do you think that I'm such a fragile thing? Just because I almost died at birth doesn't mean I might shatter at any second!"_

"_This has nothing to do with that. You need to learn to use your common sense before you do something stupid!"_

"_Oh, so now I'm stupid?"_

"_From what you just pulled, you were lacking some brains!"_

"_Fine. You won't have to worry about me anymore, because I don't want to see you again!" with that, she stormed off._

"_Oh, yeah, walk away! That'll solve everything!"_

_She ignored him and continued on._

_Biff stared in shock. "How did WG know about that?" he asked himself, then dodged a memory of his sister playing a guitar on-stage, and another one of WG wrestling in Junior High._

"_Biff… you think…?" Eric began to wonder, but a new memory cut him off._

_It was of Laura, walking inside a building, pacing angrily and muttering to herself. "He doesn't have to treat me like a little kid…" she was grumbling. "I can handle things on my own. I'm tougher than he thinks!"_

"_Are you? Lets see you prove it!" came a voice, and a younger-looking Finneas stepped out of the shadows, dressed in street clothes and holding a knife. Without warning, he lunged at Laura…_

…_who quickly punched him in the face, making him stumble back. "Man, it's a good thing Biff talked Pugs into giving me boxing-lessons," she then began to kick and punch Finneas. "Make sure you choose more wisely when you decide to try to mug someone, you asshole!"_

_Finneas swung his knife and sliced her shoulder, making her cry out in pain. "Your moves may be hot, but mine tend to be a bit more hotter!" he then threw down a match, making the room erupt in flames, then disappeared._

_Laura screamed, trying to find an exit. A burning rafter fell from the ceiling and hit her on the head, knocking her out. Biff winced… this was the day she died… "No… make it stop, please!" he sobbed, covering his eyes._

_Eric gasped then. "Biff… look!" he said, shaking his shoulder and pointing at Laura._

_Her body changed into glitter, and a portal opened in the ceiling, and she floated through it._

_The memory shifted to Laura waking up in the real-world, her brown-hair now blonde, and she was lying in a hospital bed… and she was a little girl. "What… what happened?" she asked. "Where am I?"_

_WG's family stood in the room, surrounding her. "Oh, sweetheart, you're okay!" her mother said, hugging her. "You got into an accident, and we thought we lost you…"_

"_A-Accident?"_

"_We found you lying in the street by a crashed car. We figured you were hit," Jennifer told her, smirking. "And just our luck, you turn out to be alive-"_

"_June! That's enough!" WG's father snapped, then turned to WG. "The doctor said you might have a concussion. Do you remember any of us?"_

_WG shook her head. "No… who am I?" she asked._

"_Your name is Luna Kelly Rogers." her mother answered._

_She scratched her head. "Weird… I thought my name was Wherever Girl …"_

"_Where did you come up with a dumb name like that?" Jennifer scoffed._

"_June!" her mother snapped._

"_I don't know… it just popped into my mind… and that my real name is Laura Southerland." WG answered, rubbing her head. "I had this dream that I was a cartoon, and I was surrounded by fire."_

"_It was just a nightmare, hon." her father replied, patting her on the back. "Now, rest up. We'll be taking you home in the morning…"_

There was a flash of red and all the memories disappeared and WG gasped, looking into her hand and seeing that the stone had shattered. "What… the heck… was THAT?" she gasped.

"Double memories…" Eric answered. "When you touched that stone, it must have brought up memories that you lost in the accident… but… those weren't really your memories… were they?"

"Um, WG… your hair…" Brielle said, pointing at WG's head.

WG looked at her reflection in a window, seeing that her hair was brown again. She turned and faced Biff, who was gawking at her. "L-Laura?" he gasped.

All memories flooded back to her, and she blinked several times. "I don't believe it… I'm…?" she gasped.

Biff hesitantly walked over and looked at her, then gulped and nodded, and the two siblings hugged each other, happy to see each other, but too confused to show it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And that was just one shock.

The next shock came for Fangs, Kasandra, Samantha, FF2, Kite, Kim and the kids when they arrived home. Astrid, Allen, and Tracker were sitting in the backyard talking… and Benny and Timothy decided to eavesdrop after hearing Allen say: "…can't tell them where we really come from,"

"Eric already knows," Tracker sighed, rubbing the back of her neck and pacing. "We ought to tell them the truth, now."

"And cause another paradox?" Astrid argued, arms crossed. "No way, Track. It's back enough that we nearly faded out of existence because of Lex traveling back in time to turn FF2 evil and help Finneas merge with him, and if it wasn't for our anti-paradox belts, we'd have faded into oblivion years ago!"

"Well, Lex told Marcus, and Marcus told the VCY… so why can't we fill our friends in?"

"Because the less they know, the better." Allen replied, firmly. "This is our last chance to set our future right again. We can't reveal anything… not until they're ready for the truth. Eric promised to keep your secret, so it's best we keep it too."

"We have four years left until Doom Day," Astrid added, looking at her digital watch calendar. "If we can stop Finneas by then, we might get our lives back."

"And what if we don't?" Tracker demanded, hands on hips. "What if we fail because we couldn't warn everyone about what's to come?"

"Then… we're screwed and Finneas wins."

Tracker shook her head. "That's not how it's going to happen. I'm not losing my family again! We either tell them, or-"

"AAAAUUUGH!" came a scream from inside, which made Benny and Timothy jump out of their skins.

They ran into the living room, where a window was smashed and Dementors were in the room, their hoods down and preparing to give anyone the 'Dementor Kiss'. "Not these guys again…" Kite sneered, raising his wand, launching his patronus- a wolf, of course- at the creatures, making them disappear.

Suddenly, a white Dementor flew forth. Unlike the rest, this one was quicker, and grabbed FF2 by the shoulders, and stuck its hand through his chest… and pulled out Silver! "Whoa! How in the heck?" Silver gasped.

A patronus of a Stallion rushed forth and trampled the white Dementor, freeing Silver and FF2. "Back off my friends, you sons of bitches!" Tracker snarled.

"Uh, I know this is a desperate situation, but… WATCH THE LANGUAGE!" Timothy snapped, covering Analessa's ears.

The Dementors scattered, and everyone breathed deeply. "What was that white one? I've never heard of those kinds of Dementors before!" Kite asked.

"They're called Riptors," Allen answered. "They're like Dementors, only rather than sucking out your soul they tear out the other half of your identity, commonly used on werewolves and vampires, and they transfer the soul into one half while the other half dies."

"Luckily they didn't get Silver, but…" Astrid said, shifting nervously. "Unfortunately…"

"Unfortunately… what?" FF2 asked.

Astrid gulped. "You can't fuse back… and one of you might die."

Everyone gasped and looked at Silver and FF2. "I feel fine," Silver said, then looked at his human half. "What about you, FF2? …FF2?"

FF2 sat down, trembling. "I-I don't feel good…" he said, shaking, and his eyes widened. "Guys… you might want to take a step back,"

"Why? A-Are you going to be sick?" Benny asked as they all backed away.

"No… just about to regenerate-"

*BOOM!*

Suddenly the room was full of orange light, looking as if FF2 suddenly caught fire. Tracker quickly whipped out her cell phone. "Biff, get the others and get over here NOW!" she cried.

Quickly the front door flew open and everyone else ran in. "Sorry it took so long, what's happen-WHOA!" Eric cried.

The orange light faded, and FF2 fell behind the couch. Kite began to take a step forward to check on him, but stepped back, watching as a hand gripped onto the couch, and their friend pulled himself back onto his feet… though, he didn't really look like 'himself' anymore.

His hair was now blondish-brown and shaggy, his eyes were a deeper brown, his figure was tall and thinner… and his face looked closer to Fangs'. "My word, that was quite a transformation, wasn't it?" he asked… his voice sounding British.

"Um… WG? Remember how when you were younger, you had a crush on Shaggy, then later on Fangs?" Brielle asked.

"Yes, I recall bringing that up when you claimed one of them was your ex-boyfriend," WG deadpanned.

"Well… I think you've got both-in-one as a boyfriend now, too."

"Brielle… please shut up." Fangs retorted, his eye twitching. "I'm trying to comprehend what just happened."

"We ripped off 'Doctor Who', that's what happened, pin-head," Puggsy sneered.

The new FF2 looked at himself in the mirror. "Well, it appears I've changed, but it looks like I've kept the look from my mother's side of the family- She was part of the Fangsworth family, too, you know." he said. "Odd how deep looks can run in our family, wouldn't you say?"

"What about Silver? Where is he?" Kim asked, looking around the room.

"I'm up here," came a muffled voice, and they looked up and saw Silver lodged in the ceiling. He fell down and landed on the couch, though his appearance remained the same. "I don't get it… (grr) how did you regenerate, but I didn't?"

"Well, Silver, I think it has something to do with that Riptor tearing us apart, permanently separating us. I was dying, thereby causing my regeneration to kick in, yet since you're no longer part of me, it had no affect on you." The new FF2 answered.

"You and Silver are no longer together?" WG said, her eyes widening.

"I'm afraid… WG, when did you dye your hair?" Silver asked, arching an eyebrow.

Brielle let out a heavy sigh. "You're not going to believe what WE just found out," she said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

…It took everyone a while to overcome the first two shocks, and luckily the third shock wasn't as heavy.

Everyone had gone to bed that evening, except for the three authors. "So… this is something for us, huh?" Tracker asked. "WG turns out to be related to Biff, FF2 gets a new face…"

"And you turn out to be from the future," FF2 finished.

Tracker gawked at him. "How did you…?"

"I overheard Kasandra and Hunter talking about it. They happened to recall a piece from your years with us, talking to Astrid and Allen. …No need to gape, my friend, WG and I plan on keeping your secret safe."

"Yeah, otherwise it'll ruin the plot." WG added. "…But, if you don't mind sharing some information… will I ever hit another growth-spurt?"

Tracker chuckled. "I'm not saying a word. It's bad enough one paradox was started," she answered.

"One paradox?"

Tracker sighed. "Yeah… Astrid and Allen came years after me, they said, in a time where everyone was happy and Finneas was powerless. He sent Lex back in time, and he informed our enemies on what to do in order to conquer the world. The reason he hasn't succeeded yet is because Astrid and Allen traveled back in time to stop him… stopping in my time period to find me, claiming I was the only one who could help train you guys. The day we met was the first phase of the mission, putting a flaw in Finneas' plan."

"Interesting…" FF2 replied, rubbing his chin.

"Well, tell Astrid and Allen they won't have to worry, because we're not giving up until Finneas is defeated again," WG said.

"…Not unless you're defeated first," rasped a voice, and they spun around, seeing Finneas standing there, once again cloaked. "Prepare to die by your father's own wand, 'Doctor',"

FF2 drew his own wand, which had also regenerated into a black ash twisted wand. "You just can't lay low for long, can you?" he asked.

"Ah, I see you've changed… You have your mother's eyes- I wonder if they'll have the same empty look after I kill you,"

"Just try it, and we'll make you wish you stayed dead!" WG snapped as she and Tracker drew their own wands.

"Well hello, Laura… I see you're still alive. Lets try to fix that," he zapped at her, but she deflected it. "Been practicing, I see… I thought you didn't believe in wizardry."

"I don't-" she zapped him back. "But that doesn't mean I can't use it to defeat you,"

Finneas zapped again, and the trio went to separate parts of the room, trying to get him from different angles, but he was skilled and dodged them. He then zapped the couch, making it fly around the room and knock them off their feet, then zapped the curtains and made them wrap around them. He then aimed his wand at them. "Now, who wants to die first?"

"I volunteer you,"

*ZAP!*

Finneas was shot back, and sent through a portal. The threesome looked over, seeing Puggsy standing there, his eyes darker and he held his wand, and Kiff was at his side. "Well done, Kiff. Where did you send him?" Lamone asked through Puggsy.

"The Ghost Zone. The VCY won't know where he is until we've sabotaged their plans and found your body," Kiff replied, proudly.

He then zapped the curtains, freeing the authors. "Man, are we glad you showed up," WG said, brushing herself off. "Remind me to go easy on you in future stories,"

"That would be admirable." Lamone then sank back into Puggsy's subconscious, letting him get in control again. "What just happened?"

"You saved our skins… and um, you lost a bet and owe me 20 dollars," Tracker said, innocently.

He sneered. "Nice try, Track. Crack another joke and I'll have Kiff launchify you into a portal to Iraq,"

"Don't ruin the moment, Dad." Kiff retorted.

They went upstairs, and WG linked her arm with FF2's. "Wanna share a room tonight and watch a movie? It'll be nice to fall asleep in your arms again," she asked.

FF2 arched an eyebrow. "Why on earth would we do that?" he questioned.

"Well, you ARE a couple," Tracker pointed out with a wink.

FF2 scratched his head. "Odd… I don't recall being in a relationship with you, WG. Perhaps another time," With that, he walked into his own room.

…Leaving WG with a shocked chibi-look on her face. "Ooookay, that's new." Tracker replied, watching as her co-authoress fell backwards.

*thud!*

*thud!*

*thud!*

*thud!*

She cringed. "Shouldn't have fainted by the stairs…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangs' A/N: And there you have it. More shocks, a bit of action, and only two chapters left.

Me: *evil glare*

Fangs: *gulp* Anyway, that last part was inspired by one of Scoobycool9's reviews…

Me: *evil glare*

Fangs: Eh heh… bye now! (runs off)

Me: GET BACK HERE, FANGSWORTH! (chases after him with a pick-ax)

Puggsy: *sigh* (turns to reader) Now please review. Flames will be stomped on, along with the flamer's face. (chases after WG and Fangs) I _told_ you not to get involved in the romantified drama!


	49. Celebration Time

Fangs: (is out of breath, still running) H-help…!

Me: (also out of breath, breathes into inhaler, then continues to pursue) Get back here…!

Fangs: (sits in chair to catch breath) How about this: If I fix it, will you promise not to kill me?

Me: Sure… (lies on floor) But if it ain't fixed by the time I get my breath back, I'm firing you as co-author.

Fangs: Alright.

(both pass out. FF2 and Tracker both shake their heads)

FF2: Bring in the next chapter, please!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78 and Sam: **Yeah, I like to pull the unexpected ^-^ And don't worry about getting into trouble with Fangs, since he's still in trouble with me lol

**Scoobycool9: **Quite a lot of shocks in this story, isn't there?; And you are very, very right, my dear man.

Disclaimer: Zzzzz… Huh? What? …Oh, yeah, this. You know how it goes. (goes back to sleep)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The authors filled the others in on what happened the previous night, and the reaction was a combination of shock and relief. "What if he finds a way back? I mean, doesn't the Ghost Zone have more than one exit?" Gin asked.

"It would be a while." Johnny said. "It takes a while to navigate through the Ghost Zone… Why, I remember when Emily and I first met, and we must've set off some sort of trap 'cuz we got electrocuted and shot backwards about three miles!"

"The weirdest part was that for a while, we went through walls, and our appearances were different." Emily added.

"Different how?" Brielle asked.

"Well, it was almost like we were… alive."

WG rubbed her chin, having an idea on what was going on, but didn't say anything just yet. "By the way, what are you guys still doing here? I thought you went to Heaven in the last book," she questioned.

"Nah, we were just seeing the others off," Johnny replied. "'Lord said it wasn't our time just yet, an' gave us the task of escorting Vincent's soul back." he turned to the hunter. "You're welcome."

"I see…"

"What are you thinking, WG?" Brielle asked her in a whisper.

"I think I have a theory, but I'll wait until your sister and Scotty proves it right-"

"Did ye just crack a joke about me accent?" Johnny asked, scowling.

"Yeah, I couldn't help it. Sorry."

"So, are you sure Finneas will stay in the Ghost Zone?" Kim asked. "What if he finds Danny's portal, or Vlad's?"

"Vlad's portal blew up a while back, but I'll contact Danny and tell him to keep the portal closed for a while," Tracker answered.

"So… in that case, we just kicked Finneas' butt again." Toni said. "Shouldn't we celebrate or something?"

Eric, Timothy, and Benny exchanged excited glances. "Alright, PARTY!" they exclaimed, hi-fiving each other, then taking out soda and snacks.

Toni rolled her eyes. "Remind me not to make that suggestion again."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone decided to hold the party at night, and even invited their allies. Calvin, Hobbes, and Dib were even allowed to come! They had it in an open field with a stage, a few rides from the carnival (which Hal and the other circus stars decided to donate in thanks), and a couple concession stands. The crescent of the moon came out, and soon all the werewolves (minus Derek and Silver) transformed.

Stalker sat at a table, watching as FF2 chatted with Phineas and Ferb, showing them the TARDIS. She unleashed a heavy sigh. "What's eating you, Stalk?" Kitefang asked, walking toward her. "You seem like the only one who isn't enjoying the celebration,"

"I'm still a little upset that FF2 doesn't remember being in love with me and WG (grr)," the she-wolf answered. "What if those goons wiped his memory of it completely?"

"Ah, I don't believe that. I think he just has 'Doctor' memory-lapses, and needs time to remember everyone around him. Plus, if he fell in love with you guys once, he's bound to do it again, (grr)" he then pointed over by one of the booths. "Now, if you haven't noticed, there's someone ELSE who loves you, too… and I think he's waiting for ya."

Stalker looked over, seeing Silver, who waved to her. She grinned and ran over to him.

Kitefang chuckled to himself. "Yep, Fangsworth Werewolves always get the girls, (grr) Yessiree."

"Uh, bad news, guys." Phineas said, looking at his cell-phone. "We contacted every band we know, but we couldn't find anyone to sing tonight."

Hunter scoffed. "Band? We don't need a band." she replied. "Do we have a karaoke machine?"

"Sure, in the back."

The she-wolf grinned, putting on a cowboy hat. "That's all we need, then."

Jet and Rascal were sitting at a table with Stutz. "So, w-w-which one of y-you is r-r-rural, and w-w-which one is urban, a-again?" Stutz asked.

"You have to guess," Jet answered.

"It's a game we made up. (grr) Every day we switch accents, and people have to guess whether we're mimicking each other, or actually sound that way." Rascal added. "And no one's ever-"

"Rascal's urban, Jet is rural," Vincent answered, walking by. "Once in a while you let your real accents slip, and you're both opposite of your human halves that way."

"So, Timothy turns into a city-slicker werewolf, and Benny turns into a redneck werewolf," Toni commented, sipping a soda. "Nice."

The twin werewolves looked at Vincent. "How did you figure that out?" they asked together.

"Boys, I know a lot about werewolves, and since all your species look alike, I've learned how to tell them apart." Vincent replied, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious, then walked off.

Hunter walked over to her sons then. "Hey, boys, you mind backing me up in a musical number?" she asked.

They grinned. "No problem." they answered, Jet taking out a guitar while Rascal took out some drum sticks.

They walked onto the stage and Hunter took the microphone. "Good evening, everyone. Hope ya'll are having a great time. I'd like to start the night off with a little song that popped into my head during our whole adventure, and I think it'll fit our happy ending quite well," she turned to her sons. "Hit it, boys."

The twins played the opening notes, and then Hunter began her song.

_Hunter: _**It's been a long time since I came around**

**Been a long time but I'm back in town**

**This time I'm not leaving without you**

A few people gathered around the stage, listening to her, a couple people videotaping it.

**You taste like sugar when you kiss me, oh**

**I'm so happy to be your baby doll**

**This time I'm not leaving without you**

**He said 'Sit back down where you belong'**

'**In the spot next to me with your hi-heels on'**

**Sit back down on the couch where we made love for the first time and you said to me**

**There's something, something about this place**

**Something 'bout moonlit nights and that beauty on your face**

**Something, something about my loving werewolf guy**

**There's something about, baby, you and I**

Everyone gathered around to listen now, some moving to the rhythm. Fangface watched her sing, and swore his heart was melting all over again, like it had days ago when he heard her sing back at that restaurant.

**It's been six years since I lost you love**

**Kept praying for a miracle from God above**

**Lost my memories which had me almost lose my mind**

**It was a relief to be back in your hold**

**Listening to that rhythm of your heart of gold**

**This time I'm not leaving without you, oh-oh oh-ohh**

**Sit back down were you belong**

**In the spot next to me with your red cap on**

**Sit back down on the couch where we made love for the first time and you said to me**

**There's something, something about this place**

**Something 'bout moonlit nights and that beauty on your face**

**Something, something about my loving werewolf guy**

**There's something about, baby, you and I**

Everyone was dancing by this point, and Vincent watched from a table, smiling a bit.

**You and I**

**You, you and I**

**You, you and I, I**

**You and I**

"Quite a daughter you've raised, Blaze," Vincent said, looking up at the stars. "She's sure come a long way. …And I'll make sure she keeps on going far."

**We've got a whole lot of money but we're still paying rent**

'**Cuz you can't buy a house in Heaven**

**There's only three men I've been serving my whole life**

**It's my daddy, and Fangface, and Jesus Christ**

Kitefang nudged Fangface, giving him a wink, while the werewolf just smiled up at his wife.

**There's something, something about the chase**

**(18 years)**

**I'm a Texan she-wolf born to rope you down**

**So have my kisses all over your face**

**Something, something about just knowing when it's right**

**Put your drinks up, for his gang**

**Fangface and his gang, I love ya!**

**You and I**

**You, you and I**

**You and I**

**You, you and I, I**

**And this time I'm not leaving without you**

Fangface climbed onto the stage, and he and Hunter embraced in a kiss. "Ah, man, couldn't they have waited to get OFF the stage, first?" Rascal asked, he and Jet blushing with embarrassment.

Fireworks exploded in the sky, and everyone sat down to watch them. "This is one great ending for this story," Biff said as he put his arm around Gin. "Back with our family and friends after all these years,"

"Yeah, but there wasn't enough action in the story," Crim scoffed.

"Speak f-for yourself," Stutz scoffed.

"No, Crim's right. This story needs something more to the ending," Edwin said, then took out a bow-and-arrow. "Like a game of… Arrow Roulette!" he then shot the arrow up into the sky.

"AUGH!" Everyone screamed, and scattered. Having seen _Grown Ups _they knew what would happen if they didn't clear the area.

The wives grabbed their kids as they ran, and a few of the teens pushed each other out of the way. Storm tripped and her face landed in a pie, and Puggsy laughed and pumped his fists into the air as he ran- right smack dab into a tree-branch. Soon, the field was empty.

…except for Hardy. "Hey, where'd the party go? (grr)" he asked, looking around. "I thought we were going to have a band come and expected some sort of whackified ending- wait, where's that descending whistle coming from?" he looked up…

*Twang!*

The arrow landed on his snout… and it turned out to be a suction-cup arrow. "Alright, who's deh wishe nguy?" he sneered, looking around.

Everyone, who was hiding in the bushes, turned and glowered at Edwin, who smirked innocently. "Hey, I had to pull something SOONER or later," he said, then shot off laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: The song is a parody of Lady Gaga's "You and I", and I noticed I hadn't given Edwin a chance to pull a prank so… there you go!

Please review. No flames or I'll shoot a REAL arrow at you.


	50. Epilogue: Co Author's Notation

Now for the final chapter.

Disclaimer: I've said it for the past 49 chapters, I'm not saying it now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

June stood in the front yard by her car, texting her friends. It had been weeks since her sister had ran off, though she didn't think much of it, considering her sister always ran off somewhere. Their parents would worry, of course, and once even called the police… but when her sister would come home and tell them that she just wanted some time to herself, they'd scold her and demand where she would run off to, yet she never said where. They once resorted to making June go places with her to make sure she wouldn't disappear, but that never worked- no matter how close she followed her, Tanya would always manage to elude her. Eventually, the family gave up on demanding where she was running off to and would just wait for her to come home.

Only June knew where she ran off to, to a world where she had different names and was a completely different person. She had followed her into that world a few times before, and even tried to get her to leave it forever and come home. She thought she had succeeded when Tanya had gotten amnesia… but something jogged her memory with those dreams, and she disappeared once again with that boy… endangering her life with that werewolf whom June despised.

They had settled their differences long ago after June had a child, no longer going by the name 'Jennifer' and wasting her time in the tooniverse, trying to make her stubborn sister leave that world behind, getting on with her own life.

So she wasn't very surprised when a portal opened up and her sister, Shaun, and Liz stepped through. "What took you so long?" she asked, hardly looking at them.

"Had to get our memories back. What's mom having for dinner?" Luna asked casually.

"Lasagna. …When did you dye your hair?"

"Long story… I suppose you don't want to hear, do you?"

"Nope." With that, June walked inside.

"She's taking this well… for once," Liz stated, surprised.

"Lets just hope it stays that way," Shaun replied, then turned to Luna. "Have you been able to see Kynley again?"

Luna shook her head, sighing. "No… I guess my sister is still trying to keep her from being exposed to the toon-world," she said.

"That won't be easy." Liz responded. "Sometimes reality and the tooniverse collide no matter what, often choosing who should go where- like what it did with us."

"So, Kynley might end up meeting some toons sometime in her life, too." Shaun said with a smirk. "That'll be something."

"I'll have my camera ready," Luna added. "I'd want to keep the moment treasured forever,"

"Seeing your niece take down her first villain?" Liz asked.

"No, the look on her mother's face when she turns out just like me."

The three of them laughed and went inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**The journey doesn't end there, for there's more in store**_

_**For our heroes if they're to save their worlds**_

_**Will their foes be vanquished, or will our heroes fall?**_

_**Will their adventure have an ending at all?**_

_**We will have to be patient, wait and see**_

_**What will happen in the final story of this trilogy.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…Trilogy?" Fangs asked, reading the words on the laptop screen.

"Yeah. As soon as the sequel got started, I knew it wouldn't be long enough to tell the entire story, so it would make sense it would turn out to be a trilogy."

"Ooh, ooh, and I was hoping this would be a HAPPY ending." he scratched his head. "I wonder if WG would let me rewrite it a bit,"

"She gave you her author-powers, but I don't think she'd want you to mess with her work without permission."

Fangs sneered. "What about you? You've thrown in a few things without her knowing,"

"That's because she doesn't know that I have the power, too…"

His eyes widened. "You mean you haven't told anyone?"

"Not yet. I want to keep it secret just a little longer, just so those creepos don't land us in TOO much jeopardy. They find us authors as the major threat, since we might be able to control them."

Fangs rubbed his chin. "That makes some sense… but, how come you're telling me?"

"Because I trust you… just like how WG did. That's why she gave you her power before she died… that, and there was a lot of room in your head for ideas."

He rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. …So, you were my other co-author, Tracer87 this whole time, huh?"

"Yep. So, want to help me come up with some ideas for the next story?"

Fangs shook his head. "Nah, lets take a break for a little bit. We just got our families back together, and we shouldn't spend ALL our time writing stories."

"Good point."

"So… think we could make our own OC, too?"

"I doubtify it." With that, Kiff shut his laptop, and he and Fangs walked out of the room.

**THE END.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me." ~Philippians 4:13 _


End file.
